The Light of A Darkened Heart
by RobotToxic
Summary: 17 year old Kingdom Hearts fan Katie Heart life just took a dramatic turn when she found & saved a Kingdom Hearts character, she almost became the Thirteenth Dark Vessel of Master Xehanort! Will Katie be able to fight the Darkness inside her or let it slowly consume her? Watch her story unfold and off fight the Dark and Light Realms. Rated T for: Language & violence
1. Prologue

*I don't own ANY Kingdom Hearts characters, Katelynn/Katie Heart is mine, though

Katie found herself walking down a white hallway. "Where am I going? Do I know this place?" she asked herself. She continued down the white hallway, someone ran past her. "Who was that?" She ran to catch up to the runner. It was a girl wearing a black coat and had her hood covering her face; she was carrying a comatose boy with spiky blond hair in her arms. Katie couldn't get a good look at the boy; the hooded figure was holding him close. '_Who is she running from?' _Katie asked herself. "Hey, what's the rush?" she asked the hooded figure.

The hooded figure ignored her, "I must get him somewhere safe…" she panted. The hooded figure skidded to a halt, Nobodies blocked her path. She took a step back, even though Katie couldn't see her face, the hooded figure teeth were clenched. "You will _never _take him!" The hooded figure turned around, running faster than ever. The Nobodies went after her.

"Is she…an Organization XIII member? She has the right coat on, but why would Nobodies chase her?" Katie went after them. She gasped; the hooded figure was surrounded by Dusks.

The hooded figure held onto the comatose boy tighter, desperate to keep him safe. "I won't let you take him!" yelled the hooded figure. To Katie's surprise, the hooded figure sent a fireball towards the Dusks from the palm of her hand. The Dusks lunged at the hooded figure, she punched them away. "Leave us alone!" she screamed. She found a hole in the sea of Dusks surrounding her; she dashed into the hole and left the Dusks in the dust.

Katie continued to follow the hooded figure down the white halls. '_This woman is FAST!'_ Katie finally caught up with the hooded figure, "Who are you?" She asked.

The hooded figure acted like Katie wasn't there at all, her eyes were focused ahead. A large door was in her sight, she ran faster; desperate to make it to the door. While still holding the boy, she reached out her hand, ready to grab the door's handle.

Katie saw a dark portal form behind the girl, "Look out!" she yelled. The hooded figure didn't hear her.

A hand emerged from the portal, grabbing the girl's head and yanked back. The hooded figure yelled in pain, she dropped the boy. "No!" She reached out her hand to grab him, but the hand from the portal pulled her back. Another dark portal formed in front of the hooded figure, another Organization member walked out of the portal. He walked up to the hooded figure and slapped her face. The hooded girl turned her head slowly and looked up at the Organization XIII member; she growled, "Xemnas…"

Xemnas pulled back his hood, "So you know my name…but I do not know yours…"

The hooded girl spat blood at his feet, "And you never will."

Xemnas scowled, "We'll see about that." He grabbed the girl's hood and pulled it back; revealing her face.

Katie stared at the girl's face in horror…it was herself!

* * *

Katie jerked up from her dream. She rubbed her temples, "Ugh, what a weird dream." She pulled her covers back, "No more Kingdom Hearts II before bed for me." She stretched and got out of bed. She looked at the calendar after she got dressed, she stared at it wide eyes. It was the 31 of October, the day of Halloween. Katie slapped her forehead. "I totally forgot!" She ran out of her bedroom. "I still need to buy candy and put decorations up." She looked at her costume lying on the kitchen table, "And fix my Sephiroth wig…" she grumbled. Katie grabbed her car keys and ran to the front door and slammed it shut. Little did she know that this was the day her life would change forever…


	2. Chapter 1

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters; Katelynn/Katie Heart and Venitas Heart the Cat are mine, though

Please tell me what you think! Your comments are encouragement to me! ^-^

* * *

Katie drove down the deserted highway, rocking out to Black Veil Brides. She also was thinking about her dream from last night. "It just seemed so real…will that really happen to me?" She burst out laughing at the thought. "Yeah, when pigs fly!" Suddenly, a flash of light zoomed right in front of her. She slammed on her brakes and served to avoid hitting the strange light. Lucky for her that basically no one goes down this highway. "What the heck was that?" She drove on the shoulder and parked her truck. "Whoa…" She stepped out of the rusty pick-up truck and slammed the door. She looked at where the beam of light stopped. A sharp, deep gash was cut into the earth; like a meteor skidded across the land. Katie walked on the edge of the gash. '_What would leave a mark in the dirt like this? A space rock?'_ She shook her head, '_A piece of space rock landing in Iowa? There's no way…'_ Katie stepped over tree branches as she progressed to a bush with a big piece missing from it. She separated the leaves and jumped back a bit in surprise and shock.

It was a fair skinned man that's probably 18 or so with neck length brown hair that was sticking up in the middle of his head; the rest was smoothed out and framed his face. He was wearing a skin-tight, short-sleeved grey shirt that had a red straps intersecting on his chest and back; making a big "X", EXTREMELY baggy tan samurai pants and had a gold heart emblem on his belt, and had gold and brown armor on his left arm and on his shoes. He was groaning in pain and had blood gushing out of his side.

Katie covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Impossibly, a Kingdom Hearts character was lying in front of her. "T-Terra…?" Katie stuttered as she hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. Terra looked up at Katie with eyes clouded with pain. He weakly reached out to Katie and grabbed her arm. _Help me, _he seemed to ask her. He let out a weak sigh and closed eyes; his hand that was holding onto Katie's arm became limp and slid to Katie's hand. He was unconscious. Immediately, Katie took Terra's arm and rested it behind her neck and lifted him up; letting his limp body lean against hers. She slowly walked to her truck and opened one of the rear doors, as carefully she could; she laid Terra on the back seat. Katie slammed the door and climbed into the driver's seat; she shifted gears, did a U-turn, and headed back home.

* * *

A black cat with a yellow underbelly and paw and gold eyes' head shot up when he heard the front door open and bang against the wall, his Master was back so soon? He jumped down from his cat tree and strutted to the door. His Master was having a hard time keeping the storm door open and…carrying a man? He meowed at his Master questioningly.

Katie looked down to her cat and smiled, "Hey, Venitas." She replied. "I got a little…side tracked…I'll go back to town later." '_And possibly pick up Aqua or somebody on the way there…'_ Katie joked to herself. She held the storm door open with her foot and placed Terra on the tile floor in the house; she cautiously stepped over Terra and closed the door. She looked down; ready to move Terra again, she found her cat licking Terra's face. "Venitas! No!" Katie shooed her cat away. She picked Terra back up and dragged him to the bathroom. The guy was a hassle to move, he's WAY heavier than he looks.

The good news was Terra's wound wasn't as bad Katie thought it was going to be. All she had to do was clean it up, sew it shut (Thank God her mom taught her to how to use a needle and thread for more than a popped seam), and wrap gauze around it. Katie took off her latex gloves and threw them in the garbage can; she ran her hand on his head, she stopped and moved her hand around a bump. Separating his hair so she could see better, she found a welt on his head the size of a nickel. Katie clicked her tongue; he might have a concussion. She picked him up again and took him into a bedroom and carefully placed him on the bed.

Katie walked casually out of the bedroom and slowly closed the door behind her. Then she started to freak out, "How the heck did he get here? He's a video game character, for Ven's sake! And why isn't he Terranort?" She smacked her forehead, "Why didn't I check his eyes? Stupid Katelynn! If they're gold when he wakes up, I'm gonna hit him with my baseball bat and knock his lights back out…" She walked to room, thinking of all the possibilities how Terra could get into the real world. She picked up her Sephiroth wing and started to fix it; waiting for an hour to pass to check on Terra. While Katie was gathering blue feathers that were scattered across the floor (Thank you Venitas, you useless feline), she heard a cur-clunk at the other end of the house. Katie slammed her fist on the floor; Venitas opened the bedroom door that Terra was in! "YOU STUPID CAT…!" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs. She stomped to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2

Venitas was extremely curious of the stranger his Master put in the bedroom. So, he jumped up to the door handle, grabbed it as he fell, and kick his hind legs on the door. The bedroom door creaked open; he trotted into the forbidden bedroom and jumped up onto the bed. The stranger wasn't wearing a shirt and had white line wrapped around his torso that was stained red in one spot. Venitas mewed at him, the stranger even make an angry moan like his Master does when he meowed at her when she was taking naps. He poked the stranger with his front paw, still no reaction. Venitas purred and climbed onto the stranger's stomach, he laid down, ready to fall asleep until…

"VENITAS…!" Katie growled loudly, she grabbed her cat by scruff, "Stay away from Terra or no more Friskies for you!" She plopped him on the floor and kept on scolding him; not caring that the cat wouldn't understand a single word she's saying.

Terra slowly opened his eyes and suddenly heard angry shouts. He raised his head and cocked it to the side head from what he saw. Was he really watching a girl yelling at cat? What kind of world is this? A nut-house world? The girl stopped yelling and slowly got up. She reached for a metal baseball that was leaning against the wall and walked cautiously towards him. Terra got his Keyblade wielding hand ready; in case this girl had any ideas. The girl looked terrified as she walked closer; she suddenly relaxed when she looked at his eyes.

She was around seventeen and had shoulder lengthed hair that was an extremely light brown, almost blond, and faded to platinum blond in as her hair got closer to her overgrown bangs; the right side of her hair was more chopped up than the left. She had glasses on and her eyes were just like Ven's. She wore a dark purple shirt that had the left sleeve missing and the other sleeve stopped at her knuckles, the left sleeve was replaced by a crimson fingerless glove that started in the middle of her upper arm. A black belt with a Jack Skellington buckle was strapped tightly on her torso and wore ripped up dark navy blue pants that were stuffed into black combat boots with red laces.

"Phew!" she sighed happily as she dropped her 'weapon', "You're not Terranort! For second there, I thought I had to—"

"Terranort? What are you talking about?" Terra asked the strange girl as he sat up.

The girl's warm face turn stone cold, "Oh, no you don't! If ya get up too fast, that wound of yours will start bleeding again!" She handed Terra his shirt. "I was gonna fix it but I didn't have a chance to so…here."

Terra felt the girl's eyes watching him as he put his shirt back on. "You still haven't answered my question…um…" He tried to remember if this girl told him her name yet.

"Oh! I'm Katelynn Heart, but you can call me Katie!" Katie chirped, "Terranort is your name that your fans gave you after old fart Xehanort took over your body. So we took your name and Xehanort's name and mashed it together! Cool, huh?"

Terra's head was spinning with confusion. '_Fans? What fans? How does she know what Xehanort did to me?' _Katie could sense Terra's confusion. "In this world, your adventures are told in a famous video game called: Kingdom Hearts," Katie explained, "Well…not just yours. There's Sora's, Riku's, Roxas', Aqua's, Ven's—"

"Ven?" Terra grabbed Katie's shoulders, "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Y-yeah! He's at the Chamber of Awakening in Castle Oblivion! He's been asleep for about ten years, though cuz his heart got damaged from fighting Vanitas and destroying the χ-blade!" Katie stuttered, she sounded like she told him something she shouldn't have.

Terra realized he was digging his fingers into Katie's shoulders, he could almost feel her collarbone. He let go, worried he had hurt her, "I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Katie rubbed her shoulders, "Its fine…you got a good grip there, Terra." She joked.

Terra narrowed his eyes. He didn't tell her his name, "You know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

Katie nodded, "Be right back!" She excitedly left the room and soon came back with a dark green square-shaped object; she placed it on Terra's lap. "This is called a PSP. It's a portable video gaming device." She realized Terra wouldn't know how to work it, so she snatched it back, turned it on, and sat next to Terra. She showed him cinematic cut scenes from Birth By Sleep.

* * *

Terra was shocked; this girl wasn't crazy at all. She was telling the truth.

"See? Told ya," Katie said as if she read his mind.

Terra was too bewildered to speak. '_This world knows about everything I've done…'_

Katie jumped off the bed, "I betcha you can get up now." She walked out of the room while waving 'bye', "When ya do, I got a question to ask ya!" She hollered over shoulder.

Terra watched her leave. '_She kind of reminds me of Ven…if he had a rough side that is.'_ He laughed to himself. He slowly got up, winced a bit from the pain from his side. He walked out of the room. The first thing he noticed about Katie's house that it was HUGE. Big enough to hold a family of six and still have room for company. Katie was in the kitchen, making herself a bowl of cereal while a black and yellow cat crisscrossed around her legs waiting her to drop something.

She smiled when she saw Terra in the corner of her eye, "Glad you can walk, kupo!" She picked up her cat and made it wave at Terra, "This is Venitas. Venni for short."

Terra chuckled and patted the cat's head, "So was that question you wanted to ask me?"

"How the heck did you escape from Xehanort? Are you Terra's Nobody or Heartless or something?" Katie asked him.

Terra shook his head, "I'm the real Terra. To be honest with you, I don't remember how I got away from Xehanort."

Katie glared at him, "How do know what Nobodies and Heartless are? You only fought Unversed."

"I don't know what Heartless or Nobodies are. I've never heard of such words before so that means I'm not a Nobody OR a Heartless…whatever those things are." Terra explained.

Katie scratched her head in confusion, "I guess that makes sense…" then she smiled. "At least you broke yourself free from old-coot Xehanort!"

"Who you calling 'old-coot', girl?" said a rough, dark voice.

Terra froze. He knew that voice. He wielded his Keyblade, Earthshaker, and shoved Katie behind him to keep her safe from the newcomer, "Xehanort!"


	4. Chapter 3

Yeah! It's finally starts to get exciting in this chapter! :D

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Keyblades or items. I only own Katelynn/Katie Heart and her cat, Venitas.

* * *

Katie peaked behind from Terra and her heart nearly stopped. It WAS Master Xehanort! "X-Xehanort…? In my house?" she started to pinch herself. "Please tell me this is some messed up dream and I'm still in my bed…!" Katie realized this is NOT a dream. It's a living nightmare.

Xehanort laughed at Katie's attempts to figure out if this was really happening or she's stuck in a dream, "This is really happening, girl." He laughed again. Katie HATED his laugh, always had. She clutched Terra's arm, like a little kid would.

Terra looked at Katie's scared face; she was so terrified that her eyes were watering. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to make her calm down. Katie just sniffed and stayed behind him. "What do you want, Xehanort?" He asked the dark Keyblade Master angrily.

"To take back what is mine…" Xehanort wielded his Keyblade and pointed it at Terra. "I never expected for your heart to return and take your body away from my own." He looked at Katie, who had her head sticking out from behind Terra, "You have something of mine also…"

_'Something of his? What?'_ Katie opened her mouth to protest but Terra shook his head, "Don't fall for his tricks. He's trying to mess with our heads. And I WON'T fall for them again!" Terra yelled. He charged at Xehanort with his Keyblade charged with electricity.

"Terra! Wait!" Katie reached out her hand. She had a pretty good idea what Master Xehanort was up to; she can't let Xehanort's Keyblade get near Terra's heart! But what could she do? She looked around; then it came to her. Her baseball bat! She jumped over the bar and ran to her room as fast as she could. '_I may not have a Keyblade but I got something just as good!'_

Terra blocked Xehanort's powerful Thundaga attack, but barely. One of the bolts hit him on the arm and left a black mark were it grazed him. He charged at Xehanort again, he jumped high and swung his Keyblade at the old Keyblade Master's head. Xehanort teleported away with the darkness, just as Terra's Keyblade was half an inch away from his head. Terra looked around angrily, '_Where did he go?'_ He half gasped when he didn't see Katie anywhere, either. '_She must have run off to find somewhere to hide…' _He saw a flash of darkness in the corner of eye, he turned around and blocked Xehanort's death blow. Xehanort growled and disappeared again. Terra didn't have time to identify where the dark Master would reappear. Xehanort sent Terra flying with an Earth-based attack from behind.

Master Xehanort smirked as he walked slowly towards Terra, "You're body will become mine once more…" Terra pointed his Keyblade at him but the old Master smacked it away. Terra's Keyblade slid across the tile floor, out of Terra's reach. Xehanort pressed the edge of his Keyblade on Terra's throat. "No wonder you failed the Mark of Mastery Exam…you're weak. Too weak to wield the Keyblade, too weak to keep your friends safe, too weak to even keep our own body!" He swung his Keyblade at Terra's heart. He heard a clank of metal and his Keyblade almost fell out of his hand. "What?"

"If you want Terra's heart, you'll have to go through me first!" yelled a determined voice. Katie stood at the other end of the house; she held a black shot-gun in her hands. She cocked it and an empty shot-gun shell clattered onto the floor. "Take one more step towards Terra; I'll blow your brains out, Grandpa!" Katie aimed at Xehanort's head, just like she threatened. "I'm known to never miss a target and always get a bullseye. I have deer antlers and practice sheets in my basement to prove it."

"You meddling, little brat…" Xehanort pointed his Keyblade at Katie, "Even though you're female, you'd make an excellent vessel." Xehanort walked slowly towards Katie.

"Uh-oh." Katie pulled the trigger and her shoulder jerked back from the shot. Xehanort deflected the shell back effortlessly, which surprised Katie. It's been YEARS since she missed her target. She quickly cocked her gun again and fired once more. Xehanort simply stepped to the side and the shot whizzed past his head. He slowly got closer. Biting her tongue, she cocked and fired her gun one more time. Xehanort stepped aside, letting the shot hit the wall behind him. Katie pulled the trigger but only heard clicks, she ran out of ammo. "Scheiße!" She cursed. Xehanort smirked and swung his Keyblade at Katie. Katie threw her gun to the side and pulled out her metal baseball bat. She blocked Xehanort's attack just in time. She groaned under the pressure Xehanort was pushing on her bat, Xehanort started to push Katie's defense and made her get on one knee. Sweat dripped down Katie's face; she won't be able to block his attack anymore soon. "Terra…!" she cried.

Terra held onto his side as he got up to Katie's yell. He looked at his hand as he grabbed his Keyblade; his wound broke open. He didn't care at the moment, he had to save Katie. Terra charged, "Leave her alone!" With his Keyblade glowing with a dark aura, he swiped his Keyblade on Xehanort's back. The old Keyblade Master yelled in pain and took his Keyblade off of Katie's bat; Katie collapsed from the sudden pressure taken from her hands. Terra helped her up, "You okay?"

Katie nodded, "I'm fine." She pointed her bat at Xehanort, "HA! You're Keyblade skills are getting rusty, old timer! Your ass just got whopped by a couple of teenagers old enough to be your grandkids!" She laughed; she always wanted to say that!

Xehanort slowly got up, "You think so, girl?" He wielded his Keyblade.

Katie squinted at his Keyblade; it looked different. '_Isn't that the Keyblade Young Xehanort uses in Dream Drop Distance?_ _God, what's it called…?' _"Hey, why do you have the No Name Keyblade? I thought your younger counterpart wielded it."

Xehanort grunted, "He does. I haven't been able to wield my own Keyblade ever since Terra came to your world." He smirked. "This reminds me, it's time for the Heartless and Nobodies to take over this planet…" He pointed his Keyblade at the floor, shadows slowly bubbled out the floor. A dark portal also formed behind him. He started to go into the dark portal.

"Wait!" Terra dismissed his Keyblade and walked over to Master Xehanort.

Katie cocked her head to the side, "What are you doing, Terra?"

"There must be a way to keep this world sealed away from these so called Heartless and Nobodies." Terra tried to reason with the dark Keyblade Master. "…I'll go with you."

Katie gasped and grabbed Terra's arm. "No! Terra! Don't go with Xehanort into the Darkness! He'll try to take over your body again! I can't let you do this!" she cried.

Terra turned to her and looked into her eyes, "I have to. It's the only way to keep your world safe from the Darkness…it's the only way to keep you safe from the Darkness." He took Katie's hand and placed an orange star-shaped charm made out of glass and metal in her hand. "My friend Aqua gave this to me before we took our Mark of Mastery Exam. It's a good luck charm called a 'Wayfinder'. I want you to keep it."

Katie looked at the Wayfinder, then at Terra, "But-!"

Terra placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know. Thank you for helping me, by the way. You're a good kid." He ruffled Katie's hair and joined Master Xehanort. "I'm ready." Xehanort smiled evilly and let Terra pass him. Terra paused and looked over his shoulder; Katie's eyes were tinted red and had a single tear fall down her cheek. He turned back around to continue down into the dark portal, but something didn't feel right. He heard Katie scream, he whipped around and saw odd white creatures wrapped around her and held her down. "No!" Before Terra could run to her, the dark portal he was in disappeared.

Xehanort kneeled down to Katie and smirked evilly, "Not so old now, aren't I?" He waved his hand and darkness swallowed Katie whole. She screamed as the portal started to fade away. Her cat, Venitas, hissed and jumped into the portal right before it disappeared. Xehanort slowly laughed to himself and opened another dark portal, he slowly walked through. He snapped his fingers and Heartless and Nobodies flooded the house and outside. He smiled to himself. His work here was done.

* * *

Tell me watcha think! Also, should Terra and Katie's relationship be like a brother/sister relationship or a...(don't smack me)...boyfriend/girlfriend relationship? Write a review down below! Thank you! ^-^


	5. Chapter 4

*I don't any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII characters, I only own Katie.

* * *

Katie groaned loudly as she opened her eyes, she felt like she got hit by a truck. "Good Lord!" Katie exclaimed as she looked at her hand; her hand looked like it was in 3-D and she wasn't wearing her normal glasses or her 3-D ones. "What's going on…?" She asked herself as she slowly got up. As soon Katie got on her feet, she stumbled back down to the stone-cold floor. "Well this sucks…" Katie grumbled. Katie lifted her head up and looked around, from she could make out from the blurry shapes, she was in some kind of cell. Squinting, Katie looked through the bars, trying to see what the outside looked like. She thought she was going to have a heart-attack from what she saw on the wall facing her, it was the Nobody symbol.

"Crap…Castle That Never Was…" Katie let her head hit hard on the stone floor and let out a big angry sigh, "Why am I here? I'm no use for the Organization…I think." Katie drummed her fingers on the stone floor as she tried to figure out any reason why she would be in Castle That Never Was. '_Got a dark heart? …Nope. Got a Keyblade? I wish! Somehow became a Nobody?...Ha! That's funny! So…what is it?!' _Katie asked herself. '_Okay…I saw old fart Xehanort. So…this Xehanort Organization…and they need one more vessel to get thirteen dark hearts.' _Her mind clicked with an answer, "I'm here to be a vessel!" Katie shot up and willed herself to get on her feet. "Oh no! I'm _SOO_ not gonna be another puppet of Xehanort's!" She grabbed the cell bars and shook them, "Let me out, stupid heads!"

"Oh, as if!" A dark portal formed outside the cell and a man dressed in black with an eye patch walked out of the portal.

"Xigbar!" Katie growled. "So I was right! You guys are gonna use me as the thirteenth vessel!"

"Bingo! You're a smart one, kid. It took forever for that other kid to figure it out." Xigbar laughed, "I see you got that angry look down, too!"

"Trust me, if I wasn't in this cage, I'd punch you in the nose…" Katie looked at Xigbar angrily, "So, why haven't you guys turned me into a host yet? Too scared to or something?"

Xigbar smirked, "You aren't very easy to pull into sleep. It's like your heart refuses to!"

" 'Sleep'? Like you did to Sora? Is that why my vision is so…messed up?"

"Right again, kid! Every tactic we tried, you just didn't fall for it! You're a little _too_ smart, if you ask me." Xigbar smirked, "You're vision is messed up, huh? That's good! That means we're getting closer!"

Katie sighed then smiled mischievously, "I did graduate from high school early." Katie said a-matter-of-factly. "Tell me. Why did the old coot chose me? I'm a girl! That's a little weird, a guy taking over a girl's body."

Xigbar laughed when Katie said 'old coot', "Glad I'm not the only one who calls him that." He shrugged, "Don't ask me why. I just assumed you had a strong heart like Sora's; maybe even stronger."

"Okay, you and I BOTH know no one's heart is stronger than Sora's."

"I guess that's true…" Xigbar smirked, "You be a good girl now!" He disappeared into the darkness.

"Hey, wait! Xigbar!" Katie slammed her head on the bars, "Great…I'm on host-row." Katie mumbled under breath. She turned around and sat in the middle of the cell. She crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest. "I hope Terra's alright…" Katie sighed. Her eyes widened and quickly put her hands into her pockets, she was relieved when she felt a star-shaped object. "Phew…glad I still got his Wayfinder…wait…" Katie pulled out the charm and looked at it. "I wonder if…I can make D-Links." Katie whispered to herself. With sluggish movement, she looked around. No one was watching. She smirked weakly and thought of the list of people connected to the Wayfinder. '_I doubt _he'll _be able to lend me something. But it's worth a shot.' _Katie thought as she closed her eyes. With hard concentration, and willing herself not to go to sleep, she imagined the person she was trying to contact. '_Black, spikey hair. Blue eyes. Black sweater-like thing with armor on the shoulders and black pants stuffed into combat boots. BIG sword strapped onto his back…'_ Katie listed to herself. She waited for a few minutes, nothing happened. She tried again…still no result. Katie opened her eyes slowly and growled. "Thanks for nothing, Puppy…"

"Did someone call for me?" asked an energetic voice behind her.

Katie froze and slowly turned her head to look behind her, oddly, no one was there. "Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"You can only see me if you close your eyes!" the voice spoke again.

"And how do I know this isn't a trick from old fart Xehanort?" Katie growled. She felt crazy, talking to thin air.

"Who's Xehanort?"

Katie sighed, "Never mind." She closed her eyes like the voice told her to do.

"Good! Now open them!"

"What? I just closed them!" Katie complained.

"It's okay! I'm not playing any games with you!" the voice chirped.

Katie groaned and opened her eyes. A transparent man was kneeling next to her and smiled at her like he was thinking about pulling a prank on her. Katie raised an eyebrow, "Zack?"

"You know my name, huh? I must be more popular than I thought!" Zack grinned. "So, what'cha need?" Katie pointed at the cell bars and told Zack how she got here and where she was from. Zack gave her a _look_ every once and awhile but believed every single word. "So you need to escape?" He asked.

"Yes. I need help doing so. I don't have a weapon or magic spells, so I'm pretty much defenseless." Katie said. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "And I'm not in the best condition to escape, if you know what I mean."

Zack pounded his fist on his chest, "Sounds like you need a hero!" He grinned. "And I've got just the thing…" Zack mumbled as he dug in his pockets. "Ah-ha! There it is!" He pulled out a small green orb and tossed it to Katie, who snatched the orb from the air without breaking eye contact with the former SOLDIER.

Katie looked at the orb, she smirked. "Materia. Sweet." She commented as she shoved the orb into her arm. "So which element is this one?"

"That is for you to figure out. But to give ya hint, I'd use it on the cell bars." Zack waved goodbye as he faded away, "Let me know if you need some more help!"

Katie smiled as she watched Zack fade away. She slowly got up to her feet and stumbled over to the cell bars. "Here goes…" She mumbled as she raised her hand newly equipped with Materia. Katie's palm started to feel hot and a small red orb started to form around her hand. With the jerk of her arm, a huge fireball flew towards the cell bars, melting them on contact. "Sweet…!" Katie commented as she stepped over a puddle of liquid medal and through the clean hole the Firaga melted for her to escape. "I need to find Terra fast. As soon as Old Fart figured out I flew out of the nest, all hell's gonna break loose…" She broke into a run down the white hallway, hoping to find her friend.

* * *

"I gotta be close…I can feel it in my bones!" Katie grumbled as she ran up a large spiraling staircase. She lost track of how long she's been searching for Terra and she didn't really care at the moment, she won't leave the castle unless Terra was next to her. Katie got to the top of the staircase and almost turned a corner until she heard voices. As fast as she could, she hid behind a column and got her Materia hand ready. The voices got louder as they got closer, Katie was about to jump them until she heard their conversation.

"…I just don't understand why Master Xehanort chose the female, that's all." Said a young-sounding voice.

"From what he said, her heart is equally made of darkness and light. She's strong willed, too. For being able to stay awake with our most powerful Sleep spell, that is." Answered a deep, dark voice.

Katie heard the young one scoff. "You mean 'barely' awake. She has to be close to falling for the spell by now. Her heart has to give up at some point…" _'You wish!' _Katie retorted in her head.

The deep-voice sighed. "We may not know. Hearts are unpredictable, after all." Katie heard their footsteps stop.

"What is it?" asked the young one.

"There is someone else here…" _'Oh, shit…' _Katie thought. With sluggish movement, Katie moved into the shadows, out of sight. Right before one the owner of the voices looked behind the column Katie was formally hiding behind.

"I think your senses fooled you once again. There is no one here besides you and me." Said the young voice cockily. Katie heard footsteps again. "Let's go. We need to see the progress of Number XIII…"

Katie waited for a few moments to get out of her hiding place. She walked cautiously into the open with her Materia hand slightly raised, ready to attack if she had to. With a sigh of relief, she lowered to hand; happy that the two people left. She scratched her head. _'Number XIII? Was that referred to me…? Or someone else…?' _Katie asked herself. Either way, she was running out of time. If that was any of Xehanort's, she's going to be in big trouble. She burst into sprint, worrying about the time she had left. As she ran, she heard sounds of battle. Katie followed the grunts to a wide space with a great view of the fake Kingdom Hearts. "I know this place…this is where Sora fought against Xigbar." She walked over to a railing and looked down. She gasped at what she saw. A swarm of Neoshadow and Shadow Heartless were surrounding around a person in a black coat with the hood up and holding a sword that looked like Soul Eater. From Katie's point of view, this person was losing big time._ 'Organization or not, this person needs help._' Katie told herself. She quickly raised her Materia hand and launched a powerful Firaga at the Heartless.

* * *

WOW. That was a long chapter...^-^'

So! Who do you think the hooded figure is? (Honestly, I don't know myself at the moment O_O) Tell me in a review-thingy! xD


	6. Chapter 5

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, or Final Fantasy VIII characters; I only own Katie

OH! And sorry if I got some OOC going on...^-^'

* * *

The hooded figure fell down to one knee and felt his sword fly out of his hand. He watched the Neoshadow's come closer to him and he closed his eyes, ready to die. He oddly heard a whoosh and felt extreme heat whiz past him. The hooded figure opened his eyes and half gasped, most of Neoshadows and Heartless were gone or on fire. He looked up the trail of smoke to see a railing high above, shocked to see a girl with a raised hand glowing red and had flames curling off of her hand. "Leave him alone, ya stupid Heartless!" He heard the girl yell. A fireball formed on her palm and a large fireball shot towards him, he ducked. But he didn't erupt into flame; the remaining Heartless did and disappeared.

Looking up to the girl again, who was now sitting on the railing with her legs crossed. "Who are you?" the hood figure asked.

"Name's Katie. You?" Katie hollered.

The hooded figure looked at the ground. "I don't have one…" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Katie yelled.

"Nothing!" the hooded figure yelled back. "Why don't you come down here?" He asked.

"Why don't you come up here?" Katie shot back. "Just because I saved your ass doesn't mean I trust you."

"I was just going to say the same thing." The hooded figure confessed.

Katie smirked at the hooded figure's remark. "Good answer! I like you. Be down in a sec…" She looked at the ground. "Wow, that's a long fall…" Katie commented. _'This is a REALLY, REALLY bad idea.'_ Katie gripped onto the railing as she slowly lowered herself until she was dangling. She slowly swung her legs to a nearby ledge and firmly placed her feet on the edge and let go of the railing. Flailing her arms to keep balance, she slowly walked on the ledge to find another way down.

The hooded figure stared at Katie; terrified she'll make a false move and fall to her death. "You sure you should be doing that?"

"I'm starting to question myself at the moment, so no! I don't think I should be doing this!" Katie snarled as she jumped from one ledge to another.

"Need some assistance?" asked the hooded figure as walked under Katie.

Katie looked down and made a weak smile. "…Yes please…" She grumbled. "I'm not exactly a gymnast here."

"What's a gymnast?" He asked as he outstretched his hand to grab Katie's.

Katie slowly pressed her hand on her forehead and let out a long sigh. "Oh, for cryin' out loud…I need to remember I'm not on Earth anymore." Katie mumbled loudly as she reached for hooded figures hand. "You sure this is a good idea? No offense, but you don't look like the strong type."

"Neither do you." The hooded figure said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up…" Katie growled. Taken by surprise, the hooded figure grabbed her arm and pulled her down and before she hit the floor face-first, the hooded figure caught her and helped her stand up. "What the heck was that?!" She yelled.

The hooded figure laughed. "You're welcome!"

"Oh, ha-ha-ha. I'm dying of laughter…you could've killed me!" Katie snarled. Her harsh remarks started to scare herself, since when was she this mean to somebody?

"Like your own idea wouldn't have ended up the same way!" The hooded figure snorted as he crossed his arms.

Katie made a deep growl in her throat. Before she could make another cruel retort, she harshly shook her head. "Ugh…sorry. I usually don't act like this." She saw a sword lying on the ground in the corner of her and picked it up, "This is yours, right?" Katie flipped the sword around so the handle pointed at the hooded figure. She smiled when the hooded figure nodded slowly and hesitantly grabbed the sword's handle and took it from Katie's hands. "So…I didn't hear you answer my question earlier. Can you tell me your name again?" She asked kindly.

The hooded figure looked away. "My name is fake. Just like my existence," he mumbled.

Katie cocked her head to the side, " 'Fake'? Whadda mean by that?" She looked at the hooded figure closer with squinted eyes. "…You're the Riku Replica…aren't you?" Katie asked slowly. The hooded figure took a step back, Katie couldn't tell if she offended him or she was spot on and he was surprised. "Pardon me but…" Katie walked up closer to the hooded figure and slowly reached for his hood. She was surprised how much shorter the hooded figure was compared to herself; she was maybe a good a foot-and-a-half taller than him if not more. Katie placed her hand on his head and pulled the hood back, revealing his face. He looked on the border of fifteen and sixteen and had medium lengthed silver hair that was tinted light purple. Even though he was looking at the ground, Katie could see his eyes were a bright ice-blue color. "Well, you're not 'fake' to me." Katie told him with a smile.

"Huh?" The boy looked at Katie in confusion. "You don't believe I'm a fake?"

"Everyone deserves to exist. To me, if the person as feelings, they are real and should be treated as such." Katie explained. Her smile slowly faded away when she saw tears run down the replica's face and made stifling sobs. "Did I say something…?"

"N-no. It's just…I'm not used to this kind of treatment, that's all." Riku Replica stuttered. He felt a hand on his cheek and wipe his tears away, he looked up. Katie smiled at him, which made him feel funny inside. He pushed the feeling away. "So, why are you here?" He asked.

Katie smiled again. "I was just going to ask you the same thing. Let's walk during our chat."

Katie learned that Riku Replica didn't exactly die like Re: Chains of Memories suggested after his final fight against the real Riku. He simply faded into darkness and wandered the dark halls of the Dark Realm until he found his way to Castle That Never Was, ending up in an Organization XIII uniform upon arrival. From what he said, it sounded like he just got here. In return, Katie told him how she ended up at Castle That Never Was. Riku Replica listened to every single word and didn't interrupt even once; believing every word she said. "I _have _to find Terra…God knows what will happen if I don't." Katie finished.

Riku Replica slowly nodded. "I see…" He mumbled, his eyes brightened with an idea. "How about I help you find your friend?"

"Excuse me? Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." He answered with a grin. He felt a sudden change in the Darkness and summoned his sword, Soul Eater. "Heartless!" He hissed.

"What? Where?!" Katie asked with wide eyes, scanning the area. In a blink of an eye, a Shadow Heartless rose from the ground in front of her. "Oh. Found it." Before she could shoot the Heartless with her Firaga spell, Riku Replica slashed his sword at the Heartless making it disappear. As if on cue, over a dozen of Heartless of a handful of types emerged from the ground and from thin air. "Good Lord! We've got Shadows, Neoshadows, and Air Pirates!" Katie announced. She and Riku Replica got back to back as the Heartless surrounded them.

"What is _that?_" asked Riku Replica as a white creature appeared from an odd portal.

Katie groaned. "Great. Nobodies…"

" 'Nobodies'?"

"Really?! Of all people, _you_ should know what a Nobody is!" Katie rubbed her temples with her non-Materia infused hand. "Vexen is one!"

Riku Replica growled at the name. "Then it's official. I hate Nobodies."

"But-!" Katie groaned. "Never mind. Let's kill some Heartless and Nobodies." With that statement, she and Riku Replica lunged into battle.

Katie grabbed an Air Pirate by its wing as it swooped down to attack her; she threw it at an incoming Neoshadow and launched a large fireball at the Heartless, making them burst into flame. She jumped into the air when two Dusks lunged at her, "Oh, I'm not falling for _that _trick again!" Katie yelled as she referred to when Xehanort captured her with Dusks. The two Dusks comically crashed into each other, giving Katie a chance to stomp on their heads. The Dusks fell to the floor and Katie grabbed them both in separate hands, lighting them on fire and threw them at the Heartless, catching them on fire as well. No wonder Axel used fire as his main element; catching stuff on fire was fun. She slid on the floor, tripping Neoshadows and sending them over to Riku Replica, who slashed at them like they were baseballs and his sword was a baseball bat. Doing a front flip to get off of the floor, she kicked an Air Pirate out of air and had it pinned under her feet. She grabbed its head with her Materia infused hand and lit it on fire, making it disappear.

Riku Replica saw from the corner of his eye a Neoshadow jumped behind Katie, in her blind spot. "Look out!" He yelled. Katie turned around but not fast enough, the Neoshadow's claws dug into her arm. With a yelp of pain, Katie pried of the Heartless from her with her flame-covered hand, setting it on fire and threw it at a bunch of Shadows. She gripped onto her bleeding arm, of course it was the arm exposed to the air and hissed in pain. "You okay?" asked Riku Replica in a worried voice. Katie nodded and continued to fight off the Heartless, she screamed in pain again when a Dusk slashed her back and a Shadow sunk its teeth into her leg when she and Riku Replica weren't looking. Riku Replica whipped around and watched Katie fall to one knee. He ran to her and knelt next to her, "Katie!" Before Riku Replica could say anymore, Katie pushed him out of the way of a Neoshadow. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as the Neoshadow slashed her chest, making a waterfall of blood pour out of her chest. Riku Replica yelled in rage and attacked the Neoshadow aggressively. Surrounded with a dark aura, he attacked the rest of Heartless and Nobodies mercilessly, taking revenge for Katie's injuries. In a matter of seconds, all the Nobodies and Heartless disappeared. He turned around to look at his friend.

Katie was in bad shape. Blood poured dangerous amounts out of her arm, back, leg, and the worst of all the injuries; her chest. She was lying in a pool of dark crimson, letting blood stain her hair and clothes. She left…numb. Katie barely felt Riku Replica lift her body up from the ground; she barely heard him call her name countless times. She looked at him with glassed over eyes, only seeing darkness take over her vision and Riku Replica fade away along with the darkness.

"Katie! Stay with me, Katie!" Riku Replica yelled as he watched her dull eyes close. He shook her, hoping to keep his new friend awake but only faced defeat. He looked at the ceiling and let out a mournful cry. Riku Replica held Katie for a few extra minutes, waiting for the darkness take her away but oddly no darkness came. Instead, he felt warmness pulse through Katie's body and a dim light grew brighter on her chest. Riku Replica shielded his eyes as the light grew more intense, he felt his feet get lifted from the ground. He and Katie got swallowed in a portal of light.

* * *

"Hey! He's waking up!" Riku Replica slowly opened eyes to the eager sounding voice. From what he could identify from his surroundings, he was in a house of some kind.

"You okay, kid?" asked a gruff sounding voice.

Riku Replica rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…yeah. I think so…wait a minute! Where's Katie?!" He yelled angrily as he stood up fast only falling back to the floor.

"Hey, take it easy. You took a hard fall." said the gruff voice. Riku Replica saw the owners of the voices walk towards him. He was tall and muscular man with brown messy hair, blue eyes, and had a long scar across his face. One of them wore a dark blue short-sleeved jacket with a fur collar and a red lion's head on each sleeve over a white shirt and had his white shirt tucked into black pants that had many different belts and buckles. A clunky chain necklace with the same lion's head hung from his neck. He wore three brown belts on his left arm and had wrist-lengthed black gloves on.

The other was quite short and younger compared to the man…and female. She had very short black hair and had a black ribbon wrapped around her head, her eyes were violet. She wore a grey sleeveless jacket over a navy blue shirt with a white floral design on it, wore shorts that where a mix of black and tan, and had black knee-high socks and tan boots that looked like convers. A white wrist band was on her right wrist and a black fingerless glove covered her left hand and lower forearm. "I'm Yuffie! This buff guy is Squall!" chirped Yuffie.

"It's LEON…" growled Leon.

"You still haven't answered my question. Where is Katie?" Riku Replica growled.

"The girl that was with you? She's over there." Leon answered pointing at a bed facing away from Riku Replica. "To be honest with you, she's lucky to still be alive." He added as he helped Riku Replica up and walk over to the bed.

"Yeah! It took our entire supply of High Potions and Aerith's strongest Curaga spell just to revive her! But after casting a few Cura spells, we got her back to health. She's just resting now." Yuffie added.

Riku Replica tensed when he saw Katie's limp form lying on the bed. He didn't expect all the bandages wrapped around her, he expected only bandages on where he saw her injuries. But the one thing that threw him off was a giant chunk of her overgrown bangs was silver instead of platinum blond like it was at Castle That Never Was.

* * *

Trust me, if I could think more, this chapter would be WAAAAAAYY longer than it is. xD


	7. Chapter 6

Riku Replica sat on the bed next to Katie. "Katie, wake up." He whispered as he shook her shoulder. He smiled when he heard a soft moan come from Katie and her right hand twitched. She slowly opened her eyes, but something was wrong. He didn't remember Katie's blue irises fade to gold as the color got closer to her pupil. "Katie…?" Katie opened her eyes fully to the call of her name; she looked at Riku Replica and made a weak smile. "Hey…you okay?" Riku Replica asked.

Katie pressed the palm of her hand on her forehead, "I feel like an elephant sat on me but other than that, I'm good." She slowly sat up and looked around. "Um…where are we?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're at the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee HQ!" chirped Yuffie.

"So, you're Katie." Leon concluded. "Are you two brother and sister or something? What's his name?" He pointed at Riku Replica.

"I don't—"

Katie covered Riku Replica's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "His name is… Repliku! Yeah, Repliku!" Katie answered over muffled protests. "No, we aren't brother and sister. Just friends! OW!" Katie pulled her hand away from the newly named Repliku's mouth. "You bit me!"

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Repliku sneered.

"Um…YOURS?! You're lucky that wasn't my Materia hand, bucko!" Katie growled.

Yuffie laughed at the two bickering teenagers. "The way you two are arguing, it sure sounds like your brother and sister!"

Both Katie and Repliku shot their heads towards Yuffie. "We do NOT!" they yelled unison.

"My point exactly!" Yuffie giggled.

Leon gave Yuffie a _look_ that made Yuffie shut up. He sighed and turned to Katie and Repliku, "Sorry about that. I'm going to the Marketplace to get more Potions. It'd be smart if you come along also, Katie. Your clothes are basically ruined from losing so much blood."

Katie groaned. "Not _shopping…_I hate shopping…especially clothes shopping." She looked down at her torn and stained clothes. "…But I guess it wouldn't hurt." Slowly, she stood up. Repliku sprang up and took her arm, helping her stay on her feet and walk outside.

* * *

Sora was basically jumping up and down from excitement. Radiant Garden! He couldn't wait to see Leon and the gang again.

"Sora, stop it. You look like you have to use the bathroom…" Riku grumbled.

"I'm just excited! You'll love Radiant Garden! It's a pretty awesome place!" Sora grinned. He turned a corner and almost fell over from amazement. Radiant Garden was almost to its former glory, but the Marketplace looked like it hadn't changed much since Sora's last visit.

"So this is Radiant Garden…" Riku scanned the area. Just a bunch of civilians walking around, buying and selling items or working on some of the buildings. Nothing seemed wrong, so why did King Mickey sent them here? Riku started to follow Sora through the crowd until two teenagers caught his eye. He sensed a powerful darkness from both of them; he has encountered these to dark auras before but couldn't remember who they belonged to. One of teenagers was obviously one with the darkness because he wore a black coat similar to Organization XIII's. The other teen, Riku wasn't quite sure about her but something about her made him very suspicious. "Sora, I'll catch up with you later." Riku told his friend as he walked towards the two teens.

"Uh? Where you going?" asked Sora.

"I just need to check something." Riku answered.

"Oh, okay. I'll be at Merlin's! It's just outside of the Marketplace." said Sora. He waved 'good-bye' and continued through the crowd.

Riku turned back around to face the teenagers, but they were no longer at the booth they were standing at. Confused, he walked up to the booth. "Excuse me?" he called to the girl in the booth.

The booth owner turned around and smiled, "Hi! How may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"There were two teenagers just here a moment ago, one male and one female. You know where they went?"

"Oh, those two? They're really kind, especially the young lady. I think they went to the alley towards the wizard's house." Answered the booth owner. "They'll be easy to find, that young man was wearing a strange looking coat. Find him, I bet you'll find the girl somewhere nearby. It seems he won't let her out of his sight!" she added.

"Alright, thanks." Riku turned away from the booth and went down a dark alley, hoping he'll run into the two mysterious people. He saw a teenaged girl walking out in the open with her hands stuffed in her pockets; Riku didn't see the boy anywhere, unlike the booth owner said. He walked up behind the girl and was about to tap her shoulder, that was a mistake.

The girl spun around and punched Riku in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. Before the girl had a chance to run off, Riku grabbed her ankle, making her fall to the ground. She spun on her back and round-housed kick him in the face as she spun off the ground. Riku grunted in pain. "Hey, wait a second!" he yelled as he scrambled to his feet to run after the girl. He almost caught up the girl until she jumped towards the wall, rebounded and pushed her foot forcefully into Riku's gut and did an upper cut. She quickly turned on her heel and continued to run away from Riku. Riku grabbed his jaw and moved it around; glad she didn't break his jaw. He continued to go after the girl; he wielded his Keyblade as he got closer. "Blizzard!" Riku yelled. He shot a Blizzaga spell under the girl's feet, freezing the ground. The girl almost did the splits when her foot landed on the ice patch and fell hard on her butt. She scrambled to get back up, but kept on falling over. Riku heard a low growl come from the girl and watch her raise her left hand, which was oddly glowing green. Its color turned to red and flames started to curl off of her hand. She aimed her hand at the ground and suddenly, a large fireball launched from the palm of her hand and melted the ice. This amazed Riku, the only way to use magic was to own a Keyblade, there was no Keyblade in this girl's possession. Just before the girl could run off again, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. He punched her in the face and sent her flying. She hit a wall hardy and didn't get up. Riku dismissed his Keyblade and walked towards the girl.

She had light brown hair that had a giant piece of silvery hair in her platinum blond overgrown bangs. She wore a blood red vest with one large pocket on each side of the zipper, had two thick flaps covering her shoulders, as if it was armor, and had a high collar. Under the vest was a long-sleeved black shirt and had on black fingerless gloves that had a medal plates covering her knuckles. She wore ripped up dark navy blue jeans and had them stuffed into black combat boots with red laces. An orange charm made of glass and medal that looked like a paupo fruit dangled from her hip. She was holding her torso and made low hisses of pain with her head down. "Who are you?" Riku asked. The girl slowly looked up at him, revealing her face that was hidden from her hair. Riku was shocked to see her wearing a black ribbon over her eyes, like he did long ago when he spied on Organization XIII. Even though her eyes were covered, he could feel her eyes pierce through him like a spear.

The girl didn't answer him. Before Riku could asked her again, he felt a fist go into his gut, making him to fall over. "Take one more step towards Katie, I'll kill you…" Riku looked at the owner of the voice and gasped. This boy looked just like him!

"Repliku! Wait!" the girl got up and put her hand on the Repliku's shoulder. "He's fine! It was just a big misunderstanding!"

"Katie, you shouldn't have been fighting him. You're not in proper health to fight." Repliku wielded a sword that looked just like Soul Eater and pointed it at Riku. "He tried to kill you."

"For God's sake, Repliku! Would you just listen to me?!" Katie yelled. Repliku looked at her, not lowering his weapon. "He only attacked me because I attacked _him!_ He scared me and I just overreacted, that's all!" She shoulder past Repliku and held her hand out to Riku, "Sorry that I attacked you…" she mumbled sheepishly.

Riku took Katie's hand and Katie heaved him up to his feet. "It's alright. I would probably do the same thing…" He shook her hand. "I'm Riku."

"Name's Katie, that's Repliku." Katie let go of Riku's hand and smacked Repliku on the back of the head with her glowing hand. "Say your 'sorry'!" Katie snarled.

Repliku growled and dismissed his sword, he didn't look at Riku. "Sorry…" he grumbled.

Katie elbowed him in the ribs. "Say it like you mean it!"

"Alright, alright!" Repliku looked up at Riku and kicked the dirt. "I'm sorry." He grumbled.

"Wow. That was so heartfelt, Repliku." Katie said sarcastically. "We're heading to Merlin's House. Wanna come?"

"I'm supposed to meet my friend there so sure!" Riku followed Katie and Repliku to Merlin's.

* * *

As soon as they walked in, Sora greeted Riku and asked who Katie and Repliku were. After proper introductions, Katie told Sora, Riku, Leon and the gang how she and Repliku got to Radiant Garden. Riku and Leon were skeptical with the story but believed it, Yuffie and Sora listened to the story like a bunch of little kids and interrupted every once and awhile until Riku and Leon gave them the _look. _

"Wow! Sounded like a big roller coaster ride for you Katie!" commented Yuffie.

"Yeah, almost getting killed and taken over by an old man is _so _much fun…" Katie mumbled sarcastically.

" 'Taken over'?" asked Sora.

Katie sighed, "Weren't you listening, Sora? Why do you think I have a giant chunk of silver hair and wear this ribbon? Cuz I feel like it?"

Sora laughed nervously and put his hands behind his head. "Sorry, I missed that part…" He answered sheepishly.

"But you weren't very specific, who exactly tried to take you over?" asked Riku. Katie looked at the floor and grumbled a name under her breath, she looked very uncomfortable. "Huh?"

"Master Xe—OW!" Repliku answered for Katie but got smacked on the back of the head by Katie before he could finish his sentence.

"Can either of you two wield a Keyblade?" asked Leon.

"I can only summon my sword, Soul Eater." answered Repliku.

"I've never tried. I only use this Materia a friend of mine gave me." Katie answered as she pulled a green orb out of her arm.

"Maybe you should try!" said Sora with a grin.

Katie looked at him for a few seconds then shrugged. "Worth a shot, I guess." Katie held out her hand in front of her and pictured a Keyblade in her hand. For a long time nothing happened. As Katie sighed and began to lower her hand, she felt a cold breeze in both of her hands. With a flash of dark electricity and flames, her hands grasped onto something heavy. Everyone looked at her in amazement. She just wielded two Keyblades! Katie looked down at her hands and almost dropped them in terror. In her hands were two of the most sinister Keyblades in Kingdom Hearts history: Void Gear and…Master Xehanort's Keyblade?!

* * *

In case if you were wondering, I kinda based Katie's new outfit from Kakashi Hatake from Naruto. xD

Did I do a good job on choosing Katie's Keyblades? (She has to wield MX's Keyblade, but I'm not telling you how or why!) Let me know! ^-^


	8. Chapter 7

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters, I only own Katie.

(Author's Note) "Darkness' Master" is what I decided to call the Master Xehanort's Keyblade, cuz it sounds cooler. xD

Oh! And sorry if I got some OOC going on, I'm trying my hardest to keep the characters into character...it's hard!

* * *

Katie's face turned pale at the sight of the two Keyblades. _'Why?! Why these two?!' _she screamed in her head.

"You okay, Katie?" asked Sora.

"I-I'm fine…j-just a little spooked, that's all…" Katie stuttered, still having her eyes glued on her new Keyblades.

" 'Spooked'? They're just Keyblades." said Repliku.

Katie whipped her head around to face Repliku. " 'Just Keyblades'?! This one belongs to a crazy old guy who takes bodies of other people for a living…" She held up Darkness's Master. "…And this belongs to the crazy old guy's apprentice, who was equally nuts! From where I'm from, people would rather wield the Key to People's Hearts Keyblade instead of these two!" Katie ranted as she held up Void Gear. Everyone stood in awkward silence while they stared at Katie fiddling with her Keyblades. Katie stopped and looked at Sora. "So…how do you make these things go away?"

"Easy. Just imagine yourself without them." answered Sora. Katie gave him a curt nod and in a blink of an eye, the Keyblades disappeared. "Oh, yeah!" Sora turned to Leon, "Leon, have you had troubles with the Heartless at all recently?"

"No. We haven't seen any Heartless for a long time." Leon shrugged, "Don't why though."

"Maybe it's because they are under Master Xehanort's control at the moment…" Repliku mumbled.

Everyone, except Katie, stared at Repliku. "WHAT?!" They yelled in unison.

"How do you know that?" Riku asked Repliku suspiciously.

Repliku glared at Riku while answering, "Because Katie and I had to fight off over thirty Heartless that just kept on coming. We also had to fight a few…what are they called?"

"Nobodies. Dusks to be exact." Katie filled in.

"Nobodies, yeah. Thanks Katie." Katie just gave Repliku a short nod and a huff of acknowledge.

"The old fart also used Heartless and Nobodies when he abducted me from my house." Katie added. "Since he wants the Keyblade War to start again, he'll have _many _Heartless and Nobodies supporting him, if I'm correct. The Heartless and Nobodies side with whoever is the strongest in the Darkness."

"That makes sense…why didn't I see this earlier?" Riku asked himself.

Katie smiled mischievously at Riku. "Cuz you've been busy, Mr. Keyblade-Master!" she chirped.

Riku and Sora took a step back, how did Katie know that? "I think it'd be a good idea if you two returned to Yen Sid's Tower with us." Riku told Katie and Repliku as his eyes darted at them.

Katie shrugged, "Whatevs." She wrapped her arm around Repliku's neck, "Ready for a road-trip, bud?" she asked in her best obnoxious voice.

Repliku rolled his eyes. "Since when did you become annoying like Yuffie?"

"Hey!" Yuffie yelped, "I'm not annoying!"

"That's what they all say, Yuffie!" Katie retorted playfully.

"I am not annoying!" Yuffie pouted.

Sora laughed and walked to the door, "If there's nothing else for us to do, we'll go ahead and leave."

Leon thought for a bit then shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Can't think of anything to keep you guys here any longer."

Sora nodded and held the door open for everybody. "If you guys need us, let us know!" he waved 'good-bye' as he shut the door. "The Gummi Ship is this way." Sora told Katie and Repliku. They nodded and followed Sora and Riku to the Gummi Ship.

Katie was the last person to get on the Gummi Ship; she stopped in her tracks when she heard a scream. Without even thinking, Void Gear and Darkness' Master appeared in her hands. "Did you guys hear that?" she asked.

It was Riku's voice that replied, "No. Did you hear something?"

"I could've sworn I heard someone scream…" Katie said mostly to herself. She heard it again, without asking anyone if they heard, she turned on her heel and ran towards the source.

"Wait, Katie!" Repliku jumped out of seat and ran out of the Gummi Ship after Katie. It wasn't long until Sora and Riku followed. Outside the Gummi Ship, they looked around. No sign of Katie. "Damn it Katie…" Repliku grumbled.

"Don't worry, Repliku. She knows where the Gummi Ship is, she'll come back soon." Sora assured him. "Let's just wait for her to return."

Repliku made a deep growl in his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. "She better not get into any trouble…" he mumbled.

* * *

Katie found herself in a courtyard and she looked around. She was the only one here, confused; she rubbed the back of her head. "That's weird…I could've sworn the scream came from over here. I must be hearing things..." She told herself. Before she dismissed her Keyblades, a dark portal formed in front of her. Katie jumped back and held up Void Gear in a defense stance while she had Darkness' Master ready to attack. She kept her eyes glued on the portal, waiting for someone to walk out. But no one came. Puzzled, she dismissed her weapons. _'Why hasn't it disappeared yet…?'_ Katie wondered. She walked up to the portal hesitantly with her hand outstretched. A gloved hand emerged quickly from the portal and grabbed Katie's arm. Katie screamed in surprise. With her free hand, she tried to pry off the hand off of her arm. "Let me go!"

A deep laugh came from the portal, "And why would I do that?"

Katie felt her feet forcefully inch forward. "Let me go now or suffer the consequences, bucko!" she growled.

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Katie wielded Darkness' Master in her free hand and slashed it at the hand. She smirked when she felt the hand's grip loosen; she squirmed out of its grip and got to a safe distance. "Come out and get me, monkey-butt!" Katie hollered.

The hand slowly went back into the portal. With it still open, Katie felt a presence in her head. _"You may get away this time, but the next won't be so different…" _an evil voice threatened in her head.

Katie groaned in pain, "If you want me then stop being chicken and _get me…_" she challenged. She watched the portal close and her sudden headache disappeared. Katie fell to her knees and rubbed her temples. _'Coward…'_ she thought in her head. But she also was glad that the owner of the portal didn't appear, she doesn't have the proper training to fight just yet. Getting back up to her feet, she walked back to the Gummi Ship. Repliku was the first one to see her return.

Repliku felt a wave of relief seeing Katie return unharmed, "Why did run off?" He asked.

Katie shrugged. "I thought I heard something. Turns out it was nothing." She half lied; no way is she going to tell him what really happened! "Why have you been acting like this to me lately?" she asked.

Repliku cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well…you've been acting like you're my big bro or something." Katie raised her hands up defensively, "I'm just saying." She anime sweat-dropped when Repliku just shrugged as his answer.

Sora walked up to Katie and grinned. "Glad your back!" he stepped the side. "Come on, the King's waiting."

Katie followed Repliku into the Gummi Ship and sat down next to him, to her surprise, the Gummi Ship was more technically advanced than it looked in the Kingdom Hearts games. "I've always wanted to ride one of these things." She told Sora.

Sora took the pilots chair and said over his shoulder, "It was pretty exciting when I first rode one, too. Just hang on. We'll be at Yen Sid's in a bit." With that statement the Gummi Ship rose up from the ground and into the sky, and in a blink of an eye, the ship jumped into warp and disappeared into the sky with a flash of light.


	9. Chapter 8

Katie looked out the Gummi Ship's window and amazed from what she saw. She nudged Repliku to get his attention. "Look!" She tapped on the window. Outside was a twisting tower with a pointy roof covered with stars. "It's Mysterious Tower!" she squealed.

Repliku rolled his eyes, "Talk about being a little kid…" he snickered.

"Hey!" Katie reached over to Repliku's seat and put him in headlock. "Nobody calls me 'kid' and gets away with it!"

Riku turned around in his seat to look at the two teens and sighed, "Would you two stop it? We're landing and you need to get yourselves in order."

Katie looked over to Riku and made a nervous smile, "Sorry! I'm just excited…" She let go of Repliku and fiddled with her fingers. "Sorry, Riku."

Riku just shook his head with a smirk. How can she possibly be with the darkness? She's too nice. "It's fine. Besides, I have to deal with this guy." He pointed at Sora.

"Hey!" Sora pouted.

"I'm just teasing you, bud." Riku laughed.

Sora's 'angry' face didn't last long. Everyone felt the Gummi Ship jerk downwards, "We're here…sorry for the rough landing." Sora said sheepishly.

After everyone got off, Katie turned to Riku and waited for Sora get out of earshot. "Why the heck did you let him drive?" she whispered.

Riku rubbed the back of his head while saying, "Paper beats rock."

Katie glared at him. "…Really…? And _how _old are you?"

"It was his idea, not mine."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

Katie was basically out of breath when they reached the top of the tower's spiraling staircase. "Why must there be so many steps?" she asked between deep breaths.

Repliku looked at her, "So you can run through the Castle That Never Was for hours but you can't handle a flight of stairs?"

"Hey, I had my inhaler then. I don't have it now. I forgot it back at Merlin's house…I think I left my Epi-pens there too." Katie answered. She watched Sora knock on the large oak door.

"Come in!" said a deep voice inside. Sora opened the door and waited until everyone walked inside.

"Sora! Riku!" shouted a high-pitched voice. Katie knew that voice, it could only be owned by one person. She looked over Riku's shoulder to see King Mickey and Yen Sid with surprise written on their faces. King Mickey noticed Repliku and Katie. "You brought some friends?"

Katie stepped out from behind Riku and made a small bow. "I'm Katelynn Heart. But you can call me Katie." She grabbed Repliku's shoulder and dragged him next to her. "This is Repliku."

Yen Sid was surprised by Repliku's appearance; he looked just like Riku but with longer hair and was a bit younger looking. He bowed his head. "Nice to meet you." He turned his head towards Riku. "What brings them here?"

"Well, Katie here knew that I was a Keyblade Master and I didn't even tell her that I am one. And Repliku looks just like me." Riku looked at Katie, "She can also wield two Keyblades." He added.

"Is that so?" asked Yen Sid, turning his attention to Katie.

Katie nodded her head and held out her hands, with a flash of dark flames, Darkness' Master and Void Gear appeared in her hands. King Mickey's eyes widened at the sight of the two Keyblades and wielded his own, "Don't tell me your one of Xehanort's followers!"

Repliku growled, he summoned Soul Eater and jumped between Katie and King Mickey. "How dare you accuse her for working with that man!" He yelled angrily. "She would rather die than work for him!"

Katie looked at Repliku in a ticked-off manner. "I can take care of myself, thank you!" But Repliku didn't listen to her; he kept glaring at King Mickey with fire in his eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Yen Sid's yell surprised everyone and all their heads turned to him. "Everyone, dismiss your weapons." He looked at Katie. "Except for you."

Katie gulped. _'I'm screwed!' _she panicked in her head. She watched King Mickey and Repliku dismiss their weapons; Repliku was still glaring at King Mickey in an evil manner.

Yen Sid looked at Katie. "Come here, show me your weapons." He commanded. Katie nodded her head like an idiot and walked up to his desk, she lifted her Keyblades up to him. Everyone stood in silence while Yen Sid studied the two Keyblades then he studied Katie. Katie shifted uncomfortably, his eyes freaked her out. "It seems you own Keyblades that don't belong to you." He looked at her Keyblades again, "It also seems that you know how to use them quite well. Would you care to explain that to me?"

Katie gulped before answering, "I-I don't know how to use a Keyblade, sir."

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow. "Really? I sense a great power from you; it almost rivals Master Xehanort's."

_'That's not good!' _Katie grinded her teeth, she felt uncomfortable being in the center of attention. "What do you mean by that?" she asked hesitantly.

"It means you have the power of a Keyblade Master, but you are not one. You hold Void Gear in a strange way, backhanded. It takes major skill to wield a Keyblade in such a manner, let alone wielding two Keyblades without the help of a Drive Form." Yen Sid stood up. "Maybe you should show me you're fighting skill."

Katie could feel her face turn pale. "But I don't know how to use Keyblades!" she protested.

"You say that but your aura tells me otherwise. You will fight Riku."

Katie snickered, "I've fought him before...in a fist-fight. I almost whopped his ass."

Yen Sid smiled, "Then this should be easy for you. Follow me."

* * *

Yen Sid took Katie to an open courtyard, which was already preoccupied. From what Katie could see, Kairi and Lea were sparing. They stopped when Yen Sid cleared his throat. It was Lea who replied, "Looks like I got some more competition!" he grinned as he saw Katie. "My name is Lea, got it memorized?"

Katie anime sweat-dropped while saying, "Katie."

"So, is she training with us, boss man?" Lea asked Yen Sid.

Yen Sid shook his head, "She is going to fight with Riku."

Lea's shoulders drooped, "Aw! I've been asking you for months to fight him." He winked at Katie. "But whatever. I'd be afraid of you; I can tell that you can kick someone's butt real hard."

"Thanks…I think…" Katie walked out to the open with Riku behind her.

"Good luck!" Kairi called after them.

Katie turned to Riku when he said, "Don't worry; I'll go easy on you."

"You don't have too." Katie shot back.

"Aren't you going to take that blindfold off? It's a big disadvantage." asked Riku.

"No way in hell I'm going to take this thing off, I can see perfectly." Katie retorted.

Riku shrugged and wielded his Keyblade, Way to Dawn. "Okay…ready?" Katie nodded. "Then let's go." He lunged at Katie.

_"Block!" _yelled a voice in Katie's head. Katie felt her hand that held Void Gear go up against her will and block Riku's attack. "What the…?" Katie said allowed. _"Listen, if you want to win this fight, you have to do what I say." _Replied the voice again. _"Got it?" _Katie mentally nodded her head and heard the voice do a cold laugh. _"Good!" _ Katie felt Darkness' Master slash at Riku's side, making a small cut. "Sorry!" Katie yelped while she watched Riku jump back.

"Don't worry. Just a scratch; didn't even hurt." Riku told her with a smirk. "Blizzard!" A large chuck of ice launched from the tip of his Keyblade.

Katie jumped high into the air, "Fire!" she yelled. A dark fireball launched out of Void Gear and made contact with the Blizzaga spell, melting it on contact. This surprised everyone, even Katie. Katie landed back on her feet and charged at Riku with Darkness' Master crackling with electricity; she swung the Keyblade at his head. Riku blocked the attack with ease. Katie used Void Gear to slash Riku's side, which succeeded. '_Hey! I don't want to hurt him!' _Katie protested. _"To win a battle, someone must get injured." _The voice in her head replied darkly. Katie back flipped away from Riku holding Void Gear in defense and had Darkness' Master ready to attack. "I'm sorry!" Katie cried.

Riku grunted as he held onto his side. "It's okay." He answered, "You're tough." He charged at Katie, but Katie didn't move. He slashed Katie's arm and made her fall backwards. But something was odd; she stopped falling before hitting the ground as if time stopped around her. Confused, he slashed his Keyblade at her. He jumped back when she disappeared out of thin air. "What the-?" He looked around, the double Keyblade wielder was no were in sight.

"Riku! Behind you!" Kairi yelled.

Riku didn't have a chance to turn around; he felt a fireball explode on his back and sent him flying. Katie appeared behind him then disappeared once more. Riku was surprised by her trick. "Hellooo!" Riku heard above his head, he looked up and found Katie defying gravity by hovering above him. "Surprise!" Katie laughed; she threw Darkness' Master at the ground. "Earthquake!" she yelled. Riku felt the earth crack under his feet; in a blink of an eye, high columns of rock and dirt surrounded him. He was trapped. He yelled when he felt a rock spike push him out of the trap, dealing major damage. Katie appeared in front of him and made a foxy grin. She jumped back and grabbed Darkness' Master out the ground; she pointed both of Keyblades at him. She became covered with a dark aura and black orbs formed on the tips of her Keyblades. "Yield!" she yelled. Dark spears shot at Riku faster than bullets.

"Barrier!" Riku yelled. A dark sphere formed around him, blocking the deadly spears. He heard Katie scream and the darkness forming around her burst out of control, her feet lifted off of the ground and larger and deadlier spears of pure darkness shot at Riku. Riku heard a crack from his barrier and before he knew it, his defense shattered. The dark spears pieced forcefully on his skin, so fast and hard that he couldn't lift his Keyblade to block; he was caught in Katie's merciless attack. He fell hard to the floor, wheezing when the attack stopped. He looked up to Katie, now he knew why he sensed darkness come from this girl; she was the Darkness' Gift. Katie looked tired but she charged at him with her Keyblades covered in dark auras. Riku quickly got off the ground and blocked her attack; a powerful shock wave erupted from the two's Keyblades making contact; sending them both flying. Katie stopped in thin air again and disappeared. This time Riku knew where she was going to be; he spun around a launched a powerful Thundaga spell as soon as Katie reappeared. Katie yelled in pain as electricity went through her body. Riku slashed his Keyblade at Katie's sides nonstop, dealing continual damage. He knocked Void Gear out of her hand. He knocked Katie down with one swat of his Keyblade. Katie skidded on the grass. She slowly got up to her feet. "Boy, you just don't give up, don't you?" Riku asked.

"Nope." Katie answered bleakly. "Thunder!" Darkness' Master sent a large bolt of lightning towards Riku; which he defected effortlessly. She disappeared and reappeared in Riku's face. "Boo!" she disappeared again. She quickly reappeared behind Riku and slashed at him with Darkness Master from all directions, making swift movements with the Keyblade. She successfully hit Riku eight-times in a row before stopping. She disappeared and reappeared out of Riku's reach.

"That was a cool move. What's it called?" Riku asked.

Katie picked up Void Gear off of the ground. "Octaslash. A certain one-winged angel uses it; I hope he doesn't mind that I used his trade-mark move." She answered with a smirk. "Want to see it again?" Before Riku could say anything, Katie rushed at him and preformed the move again but with both Keyblades, making it impossible for Riku to block. She sent Riku high up into the air; Katie jumped up and knocked him back down to the ground with just with one swing. Her hand glowed red and shot the red light the ground around Riku, making an odd circle around him with foreign and runic symbols. "Bye-bye!" She raised her hand to the sky and closed it into a fist. As if on cue, lighting hit the ground around Riku and the circle burst into flame, causing a large explosion. Katie lightly landed on her feet and flipped her over grown bangs out of her face to get a good look at Riku. He was lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

Riku lifted his head to look at Katie. "What on earth was that?"

"Apocalypse. Another move from another certain one-winged angel. Sweet move huh?" Katie asked. She dismissed her Keyblades. _"Now _that's _what I call a fight!" _commented the voice in her head. _'Thanks.' _Katie said mentally. She walked to Riku and held out her hand, "I didn't hurt you too bad, right...?" she asked worriedly.

Riku took her hand and Katie heaved him up to his feet. "I don't think so…" he answered, trying to keep his balance.

"Here, let me help." Katie put his arm behind her neck and wrapped her arm around his torso, helping him stay standing.

"Thanks…you're a great fighter." Riku commented.

Katie smiled, "Why, thank you! To be honest with you, I didn't know what I was doing at all." She confessed sheepishly.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Katie nodded. "Yup."

Lea was the first to walk up to her. He whistled, "Man, I'm lucky that wasn't me. You're awesome at fighting. You gotta teach me that move with that red light, man that was awesome!"

Katie laughed, "You can thank Genesis Rhapsodos for teaching me that move!"

Kairi joined them. "Wow, you're strong, Katie!"

"Not to mention 'scary'." Lea added.

"Hey, I was just doing what my mind told me to do. All those dark attacks kinda scared me too. The Darkness scares the living crap out of me." Said Katie.

This surprised Riku, her statement started to make him question himself if she was really with the Darkness or not. Yen Sid walked up to her with an impressed look on his face, "What a fantastic display of strength, Katie. It looked like you've known how to use a Keyblade all your life."

"Yeah, but I haven't though. I've barely have owned these Keyblades for a day!" Katie said with a grin.

"Maybe we should talk about your events before you came here." Yen Sid suggested as he stepped to the side. Katie nodded and walked back inside the tower with Riku in tow.

* * *

"…And that's how I got here." Katie finished.

Yen Sid stroked his bread. "Hm…your story is troubling, my dear."

"Why would Master Xehanort want you as a host?" Lea asked.

Katie shrugged. "I dunno. I overheard one of the Xehanort's say that I had a heart made equally of light and darkness." Katie sighed while shaking her head, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Well, it's a good thing you broke away, Katie!" Said Sora with a grin.

"Wow you listened this time, Sora. I'm impressed." Katie joked. She, Riku, and Kairi laughed at Sora's 'angry' face. "Hey, King Mickey?"

"What is it, Katie?" The King asked.

"I wanna help you guys find Aqua and Ven."

Everyone was taken aback from Katie's request. "You know Aqua and Ven?" King Mickey asked.

"Well…not personally…but I know Terra!" Katie chirped.

"Terra?!" Yen Sid and King Mickey asked in unison.

Katie nodded and unclipped Terra's Wayfinder off of her belt. "This is proof. He gave it to me before Old Fart Xehanort took me away."

"That means Terra's okay!" King Mickey said gleefully. "Where is he now? Do you know?"

Katie scratched the back of her head while answering, "Well…not exactly no, but I have a good hunch where he is: Castle That Never Was. I know where Ven's heart is too."

"You do?!" King Mickey asked gleefully.

For her answer, she pointed at Sora. "It's over there."

Sora pointed at himself. "Me…?"

"Yes, you."

"But that's impossible! He's Sora!" said Riku.

Katie sighed. "Ven's heart is sleeping within Sora's heart." She explained. "It's pretty much the only reason why he can wield a Keyblade. Trust me; I come from a world that knows about all you guys' stories. Heck, I know more about you guys than you know more about yourselves!"

"But, where would Ven's body be?" asked Sora slowly, still shocked that he was carrying the boy's heart.

"Castle Oblivion." Katie answered smoothly.

"What? But I don't remember seeing anyone by the name of 'Ven' at Castle Oblivion." Repliku retorted.

"That's because he's hidden, smart one. I don't know exactly where but I know that he's there somewhere." Katie said while ruffling Repliku's hair.

"This information is a great help to us, Katelynn Heart. With this knowledge, we can defeat Master Xehanort." Yen Sid told Katie, who bowed. He looked at everyone. "We must find Aqua, Ventus, and Terra immediately."

Katie raised her hand up to get his attention. "I suggest we look for Aqua first. She's wandering around in the Realm of Darkness."

"Good idea. But we must find an opening to the Realm." Yen Sid concluded.

"That's easy, travel to different worlds until we find the opening. Sora's found it once, he can find it again." Katie said with a grin.

Yen Sid bowed down his head in agreement, "In that case, I will let you, Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Lea find the door to the Realm."

Lea put Katie in a headlock and gave her a noogie. "Welcome to our group, kid."

"Lea, stop! You're messing up my hair!" Katie laughed; she easily broke away.

Repliku stepped forward. "Where ever Katie goes, I go." He told Yen Sid.

"That is understandable, Repliku. You may go with them as well." Yen Sid said.

Repliku grunted and bowed in respect.

"There's just one small problem…" Sora mumbled.

Katie looked at him, "And that is?"

"There is no way the Gummi Ship can hold all six of us." He answered.

Yen Sid stood up. He handed everyone a heart emblem, "Put these on. They will give you the power to summon armor and use gliders." Everyone did what he said. Katie and Riku put the armor on their arm, Lea and Repliku hooked it to the chain of their coats, Kairi put it on her bag, and Sora on his wrist. With a flash of light, everyone had a piece of armor appear on their shoulders. "To use the glider, point your Keyblades to the sky to summon a portal then through your Keyblade into the air so it can turn into your glider." Yen Sid instructed. Everyone nodded in understanding. "Now go and find the Three Fallen Warriors of Light."

Everyone did a mock salute and yelled in unison, "Yes sir!" They all ran down the stairs, ready to start their new journey.

Katie turned to everyone after they got outside, "Okay guys, you ready?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, then summon your armor like so!" She hit the red orb of her armor piece and got engulfed in light. The light shattered and revealed Katie's armor. Her armor was just like Aqua's put her 'horns' pointed up instead of down and the color scheme was black, copper, and red and had a piece of black ripped up cloth that faded to red coming out of her right shoulder, like Lightning's in Final Fantasy XIII. The group followed her example and got there armor. Riku and Repliku's were the same and looked similar to Terra's but the color scheme was black, silver, and gold. Sora had Ven's armor. Lea's armor was a mix of Ven's and Terra's and its color scheme was black, red, and orange; like a flame. Kairi's was just like Aqua's but its color scheme was gold, pink, and light silver. Katie pointed Darkness' Master at the sky, creating a portal. They all threw their Keyblades into air and jumped onto their air crafts. Katie's resembled a skateboard with a built in bow and arrow. Riku and Repliku's looked like Terra's. Kairi's looked like Aqua's. Sora's looked like Ven's. Lea had a Segway looking thing. "Here we go!" Katie yelled, she took off like a bullet through the portal with everyone close behind. Their journey has officially begun.

* * *

Holy crap, my hands HURT! This is a long chapter. Tell me what you think bros! Peace out! ^-^


	10. Chapter 9: Konoha

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts...or Naruto characters, I only own Katie. If i did, I'd be swimming in money. Tetsuya Nomura & Masashi Kishimoto are lucky basters...

Sorry if I got some OOC going on...^^'

* * *

"Aw, crap…" Katie sighed as she reached the Lanes Between.

Sora pulled up his glider to Katie. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"See those worlds over there?" Katie pointed at two worlds up ahead. The world on the right looked like a giant white castle while the other looked like a village surrounded by trees and hills. "Looks like we can only visit one of them."

It was Lea that replied, "Well, that sucks. Is there any way to go to both of them?"

Kairi looked at Katie. "I have an idea. There's six of us right?" Katie nodded her head. Kairi grinned under her helmet, "Then we can spilt up and go to both!" Kairi concluded.

"Kairi, that's an excellent idea!" Katie exclaimed. She turned to Repliku while saying, "I know I'm stuck with you. Who else wants to go with me?"

"I'll go with ya." Riku told Katie as he pulled up to her, "You're new to this, so you get first pick on which world you want."

Katie sweat-dropped under her helmet and groaned, "I _suck _at choosing, just saying." She drummed her fingers on her armor chin while looking at the two worlds; it was about a minute later until she decided. "Um…that one…?" she said hesitantly while pointing at the world to her left.

Repliku shrugged. "Works for me."

Katie turned to Lea, Sora, and Kairi. "Sorry guys, but you get the castle." She said sheepishly.

"See you guys later, then." Sora waved good-bye and went towards the castle with Lea and Kairi right behind him.

Katie took a deep breath. This was going to be her first world. "You guys ready?" she asked. Repliku and Riku nodded. "Alrighty, then." Katie went towards the world and everything went to white.

* * *

Katie opened her eyes and looked around in awe. Trees surrounded her as well as towering hills. "Holy crap, I've never seen so many hills in my life." Since Katie was from the Great Plains, it was a rare sight to see so many hills in one place. She turned to see if Riku and Repliku were with her, to her relief, they were. But something was different.

Both Riku and Repliku looked like ninjas. Riku was wearing a short sleeve white coat with black trimming over a pale yellow flak jacket. He also wore black fingerless gloves, pants, and sandals. Repliku was wearing a black cloak that reached to his knees that had a high collar, high enough to cover his mouth and half of his nose, with the red outline of the Heartless emblem on his back. Like Riku, he had black fingerless gloves, pants, and sandals. His calves were wrapped in white bandages. They both wore a navy blue headband with a silver plate on it which had the Mark of Mastery logo engraved into it and still had their armor on their shoulders.

Katie crossed her arms and tapped her foot while saying, "I'm assuming that we're in a ninja world. That's weird."

"Why's that?" asked Repliku.

"In the Kingdom Hearts games, each world has something related to Disney movies. From my knowledge, there aren't any ninja Disney movies in existence." Katie explained. "Hey, Riku can I see your headband?"

Riku walked up to her and poked her on the forehead. "Why would I give you mine if you have one yourself?" he asked her with a smirk.

Katie glared at him while she untied her headband, "I didn't know I was wearing one." Katie answered bleakly. She studied the headband and ran her fingers on the engraving of the Mark of Mastery. "I think I've seen these before…"

Repliku raised his eyebrow, "Really? Where?"

"I don't remember what the show was called at the moment…but I'm 99% sure it wasn't related to Disney whatsoever." She looked at a tall tree and walked up to it. "I need to figure out where we are; I gotta get higher up." Katie jumped onto the tree and started to climb like a monkey.

"Be careful!" Repliku called after her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Katie called back flatly. It didn't take long for Katie to get to half way up the tall oak; she looked down to see Riku and Repliku look like ants. Katie's grabbed onto a thick branch and swung herself up, she squinted to see farther. In the distance, she could see a large village with a mountain overlooking the village. Oddly, there were _faces _engraved onto the mountain, four to be exact. Katie knew exactly where they were. "HOLY CRAP!" Katie yelled as her eyes widened. She jumped back down to the ground.

"What the heck was that yell for? I bet the whole forest heard you." Riku mumbled.

"W-we-we're in Kohona!" Katie squealed.

Repliku looked at her, "We're where?"

"Kohona!" Katie repeated. "It's the village in 'Naruto'! We're in Naruto's world! I don't know how, but—oh! I get it now. It used to air on DisneyXD; therefore it's related to Disney." Both Riku and Repliku sweat-dropped to Katie's rambling; not understanding a single word she said. Katie groaned and grabbed them both by the wrists, "Come on…we need to figure out which part this world is in."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Riku.

Katie marched through the forest while having Repliku and Riku in tow. She turned her head to answer, "Naruto was spilt into two parts: Part I and Part II. If we arrived during Part I; things are doing to be a piece of cake. If we're in Part II…well let's just say we're screwed."

"Screwed?" Repliku repeated.

"Yeah, screwed." Katie confirmed.

"Why?"

"Let's just say one of my favorite characters dies and I stopped watching after that. And my other favorite character turned into a bigger self-absorbed ass. Plus, it's been over a year since I watched it in general." Katie grumbled.

"Oh…" Repliku kept quiet for the rest of the trip, not wanting to get even more confused.

* * *

The trio stopped in front of a gate made of bamboo. A guard at the gate watched them approach, "You three here for the Chunin Exams?" He asked in a gruff voice.

_'Chunin Exams? We must be in Part I…' _Katie concluded in her head. "Um, yeah! I'm Katie Heart and these are my…teammates, Riku and Repliku…Tsuwamono." She answered. Riku and Repliku stared at her with their faces beat red. Probably for giving them the same fake last name. "We're from…The Village Within the Heart."

"I've never heard of The Village Within the Heart, but then again there was a team from Hidden Village of Sound and I've never heard of them before. Smaller villages must be participating this year!" The guard opened the gate, "Welcome to Kohona: The Hidden Village in the Leaves. Good luck on the exams!"

Katie smiled while saying, "Thank you!" She quickly went through the gate with Riku and Repliku close behind her. When the gate closed, she turned to Riku and Repliku with a grim look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Repliku.

"The Chunin Exams…that's not good." Katie answered in a low voice. "That means… Orochimaru is here…"

"Orochi-who?" Riku asked quite loudly.

Katie smacked him on the back of his head. "Idiot!" She hissed. "Not so loud!" Katie looked around to make sure no heard, to her relief no one did. She turned back to Riku, "Orochimaru." She repeated in a low whisper. "He's like the Master Xehanort of this world…but ten times creepier." Katie shivered. "I had nightmares for weeks when I first saw him."

"If he's like Xehanort, he might have the power to control the Heartless." Repliku mumbled.

Katie laughed, "Oh _please_! He's got enough power already; he doesn't need help from the creatures of the dark." She quickly put on her serious face. "But the Heartless _would _be attracted to such an evil person so keep your eyes peeled for them." All the sudden the trio heard high pitched screams. They all wielded their Keyblades and got ready for an attack.

But instead of a pack of Heartless like they were expecting, a boy that was around thirteen with jet black hair wearing a navy blue shirt and white shorts ran up to them. "Hide me!" he pleaded. Without even waiting for an answer, he hid behind Katie and Riku. "I'm _not _here." He told them in a cold voice. The trio nodded and dismissed their weapons and pretended to have a conversation with each other. Katie didn't realize that it was one of her favorite characters cowering behind her. In a matter of seconds, a large group of girls screaming their heads off ran past them.

Katie sweat-dropped as she watched the swarm of girls run past. "Damn fangirls…yup we're in Kohona." She looked at the boy, "Their gone, kid." Her heart almost stopped when she realized who it was. _'Sasuke?!' _she screamed in her head.

Sasuke was still trying catch his breath while saying, "Thanks…"

"Uh…does that happen often around here?" asked Repliku as he pointed at the fleeting crowd of fangirls.

"Sadly, yes. It mostly happens to me." Sasuke looked at the trio with hard eyes. "And who are you guys supposed to be?" His voice was edged with annoyance.

"Well…I'm Katie, this is Riku and Repliku."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Are you here for the exams?"

"Yup." Katie answered shortly with a nod.

Sasuke studied the trio for a couple of minutes. "…I'm surprised. You guys seem to actually have what it takes to pass."

Riku glared at Sasuke. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Many of the contestants are a bunch of losers, but I sense there's something…different about you three." Sasuke answered coolly.

Katie sweat dropped at Sasuke's last comment. _'Wow, he's a bigger ass in person.' _"Thanks …I guess…" Katie managed to smile. "Good luck on the exams!" She walked away from the group.

Sasuke watched her leave with a confused look. _'What the heck was that? A _true _ninja doesn't wish good luck to their opponents…' _He looked at the remainder of her team and gave them a short nod before leaving.

Riku looked at Repliku. "…What just happened?" he asked.

"Trust me; I'm just as lost as you are." Repliku told Riku. He walked through the crowd to catch up with Katie. "Katie, wait up!" He called after her.

Katie turned around to look at her 'teammates', she gave them a big grin. "Want to get some ramen?"

Riku gave her a blank stare. " 'Ramen'?" he asked.

"It's food." Katie answered dully. "Man, what is wrong with you guys?" she joked as she walked up to a shop. She sat down on one of the chairs and held up three fingers. "Three orders of the special, please." Katie ordered kindly to the old man that ran the shop.

The old man that ran the shop nodded and left; he soon came back with three bowls. "Here you go, missy." He looked at the trio and asked, "Are you three here for the exams?"

"Yup!" Katie answered with a grin, she handed the bowls to Riku and Repliku, "We're from The Village Within the Heart."

The old man nodded. "Well you better hurry. The first stage is going to start soon."

Katie's eyes bugged out of her head and she scarfed down her ramen. "Oh, crap! How do we get there?"

"I can take you there, Dattebayo!" a voice called behind her.

'_Oh, God. Please no…' _Katie turned her head slowly to face a kid with spikey yellow hair and wore an orange jumpsuit. "Uh…hi."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm taking the exams also!" Naruto said with a big grin. He looked at the trio. "…Aren't you guys a little old to take the exams?"

Before Katie could respond, Repliku answered for her, "We got held back."

"I can answer for myself, ya know." Katie told Repliku with her voice edged with annoyance.

"Can you take us there now?" asked Riku.

Naruto nodded his head like an idiot. "Yup! Follow me!" He marched through the crowed.

Katie unraveled US dollars from her pocket and put them on the table. "I know this isn't your currency in Kohona, but it's all I got…" She told the shop owner sheepishly.

The old man waved her off, "It's fine! Good luck on the exams!"

"Thanks!" Katie ran off after Naruto with Riku and Repliku close behind her, the kid was already at the end of the street. "Naruto, wait up!"

Naruto turned his head and laughed nervously, "Sorry! I thought you guys were right behind me."

"Apparently not, kid." Repliku told the blonde with a glare.

Repliku got an elbow in the ribs from Katie. "Be nice." She warned him, she grinned like a fox. "Or I'll use Apocalypse on you."

Repliku stayed quiet for the rest of the way. But the trio failed to notice a certain ninja was watching them. "They'll be fun to kill…"

* * *

I don't know if I made a good choice for a world...so tell me if I should stick to Kohona or I should try another world! Tell me if you have any world ideas! Peace out, bros!


	11. Chapter 10

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Naruto characters. They belong to Square Enix and Masashi Kishimoto.

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for not updating for a while...writers block SUCKS! DX

*Sorry if there is OOC going on. I am trying my hardest to keep all characters into character

*When you see, for example, _"Hello."_ That is the voice inside Katie's head. Normal thinking is, for example, _'Hello.'_

*For people who don't watch/read "Naruto" you may look the characters up on Google or Bing or whatever the heck you use if you like. I'm too lazy to go into describing fully what they look like. xD

* * *

The trio followed Naruto to a large school. "We're here!" said Naruto. He turned around to face them, "You guys go on inside. I have to go and meet with my team."

Katie waved him off. "You gotta do what'cha gotta do." She told him with a smirk. She watched Naruto leave and turned to Riku and Repliku. "Just for a heads up, the first stage is a test."

"A test?! But we don't know anything about this world!" exclaimed Repliku.

"We'll manage. It's simple." Katie told him shortly.

Riku sighed, "Easy for you to say, Katie. You already know about this world."

"That may be, but I'm telling you; we'll pass with flying colors. All we need to do is make it to the second stage…" Katie mumbled.

"Why?" asked Repliku.

Katie's face turned red. "W-well…uh…you see….um…how can I put this…? Um...there's this forest…and…Heartless might be there! Yeah, that's it!" Katie stuttered. Repliku and Riku raised an eyebrow; not quite sure to believe her. Katie opened the school's large doors and stepped inside. "Let's just get this over with…" she grumbled.

"Katie, this forest. Is there a chance there would be an opening to the Dark Realm?" Riku asked after a long, uncomfortable silence.

Katie shrugged. "I dunno. It's called 'Forest of Death' so…maybe. I highly doubt it though. I'm more worried about what is going to _enter _the forest."

Riku grabbed Katie's arm, making her stop in her tracks. "I can tell you're hiding something, Katie. We're your friends, you can tell us anything. Do you know what's going to happen?" he asked. Katie looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "Do you know what's going to happen?" Riku repeated.

Katie looked up at him. "…Yes…"

"So, tell us." Said Repliku.

"I'd rather not."

"Katie…"

Katie groaned. "Fine. It's got something to do with Snake Boy, happy?"

" 'Snake Boy'?" asked Repliku.

Repliku would feel Katie roll her eyes under her blindfold, "Orochimaru, Repliku."

Riku catch on to what Katie was meaning. "If you want to change what happens, don't even think about it."

"But-!"

"No buts, Katie. We can't mess with another world's affairs." Riku told her with hard eyes. "Especially changing its history."

Katie made a pouty-face. "Okay…" Katie reached for the door's handle until she heard foots steps from behind.

"HEY, IT'S KATIE-SAN!" yelled a very familiar eager voice.

Katie heard a solid "thwack!". "Naruto!" yelled a female voice.

Katie and her "team" turn around to see, of course, Naruto and his team. "Oh, hi Naruto." Katie greeted him dully, still somewhat angry.

Naruto gave her a big, eager grin. "These are my teammates, Sakura and Sasuke."

"We've crossed paths before…" Sasuke huffed.

"Really?! When?!" Naruto practically shouted.

"He was running away from a giant crowd of girls." Answered Repliku with a smirk.

Sakura glared at Katie. "So _YOU'RE_ the girl Sasuke-kun was talking about earlier…" she growled.

Katie shrugged. "Meh. I guess. So, you guys ready for the first stage?" she asked, hoping to brighten up the mood.

Naruto punched the air. "You bet! I'm going to win! Hands down!" Naruto told Katie with a grin.

"Someone's a little enthusiastic." Said Riku. He liked Naruto, he reminded him of Sora.

Katie went back to the door and grabbed its handle. "Then let's go." She opened the door, revealing a large classroom full of ninja's with many different logos on their head bands. All of their heads shot towards the door, staring coldly at the newcomers.

Repliku returned all of the ninja's stares. _'So many people…dangerous people…' _He stepped closer to Katie. "Stay close to me." He told Katie bluntly.

Katie looked down at Repliku with her teeth clenched from frustration. "AGAIN with the overprotectiveness! I can take care of myself, for the one hundredth time, Repliku…" Katie growled. Repliku just shrugged his shoulders as an answer, only making Katie angrier. "Listen you, I—"

Repliku grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side; it took a second for her to realize she almost got plowed over by a girl wearing purple and had her long blond hair in a high pony tail. The girl ran right into Sasuke and squeezed him. "Sasuke! Where've you been, cutie?!" the girl asked him obnoxiously. Sasuke looked annoyed as the girl continued to talk, "I could hardly wait! It's so exciting, seeing you again after all this time!"

"Ino, you pig! Get your dirty hooves off of Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

'_Man…do I hate fangirls. How can he tolerate them _all _day?!' _Katie thought as the two girls bickered. After a while, she snapped. "Okay, that's enough!" Katie walked over to Ino and Sasuke and practically ripped Ino off of Sasuke.

"Hey! Put me down bi—!" Ino looked up to Katie and gulped in fear. Katie gave her a disapproving scowl and Ino could feel Katie's eyes under her pitch-black blindfold pierce hers.

"What was that?" Katie asked Ino bitterly.

Ino laughed nervously. "N-nothing! Ha-ha, n-nothing at all."

Katie huffed and dropped Ino to the floor. _'Damn fangirls…' _She looked over to Sasuke who looked at her in astonishment. She gave him _"you can thank me later" _look. Katie looked at the other teams gather around her and the gang. As they all introduced themselves, Riku had an odd feeling they were being watched. He looked over his shoulder to see three ninja's with an eight-note symbol on their headbands. They looked coldly at Katie and the older teen with the silver hair; Kabuto. In a blink of an eye, one of the ninja's rushed at Kabuto and jumped into the air. He threw two kunais at Kabuto; which landed inches away from his feet. The same ninja threw a shuriken at Katie's head and to Riku's surprise; she caught it by one of its points before it pierced her skull. Her head shot into the direction that the shuriken came from and growled, as if she recognized the ninja. Katie dropped the ninja star to the ground and held out her hand, ready to summon one of her Keyblades. Before she had a chance to, Kabuto stepped in front of her as another ninja that looked like had straw coming out of his back showed up suddenly. The ninja aimed a blow at Kabuto's head, but missed. Riku thought Kabuto had completely dodged the blow but Kabuto's right glasses-lens shattered as if the ninja _did _hit him. Before Riku knew it, Kabuto lost his lunch.

"Hey, you alright?" Riku asked Kabuto as he and Katie helped him up.

"Yeah…I'm fine..." Kabuto answered while wiping his lip. Riku looked over to Katie, asking for an explanation. She mouthed, _"I'll tell you later."_ He looked at the three ninjas that attacked, "What was that for?" Riku asked them angrily.

The three ninja's laughed. The one with the straw-covered back sneered at Kabuto, "You're a pushover, aren't you? Pretty sad for someone who's been an applicant for four years now to become a Chunin."

"_Real_ pushovers are the ones that push others around…" Katie snickered under her breath.

"What was that, Blindfold?" asked the girl ninja angrily.

Katie rolled her eyes, "I _said_-"

"WOULD EVERYBODY PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?!" the booming voice made everyone in the room jump and looked up at the front of the classroom to see many adult ninja all with the same symbol on their headbands. A man in a black coat and black cap stepped forward from the group of adult ninja. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." He said. "My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor and Chief Examiner for the first part of the Exam." Ibiki pointed at the three ninja that were about to start a fight with Katie. "You…the kids from Hidden-In-Sound! You can't carry on in any way you please when the Exam's about to start!...Or do you want to be disqualified?" he added.

The Sound ninja with straw coming out of his back turned his head to look at Ibiki. "Sorry, Sir…" he said slyly. "It's our first Exam, and we got a little carried away."

'_Got carried away my ass…' _Katie thought.

"Is that so?" asked Ibiki, as if he didn't believe the Sound ninja. "Then it's high time someone laid down a few ground rules: from this point forward, there will be no be no more fighting without the express permission of the Examining Officer…and even if that permission is granted, anything that endangers another applicant's life is strictly forbidden. Any of you kids who break that rule are out. Disqualified. No second chances. Do I make myself clear?" All the student ninja nodded. "Good. Now, the first part of the selection exam is about commence. Turn in your written applications, take one of these seating assignment cards and report directly to the seat indicated. From there, you will be handed the written part of the test as soon as everyone has been seated." Ibiki explained. Riku, Repliku, and Katie looked at each other then nodded. Katie sat in the middle column of desks near the back beside one of the Sand Siblings. Riku was in the first row to the right by Shino, and Repliku was in the middle on the left near Naruto and Hinata. Katie fiddled with her fingers as Ibiki explained the rules, bored out of her mind for already knowing the rules. She looked at Riku then at Repliku, hoping they won't freak out during the test. Katie was snapped back into reality when Ibiki said, "You have an hour…starting…NOW!"

Katie flipped over her test and stared at it. '_Frick on a stick with a brick! It's in freaking Japanese! I DON'T KNOW JAPANESE!' _she looked at all of the characters for the first question. '_Come on, Katelynn. You've watched enough anime that you should know at _LEAST _a few characters…' _Katie drummed her fingertips silently so she wouldn't disturb the rest of the quiz takers. _'…Man, I got nothin'…when _was_ the last time I took a test? What? Maybe six, seven months ago? Damn, I'm screwed.' _She looked over to Riku and Repliku. _'I hope they are doing okay…'_

Repliku looked at the first question after writing his name. He studied the question carefully and tapped his eraser while thinking of an answer. _'A crypto-graph, huh? Piece of cake.' _ He scribbled down his answer and continued to the next question with ease. _'Katie told me she graduated from high school early, if _I_ think it's easy it'll be simple for her…' _

Riku was already on the second question and laughed to himself. _'Holy cow, this is easy. Just logic questions! And I thought it was going to be hard…' _To the corner of his eye, he saw Katie in the back of the room freaking out. _'What's wrong with her? This test is easy, so why is she freaking out?' _Riku looked at the test again, and then it clicked. _'She doesn't know Japanese…that's not good. From what Ibiki said, all of the team members must do well to move on. If Katie wants to get to the second stage, she better pull it together and try her best.' _He looked back at the test and continued to answer the questions with ease.

Katie twirled her hair on her finger. _'Gr! Stupid test! I should've known it was in freaking Japanese! I can't even put down my name correctly! This _SUCKS _eggs!' _She looked at the clock. _'ONLY FIVE MINTUES HAVE PAST?! Oh my Lord, I'm going to be sitting here for a century…' _Katie complained in her head.

"_The first answer is easy…I can't believe you haven't filled it in yet. And you said you graduated early. Pathetic." _ A dark, male voice echoed in her head.

Katie almost jerked back from surprise. _'What the heck…?'_

"_Don't tell me you forgot already…I'm the one that helped you beat that silver-haired chump."_ The voice huffed.

'_Oh, you, okay. What, you know Japanese? I could use some help here…' _Katie told the voice mentally.

The voice laughed coldly, _"I can see that. For the heck of it, I'll help you…" _The voice didn't sound happy about it.

'_Sorry for being rude, but how?' _

"_This__."_ Katie's dominate right hand started to scribble down Japanese characters without her even thinking and against her will. It quickly wrote what looked like a paragraph until it went the next question.

'_But, isn't this cheating?' _Katie asked mentally. She despised cheating…unless it's a video game, then she'd let it pass.

"_I don't know. Just shut up and let me work here." _The voice shot back at her. Katie looked at her right hand scribble down foreign symbols. She shrugged, whatever gets her to pass she'll play along with her mind-buddy's scheme.

Riku got to the fifth question and looked at the clock, he raised an eyebrow. _'Only been fifteen minutes? Wow, this test is so easy! I bet Sora wouldn't even have a problem with it!' _Riku looked back at Katie, surprised to see her write faster than lightning. _'That's weird, she was freaking out only a few minutes ago…'_ He wondered how Katie could answer the questions all of the sudden but shrugged it off and continued the quiz.

* * *

Katie was surprised and also frightened for how many kids got caught cheating after writing for over a half hour. _She _was cheating. She looked back at her hand with a mind of its own. _'Um…Battle Buddy? Can I call you that?' _

"_What? I'm busy and please don't call me that..."_ the voice growled.

'_Then what the heck am I supposed to call you?' _Katie retorted.

The voice didn't answer for a couple seconds and Katie's hand stopped writing. _"…V. Call me V." _V answered. _"Now what do you want? I'm almost done with the seventh question…"_

'_A lot of kids are getting caught cheating and—'_

"_We'll be fine. These Exam coordinators are dumber than a bag of cats. Now stop interrupting me and let me finish the damn test for you!" _V interrupted. Katie's right hand flipped her pencil over and started erasing. _"Great, I forgot what I was writing because of you. I'll have to start over with this question now…"_ He, Katie assumed it was a he because of his low voice, growled.

Katie softly giggled. _'Sorry, V…'_

"_You should be."_

Katie rolled her eyes and continued to "answer" the questions.

Repliku got to the final question and stared at it. _'Wait till time's up for final question to be given? That's odd.' _He looked at the clock, fifteen minutes to spare. He shrugged and sighed. _'Fifteen minutes of totally boredom starting now.' _Repliku half-joked to himself.

As soon as Katie put down her pencil, Ibiki stood up. "Time's up." He said bluntly.

"_There. All you have to do is wait for him to give you the final question."_ Katie could hear the smirk in V's voice.

'_Thanks, V…' _

"_No problem."_

"First…you must choose…whether to accept this tenth question!" said Ibiki.

The girl that was sitting next to Katie that had four pig-tails shouted, "Ch-choose?! What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?!"

Ibiki chuckled at the girl's question. "If you reject the question and don't even answer it, all your points will be taken away immediately…and fail! And both of your teammates will fail right along with you." He answered. Many protests and questions filled the air. "…If you try to answer the question…and you get it wrong…" Katie could feel tension in the air when Ibiki paused and she bet that you can cut the tension with a Keyblade. "…You will never be permitted to apply for the Ninja Exams again." Ibiki continued.

The kid that was sitting behind Riku with a white pup on his head jumped out of his seat and pointed at Ibiki. "You can't be serious! That's not fair! There are ninja's here that took the Exams last year!" he yelled.

"Well that's too bad. I wasn't making the rules last year…I am now, however." Ibiki sneered. "Now, the final question. Are you ready?" The ninja remaining in the classroom nodded. "Alright…but first off, let's get rid of the people who do not intend to accept the next question. If this is you, raise your hand." Riku was surprised how many teams rejected the final question. The room was half empty after all the forfeiting teams left.

Katie jumped from her bored daze when she heard a hand slam on a desk. She looked up to see Naruto standing up to his feet. _'I feel a speech coming on…' _Katie joked.

"**NEVER **underestimate me! I don't quit, and I won't run!" Naruto yelled.

'_Yup. Speech.' _ Katie confirmed.

"I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up being a rookie for the rest of my life….I'll still become Kohona's future Hokage, even if I can make it out of pure stubbornness. I don't care! I'm not afraid of you!" Naruto continued.

'_Wow. He sounds just like Sora. I bet he could wield a Keyblade if he really wanted to…he has a good heart.' _Riku thought after Naruto was done with his speech.

Ibiki turned his attention to Naruto. "I'll ask you one last time. Do you accept the question?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto gave Ibiki a sharp and short nod. "I never go back on my word."

Ibiki nodded then looked at the Exam coordinators, who have him a short nod. He turned his attention back to Naruto and remaining ninja. "Good call. So, everyone who is still in here…you have just passed the first Exam!" The ninja looked at him, surprised.

"But, what do ya mean 'passed'? We haven't even gotten the final question." Repliku spoke up.

"There was no final question." Ibiki answered with a mischievous grin.

"So we just wasted our time with all the other questions?!" yelled the girl that was sitting next to Katie.

Ibiki laughed. "It wasn't a _total _waste of time…I was just testing your spying skills! You were supposed to cheat, just the ones who cheated in an obvious way failed." He reached up to his cap and pulled it off, revealing long slash marks, burns, and where screws were screwed into his head. "There are many circumstances where being caught will most likely cost your life." He quickly put his cap back on. "…Learn that and learn it well. I will now pass you on to the next stage—"

The windows crashed and a giant black blob jumped into the room. It was an adult woman with black hair in a spikey pony tail. "I am the second Chief Examination Officer…Mitarashi Anko! Time's a-wastin', people. Let's go! Follow me!" With that she ran out of the room, leaving the rookie ninja's in the dust.

Katie looked at Riku and Repliku then said in the startled silence. "Hyper-active much?" This earned burst of laugher from the rookie ninja. They followed Anko out of the school.

* * *

Oh, and by the way...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! O3O


	12. Chapter 11

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts or Naruto characters, I only own Katie

Oh! And sorry if I have some OOC going on...^-^'

* * *

Katie and the gang followed the crowd of rookie ninja to a large electric fence around an even larger, darker forest.

"Is this the forest you were talking about earlier, Katie?" asked Riku.

Katie nodded, "Yup. Creepier than it looked in the anime that's for sure…"

Repliku's Dark senses were going crazy, giving him a major headache. "Jeez…so much Darkness…there's too much!" He hissed in pain. He jumped when he felt a hand on his back; he looked up to see Katie looking down at him with a worried frown.

"You gonna be okay, Repliku?" Katie asked him.

Repliku nodded. "Yeah…just need to focus on one thing…" He mumbled.

"Try finding out if there are any Heartless lurking in there." Suggested Riku.

Repliku huffed and focused hard, trying to sense any Heartless. Their dark presence hit him like a wave, he pressed the palm of his head and groaned, "They're all over the place…the only thing making them not advance to the village is that fence." He pointed a shaky finger at the electric fence with his free hand.

Riku smirked. "Well, at least this trip won't be wasted…"

Katie felt something tug on her arm, she looked down to see the spikey-haired blonde ninja, Naruto. "Come on, Katie-San! You gotta go and sign the Consent Forms!" He told Katie as he pushed a pile of paper into Katie's gut.

" 'Consent form'?" Riku asked in a low voice. "What for?"

"So that the Academy doesn't get sued for a ninja's death." Naruto answered shortly and calmly, like it was nothing.

Repliku stared at the blonde with wide eyes. "People _die _in these Exams?!" He exclaimed.

Naruto nodded and handed Repliku pen. "Yup! Anko said it's normal."

Katie blinked twice then shrugged her shoulders. "Meh. People die every day, nothing abnormal about that…" She signed the Japanese written form in English. "So, where do we put these?" she asked the blonde.

"Follow me!" Naruto marched through the crowd of rookie ninja to a shack. "You turn it in there. I have to turn my form along with my team, catch you guys later!" He ran away from the trio.

Riku turned to Katie after the blonde left. "So, you knew that the second part of the Exam was a total blood bath?" he asked her lowly.

"Uh…yeah. I knew. Why you askin?" Katie asked.

"It would have been nice to know that we were going into a life-or-death situation." Riku stated flatly. "At least explain what we are supposed to do once we get inside of the forest."

Katie rubbed the back of her head. "Let's see…each team is given a scroll: one labeled 'Earth' and the other 'Heaven'…I think. It is the team's job to get both scrolls and get to a tower in the center of the forest in five days' time in order to pass the second part of the Exam. It's basically a survival test. You find your own water, shelter, and food. You also have to watch your back 24/7 for ninjas trying to take your scroll…if you have one, that is. Everyone is basically the enemy, especially the Sound ninja and…" She pointed at a very tall, very pale man at the edge of the crowd with long jet-black hair and wearing a straw Chinese hat. "…Him."

"Who is that?" asked Repliku.

"Well, that's Snake Boy, Repliku." Katie answered.

Repliku nodded and got in front of Katie to get in line to get a scroll. They waited for at least three minutes until they acquired a Heaven Scroll and a map of the forest. The trio were assigned gate thirteen. The gates shot open and the trio rushed inside, Keyblades and Soul Eater ready to be summoned if needed.

* * *

Katie took the lead because she owned the map. "Okay…we had Gate Thirteen, right?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah…don't tell me you're lost already." Repliku snickered.

"I'm not lost! I'm just confirming our location, that's all…" Katie mumbled, cursing mentally at Repliku for being right. "The sun was in the middle of the sky when we started and it's now about a fourth away from its last position so it's around two 'o-clock now and it was noon when we started. That makes it two hours. If it took us about ten minutes to get from the gate to that giant oak, that means we have ran for about…fifteen, twenty miles…? Yeah, that sounds right. So if we keep up this pace without running into anybody, we'll get to the tower in three days tops." Katie rambled to mostly herself.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "And what _if _we do run into somebody?"

"I don't know; probably make it to the tower in four days' time. But I really don't care if we get finished with this part of the Exam. Gotta find that opening to the Dark Realm and watch out for Heartless, right?" Katie gave Riku a weak smile before returning her gaze back to the map.

"I'll let you know if I sense a spike in the Darkness, Katie." Repliku huffed.

"Good to know…" Katie folded the map and stuffed it into her vest pocket and continued forward. A scream made the trio stop in their tracks. Darkness' Master and Void Gear automatically appeared in her hands. "Did you guys hear that?"

Riku summoned Way to Dawn. "Yeah. It came from that way!" He ran to the source of the scream and found a swarm of common Shadow Heartless around a ninja team.

"W-what are th-these things…?" stuttered a girl with purple hair and white eyes.

Katie slashed at a Shadow that jumped at the girl. "They are called Heartless. We'll handle them." She told the ninja team calmly.

The boy with a white dog by his side shook his head roughly. "Nuh-uh! This is our fight, so buzz off!" he yelled at Katie.

"W-we should l-let her team f-fight those creatures, K-Kiba…they look like they k-know how to h-handle t-them…" the girl stuttered again.

"It'd be safer for your team anyways." Riku reasoned with Kiba.

Kiba looked at the trio. "And how am I supposed to know that this isn't some sort of trick to get our scroll?" He growled, showing his over-sized canine teeth.

"We could care less about your stupid scroll!" Repliku growled. Another Shadow got closer to the group but Repliku cut it in half without even looking at the dark creature.

"Here, I'll even send Repliku with you to a safe distance! If we wanted your scroll, you'd be dead by now, trust me." Katie added while she sent a large fireball at a pack of Heartless.

Repliku looked at Katie, "You can't be serious!" He exclaimed.

"Just go!" Katie shot back.

Repliku growled and yanked his head to the right. "This way, follow me." He left quickly with Kiba's team close behind him.

Riku threw Way to Dawn at a Shadow that tried to grab the stuttering girl ninja as they fled. He and Katie got back to back. "Can you handle these guys, Katie?"

Katie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please Riku. I've kicked our ass twice in one day, of course I can handle a few Heartless." She snickered.

Riku smirked at Katie's reply. "Okay, then…" With that statement, he and Katie lunged at the Heartless.

Katie threw Darkness' Master at the ground. "Earthquake!" she yelled. The forest floor shook was high columns of rock pierced the Heartless, making them vanish instantly. She smirked when she noticed that her earth-based attack took out half of the Heartless, but her smirk slowly faded when the Shadows were replaced with Neoshadows; doubling the number of the Heartless lost. "Crap salad…" Katie mumbled. She jumped back to dodge two Neoshadows claws almost hitting her chest, not wanting a Castle That Never Was repeat. She rushed at the two Neoshadows with Void Gear crackling with electricity, cutting through them like butter. Katie pulled Darkness' Master out of the ground as she ran past it; she raised Void Gear in front of her like a shield and swung Darkness' Master like a sword. Katie swatted a Shadow to the ground cut it in half and jumped to the side to dodge more Shadows trying to bite her. Katie waited for more Heartless to surround her and jerked her Keyblades to her sides, pointing their tips outwards. With swift movement, she spun quickly on the ball of her foot like a top; chopping down the incoming Heartless that were stupid enough to get close to her. Katie jumped away from the crowd of Heartless and returned to Riku's side.

"Katie!" Riku yelled.

"I'm right here!" Katie yelled back.

"I want to try something." Riku simply stated while throwing his Keyblade at an incoming Neoshadow.

Katie slashed at the Heartless that got too close and said over her shoulder, "And that is?"

"Link arms with me." He simply commanded.

"Okay…." Katie sent a large fireball out of Void Gear's tip while she snaked her arm around Riku's. "What's your plan?" she asked.

"Use Apocalypse." Riku told her flatly.

Katie looked at him, "I have to be in the air for that."

Riku smirked. "I know." He spun around and with all his strength; he tossed Katie high up into the air.

"HOLY CRAP!" Katie screamed. Katie quickly regained herself and flipped while still gaining air with Riku's throw. With her gravity-like power, she stopped herself and floated in the air. Her hand glowed red and with a yell, she sent the red light to the ground. Red circles with runic symbols formed slowly around the Heartless. Katie raised her hand in the air. "Get ready Riku!" she yelled. Seeing Riku surround himself in a dark barrier automatically made Katie close her raised hand into a fist. Red lightning shot down from the heavens and hit the circles of red light as they burst into large flame. The explosion of the hellish move made Katie's ears pop from the shock wave's pressure. The explosion could be heard throughout the whole forest, giving rookie ninjas and birds a heart-stopping scare. The shock wave shook the trees' leaves. Katie slowly descended from the air the now black soil. She was surprised that few Heartless survived the large explosion. "Blizzard!" Katie yelled. Two large chunks of ice shot from her Keyblades' tips and froze the Heartless in place. Katie quickly charged at the frozen Heartless and used Octaslash on their icy prisons, destroying both the ice pillars and Heartless. She dismissed her weapons and turned to Riku, "Next time, warn me when you're going to send me three stories into the air." Katie mumbled.

"I didn't send you up three stories…I sent you up two." Riku told her with a smirk.

Katie punched him on the arm playfully. "It was three."

"Whatever you say, Katie." Riku chuckled.

Repliku hurried back and pouted. "Aw! You guys didn't leave me anything to kill?"

"Maybe if you weren't so slow you could've killed at least a couple." Katie snickered.

"I wasn't slow! Those rookie ninja's were!" Repliku exclaimed.

Katie shrugged and put Repliku in a head lock to give him a noogy. "Yeah, and I'm Queen Minnie." Katie joked, giving Repliku crap for being slow. She suddenly heard a low, menacing hiss. "What'cha hissing for, Repliku?"

"That wasn't me…" Repliku responded over Katie's arm around his mouth.

"Then what was—" Katie turned her head to see a giant snake in the corner of her eye. "S-s-s-s-SNAKE….!" She screamed and released Repliku from her grip. She frantically wielded Void Gear and Darkness' Master. "I _HATE _snakes!"

The giant snake looked at the trio and its oversized tongue flicked out its mouth as if it was saying: _"Yum…humans for dinner!"_

It was Repliku's turn to give Katie crap. "Look who just told our position to a snake bigger than Mysterious Tower..." he snickered.

"Shut it, Repliku!" Katie growled. Her mind clicked. Giant snake…they were close to Naruto's team, where Sasuke was going to meet his doom. "You guys take care of the snake, I got something else to deal with!" Katei hollered over her shoulder as she ran off from the group.

"Wait, Katie!" Riku yelled after her but it was too late, Katie disappeared in the undergrowth of the forest.

* * *

For the people who read/watch Naruto and know what's going to happen, do you think Katie should save Sasuke or let him suffer the Curse? Let me know! ^-^


	13. Chapter 12

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts/Naruto characters, I only own Katie Heart.

Oh! And sorry if I got some OOC going on...^^'

(PS: Sorry if this chapter is a wee bit fast-paced...I'm tired and I wanted to upload a new chapter...xD)

* * *

Katie was running as fast as she could, chopping down leaves and branches as she progressed. _'God, please don't let me be too late. Please don't let me be too late!'_ she thought frantically. Katie never heard a pain-filled scream yet but it could be very possible that the scream happened while she was fighting the Heartless or, heck, it could have happened hours ago! But she kept her ears pricked, waiting for an expected scream. Katie quickened her pace, wandering aimlessly to find Team 7. She jumped when she heard an explosion. "What the-?!" Katie looked around, but didn't see any smoke. But she did smell blood. "Oh, Lord, that's foul!" Katie said in disgust. "What the hell am I doing?! I need to keep going!" She burst back into a sprint. Her asthma started to kick in after another mile of running. _'Oh c'mon! Not now! I'm almost there!' _she complained to her lungs but she couldn't take it. Katie fell to her knees and wheezed in deep breaths and had a giant coughing fit. She was coughing so loud she didn't hear a person walk up behind her.

"Katie-San?! Is that you?! You alright?!" a familiar voice asked worriedly.

Katie could barely move because she was coughing so much. She's just hoping her Sicklic Vomiting Syndrome won't kick in, either. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back.

"It's alright, Katie-San! It's Naruto!" said Naruto. "What's wrong?"

"Need...inhaler...!" Katie wheezed.

"What does it look like?" Naruto asked.

Katie shook her head. "Don't have it. Here!" She handed Void Gear to him. "I need...you to use...a Cure spell on me!"

"A what? What is this thing? Weird looking sword..." Naruto rambled.

Katie groaned between hacking up her lungs, "Just point it at me and say 'heal'!" she barked. Naruto did what she said and watched green vines of light go around her and go into her chest. The tightness in her throat and lungs instantly disappeared. Her wheezes slowly turned back to normal breathing. Naruto helped her up and handed her back her Keyblade. "Thanks, Naruto..." Katie said with a weak smile.

"No prob! Hey, where's your team?" Naruto asked.

"Fighting a giant snake." Katie answered shortly.

Naruto stared at her. "You left your team?!"

"No!" Katie answered quickly. "I'm terrified of snakes..." Her mind clicked on what she was doing earlier. "Speaking of snakes..." She ran off.

"Hey, wait! Katie-San! Come back!" Naruto yelled after her and followed right behind her. "Where you goin?"

"I'm going to save your team's ass, that's what." Katie answered blankly.

"MY TEAM IS IN TROUBLE?!" Naruto yelled. He used Quick Step and got in front Katie in a blink of an eye. "Why didn't say you so?! See you there!" With that statement, he was gone.

Katie rolled her eyes and smirked. "Same old Naruto..." She slowly quickened her pace. _'I now know that Cure can, well, _cure_ anything so if I _do_ get there too late, I can just cast a Cure spell!' Katie thought. 'Just need to remember that I have to stop back at Merlin's at some point...' _Out of nowhere, a dark portal formed in front of Katie. "Yipe!" Katie yelped. She almost fell inside the portal but she jumped out of its way just in time. She wielded her Keyblades. "I don't have time for this!" Katie growled. Like the portal back in Radiant Garden, no one came. This angered Katie and she yelled, "What do you want?! I'm a little busy at the moment…" She was shocked when a person in a black Organization XIII coat walked out of the portal with their hood up. Katie took a couple steps back slowly as she asked, "Who are you?"

"That is not important." Said the hooded figure.

"You're one of Xehanort's puppets, ain't cha?" Katie challenged. "If you are, I got a message for the old coot. There is no way in hell I'm joining him and I _will _get Terra back! Even if I die trying!"

The hooded figure chuckled, "My, my. You are a sharp one. No wonder why Master Xehanort wants you as a vessel. Don't get your hopes up, Katelynn Heart. We will keep that sorry excuse of a Keyblade wielder until either we decide to let him go…or you joining us." He held out his hand. "I'll make your journey easier and…less painful. Come with me now, we will not harm your friends and let Terra go. If not, continue through this pointless journey and make your friend suffer…"

Katie clenched her teeth and played many scenarios in her head. Did this hooded figure say they were harming Terra? Katie shook her head as she laughed, "What part of '_no_' don't you understand? I will never join the Darkness. Hell, I'll never join you!"

"Your heart is already etched on a Dark path…ever since you were four. You can't escape the Darkness now, it will slowly consume you…you will lose all of your friends in the end." Katie couldn't see his face but she could hear the smirk in his voice as he continued, "You will even lose your heart. Goodbye, Katelynn Heart…I hope you will accept our offer before it is too late for you to make choices on your own." He slowly backed up into his dark portal and disappeared along with it.

Katie stared at where the dark portal once was. '_Lose my heart? My heart was etched? What does that mean?' _She shook her head hard. _'Don't listen to him, Katelynn…he's trying to mess with your head. Don't let Xehanort get to you, it's what he wants.' _She told herself. She heard the snapping of branches and low hisses from far up ahead. _'Gr! Stupid Xehanort made me forget what I was doing!' _Shivers crawled down her skin. "Snakes…just follow the sound of snakes…" Katie mumbled to herself, she burst into a sprint. The smell of burning flesh entered Katie's nose as she got closer; she knew exactly what it was. "I'm coming, Team 7!" she yelled. Katie doubted that they heard but Katie continued forward as fast as she could. Her hope increased when she saw Sakura and Sasuke in the distance through the undergrowth. She remained hidden, waiting for the right time to strike. The tall man with black hair from earlier was standing in front of them.

"Just who the heck are you?!" Katie heard Sasuke yell at the man.

"I'm Orochimaru, the giant snake." Katie shivered at the words 'giant snake'. He continued, "If you want a rematch…then pass this Exam as quickly as you can! I'll see you again, if you manage to defeat the three Otonin Sound ninja who answer to me."

"Wh-what are you babbling about?!" Sakura stuttered. "We never want to see your face again!"

"Perhaps not…but wishing won't chase me away." Orochimaru sneered.

A loud hiss filled Katie's ears. This was her chance. She jumped out of her hiding place and wielded Void Gear as she charged forward. Orochimaru didn't notice her until he felt his fangs sink into metal instead of flesh. "Don't even think about it, Snake-Man." She growled.

"Katie?! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked her. "It's too dangerous!"

"Says the person that almost got a Curse Mark!" Katie shot back. She had the sudden feeling her hand that was holding Void Gear was on fire, she looked at her hand and found her Keyblade glowing orange and black with a dark purple aura swirl around it and it slowly progressed to her hand. "Ouch! God, that stings!" Katie hissed as she threw her Keyblade to the ground before the purple aura got to her hand and disappeared.

Orochimaru's neck shrunk back to its original size. "You know of the Curse Mark?" he asked Katie.

"Yes, I do. I reckon I almost got myself one just now, right?" Katie asked with a smirk.

"No one outside the Sound Village should know of the Curse Marks…who are you?"

Katie wielded Darkness' Master and Void Gear, now Curse Mark free, as she answered in a monotone voice, "My name is Katie Heart; wielder of the Keyblade and a warrior of Light. My job is to find the Dark Realm, and you're in my way."

"Is that so, Ms. Heart?" Orochimaru sneered. He peeled off the skin on his face and revealed his true identity and slit eyes. "Then you will have to fight me if you want me to get out of the way."

"You're on, Snake-Man." Katie said with a smirk. She looked over to Sasuke and Sakura, "You two better get out of here. You're exhausted. Take Naruto and find my team, tell them I sent you."

"He's very powerful, Katie. Are you sure you want to fight him alone?" Sasuke ask.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Man, you sound like Repliku. Yes, I'll be fine. Just get outta here and find my team. You'll be safe with them." Sasuke was hesitant but he nodded his head and left with Sakura and grabbed the unconscious Naruto as they ran off. Katie returned her attention back to Orochimaru and hit the red orb on her arm piece. Shadowy light engulfed her and shot off of her body to reveal her armor. "Let's dance, Snake-Man."

* * *

Katie's first boss-fight next chapter! WOO! :D Just need to figure out how the heck she should fight Orochimaru...that might take me awhile. I'll also need some fighting scene advise cuz I ain't good with fighting scenes, like at all...^-^'

Tell me what you think! See you guys later and check out my new Naruto fanfic "Until The End" if ya'll got the time! Peace off. BOOP!


	14. Chapter 13

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hears or Naruto characters, I only own Katie Heart

* * *

_'You there V?' _Katie asked mentally.

_"__Yup, right here. Don't worry, Katie. I got your back__."_ V answered. _"__This guy looks pissed._"

Katie stifled a laugh, _'Well, I _did _ruin his plan of getting a new host.'_

Katie felt her grip tighten on Void Gear. _"__Ouch. That's cold, Katie. Let's kill this guy!__"_

_ 'Hey, wait a sec V! I don't wanna-!' _V didn't listen to Katie's protest; he quickly took over her body and charged at Orochimaru. She jumped high into the air and Darkness' Master crackled with electricity while Void Gear burst into flame. Void Gear was thrown at the human snake's head, but Orochimaru dodged it easily. Katie took this chance to slash his arm with Darkness' Master. Orochimaru grabbed the dark Keyblade with his hand and tossed Katie to a nearby tree. She hit the tree with a loud 'thud' but that didn't stop her. Katie sprang up to her feet and charged at him again, she dismissed her Keyblades. _'V! What the hell?! I need those!' _she snarled to her mind friend.

_"__I noticed that this punk has no weapons. He's probably a close combat fighter; want to keep the fight fair, ya know?__" _V said sarcastically. _"__But, when there's an opening, we'll surprise him by wielding your Keyblades and take him down__!"_

_ 'Huh. Never thought of that. But watch out for his teeth, he might make _me _his next victim to the Curse Mark.' _Katie warned him.

_"__Noted.__" _

Katie raised her fist to aim a blow to Orochimaru's head, but Orochimaru blocked her fist with his arm. Katie growled and aimed another blow to his head, which got blocked again easily. She grabbed Orochimaru's fist when he quickly recoiled and tried to punch her face. She ducked and rolled to the side to dodge Orochimaru's round-house kick, back up on her feet she charged again. With a yell, Katie swung up her foot high to kick Orochimaru in the jaw from the side, it was blocked his arm. Katie blocked another blow from Orochimaru and parried and punched his face as hard as she could. Orochimaru staggered backwards as Katie flicked her hand a couple of times, _'God damn that hurt!'_ She returned to an attack stance with her hands balled into fists. "Is that you got?" Katie taunted.

Orochimaru smirked, "You haven't seen anything yet." Katie eyed his hands as he made lightning-fast hand signs. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Smoke swirled around him and rose, with a puff of smoke, Orochimaru was standing on a snake's head that was larger than two Empire State Buildings stacked on top of each other.

Katie's eyes widened at the giant snake, she froze in fear. _'That is one giant snake…! I…HATE…SNAKES…!' _she screamed mentally.

Orochimaru laughed, "I sensed within you that you have a large fear of snakes…you picked a fight with the wrong person, girl."

"That ain't gonna stop me, Snake-Man. I know that if I let you live, you'll do anything in your power to get Sasuke to join you and plant the damn Curse Mark on him." She wielded her Keyblades. "I _will _stop you, Orochimaru. My fear won't get the best of me!" Katie disappeared with a flash of Darkness. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow; he's never seen a jutsu like that before. "Fire!" he heard Katie's voice yell from behind him. He turned around to see a large, dark fireball zoomed towards him. Orochimaru quickly stepped to the side, and his eyes widened with surprise when Katie suddenly appeared in front of him with a dark flash. She grinned mischievously and slashed his arm with an electrified Darkness' Master. Orochimaru groaned in pain as the electricity rain through his body, but as fast as lightning, he grabbed Katie's neck and lifted her off of the snake's head. Katie let out a yelp of surprise as her Keyblades clattered onto the snake's head and she automatically tried to pry off Orochimaru's hand. With his other hand, Orochimaru raised it up and his fingertips glowed purple. He punched Katie in the gut and the purple light went through her armor and inside her. She screamed in pain as she felt the odd light invaded her body, it felt as if all of her strength was slowly being eaten away. Katie dung her fingernails into Orochimaru's wrist, hoping it would make him let her go. It only made him squeeze her neck tighter. "Let….let me go!" Katie gasped.

Orochimaru laughed, "Oh, why would I do that? It's so much fun seeing you in pain…"

"I said…" Katie glared angrily into his eyes. "LET. ME. GO." Her voice was overlapping with a dark, some-what deep voice. She let go of Orochimaru's wrist with one hand and wielded Void Gear, she swiftly slashed at his wrist and made Orochimaru let her go. As she fell to the ground, she pointed Void Gear at the giant snake's head. "Shotlock!" she growled. Three large blue crystals shot out of Void Gear's hilt and orbited around the dark Keyblade. They circled faster and a beam of light shot from each crystal that conjoined together and made a large and powerful beam of dark energy shoot towards the snake. The snake thrashed and hissed in agony as the dark energy ripped its skin apart. Orochimaru jumped off just in time; the snake exploded and sent blood and bits and pieces of itself scattered across the forest floor. Katie landed on her feet and stabbed Void Gear into the ground to skid herself to a halt. She raised Void Gear above her head and held out her other hand steadily as she sneered to Orochimaru, "I just blew up your precious reptilian pet. And guess who's next?" Katie slowly walked around Orochimaru and closed in on him. Orochimaru watched the girl's movements carefully. She charged at him. Orochimaru was ready for this; a medium sized snake launched from his sleeve and sank into Katie's armor. Katie let out as hiss of pain as she felt the venom of the snake drip onto her arm. With Void Gear, she sliced it in half and gripped onto her arm. Where the snake bit her, her armor was disintegrating and rusted onto the floor. She glared angrily at Orochimaru and disappeared with the Darkness. Orochimaru saw this coming, too. He summoned a large Python and as soon as the girl reappeared, the Python lunged at her and wrapped around her. Katie let out a yelp of frustration and heard her armor creaking under the Python's death grip. Katie tried to keep the Python from squeezing her but she wasn't strong enough, with an exhausted sigh, her head drooped. Orochimaru smirked evilly and snapped his fingers, commanding the overgrown snake to finish her off. The snake obeyed and slowly squeezed the life out of the girl. Just before the snake's grip turned into bone-crushing, Katie's body burst with dark energy. The Darkness seeped into the snake and burned it into a pile of ash. Katie's body crumbled to the floor and a dark purple aura swirled around her. The Darkness engulfed her and all Orochimaru could see left of her was the outline of her broken body. He was amazed when the shadowy blob slowly stood up. The figure slowly turned to Orochimaru and pointed at him. Blue creatures with red eyes shot from the shadowy figure and surrounded Orochimaru. The Darkness exploded off the girl's body and sent a shockwave that shook the whole forest; Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at Katie's appearance.

Katie's armor was gone. In its place was a red and black organic body suit that had boots to match. Around her waist was a ripped-up red half skirt that was open in the front and faded to black, the only thing that keeping it from falling off were two intersecting red belts. Hooked to one of the belts was an orange charm made of glass and gold metal. Jagged dark silver metal outlined her jaw. Her skin was two shades paler and her blindfold was gone, revealing one deep blue eye and one gold eye behind silver square-shaped glasses. Her hair was jet black that was tipped with platinum blond. She let out a cold, deep laugh. "Someone looks surprised…" Her voice was overshadowed by a cold, dark male voice.

"Who…_what _are you?" Orochimaru hissed.

Katie walked up to him and wielded Void Gear. She wasn't holding it backhanded like she did earlier and pointed it at Orochimaru. "Let's just say I make sure the brat doesn't get herself killed and take me along with her. You almost killed her just now, which left me no choice but to reveal myself and my minions." The odd blue creatures were hopping around excitedly as Katie got closer. "According to the brat's memories, you have just one tiny little weakness: death." She charged at Orochimaru with Void Gear raised and the odd creatures lunged at Orochimaru. A pain-filled scream filled the forest followed by a wicked, cold laugh.

* * *

Me: O.o' That ain't good. What on earth is going on with Katie?!

Katie: Well, you should know! You're the author!

Me: I didn't ask you! :T

Katie (Sticks out tongue at me)

Me: (Sticks out tongue back)

Me: Anywho, sorry if the fighting scene sucked. I ain't good with fight scenes...Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you._

Katie: Peace off.

Both of us: BOOP!


	15. Chapter 14: Station Of Awakening

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Katie.

**This is a filler chapter! That means it's very short so just sit back and enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Katie was floating in Darkness, everything went so fast. The last thing she could remember was Orochimaru choking her…she opened her eyes sluggishly and saw nothing but darkness. She felt herself do a backflip and land heavily on her feet. Katie looked around to find herself on a blank grey circular platform with a chunk of it missing. Around the piece that was missing were dark purple and black flames that slowly burned. Katie stared at the flames curiously, not quite sure of their meaning. She heard a low rumbling noise from below her and looked down in horror, the blank surface was cracking! The platform started to shake like a .2 Earthquake and the dark flames burst out of control. From the flames came black shadows that creeped on the gray surface, turning it black. A black bubble formed above Katie's head and she watched it fully surround the platform like a dome roof. Katie suddenly felt herself get jerked down and slowly sink. The shadows started to climb her body and pull her down deeper into the Darkness. "No…no!" she cried. Katie grabbed her leg and tried to pull it free but the shadows acted like quicksand. "I can't get out! Help! Somebody help me, please!" Katie knew she was the only one here but she cried desperately for help, the shadows got her to her chest in Darkness. "This can't be happening!" Katie yelled to the Darkness. The Darkness got up to her neck. Katie pulled out one arm out of the Darkness with all of her strength and reached it out. The Darkness got to her nose, tears of fear streamed down her face. This was the end. She felt something grasp her hand and Katie got blinded with white light.

Katie slowly opened her eyes to find herself back on the platform but she wasn't alone. Across from her were two figures in Organization XIII coats with their hoods up. But one of them had their Organization coat in white instead of black. They both pulled down their hoods. They were both girls, the girl in the black coat had very short black hair and deep blue eyes. The girl with the white coat had medium lengthed platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Katie knew both of them. "X-Xion…? N-Naminé…? Is that you…?"

"Hello, Katelynn Heart. It's nice to finally meet you." Said Naminé kindly.

"Y-you know my name…?" Katie asked hesitantly.

Xion nodded, "Yes, we do." She giggled. "We are here to warn you."

Katie stared at her. "Warn me?" she repeated. "What's going on?"

"Your path will be very difficult and confusing, Katelynn. We came to tell you that when hope is gone, you must remember your friends. You will meet many individuals that will try to make you think otherwise." Answered Naminé.

"And to let you know you hold a very important role." Xion added.

"Role?" Katie repeated. "Role in what?"

Naminé smiled, "That is for you to figure out."

Katie sputtered her lips behind a smirk. "Okay, but can you answer this? Where am I?"

Xion motioned her hand around the grey platform. "This is your Station of Awakening."

The grey surface sprang to life; doves and ravens flew off the platform and flew away into the Darkness. Katie looked down and stared in awe. The blank surface was now blood-red stained glass that had a large full body portrait of herself. Around her portrait's head were the Nobody, Heartless, and Unversed symbols instead of mini portraits of people like Sora's. The background of the Station was oddly Castle Oblivion and bordering the Station were mini portraits of people. "…Terra, Aqua, Ven, Sora, Riku, Lea, Kairi, Repliku…" The next line of portraits confused her. "…Roxas, Xion, Naminé?" She turned around while asking, "So, why am I here?" Katie stared in shock that Xion and Naminé were no longer there.

Her head started to throb and her ears started to ring when she heard a very far away voice, "Katie!" Darkness took Katie's vision.


	16. Chapter 15

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Naruto characters, I only own Katie.

* * *

"That is gotta be the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me…" Repliku mumbled as he wiped off snake guts from his clothes. He and Riku where fighting a giant snake and it just suddenly exploded.

Riku nodded his head in agreement, "Tell me about it…" he chuckled. "Good thing Katie's not here. She'd be flipping out right about now."

"She was flipping out when she first saw it!" Repliku retorted.

"I know, Repliku. I was just saying…" Riku heard the bushes behind him rustle. He wielded Way to Dawn and Repliku did the same. He walked slowly to the bush. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He and Repliku didn't expect for Team 7 to walk out from the bush. They noticed that they all had wounds but the unconscious Naruto that Sasuke had over his shoulder caught Riku's attention. "What happened?" he asked.

"We got attacked!" said Sakura.

"By who?" Repliku asked. _'Or what?'_

Sasuke answered as he plopped Naruto onto the floor, "A ninja named Orochimaru, he came out of nowhere. He just attacked us and spoke nonsense. If it weren't for Katie—"

Repliku interrupted him, "Katie?" he repeated. "Where is she? What did she do?"

"She told us to go and find you two and she took on Orochimaru by herself!" Sakura answered worriedly. "Orochimaru is _very _powerful! I'm worried that he'll kill her!"

"She saved my life by blocking Orochimaru's fangs from my neck with that weird sword of hers. If it weren't for her, and I hate to admit it, I'd probably be dead right now. And Sakura." Sasuke added.

Repliku turned to Riku. "We need to find her. Right now!"

"After we help Team 7, Repliku. They're in pretty bad shape." Riku told him.

Repliku knit his eyebrows and said angrily, "And so will be Katie if we don't get to her right now!"

"Calm down, Repliku! We'll go and find Katie after we help them first. They know where she is, so it won't take as long to find her if they help us." Riku reasoned with Repliku. Repliku crossed his arms and snorted, mumbling something under his breath. Riku rolled his eyes, then turned to Sakura. "This won't hurt a bit, okay?" He pointed his Keyblade at her.

"Wh-what are going to do?" Sakura stammered, still in shock.

"I'm going to use a Curaga spell on you; it's a spell that can pretty much cure anything." Riku told her he turned his head over his shoulder to look at Repliku, "Do you have any High Potions or Potions on you, Repliku?"

Repliku shook his head 'no', "Nope. Sorry." _'I have High Potion cards but I highly doubt they'll work outside Castle Oblivion…' _

"Thanks anyways." Riku turned his attention back to Sakura, "I promise, all you'll feel is the pain go away. It doesn't hurt at all." He smiled when Sakura nodded her head. "Heal!" He watched Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widen as they watched the healing green vines of light come out of the Keyblade's tip and go towards them. They looked up when a pink flower of light bloomed over Sakura's head and both the light of the vines and flower when into her body, all of her scrapes and bruises disappeared in a blink of an eye. "See? Painless." He turned to Sasuke, "Now it's your turn." He healed Sasuke then Naruto, but Naruto didn't wake.

Sakura puffed out one of her cheeks in frustration, "I thought you said it would heal anything!"

"The only thing a Curaga spell can't do is bring someone back to consciousness." Riku told her. "And they also can't bring someone back from the dead, either."

Repliku walked over to them, "Can we go and find Katie now, please?"

"We'll have to wait for Naruto to wake up first." Riku told him.

Sasuke let out a huff, "Sakura can stay here with Naruto while I take you guys to see Katie, if she's in the same place, that is."

"Why do _I _have to stay with Naru-tard?!" Sakura yelled.

"Because you're the only one with Medical-nin training and you know how to…take care of Naruto if he gets worse." Sasuke replied emotionlessly.

"But-!" Sakura growled, "Fine, I'll stay with Naru-tard for you, Sasuke-kun…" She plopped next to Naruto and looked back up to yell, "Just come back alive, alright?"

Sasuke nodded and tossed her the scroll, "Here. Keep it safe." He tugged his head to the side. "This way, follow me." Sasuke said to Riku and Repliku.

When they were out of ear-shot of Sakura, Repliku asked, " 'Sasuke-kun'?"

"Don't ask." Sasuke grumbled.

* * *

Riku and Repliku had a hard time up with Sasuke, the kid was going 50 mph! Of course, Sasuke stopped every once and awhile for them catch up but still, this was superhuman! "Can you slow down a bit, Sasuke?" Repliku asked.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder while saying, "Why? Didn't your sensei teach you how to use Quick Step?"

"Don't tell anyone this but…we aren't ninjas. We're travelers." Riku confessed. "That's why we can't keep up with you."

Sasuke smirk to himself, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"You knew?" Repliku asked.

"I kinda had a feeling you guys weren't ninjas, coming from a village no-one has ever heard of and wield those weird swords out of thin air." Sasuke stated boredly. He looked back up ahead. "We're getting close to your friend now."

"That's good." Said Riku.

As they got closer, Repliku stopped in his tracks. "Heartless…" he hissed. He wielded Soul Eater.

Riku wielded Way to Dawn and turned to Repliku. "Where?" he asked in a serious tone.

Repliku pointed forward, "That way."

"That's where you friend is. What's a Heartless?" Sasuke asked.

"Their creatures of the Darkness. They don't have hearts or feelings, Heartless take other people's hearts. You become a Heartless when you lose your heart." Riku answered. He quickened his pace, now in front of Sasuke. "I suggest you go back, Sasuke. Heartless are dangerous."

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm a ninja. I think I can handle these so-called Heartless."

"Then don't blame us if you lose your heart to one of them." Repliku joked. They came to a bush and peeked through it. Repliku was right; there were Heartless; Shadows and Air Pirates. And Sasuke was right also, Katie was there. On the forest floor, unconscious. The strange thing was that Katie was being protected by some blue creatures with red diamond-shaped eyes that were as big as Shadow Heartless, if not smaller and had lightning bolt-shaped antennae. Floods.

"Are those…Unversed?" Riku asked quietly, mostly to himself. "What are they doing here? They were all destroyed twelve years ago…"

"What was that?" whispered Repliku.

Riku shook his head. "Never mind. See those black and blue creatures, Sasuke. The black ones are Heartless, the blue ones are Unversed."

"Unversed?" Repliku repeated.

"I'll explain later." Riku told him, he turned his attention back to Sasuke. "Slay both of them, alright? Make sure they don't get too close to your heart, if they strike it; you'll be joining them."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and pulled out a kunai from his pocket. "Got it." They charged.

Riku and Repliku slashed their way through the crowd of Heartless and Unversed to make a path to Katie. The Heartless suddenly got uninterested in Katie and started to attack the trio, the Unversed attacked them also. "Fire!" Riku yelled, a large fireball shot out from Way to Dawn and burned a handful of Air Pirates to a crisp. Sasuke threw a shuriken at a Flood that snuck up behind Riku and threw a kunai at a line of Shadows, disappearing with a puff of black smoke when the sharpened point of the ninja knife pierced their skin. "Thanks." He told Sasuke. Sasuke just huffed and threw another shuriken at an incoming Air Pirate. Riku got back-to-back with Repliku, slicing at Heartless that got too close. He threw his Keyblade like a boomerang at a flock of Air Pirates and jumping Shadows. Repliku secretly took out a Castle Oblivion Thundaga card, hoping it would work. Riku and Sasuke jumped in surprise when large, white thunderbolts shot down to the ground and denigrated every Unversed and Heartless that was in its way. They looked Repliku, who just shrugged his shoulders, pretending he didn't know what just happened. Riku felt claws dig into his arm, he found a Flood gripping onto his arm. He simply pried it off and shot it with a Blizzaga spell.

"Riku!" Sasuke yelled. Riku turned his head to Sasuke for a split second and chopped down an Air Pirate that came in his blind spot. "Get as many of the Heartless and Unversed as you can in one spot. I have an idea." Riku thought for a bit then nodded, he looked at Repliku to see if he heard Sasuke. Repliku nodded and started to swing his sword to make the Heartless and Unversed back up into one place. Riku aimed his Keyblade at the creatures of dark and void a bit off, making them dodge and head into the same place. Sasuke motioned Repliku and Riku to step back, they did. Sasuke made lightning-fast hand signs. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" he yelled. He breathed in deeply and blew out hot flames like a dragon in the shape of a sphere. The Unversed and Heartless cried as they snapped and crackled under the flames heat. As the last of the flames died, the Unversed and Heartless were gone. All there was left was a black streak of burnt grass.

"How-?" Repliku started then he quickly changed his mind, "You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know." He dismissed his sword and walked up to Katie. There was blood on her hands and bruises around her neck, but other than that, she was fine. He knelt down next to her and shook her shoulder. "Katie." No response, he shook her shoulder harder. "Katie." Still no response. He slapped her face lightly. "Katie!" he yelled.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?!" Katie leaped from the ground and punched Repliku in the face. She sent Repliku flying and broke his nose.

"Ow!" Repliku complained. "Katie, what the hell?!"

Katie realized what she just did. "Oh, my gosh! Repliku, I'm _soooo_ sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I'm really, really, really sorry!" she apologized quickly, she helped him up. "You alright?"

"You broke my nose! What do you think?!" Repliku yelled.

Katie was bowing in apology like crazy. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Riku was trying to hold back his laughter but his laugh won and burst out of his mouth. "Now I know to never wake Katie…"

Repliku had his head held back and had his fingers pinching his nose. "Shut up, Riku!"

"Sorry to interrupt this…whatever this is but, Katie. Where is Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

Katie stared at him and looked around. "He ain't here?"

"No…what happened?" Riku asked.

Katie rubbed the back of her head, "I don't know. The last thing I remember was Orochimaru choking me."

Repliku snapped his nose back into place as soon as Katie said 'choke'. "What?" He looked at her neck. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…Mom." Katie burst out laughing at Repliku's angry face. "What? It's a joke!"

Repliku glared at her, "This is serious, Katie. So I'd very much appreciate it if you took it seriously."

Katie rolled her eyes under her blindfold. "Whatever, Repliku."

"Katie, I just told you-!"

"Guys!" Sasuke's voice interrupted their argument. "What is _that_?" He pointed at a nearby tree. On its bark, a gold outline of a keyhole appeared.

"A Keyhole." Riku said as he walked up to the tree.

Sasuke stared at them. "Keyhole?" he repeated.

Katie nodded. "Yeah! Watch this!" She wielded Void Gear and twirled it in her hand until she held it the normal way and pointed it at the tree bearing the Keyhole. A shadowy light shot from the Keyblade's tip and went inside the Keyhole, breaking the barrier around the Keyhole. "The pathway is opened!" she chirped.

"Pathway? What's going on?" asked Sasuke.

Riku turned to Sasuke. "Your world is now connected to other worlds by the Lanes Between because Katie opened the portal. She also sealed your world away from the Heartless and Nobodies. They should never appear in your world again." He answered.

"So, this means goodbye." Katie concluded. She unclipped her star-shaped charm from her belt and handed it to Sasuke. "This is called a Wayfinder. I use it whenever I need help; it's basically a summing jutsu scroll but in a charm form. I was wondering if you make a D-Link with me, so you can help me out with my journey. Your Sharingan would be very helpful plus we can keep in touch!" Katie chirped. Sasuke looked at her then at Wayfinder. He huffed then nodded slowly, he and Katie held on to separate points of the Wayfinder and Katie could feel Sasuke's presence in the Wayfinder. He let go of the charm and Katie put back on her belt. "Thanks! Tell Naruto and Sakura 'bye' for us! Oh, and don't tell them about—"

"You guys not being form this world?" Sasuke finished for her. "Sure. Katie, thanks for saving me and Sakura."

"No problemo, compadre!" Katie waved bye as she and Riku and Repliku faded to white and disappeared. They found themselves in the Lanes Between once again. Their visit to Kohona is now over.

* * *

Aw! Kohona is now done! DX Oh, well. On the bright side, Sasuke won't turn into an ass in Shippuuden! xD

Alright! I'm giving you a clue for the next world! The first person to get it right will get a cookie! O3O Your clue is: Vikings.

Good luck! And bless your face and if you sneezed while reading this Kingdom Hearts fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!


	17. Chapter 16: Berk

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters...or How to Train Your Dragon characters, I only own Katie.

* * *

At first there was no sign of Sora, Lea, or Kairi. Repliku was getting impatient and started up his glider. "What's taking them so long?" he mumbled.

"I guess they're not done at that world just yet." said Katie. She too was getting a bit impatient, but she didn't show it.

"They might have already left that world, also." Added Riku, "Then again, Sora isn't the leaving-someone-behind kind of person."

Katie nodded in agreement, "I know that. They made like three games with Sora trying to find you."

"How-? Oh, yeah. Your world knows everything about us." said Riku.

"Creepy, huh? It's like Square Enix is stalking you guys or something!" Katie laughed, she felt confusion rise from Riku. "Square Enix is the company that made the Kingdom Hearts games." she explained. Riku nodded then looked over his shoulder when he heard the sound of gliders. "Hey, Sora, Lea, Kairi!" Katie greeted.

"It's about time. What took so long?" Repliku grumbled.

Sora made a nervous laugh, "Well..."

"We got a thanks feast from the princess of that world before we left. I couldn't avoid it." Lea said. "Mostly Sora's fault, he had thirds!"

"I was hungry!" Sora complained.

"But you didn't have to eat a whole cake, Sora!" Kairi joked.

Katie pouted, "You didn't save anything for us?"

Lea shook his head. "Nope, sorry guys. How was that world you guys went to?"

Repliku shrugged as he answered, "It was a ninja world. We took a test, then went into a Heartless-"

"And snakes! Don't forget snakes!" Katie interrupted.

"Infested forest. Katie saved a ninja team, took on a dangerous ninja by herself, and we found a Keyhole." Repliku continued.

"How bout you guys?" Katie asked.

"We went to a castle! We saved the prince and then the princess from the Nobodies and they thanked us with a feast. We found a Keyhole, too. The odd thing was that there weren't any Heartless on that world…" Kairi answered.

"That _is _weird…we only had Heartless on the world we visited." Riku said.

Repliku looked at him, "What about those Un—" He shut up when Riku glared at him.

Katie sputtered her lips to break the uncomfortable silence. "So, where to now?"

Lea pointed up ahead, "I see another world up ahead. Seems interesting." The group followed Lea to the world he pointed at. It _was _interesting. The world was shaped like an egg; the top of the world had pointy mountains and green meadows with tiny villages on them. The bottom of the world also had mountains but the center of the mountain glowed red and was surrounded by fog. An ocean with grey rocks separated the two halves. "Have any idea what it is, Kates?" Lea asked Katie.

Katie shook her head. "No, I don't recognize it. If we visit it, then I might figure it out." She pointed at the bottom half of the world. "That looks like a good place for an opening to the Dark Realm."

"And the Heartless and Nobodies." Sora added.

"So, we agree then?" Kairi asked the whole group, they all nodded. She turned to Katie. "Lead the way, Katie!" Katie nodded and went up to the world with everyone close behind. Her vision faded to white.

* * *

Katie and the gang found themselves in a pine-tree forest with steep hills of green with their armor gone. Kairi shivered and rubbed her arms. "Br! It's cold!" she said behind clattering teeth. You could see her breath.

"Pft! Cold?" Katie repeated. "This isn't anything! It feels like good old Iowa…except for all the pine-trees."

"Is Iowa your home world, Katie?" Sora asked.

"No, my home world is Earth. Iowa is the state I live in." Katie corrected. She looked around. "This place _is _familiar, I have to admit. Kinda looks like Scandinavia."

"Scandinavia?" Lea repeated.

Katie nodded. "Yeah, you know. Homeland of the Vikings." She stifled a laugh and joked, "Funny. I'm two-thirds Scandinavian and got some Viking blood in me somewhere. Looks like my inheritance might come in handy for once!"

"Can you make any connections besides that, Katie?" Riku asked.

Katie crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Well…there's _Brave_, but that took place in ancient Scotland." She let out a frustrated groan, "If this is _Twilight, _I'm outta here...God, I hate _Twilight._" She thought for a couple more seconds. "Sorry, guys but that's all I got. I have no idea."

"That's alright, Katie. If you have more ideas, let us—" Repliku was interrupted by a scream. Everyone wielded their weapons.

"Repliku, do you sense any Heartless?" Riku asked.

Repliku nodded. "Yeah." He pointed to his right. "That way, but I sense some over there, too." He pointed ahead.

"I'll go up ahead." Said Katie.

"I'll go with you." Said Sora.

Lea joined them. "So will I."

Katie nodded and looked at Riku. "That okay with you? You got Kairi and Repliku."

Riku nodded and headed east. He said over his shoulder, "Be careful."

"You too!" Sora called after them. He turned to Katie and Lea, who nodded. "Follow me!" He ran north with Katie and Lea close behind to a cove.

Repliku was right; there were Heartless, Novashadows, which Katie thought was odd because they only appeared in Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days …but he forgot to mention the Nobodies: Dragoons. Backed into a corner was a boy who was around thirteen and had a mop of brown hair, and was extremely thin. He was wearing a green shirt that seemed to be made out of wool, and a brown fur vest. He had on long green pants, and brown fur boots. His eyes were forest green and were filled with fear. Behind him was a giant black winged creature that Sora and Lea almost mistaken for a Heartless but its eyes were green and reptilian rather than yellow and blank. "Oh, gods, this is _not _my day…" Katie heard the boy mumbled.

Before the boy got sliced by a Dragoon, Sora jumped in front of the complex Nobody and sliced it in half. "We'll handle this. Get somewhere safe!" he told the boy.

"But I can't leave Toothless! He's trapped in here!" said the boy.

'_Toothless? That sounds _very _familiar…' _Katie thought. She shot a Novashadow with a Firaga spell as she said, "Alright, just stay back!"

The boy's eyes widened. "Behind you!" he yelled while he pointed behind the trio. The trio turned around to find a Dragoon ready to slice them with its lance. Lea blocked the attack with his Keyblade while Sora jumped high into the air and came down on the Dragoon hard with the tip of Keyblade, the complex Nobody disappeared. Behind it came a hoard of Novashadows. Katie and Lea conjoined their attacks, Firaga and Fire Blast, to make a chaotic inferno that burned every Nobody and Heartless that was in its way. Sora sent a large Blizzaga spell after the inferno to cool down the surface and prevent the grass from burning. Katie threw Darkness' Master at an incoming Novashadow in Lea's blind spot. Lea gave her a thumbs-up in thanks and cut his fiery Keyblade through a Dragoon. Sora motion Katie to conjoin attacks with him, they linked arms. Void Gear burst with a dark aura with Sora's Kingdom Key glowed with light. Together, they jumped and spun in the air, making a streak of dark purple and white as they spun and sliced down every Nobody and Heartless in their way. They both landed side-by-side and threw their Keyblades simultaneously and the Keyblades twirled around each other as they took down the remaining Heartless and Nobodies. Void Gear and Kingdom Key returned to their hands and they dismissed their weapons.

"You alright?" Lea asked the boy.

"Y-yeah…what were those things? Who are you guys?" the boy asked quickly.

"Those _things _are Nobodies and Heartless. Heartless are creatures of darkness that steal other people's hearts and are black. Nobodies are the empty shell of a strong hearted person dies and don't have hearts, like Heartless , but they still have their memories and pretend to have hearts; they're white or grey." Katie explained.

"And I'm Sora. This is Lea and Katie." Sora added.

" 'Sup?" said Lea and Katie in unison.

The boy laughed nervously. "Ha-ha…yeah, 'sup? I'm Hiccup, stupid name I know, and this is Toothless." He looked at the trio carefully. "I bet you guys aren't from here, also. I've never seen you in the village. This is Berk, located solidly on the Meridian of Misery."

Katie opened her mouth and gawked at Hiccup. _'Berk?! That's _How to Train Your Dragon!_ But, how's that possible?!'_

* * *

Me: Berk! Haha! I love this movie so much! X3 And congrats for Anna Crosszeria for guessing the next world correctly!_  
_

Katie: That's because you made it obvious...

Me: It wasn't obvious! What _was _obvious was making the clue: dragons!

Katie: Whatevs...you broke the first rule of Kingdom Hearts: Always have the world related to Disney.

Me: So?! Don't care! Haters gonna hate!

Katie: (Facepalms then sighs) Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this Kingdom Hearts fanfic, then bless _you._

Me: Peace off.

Both of us: BOOP!


	18. Chapter 17

*I don't ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, How to Train Your Dragon characters or Lilo Stitch charcters, I only own Katie

* * *

"You okay there, Katie?" Sora asked.

Katie made a fake grin. "Yup! S'all good!" she lied. _'We're just in a world that's not related to Disney whatsoever, that's all!' _

"If it's Toothless you're scared of, he's fine. He won't hurt any of you guys, dragons are harmless, as it turns out." Said Hiccup. He motioned Toothless to move forward and Toothless cautiously walked towards Katie with his head stuck out as if he was sniffing her. Hiccup motioned Katie to step forward, which she did, and took her hand and put it on Toothless' muzzle. Toothless made a low rumbling noise that sounded like a purr. "See? He won't hurt you."

"I knew he wouldn't hurt me." Katie stated.

Lea stifled a laugh, "Maybe he'll give you a ride!" he joked.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha. Very funny, Lea. I don't know a single thing when it comes to riding a dragon." She pointed at Toothless tail-fin. On the left side of the end of his tail, the fin was missing and was replaced by a brown leather fake fin that was attached to the saddle on his back. "He's also unable to fly without this contraption on the saddle, which I don't know how to work." She pointed out to him.

"You can fly him if you want to, I trust you. I think Toothless trusts you also. You _did _just save our lives just now, Katie…it _is _Katie, right?" Hiccup asked behind a nervous laugh.

Katie raised her hands in defense and shook her head. "O-oh! No, thanks! I don't want to intrude…and yes, my name is Katie."

"Come on, Katie! I bet it'll be fun!" said Sora as he pushed Katie around Toothless.

"Yeah, Katie! Try it!" Lea laughed.

Katie glared at both of them as she got on the saddle. "You guys suck, you know that right?" she asked.

"Aw, Kates! You need to be like that!" Lea pouted.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You guys are so childish; it's not even funny…." She grumbled. Katie turned her attention to Hiccup, "So how does this thing work? I know that this foot holder-thing on the left acts like a gear-shifter."

"Gear-shifter? Um…yeah…let's go with that…" Hiccup pulled out a brown piece of paper from the inside of his vest and handed it to Katie. "Cheat-sheet. I don't use it anymore, so you can use it." He told her.

Katie nodded and looked at the instructions. She read them carefully as she messed around with the pedal. "So…if I want to go up…I put my foot downwards…oh, I get it now! Ready!" she said to Hiccup. She rubbed Toothless' neck. "If we crash, I'm sorry."

Hiccup nodded. "Good luck. Okay, bud. She's a beginner so take nice and—" Toothless shot up like a rocket. "—slow." Hiccup finished. The three boys could hear Katie yelling her head off. "She's not afraid of heights, right?" Hiccup asked Sora.

"I don't think so…" Sora said, unsure.

Lea looked up at the sky and put his hand at the top of his eyebrows to shade his eyes from the sun. "We'll find out in a second." he stated.

* * *

"Toothless! Whoa, slow down!" Katie yelled over the rushing winds. She looked down and gulped, the cove looked like an ant. Katie looked back to the cheat sheet she clipped onto the saddle and pointed her finger at the decline shift, she clicked the pedal up by two and, to her relief, Toothless slowed down and leveled out. "Jeezo…" she mumbled. Katie ran her fingers through her hair and looked around. They were so high up they were above the clouds! Katie patted Toothless' neck and Toothless looked at her. "Let's start this roller-coaster ride…" she told him. Katie shifted the gear as high as she could, and she and the Night Fury nose-dived into the clouds. "YEE-HA!" Katie yelled. She pressed down onto the saddle until she was flat on her stomach, she felt them fall faster. She saw the ocean get closer and closer; they almost plummeted into the sea until Katie pushed the pedal down and Toothless jerked into a stop and hovered over the deep-blue sea. Katie leaned to the side and ran her fingers through the water; she didn't notice the giant rock up-ahead in their path.

Toothless made a tiny roar, to get Katie's attention. Katie looked at him. "What?" she looked up and saw the giant rock. "Shit!" she yelled, she shifted the pedal down one then up two to turn to the left. One millisecond of hesitation would've made Toothless and Katie become part of the rock. Katie looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Phew, sorry Toothless. Didn't mean to get us killed…" Katie laughed nervously. She could've sworn see saw Toothless roll his eyes but he looked back up ahead before Katie to be sure or not. She saw something white flash by her eye, Katie looked over her shoulder and gasped. Nobodies! "They're in the air too?!" Katie yelled. She tapped Toothless' head to get his attention. "We got company!" She grabbed the saddle and pulled back, making Toothless turn around. She found two types of Nobodies ahead: Dragoon and Sniper. How the Sniper's stayed airborne, Katie had no idea but she knew she had to destroy them one way or another. She wielded Darkness' Master and held it to the side while she held onto the saddle with her other hand.

"This is where your fire would be very helpful, Toothless!" she told the dragon. Katie pointed her Keyblade at an incoming Dragoon. "Fire!" she yelled. A giant fireball shot from its tip. Toothless let out a big blue fireball out of his mouth and conjoined with Katie's Dark Mega Flare to make a much larger fireball. She shifted the pedal to quickly go high into the air; Toothless flew above the giant fire ball as it seared the line of Dragoons. Katie heard a warp above her head and heard a cock of a gun. She looked up to find a Sniper hovering above her head with its gun pointed at her. A red bullet of light fired from its barrel, Katie deflected it back at the Nobody and it disappeared. She smirked and took Toothless back down to the water, "Fire, bud!" Katie told Toothless. Toothless let out a roar and a blue fireball left his mouth and set a Dragoon on fire. Katie swooped past it and sliced it in half and threw her Keyblade at a Sniper. When it returned, she turned on her saddle to shoot a Blizzaga spell at a Dragoon that was hitching a ride. She turned back on her saddle and made Toothless do a barrel roll to dodge the Sniper's bullets. Toothless grabbed a Dragoon by its head with his hind legs and crushed it with his claws. He tossed it at a Sniper that almost shot Katie in the head. "Thanks, Toothless!" she chirped to the Night Fury. She set them on fire with a Firaga spell. Letting go of the saddle, Katie balanced herself and wielded Void Gear. She pointed both of her Keyblades at the remaining Nobodies. "Yield!" she yelled. Bullets of pure darkness shot from the sinister Keyblades' tips. The bullets of darkness ripped the Nobodies apart and made them disappear. All the complex Nobodies were gone.

Katie patted Toothless' neck after she dismissed her weapons. "Good job, Toothless. We make a great team." She told the dragon. Toothless made happy rumble from his throat, as if he was agreeing. "I think we've had enough fun for one day." She turned Toothless around and shifted the pedal down, making Toothless shoot up like a rocket. They quickly found their way back to the cove and landed. Katie jumped off the saddle and scratched under Toothless' neck as her friend walked up to her.

"That was a long trip. What took you so long?" Lea asked.

"Oh…we just had some fun looking at the scenery, make waves in the water, killed some Nobodies…" Katie listed.

"Nobodies?!" Sora asked. "You guys okay? What kind were they?"

Katie waved him off, "Yes, we're fine. Just a bunch of Dragoons and Snipers."

"Snipers?" Lea repeated.

"Yup, Snipers. But thanks to Toothless fire, we torched them before they got a chance to get the Berk's shore." Katie answered. She turned to a confused Hiccup. "Your dragon is quite a fighter, Hiccup."

"Well, over the years of Vikings shooting at him, he kinda gets to know how to defend himself." Hiccup joked.

Katie laughed and asked, "So, can you take us to the village?"

"Oh, yeah. Come on, follow me." Hiccup patted Toothless head and told him, "See you later bud." He walked away from the dragon and climbed up the cove's stone walls.

Katie looked at Toothless for a second then called after the guys, "Hey, I'll catch up with you in a sec, 'kay?"

"Sure, Katie. Just come up soon." Sora called over his shoulder before he disappeared into the forest.

Katie walked up to Toothless and slowly unclipped Terra's Wayfinder from her belt. She held it in her hand so Toothless could sniff it. "This is a Wayfinder, Toothless. I use it to call somebody to help; I think you'll be very helpful in my journey to find my friend. So, what to you say?" Toothless nudged her hand as if he was saying 'yes'. Katie smiled and took Toothless front paw and set it on one of the corners of the Wayfinder. She felt Toothless' presence in the Wayfinder and clipped back to her belt. "Thanks, buddy." She patted his head one last time before she climbed up the cove's wall.

* * *

Katie, Sora, and Lea followed Hiccup into a village that looked brand-new. "This is my village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new." Hiccup explained.

"Why's that?" Sora asked.

"Dragons. They torched the building's on a daily biases." Hiccup answered.

"I thought you said dragons were harm—" Lea got interrupted by Hiccup covering his mouth.

"Sh! Not so loud!" Hiccup told him. He let Lea's mouth go and explained, "You see, my village and dragons don't get along all that well."

"If you don't get along, then why don't you just leave?" Sora asked.

Hiccup shrugged as he answered, "We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues."

"That explains so much…" Katie said under her breath, thinking of her family.

"What was that, Katie?" Lea asked.

Katie waved him off. "Nothin'. Never mind." She saw a familiar person in the distance. "Repliku!"

Repliku turned around and his eyes widened. He ran up to her while saying, "Katie! Oh, man. I was so worried."

"Worried?" Katie repeated. "Here we go again! I'm almost a young adult, Repliku! I can take care of myself so you don't have to worry about my safety 24/7!" Her eye twitched when Repliku just shrugged for an answer. "Look, Repliku—"

"Katie, Sora, Lea!" Kairi called from behind a building. She walked out into the open with Riku behind her and a large man close behind. The man's bottom jaw stuck out and a stone replaced one of his teeth. He had a long blond mustache that was braided and a bushy unibrow. He wore a Viking's helmet and a brown fur vest over what looked like a cartoon-pirate's clothes. His left hand was replaced with a stone hammer and his right leg was a wooden branch. "Katie, this is Gobber. He's the village's blacksmith." Kairi told the group.

"Thanks again for helping me with those black and white beasts." Gobber told Riku.

"That's our job." Riku told the Viking. He looked at Hiccup. "Who's this?"

"I'm Hiccup, stupid name. I know." Hiccup answered.

"It's about time you showed up, laddie!" Gobber told Hiccup, he poked his chest. "You're going to miss Dragon Training if you don't hurry up!"

"I kinda can't go to class if the teacher isn't present." Hiccup joked. He looked over his shoulder as Gobber pushed him along. "Catch you guys later, I guess."

"Bye, Hiccup!" said Sora. He turned to Riku. "So, did you find Heartless?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah. There were Nobodies also, they were attacking the village when we showed up. Neoshadows and Snipers. What about you guys?"

"Same with us, but we got Dragoons and Novashadows." Lea answered. "Katie was the only one that fought Snipers. She flew a dragon!"

"You did?" Repliku asked, his eyes flashing at Katie.

Katie nodded. "Yeah. Night Fury."

"Katie, do you recognize this place now?" Kairi asked.

"Yup, this is Berk. It was in the DreamWork's movie _How to Train Your Dragon. _That really doesn't make sense to me because DreamWork's and Disney are total enemies…" Katie scratched her head until she had an idea. She unclipped Terra's Wayfinder. "Stitch!" she yelled. Two lights shot from the charm and spiraled around her. Before she knew it, she was tackled to the ground by a flash of blue. A giant tongue ran across her face and covered it with slime.

"Stitch?" Sora asked. "He's a summon for you, too?"

Katie nodded. "Yup."

Stitch blinked a couple times to Katie's voice. "Ter..ra…?" He realized it wasn't Terra as he expected. "You-sa no Terra!" Stitch exclaimed. He ran off.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa! Stitch! Calm down!" Katie yelled as she ran after him. She grabbed Stitch and picked him up.

"No! You-sa no Terra! You-sa no Terra!" Stitch yelled as he squirmed, trying to get out of Katie's grip.

"Stitch, calm down!" Katie told the space experiment. She dangled Terra's Wayfinder in Stitch's face. "Look! Terra's Wayfinder, I'm his friend, Stitch!"

Stitch grabbed the Wayfinder from Katie's hand with his paws and looked at it. "Fren?" he asked.

"Yes, friend." Katie put him down and pointed at herself. "Katie."

"Ka-ti?" Stitch repeated with his head cocked to the side.

Katie nodded and held out her hand. "May I have that back now, please?" she asked kindly.

Stitch blinked a few times then handed the Wayfinder back to her. "Fren." He repeated.

Katie nodded and picked him back up, she turned to Sora and Lea. "Guys, look at Stitch's face closely. What does it remind you of?"

Lea scratched his head and it came to him. "Hiccup's dragon, Toothless."

"And guess who made Toothless?" The group stayed silent. "Chris Sanders; the same guy who designed Stitch. So this world _is _related to Disney, just not in the way I thought was possible." She ruffled Stitch's fur. "You can go now, Stitch."

"No! Me-sa with Ka-ti!" said Stitch. He dug his front claws into her collarbone, proving his statement.

Katie shrugged. "Okay, fine with you guys?" The group nodded. "Alright, Stitch. You're officially part of the group."

* * *

Oh, man...I shouldn't watch "Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files" and type at the same time...xD I was wondering, should I make a "Light of a Darkened Heart" Christmas special? It would be non-related to the story except for the characters and separate cuz I'm still on Berk at the moment. Let me know!

OH! And if ever wondered what Katie looked like; go to my deviantART! My username is the same on there.

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this Kingdom Hearts fanfic, then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!


	19. The Light of a Darkened Christmas

**This story takes place long after Berk and is NON-CANNON. In this chapter, you get to experience the holidays with Katie and the gang. You'll also get a back-story of why she was all alone when she met Terra back at the begining of the story. You may skip this chapter if you like. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ^-^**

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters...or Rise of the Guardians character, I only own Katie and Kenny Heckman

* * *

Katie and the gang were drifting along in the Lanes Between. Everyone could sense the hopelessness radiate from Katie. They have been searching for three months, and still no sign of the Dark Realm. Every day, Katie's spirit went down another level; it was like she was a total different person! Repliku pulled his glider up to Katie, "We'll find a way to the Realm soon, Katie. I promise." He told her.

Katie groaned, "You said that a month-and-a-half ago..."

"C'mon, Katie you can't give up yet!" said Sora.

"Yeah, Katie! You can't give up now!" Kairi agreed. She pointed up ahead. "Look! There's another world!"

"I highly doubt it'll have an opening to the Realm, Kairi..." Katie mumbled.

Lea pulled up next to her. "You'll never know till you try!"

Katie let out a huff, "Fine..." She moved her glider up to the world. Riku watched her go up to the world with his heart panning with sympathy for Katie. He worried that Katie was slowly losing herself to the Darkness, the way she was acting. He didn't want her to go down the same road he did, once you start a path to Darkness, it's almost guaranteed that there is no turning back.

Sora felt Riku's worry. "Don't worry, Riku...she'll be alright. Katie just needs to find hope again, that's all!" He told his best friend with a big grin.

"I hope so..." Riku sighed. The gang followed Katie to the world and everything went to white.

* * *

Katie wrinkled her nose as she felt something wet fall onto her nose, she opened her eyes to see a light-grey sky with little specks of white fall from the clouds. She looked around, it was completely white; snow. "Is this...Christmas Town...?" Katie wondered aloud.

Sora got up and looked around to verify the surroundings. "...No, this isn't Christmas town. To get to Christmas Town, you have to visit Halloween Town first. Plus, we'd be in Christmas Town attire if this was Christmas Town." He told her. "Also, I'm pretty sure there aren't any timbers in Christmas Town."

The group didn't notice that Repliku walked up the timber and was standing on top of a hill. "Hey, guys!" The group turned their attention to him. "Get up here, you gotta see this." The group climbed up the steep hill and looked in awe. At the bottom of hill was a large farmhouse; easily a two story. On the right of the large house was vibrant red barn and a large, old shed made of wood and metal. There was also a large, bare, hallow oak with a tire swing dangling from one of its thick, sturdy branch. On the left of the house were a large, empty corn fields and a metal silo.

Katie's eyes widened. "M-m-my-my...HOUSE?!" she exclaimed.

Lea whistled, "Wow, that's your home? Man, your house is _faaancy_!"

"It's beautiful!" Kairi breathed.

"Well, you should see it in the fall..." Katie stated blankly. She ran her hands in her pockets trying to find her keys. "Somewhere around here is a toboggan that we used to use to get down the hill. After my friend's ankle incident a few winters back, we never go down this hill without the toboggan during the winter cuz you might get your leg stuck in a pothole." Katie explained.

Kairi's lips were turning blue and said behind clattering teeth, "W-we bet-better find it s-soon...its c-cold!"

"That's Iowa for ya." Katie told Kairi. She unzipped her vest and handed it to her freezing friend. "Here. It may not have sleeves, but it's another layer between you and the cold."

"T-thank you..." said Kairi.

Riku came up with a large, wooded sled behind him. "Found it." he stated, he laid the toboggan on the snowy floor. "It was under a bunch of leaves."

"Great! Come on, Kairi..." Sora led the shivering Kairi to the sled and set her down and sat behind her. "All aboard!" he joked.

The all sat on the toboggan and Lea sat on the end. "You guys ready?" the group looked over their shoulders and nodded. Lea put his hands on the outside and stuck them in the snow and pushed. Two seconds later, everyone was holding onto each other tight, squealing in delight.

* * *

"Okay, Kairi. The fireplace is over there and...good Lord! What is that stench?!" Katie exclaimed as soon as the group walking into the house.

Repliku was plugging his nose with one hand and pointed to the kitchen with the other. "Over there."

Katie took off her blindfold and quickly grabbed her attachable sunglasses and clipped on her glasses before anyone had a chance to see her eyes. She wrapped the blindfold around her nose tightly and walked into her kitchen. The damage from Terra and Master Xehanort's battle from three months ago was still intact. Katie ignored it at the moment and found out where the fowl stench came from: her refrigerator. She opened it and she almost lost her lunch, inside the fridge were leftovers that were literally tinted green from mold. While most of the group ran to the nearest bathroom, Riku and Repliku held their breath, and their lunch, as they helped Katie empty the refrigerator and clean it. Katie rushed outside and threw the overly-spoiled leftovers into the garbage can. She walked back inside and peeled her blindfold off her face. "Man, if we still had pigs, that'd be gold to the hogs right there." Katie joked.

Repliku stared at her. That was her first sarcastic remark in weeks! "So, what should we do now?" he asked Katie.

Katie sputtered her lips as she thought for a second. "Well..."

"Where is the stupid power button?!" Lea yelled in the other room.

Katie walked into the family room and stifled a laugh. Lea was crouching over her flat-screen TV running his hands on the edge of the TV. She walked over to her couch where her TV remote rested with an inch-thick layer of dust coating it. She blew the dust off and pointed the remote at the flat screen and pushed the power button. She burst out laughing when Lea jumped when the TV's screen burst to life.

Lea turned around and walked over to Katie. "It's been awhile since I've heard that laugh of yours, Kates." he said with a smirk. He grabbed her and put her in a headlock and gave her a noogy. "Welcome back, kid."

"Lea! Let me go!" Katie laughed.

"Say uncle!" Lea said. He and Katie failed to notice the rest of the group started to enter the family room and sit down in the chairs.

Katie squirmed around and let out a sigh. "Okay, uncle."

Lea let Katie go and gave her the remote. Katie took it happily and started to flip the channels. "What are you doing?" he asked

"Lookin' for the news." Katie answered shortly.

"Why?" Sora asked.

Katie turned around and asked him, "We you'd get in here?"

Riku shrugged. "We just got in here. Thanks for noticing us, by the way." He said to Katie sarcastically.

"Oh…and by the way, Sora. You're in my spot." Katie told the spiky brunette. "Yup and at 'em."

"There are four more chairs!" Sora protested.

Katie glared at Sora. "I'm like a Sheldon. I _must _sit in that spot or I will go crazy so get up!" Sora stared at her with confused eyes when she said 'Sheldon'. Katie groaned and explained, "Sheldon is a character from _The Big Bang Theory. _Like him, I must sit in that spot or I will go all Sephiroth on your ass." The mention of the one-winged-angel made Sora immediately scoot over on the couch. Katie smiled mischievously and plopped down on the couch, slouching.

As she flipped through the channels, the Kingdom Hearts crew started to make comments on what they saw appear on the TV's screen. A certain iconic, at least in Katie's opinion, sci-fi TV show popped up and Katie stayed on it for a second to watch the scene.

"What's that guy doing?" Sora asked as he watched on of the characters pick up a ketchup bottle and mustered bottle and squirt them onto his plate and mutter something about going crazy.

"You'll see in a minute…" Katie told him. She stood up and lowered her voice to sound like the guy on the TV. "…_Three fries short of a Happy Meal ... WACKO!_" She said simultaneously with the character on the screen. She burst out laughing, "Oh, Jack O'Neill…how you make me laugh." The Keybladers looked at her strangely then soon added to her laugher. She plopped back down onto the couch and continued to flip the channels until she found what she was looking for. "December 15!"

Kairi, who was sitting in front of the blazing fireplace (Katie had no idea how the wood fireplace got lit, but she really didn't care at the moment), said, "That means Christmas is ten days away!"

"Sweet! Riku, can we stay till the holidays? Please, please, please, _please?_" Sora begged to his friend as annoyingly as he could.

Riku face-palmed and shook his head. He glanced over to Katie. "It's your call."

"Well…I _really _want to find Terra as soon as possible and kick Old-Fart-Xehanort's butt to Timbuktu but then again, we've been traveling for three months straight. Plus, you and Sora haven't caught a break since the Mark of Mastery Exam. I think we deserve a break." Katie debated.

Repliku crossed his arms and took his attention away from the TV to look at Katie to state his own opinion, "You sure that's a good idea, Katie? I mean, with all the Xehanort carnations running around along with the Heartless and Nobodies, a world could fall into chaos."

"I never thought of that…" Katie confessed sheepishly.

"But, the chaos will be in the worlds no matter what we do!" Lea stated. "I think we should stay, I'd like to get to know Kates world a bit better."

Katie looked at Lea then at Repliku then back to Lea. She sighed and said, "Sorry, Repliku, but Lea's right. The worlds will always be in chaos of the Heartless and Nobodies. We will stay. Anyone against this?" No one protested. "Alright, we're staying in Iowa until Christmas!" she chirped.

Sora grinned his famous grin and got up from the couch to explore the house. He soon came back with a costume. "What's this?"

Katie's face flushed and sprang up from the couch and snatched it away. "No touchy. It was very expensive."

"Is that…_Sephiroth's_ outfit?" Riku asked behind a stifled laugh.

"Shut up!" Katie snarled as she stomped to her bedroom. "Aw, man! I have to go grocery shopping!"

* * *

After Katie found Kairi, Riku, Sora, Repliku, and Lea some winter, and Earth, appropriate clothes, (Kairi raided one of Katie's sister's closet while the boys raided Katie's dad's and her brother-in-law's closets) Katie announced she was heading to town along with Kairi to get some shopping done. She demanded that the boys to clean the house while they were gone. Over the boys' groans, Katie asked rhetorically, "Do you really want to sleep in three months' worth of dust? I don't think so." As she and Kairi walked out the front door, she said over her shoulder, "All the Christmas decorations are down in the basement. After we get all the food put away, we'll start decorating!"

Thanks to the boys' magic skills, they were able to finish cleaning the house in a matter of mere minutes. They realized that Katie's half-put-up Halloween decorations were still up and lying around so they decided to take those down, also. After Halloween was put away, they went down into the basement. They did find the Christmas decorations along with other items…

"What's this?" Sora asked as he held up a black leather-bound sketchbook.

Repliku rolled his eyes as he carried a box to the stairwell, "It's a sketchbook, stupid."

"I know that! It was a rhetorical question!" Sora retorted. He opened it and his eyes widened, "Whoa…these are so cool!"

Riku, Repliku, and Lea put down the boxes they were currently carrying and gathered around Sora. It was Repliku that commented, "These make Naminé's sketches look like kindergartener's work!"

"Who made them?" Riku asked.

Sora looked at the corner of one of the sketches and answered, "Katelynn Heart." He whistled, "Wow, Katie made these?"

"It seems like it…I wonder what else is down here?" Lea wondered aloud. The boys shrugged and got off task, trying to find other items. Riku found a box filled with family photos still in their frames and photo albums. Lea found a collection of guns and bows and arrows near severed animal heads, mostly deer. "God, that's nasty." He grumbled.

Repliku found boxes that were labeled 'Dan's stuff', 'Tori's stuff', and 'Clementine's stuff'. "Who's Dan, Tori, and Clementine?"

"I have no idea, never heard their names before." Riku answered. He opened the boxes and asked, "But why is their stuff down here? Along with the photos?"

"Maybe to lock the memories away…" Sora said quietly. His eyes brightened with an idea. "Let's take them upstairs too!"

"Why?" Repliku queried.

"Cuz maybe it'll make Katie smile more!" Sora answered.

Riku sighed, "Alright, fine…but just take up _one_, and mean only one, photo album up with us. If this plan goes south, we'll just have to take down just the album."

"We're back!" Katie's voice rang through the house a couple hours later. The boys gathered into the kitchen and Katie looked at Sora suspiciously, "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing!" Sora lied, his face turning red.

Katie smirked and shook her head, "Sora, you're so easy to read! Now, what else did you four find down there?"

"We'll show you later." Riku answered. The boys gathered around the counter to put the groceries away.

Lea opened one of the bags and grinned. "Sweet! Cookie dough!"

"Cookie dough?!" Sora shouted and grabbed the container from Lea's hands. "Yum, chocolate-chip!"

"Boys!" Katie yelled. She snatched the container from their hands. "No! That's for later!"

"Aw, man!" The boys wined.

* * *

After the groceries where put away, Katie noticed that it was getting late and started to make supper. "Now that we're on break, we can have some real food." She stated. In about thirty minutes, Katie made quesadillas for everyone. She giggled when Sora asked for seconds and happily gave it to him. They didn't notice how tired they were until Katie yawned. Katie told the Keybladers that can have any room they wanted, except for hers. As everyone settled and said goodnight, Katie walked to her room and looked at her bed. "…Sleep is the enemy…" she murmured, remembering that Xehanort tried to take over her once when she tried to fall asleep and he could easily do it again. Walking back out into the kitchen, she grabbed the liter of Mountain Dew and chugged it. She didn't notice that Riku was watching her from the other room.

When Katie went back to her room, Riku emerged and walked quietly to her room. He opened the door to a crack to see Katie sitting at her desk with bottle of Dew in one hand and a book in another with headphones over her ears. Her sunglasses and blindfold were off, revealing her eyes and the charcoal black bags underneath them. Now he knew why she did hide her eyes from everyone. They were gold. Riku wanted to walk into her room so bad but decided not to, he slowly closed her door.

Katie's golden eyes flashed at her door when she heard a faint creek but saw nothing. She shrugged and went back to her book, mouthing the words to "Set the World on Fire" by Black Veil Brides.

* * *

The next day, Katie made chocolate-chip pancakes. While eating they discussed the plans for today, they went with decorating the house in-and-out, including a snowman (Lea's idea). With the day still strong, they decided to train in the now empty barn.

"So, what we're you guys wanting to show me yesterday?" Katie asked as soon as they got back inside.

Repliku took out the photo album and set it in front of her. "This."

Katie's mouth gaped open. "…Where did you find this?"

"In the basement in a box along with other things." Sora answered.

Katie stayed silent for quite some time as she slowly opened the bright red album. She made a tiny gasp from what was inside. From looking over her shoulders, the Keyblade wielders noticed that the pictures were mostly of her along five others around Christmas time. "…My family…" Her voice was cracking.

Repliku bit his lip, thinking that this was a bad idea. Kairi's voice broke the silence, "You're family?"

Katie slowly nodded and pointed at a couple that looked like they were in their late 40s. "That's my mom and dad." Riku was surprised how much Katie looked like her mother. She pointed at another picture with a young couple that were laughing as the man gave a young female adult a noogy. "That's Dan and the girl he's giving a noogy is my second older sister, Tori. The other woman is my oldest sister, Clementine. Dan is—_was _my brother-in-law." She flipped the page to a picture of herself on Dan's shoulders to put up the star on the Christmas tree, "And of course, that's me."

"You look so happy, Katie." Sora commented. "What happened to them?"

Katie took a deep breath before she answered, "It was nine months ago. We were going to the park for a picnic but I was sleeping in because I had a long work-day the day before and I just graduated from high school so I was under a bit of stress. Mom decided to go to the park without me so I can get some sleep and said I'll catch up with them later. As they were driving down the road…" Her voice cracked as she continued, "A semi-driver didn't stop at the stop-light and hit them strait on. They were killed instantly. I woke up when the police called me to tell me what happened…" She started to make a hic sound and soon burst into tears.

The Keyblade Wielders, especially the guys, felt guilty for asking. Katie never cries, this was the first time they ever seen her do so. Lea took the photo album away from Katie slowly and took it back downstairs. Riku slowly walked up to Katie and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was taken aback when Katie spun around and hugged him and cried into his chest. Riku hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

Sora heard a knock at the door over Katie's crying. Confused, he walked over to the door and answered it. At the door was a man in his mid-thirties with dark hair and wore a worn-down baseball cap. His carhartt jacket was open revealing red plaid flannel shirt underneath. His flannel shirt was tucked into dark blue jeans that were stuffed into hunting boots. He had a belt buckle that was bigger than Sora's fist and had a nine-o-clock shadow. His green eyes looked at Sora curiously, "Um…howdy there stranger…" the man said.

"Yeah, hi…I'm sorry but who are you…?" Sora asked.

"I was gonna ask ya the same question, boy. What are you doing in my cuz's house?" he asked Sora

" 'Cuz'? You mean Katie?"

"Yeah! This _is _her house that her parents left her ain't it?" He pointed at himself. "I'm Kenny Heckman, Katie's cousin…well I'm her ma's cousin but you get the picture."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know, here come in." Sora stepped to the side and let Kenny in.

Kenny saw Katie crying and his eyes widened. "Katie!"

Katie looked up and gasped, "Kenny?!"

"Why's my little cuz cryin'?" Kenny asked. "And _why _are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"

Katie wiped her eyes and tears quickly and sniffed, regaining control. "Oh…you know…stuff…what are you doing here, Ken?"

"I saw your truck pass by my house and you haven't been around for three months so I wanted to see how you were doin…where were you anyways? And you are these people?"

Katie pointed to each of the Keyblade wielders as she said her names, "This is Sora, Lea, Riku, Repliku, and Kairi."

"Their names sound familiar to me…oh, yeah! Ain't they those characters from that game you like so much? Man, what's it called…? Oh, _Kingdom Hearts_!" He laughed, "You seriously think that_ I_ will believe that they just jumped out the TV screen and into the real world and took you on dem adventures of theirs? Ha, that is a knee-slapper right there, Katie!" Katie rolled her eyes and held out her hand and summoned Darkness' Master. Kenny's expression went from a goofy grin to pure terror then anger. "Ya'll got a lot explainin to do…"

* * *

"Man, you're really going out there, saving worlds from them Heartless devils?" Kenny asked after the gang's explanation.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah! Your cousin is really good at fighting! She has beaten Riku in a fight in less than two minutes!"

"Really?" Kenny looked at Riku then at Katie. "Huh. Tough luck." He told Riku. He stood up and clapped his hands together. "So, where's ya tree, cuz?"

Katie smacked her forehead. "Shoot! I knew we were missing something!"

"Now don't ya worry now, cuz. I got enough room in my truck to hall half your crew down to the tree farm. Plus, that rusty pick-up of yours won't be able to handle a tree." Kenny said with a grin.

"It can _too_!" Katie thought for a second. "But then again, my truck can't hold more than three people. So, on to the tree-farm!"

At the tree farm, Kenny picked out what he thought was the perfect tree but Katie thought it was way too big. "Whadda mean it's 'too big'?" he complained.

"I've seen _Christmas Vacation, _Ken. I'm not making the same mistake as Clark Griswold." She looked around and her eyes gleamed with delight. "Found it!" She walked up to it with the Keybladers and her cousin close behind her. Sora decided to show off. After making sure no-one was looking, he wielded his Keyblade and cut down the tree with one swipe. This earned Sora a good whack on the back of the head from everybody, including Kenny. Of all the smacks, the farmer's smack hurt the most and literally knocked Sora onto his face.

Kenny stayed to help the gang put up the tree and trim it. After saying goodbye to everyone he pointed his finger in the guys' faces. "Now don't you get any ideas about Katie."

"Kenny!" Katie yelled from across the house.

Kenny raised his hands up in defense and pointed at his eyes then at the boys as he closed the front door behind him. "I may be worlds away, but I'm watching you."

"Kenny!" Katie yelled again. Her cousin was gone.

* * *

The rest of the Keyblade Wielders stay was, in a way, slow. All they did was train, do some shopping, and even played Kingdom Hearts (But that's another story). Until the 19th came around…

Sora was bored one hour while Katie went out to the barn for a minute to…well, he wasn't exactly listening. He glanced at the _Star Wars_ calendar and the 19th caught his eye. Under the date, it said: 'K's B-day'. "K's B-day?" He scratched his head to figure out who it could be. His eyes widened when he realized and said out loud, "It's Katie's birthday today!"

"What?" Lea asked from the other room, too busy playing _Final Fantasy XIII-2._

"It's Katie's birthday!" Sora repeated excitedly.

"How old will she be?" Kairi asked, turning her attention away from the video game.

Sora laughed nervously, "Well…that's the thing…I got no idea. She never told me how old she was when we first met. But guessing she's turning fifteen."

"Wrong." Repliku's voice came from the corner. "She's sixteen right now, smart one."

"What? She's the same age as Riku then!" Lea said, finally paying attention to the conversation.

"So…she's turning seventeen?" Kairi asked the replica. (The crew still doesn't know he's the Riku Replica, I just typed that)

Repliku nodded. "Yeah. She told me when we met." He shrugged as he continued, "I have no idea why she told me and not you guys."

"Let's throw her a party!" Sora said cheerfully.

"But what the heck are we supposed to do to give her presents? We don't have Drivers Licenses and we can't use our gliders in public." Lea retorted.

Sora crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes while he tried to think of an alternative. "…We can make her something." He suggested.

"Like what?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno…cake?" Sora wondered.

Repliku shook his head. "We don't have the stuff to make that…all we got is that cookie dough she bought."

"Cookies! That's what we'll make her!" Sora grinned.

Lea smirked then said, "Okay. And how exactly do we make them?"

Sora opened his mouth then closed it again as he scratched the back of his head. "I have no idea."

"Can't we just say 'Happy Birthday'? That's much easier…" Repliku suggested. He looked around. "Where's Riku?"

Lea shrugged. "I think he went outside or something like that. I was a little busy fighting that purple dude on this game. He keeps on killing me!"

Everyone looked at Kairi with surprise when she suggested, "As soon the battle starts, shift to the Ravager Paradigm. When the chain gage is full, go back to the Commando." Lea tried it; he won.

* * *

Riku shivered as he walked to the vibrant red barn. He hated to admit it, but he didn't exactly like Iowa. It was too cold for his liking, but then he's an islander so he wasn't used to the cold period. As soon as he walked into the barn, he suddenly felt warmer. "Katie?" he called in the barn.

Riku heard the boards creak above him and Katie's head poked from the lip of the roof. She sent him a goofy grin. "Hiya, Riku! What'cha doing out here?"

"I just came to see what you were doing out here…you _do _know it's -5 degrees out here, right?" Riku asked.

Katie somewhat shrugged. "What can I say? Jack Frost loves Iowa. I just came in here for some peace and quiet, that's all." She stifled a laugh as she added, "Lea's yelling at the TV was driving me nuts."

Riku laughed. "Yeah, then I guess I came out for the same reason. Come Katie; let's go back into the house."

Katie pouted, which looked funny upside down. "Aw, I'm almost done with my book!" Her head disappeared.

"What are you reading?" Riku asked as he climbed up the wooden ladder. Katie was now sitting on a stack of straw that were surrounded by cubed hay-bails.

Katie closed her book, "Nothing you'd like. It's about talking cats."

"Sounds like something Sora would read." Riku joked.

Katie snorted a laugh, "He's a little kid inside; like me!" She stood up and stretched. "But I guess you're right. I should probably go back inside; I'm starting to get cold." She walked past Riku and went down the ladder with Riku following her.

"That's what you get for wearing such a thin jacket and no hat or gloves, Reckless." He unzipped his coat and put it on Katie's shoulders. "Don't want you to freeze to death."

Katie gave him a weird yet puzzled look under her sunglasses. "Um…you're the one more likely to freeze to death, Islander. Unlike you, I'm used to this kind of weather."

"Yeah…but still. I'll be fine." Riku reassured her.

Katie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Someone is extra stubborn today." She snickered.

Riku grinned mischievously. "Oh, really?" he sneered playfully. He grabbed her book and ran off.

"Hey! Riku! Get your butt back here!" Katie yelled. She ran outside after him. "Give me back my book, Riku!"

Riku laughed as he tried to keep out of Katie's reach, listening to her death threats. He was caught totally off guard when Katie teleported next to him and tackled him into a snow bank. Now he was wishing he didn't offer Katie his coat. Katie yanked the book out of his hands and then helped him up. "Y-you ch-cheated…" Riku shivered.

"Then don't take my stuff, Riku. C'mon now, Islander. Let's get you inside before you get frostbite or something." Katie wrapped her arm around Riku and rubbed his arms, trying to keep him warm as they walked back into her house.

As soon as she stepped in she was attacked by a hyperactive brunette. "Happy Birthday, Katie!"

"Birthday?" Riku repeated, forgetting he was basically frozen.

Katie's face turned red. "Yeah…how did you know Sora? I've never told you guys."

"It said so on the calendar! So what do you want to do? What would like for a present? Should we get you a present? Do you want cake? Do you want—"

"Sora!" Katie interrupted him. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't want a party or anything…just being home is good enough present." Ignoring Sora's disappointment, she turned her attention back to Riku. "Let's get the fireplace going for you. You're colder than a Popsicle in Antarctica. Sorry that I pushed you into a snowdrift, by the way."

"It's fine…I kinda deserved it." Riku confessed sheepishly.

"Yes. Yes, you did." She set him in front of the fireplace and lit it with her Firaga Materia that she thankfully still had with her. She walked into the kitchen and asked over her shoulder, "You like hot chocolate, right?"

* * *

It was Christmas Eve night, and once again, Katie was awake. She still didn't trust sleep. Her head shot up from her computer when she heard something outside. Slowly, she stood up and grabbed her metal baseball bat that was leaning against her wall. She opened her door slowly and walked into the main part of her house. In the family room, where their stockings and their decorated tree were, was a large shadowy figure. Katie bit her lip, terrified of what it was. The figure stopped on what it was doing at the tree and turned around to face Katie. Katie scrambled to the wall to find the light switch that turned on the lights on the tree and the lamps in the room, "I don't know who you are, but get outta my hou—" She gulped when the lights finally turned on and saw the figure; her jaw dropped.

The man was quite large, probably over six feet tall and weighed around three hundred or more or less. He had a medium-lengthed white beard and mustache and wore a black fur hat that rested right above bushy black eyebrows. He wore a red coat that was trimmed with black fur and reached to his ankles. Underneath his coat was a pale red shirt tucked into cassock-style grey pants and wore brown boots. It was none other than jolly St. Nick himself, but he looked different than Katie always imagined him to look like.

"S-Santa?" Katie asked.

"Hello, Katelynn. So you can see me then." His voice was thick with a Russian accent.

Katie dropped her bat. "Jeezo, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a burglar or something! Wait a sec…" she studied him from head to toe. "…You're North…from _Rise of the Guardians._"

North nodded. "Indeed, but may I ask, why are you awake at this hour?" North asked.

"Afraid to fall asleep…if I fall asleep, I may wake up as something evil. I'm already marked with gold eyes and silver hair…well, I had silver hair before all this madness but you catch my drift." Katie answered. "I mean, the last time I fell asleep, I was out like a light for almost a week! Suffering never ending nightmares!"

North stroked his beard. "I see…" He laughed. "To be honest with you, you were the last one I thought I would catch staying up. I thought it was going to be Sora."

Katie couldn't help but join the Guardian of Wonder's laughter. "Yeah…he's an ornery little stinker. Well, I let you get back to your job now…sorry that I almost hit you with my baseball bat."

North chuckled, "You wouldn't be the first one, Katie. Oh, before you go to bed, I think I have something to help you…" He walked over to his red sack and dug through it until he said, "There it is! Right in the very bottom." The Guardian of Wonder handed Katie a blue-wrapped box with a red bow. He gestured her to open it.

Katie hesitantly ripped the paper of the present until she saw a silver box. Opening the box, inside was a heart-shaped pendant that was white in the middle and faded to black. In small letters, the pendent said: 'Night'. Katie looked at North with confused eyes, "Sorry, but…what's this?"

"I know that you don't like jewelry, but this pendant is enchanted. It will protect you from nightmares; drive away those evils that try to enter." North winked. "Plus, I know how much you like music boxes."

"This is a music box?" Katie asked excitedly.

North nodded. "All you need to do is open it."

Katie put on the pendant with a small grin. "Thanks, North. Tell the other Guardians I said 'hi'."

North laughed, "I will. Merry Christmas, Katelynn."

"Merry Christmas, North." Katie walked back into her room with a large, childish grin. She just met Santa Claus.

Christmas morning only brightened Katie's mood even more. North gave her another music box that was made of glass so she can see the gears move as she wound up the music box up and play its song. Riku, Kairi, Lea, and Repliku received Drive Orbs so they could now use the forms. Sora got a Keychain for his Keyblade that looked like a candy cane and a snow flake. Katie noted that the Keyblade had poor attack stats and reach but its magic stats made up for it. But as soon as all the presents were opened, they all realized that it was time to go. They put down Christmas and took all of the leftovers out of the fridge and threw them, not wanting another gut-churning experience if they ever came back. Katie looked at her house one more time before she summoned her armor along with the others and their gliders. _'Goodbye, Mom, Dad, Dan, Tori, Clementine. I don't want to leave but I must. I have a friend who needs me.' _Snow slowly fell to the ground, as if the snow was saying goodbye to the Keyblade Wielders. Taking off to the sky and into the portal to the Lanes Between, a piece of Katie came back to life in her heart. She always thought she would spend the holidays alone, but she was wrong. Her dark Christmas was brightened by light…the light of her new friends.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! OH! And by the way, Kenny is really my cousin and he really talks like that! It could get annoying sometimes but still, good old Kenny! xD

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!


	20. Chapter 18

**I realized that my Christmas special (The Last chapter thingy) had many errors so I fixed it and added more to it! So if you already read it, there's more stuff! And sorry that this chapter is so short...^-^'**

*****I DON'T own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, How to Train Your Dragon characters, or Stitch. I only own Katie.

* * *

Compared to the last world Katie was on, Berk was quite boring. Ever since she took on those Nobodies in the sky, the gang hasn't seen any Nobodies or Heartless. Now that they had Stitch with them, who always sat on Katie's shoulder like Pikachu does in Pokémon, the Vikings in the village thought Stitch was some messed-up Leprechaun. The chief of the village, Stoik the Vast, suddenly called a meeting at the Great Hall, and he wanted the Keybladers Wielders to attend.

"We're not even Vikings…why are we here?" Lea asked.

Katie shrugged, which was hard to do with a space experiment perched on one of her shoulders. "I dunno. We'll find out in a second." She noticed that Stoik was about to speak so she elbowed Lea in the ribs to make him shut up.

Stoik cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. After he got the Vikings to settle down he said, "We all know that the Dragon Tournament is very important to the village, but we can't do so if these odd creatures keep running around." He turned his attention to Riku. "How do we stop these creatures?" he asked.

"And what the heck are they?" someone in the crowd shouted.

"These creatures are known as Heartless and Nobodies. Heartless are black with yellow eyes and Nobodies are either white or grey and don't have any visible eyes. Both are very dangerous—"

"Even more dangerous than dragons?" Stoik asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. They steal people's hearts for a living. They are vulnerable to any type of weapon."

Stoik nodded to Sora and Riku, thanking them for an explanation. "Alright. If anyone sees these so-called Heartless and Nobodies, let me know immediately. If it's just a couple, take care of them yourself but if it's a whole hoard of them, come back to the village immediately to get reinforcements. We can't handle more deaths at the moment. Do I make myself clear?" The Vikings nodded. Stoik turned his attention to Katie. "Will it be safe for everyone if we still continue the Dragon Tournament?"

Katie rubbed the back of her head as she thought out loud, "Well…I think it still be alright to hold this Tournament but then again, everyone in your village will be attending and be a target for the Heartless and Nobodies. But since everyone has battle experience, I think it'd be fine. Plus, we know how to handle them quite well. We can keep an eye out for them."

"So then it's settled, we're still have the Dragon Tournament. Agree?" All the Vikings yelled 'aye!'. Stoik waved his hand. "You're all dismissed…except for the visitors." As soon everyone left, he turned to the Keyblade Wielders. "You sure you six can handle these things?"

Kairi nodded, "Yup!"

"Good. During the Tournament tomorrow, you may watch it but keep an eye out for those creatures. If you see one, let me know." Stoik told the group. "You may go now. I need to go and find my son and talk to him about the Tournament tomorrow."

After the group walked out of the Great Hall and down its steps, Repliku said, "I still can't believe that Hiccup is the finalist."

"It doesn't to me. He knows how handle dragons in a different way than everyone else." Sora said.

"I just don't know how he's going to slay one though." Lea added. "I mean, his best friend is one!"

Katie kept her mouth shut; she knew exactly what was going to happen. Stitch poked her face with one of his claws, "Why Ka-ti so sad?"

"Sad?" Katie repeated. "I'm not sad, just…tired."

"Well, I haven't seen you sleep since we were in Radiant Garden and you were unconscious then." Said Repliku.

"You're like a zombie!" Sora added.

"I'm not a zombie!" Katie retorted. "I'm going to the Cove, c'mon Stitch." She walked off before anyone said anything else. Half way down the forest, she felt like she was being followed. She took Stitch off her shoulder, "Can you and check to see if anyone's following us?" she asked the space experiment in a low voice.

Stitch nodded and grew out his extra pair of arms and crawled on the forest floor, away from Katie. Katie soon heard Stitch yell something in a different language. She rushed over to him to see him growling at a hooded figure.

Katie groaned, "Not again! I told you guys already, I'm not joining the Organization! So, leave me alone!" Her anger rose when the figure did nothing. She wielded her Keyblades. "Are you deaf? Get outta my sight!"

"You are coming with me…conscious or not…" the figure's voice was deeper than the figure she met in Kohona. With a grunt, a Guardian Heartless appeared from his back and the figure slowly crossed his arms.

Katie's eyes widened at the Guardian…the hooded figure was none other than Ansem; Seeker of Darkness. She turned her attention to Stitch, "Stitch! Go get the others! Tell them that the Seeker of Darkness is here!" Stitch was hesitant at first but he nodded and took off towards the village. '_V…I need your assistance…'_ she said mentally.

"_I can see that…_" V responded. Katie felt V take over her body. "_I'll kick this guy's ass to the curb._"

_'Good, cuz of all the Xehanort's…he's my least favorite.' _Katie told V. She heard him laugh then she charged towards the man that ruined Riku's life.

* * *

Cliffy! O3O When Riku finds out, oh man. He's gonna be miffed. Once again, I'm sorry that I made this chapter so short! When I replay Kingdom Hearts I or Dream Drop Distance to remember Ansem's fighting style, I'll make the next chapter! M'kay? Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic, then bless _you._ Peace off. BOOP!


	21. Chapter 19

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, How to Train Your Dragon characters, or Stitch. Only own Katie.

* * *

Stitch was running on all sixs, trying to reach the village. He saw the boy in green that Katie liked to talk to, Hiccup he believed his name was. He grew his extra pair of arms, his antennae, and his three spikes back in, not wanting to scare the human. "Hey!"

Hiccup looked towards Stitch and kneeled down to get eye level with him. "Hey, little guy...wait, where's Katie?"

"Seeker...Darkness!" Stitch answered.

Hiccup gave the space experiment a strange look then picked him up. "Okay, let's go find Sora..." Hiccup struggled to keep Stitch in his arms. "Hey, calm down!"

"No! Seeker...Darkness! Ka-ti...help!" Stitch yelled.

Hiccup stopped. "Did you just say Katie needs help?" Stitch nodded. Hiccup let out a panicked sigh, "Oh, gods...um, okay we are going to the village to get Katie help. Alright?" Stitch growled something in a different language. Hiccup ignored him and ran off to the village.

* * *

Lea was the first one to notice Hiccup coming. "What's the rush?" He asked the young Viking. "I thought you were going to see Toothless."

"I was, and then I bumped into Katie's...pet thing." Hiccup set Stitch down in front of Lea. "Go on. Tell him what you told me."

Stitch was waving his arms frantically and was jumping up and down. "Ka-ti! Help; Seeker...Darkness!" He yelled quickly.

"Whoa, slow down Stitch." Lea crouched down in front of Stitch to get eye-level with him. "Can you repeat that…slowly?"

Stitch face-palmed and groaned . He saw Riku walk by. "Riku!" He shouted, he ran up to him. "Ka-ti! Seeker…Darkness! Help!"

Riku stopped dead in his tracks. "_What_?" He turned to Stitch and looked seriously into his black eyes. "Did you just say 'Seeker of Darkness'?"

Stitch made a sharp nod and grunted, "Eek!" He ran over to the edge of the village and shouted, "_Aka tiki baba! Maka maka!_"

"What did he say?" Lea asked.

Riku shrugged. "I think he wants us to follow him…Lea go get the others." He ran after Stitch. He yelled over his shoulder, "We'll probably be near the cove!"

* * *

Katie just dodged another fatal attack from Ansem. _'Jeez, he's more aggressive in real life than in the games!' _The thing that was causing her and V problems was his Guardian, every time she got close, the Guardian pushed her away. Katie let out a yelp of surprise when she felt something grab her from behind and lift her off the ground. It was the Guardian. She thrashed around in the Heartless' grip but she couldn't get free, since the Guardian was holding on to her, she couldn't use her Keyblades…but she could reach Terra's Wayfinder. Katie watched Ansem walk slowly towards her as she slowly reached for the star-shaped charm dangling on her hip. Just before Ansem could strike, she slammed her head against the Guardian as hard as she could. She squirmed out of the Heartless grip and got out of its reach. Katie held the Wayfinder into the sky. "Sasuke!" she yelled. Light shot out of the Wayfinder and engulfed Katie. She felt a presence then it quickly merged with her own. The light shot off of her. Her blindfold fell to the floor; revealing blood red eyes with a black ring with two dots around her pupil. They spun like a pinwheel.

Ansem raised an eyebrow. "Impressive…but can you still fight?" He sent his Guardian towards Katie. Katie jumped out of the Guardians way with impressive speed like she saw this coming and threw an odd knife at the Guardian. She rushed at the Guardian and high-jumped kicked it in the jaw then back-flipped away before the Guardian could grab her again.

Katie made hand signs. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" she yelled. Taking in a deep breath, she blew out a large flame out of her mouth towards Ansem and the Guardian like she was a human flamethrower. Ansem jumped to the side, the flames didn't even touch him. But his Guardian wasn't as lucky. The Guardian twisted and turned in the hellish flames. Katie ran up a pine tree and hopped to one right above Ansem during the confusion. Sending chakra to her feet, Katie stood on one of the branches upside-down as if she was Spider-Man. Reaching into her pocket; she pulled out shurikens and kunais. Between each finger on her right were the ninja knifes, ready to be thrown. She threw a shuriken at Ansem. The human Heartless let out a hiss of pain as the ninja star sunk into his shoulder with great force. He spun around and looked up. Surprise was written on his face but it was quickly turned into frustration. He sent out a beam of pure darkness at Katie. Katie jumped off of the branch quicker than lighting to another tree. Katie smirked as she sneered, "What's the matter? Too fast for ya?" She jumped to the ground and went into a fighting stance. "No wonder why Riku has kicked your butt so many times…you suck at fighting." She gestured Ansem to come closer with her left hand.

Growling, Ansem charged at Katie and wielded a double-edged Soul Eater. He slashed it at the teenagers face, but Katie was far too fast. She dodged by getting on her knees then she tripped Ansem by spinning on the ground with one of her legs outstretched. Katie backed-flipped away from Ansem and gestured him to come closer again. This girl was getting on his nerves; it was like she knew where he was going to attack! He summoned Guardian again, now free from its third-degree burns. They both charged towards Katie. Guardian aimed for a blow to Katie's head but Katie grabbed the Heartless fist and kicked it away. Ansem swung his sword at her abdomen but Katie blocked it with one of her knifes then threw it at him. It sliced his cheek, leaving a shallow gash and blood trickling down. Katie jumped back as she threw shurikens at the advanced Heartless. Guardian went in front of Ansem and took the ninja stars for its master. With the stars still intact, it charged at Katie and disappeared. Ansem then noticed that Katie's new eyes spun quickly and darted to the side. Right then, Katie spun around and threw a kunai at the Guardians head. That's what was making the girl know where they were going to appear, her eyes. Ansem smirked at this new information then charged at Katie. Katie's attention quickly went to Ansem and threw three kunais at him. Ansem deflected them back and aimed his sword at Katie's neck. Katie blocked it with a knife. Guardian appeared again behind Katie and slashed its claws on her back. Katie spun around blocked it with another knife, now blocking from both directions. Ansem quickly moved his sword and tripped the girl to the forest floor. Katie landed on the floor with a solid 'thud'. He slashed sword at the girl but she rolled to the side. But she didn't realize that she rolled right into Guardian's hands before it was too late. Making sure it had a good grip on Katie; it lifted her off the forest floor and made her look at Ansem. Ansem chuckled and dismissed his sword. "Now I know why Master Xehanort wants you…you're powerful."

"That's funny. That's what your comrade said back in Kohona. What, you're gonna take me to him?" Katie asked boldly.

Ansem made a crooked smile then opened a corridor of darkness. He motioned Guardian to go through the portal.

* * *

Me: Uh-oh...what's going to happen to Katie?!

Katie: (Facepalms) Oh my God, Katelynn...

Me: What?! I'm raising suspense!

Katie: Um, yeah...I think having me in a Guardian's grip and going to a dark portal was suspenseful enough.

Me: Why are you so mean?

Katie: I'm not mean!

Me: -.-' Tell us what you think!

Katie: Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you._

Me: Peace off.

Both of us: BOOP!


	22. Chapter 20

* I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, How To Train Your Dragon characters, or Stitch. I only own Katie.

* * *

Riku was on Stitch's heels. Stitch suddenly stopped and started to growl. "What is it?" Riku asked.

"Seeker…Darkness…" Stitch growled. He started to fade. "Huh?!"

"Stitch?! What's happening? Stitch!" Riku called at the fading space experiment.

"Ah…ah…! Riku!" Stitch pointed up ahead. "Seeker…Darkness…there. Ka-ti…help!" He was gone.

Riku stared where the space experiment once stood. _'Where did he go?' _He looked up to the sky; it was moon high. "Katie's been gone for hours…I hope she's alright…" He kept on going down the path Stitch was taking him down. As he continued, he could feel the faint presence of Ansem…he was getting close. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a yell. It belonged to Katie. "I'm coming, Katie!" Riku yelled into the dark forest. He ran as fast as he could until he ran out of road. He reached the cove.

Down below was Ansem and his Guardian. Guardian was holding onto Katie but there was something…different about her. Her hair was black and spiky and was wearing white shorts and a navy blue shirt. Riku can see that her blindfold was off and saw tiny red orbs in the pale moonlight. "She must've summoned that kid from Kohona…" he said under his breath. He saw shadows rise from the ground; a dark portal. Ansem motioned Guardian to go into the portal, he did. Riku was running out of time. "Ansem!" He jumped into the cove and wielded Way to Dawn. "Let Katie go."

"Riku?!" yelled Katie. "Get outta here! Ansem wants me, not you!" Her eyes were spinning like a pinwheel.

Riku shook his head 'no'. "I said…let Katie go, Ansem…"

"You can't touch me, Riku…I have your precious friend in my possession…you wouldn't what to hurt her on accident, don't you?" Ansem asked mockingly.

Riku growled in frustration then realized that Ansem was right; Katie _would _get hurt if he attacked…but she would be in Ansem and Master Xehanort's hands. Either way, Katie would get hurt. Riku looked at Katie, who was shaking her head like crazy.

"Riku, get your butt out of here." Katie's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I'll be fine, honestly…all they're gonna do if I get free is chase me down again. This will continue until either I join or they capture me…and look. I'm captured." She yanked her head to the side. "Go on. Scat." She winked.

Riku gave her an odd look then understood. "Fine…have your way Katie…" He dismissed his Keyblade and backed up slowly. "See? I'm going…"

"Good. Keep going, Riku." Katie said. "And I'll just—" She disappeared with a flash of darkness.

"What?" Ansem growled.

Katie appeared next to Riku, back in her own attire and hair color. Riku noticed her eyes were squeezed shut. "Just to let you know, Ansem, I could have done that any time I wanted to." She said with a smirk. She wielded Darkness' Master and pointed it at him. "Now, get your sorry butt out of Berk. Send my condolences to Master Xehanort, tell him to live long and suck it!" With her other hand, she held it out and spread out her fingers so that her middle and ring finger were apart.

Ansem growled and dismissed Guardian. "This isn't over, Katelynn Heart…" he warned.

"Oh, put a sock in it." Katie scoffed. She clicked her tongue and motioned her Keyblade to the dark portal. "Go on. Get." The Keyblade burst with a dark aura when Ansem didn't move. "Don't make us make you leave…" she threatened. Ansem thought for a moment then growled. He slowly backed into his portal and disappeared along with it.

Riku turned to Katie. " 'Live long and suck it'?" he repeated.

"Long story." Katie said shortly as she dismissed Darkness' Master. "Can you get me my blindfold, please? It's over there, somewhere. I can't see."

Riku chuckled and rolled his eyes as he went to get her blindfold. "Maybe if you open your eyes you'd see."

"I am _not_ opening my eyes until I have my blindfold back on." Katie grumbled, she held out her hand.

Riku walked back to her and asked as he placed the ribbon on Katie's hand, "Why are you hiding your eyes from us, Katie?"

Katie bent down and flipped her hair down to tie her blindfold back into place. "I don't know. Why did you?" she shot back. She stood back up.

Riku shifted uncomfortably at the question. "I'd rather not talk about it…"

"So I have the same rights as you not to tell." Katie told him with a smirk. "C'mon, let's go back to the village. That Tournament is tomorrow and I—_we_ don't want to miss it." As she turned around she bumped into someone. "Sora?"

Sora looked at Katie from head to toe. "Katie, you alright? Lea said something about you being in—"

"It's alright, Sora." Kate cut him off. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you on the trip back…just don't tell Repliku, okay? He'll flip." Sora nodded and the trio headed back to the village. Sora couldn't keep his mouth shut and Repliku found out who Katie bumped into. He was _pissed _with a capital 'p'.

* * *

Katie and the gang headed to the arena along with the other Vikings in the village. Today was the day Hiccup kills his first dragon. Since they had to watch out for Nobodies and Heartless, they were stationed at different areas. Katie was so bored she started playing with her hair.

Stoik's voice erupted through the crowds chattering, "Well, I can finally show my face in public again! If anyone had told me that in just a few short weeks, Hiccup would have gone from, well, being, uh..._Hiccup_, to placing first in dragon training-well, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off, for fear he'd gone mad!" He laughed before he continued, "But here we are, and no one's more surprised, or more proud, than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking! Today, he becomes one of us!" The crowd cheered. "Raise the gates!" Katie watched Hiccup walk into the arena, she eyed at him when he chose a knife as weapon and a shield.

_"__That kid is stupid…there's a stone hammer, a sword, an axe…yet he chooses a dinky little knife? Pathetic…__"_ V scoffed.

Katie rolled her eyes, _'He's not stupid'_

_ "__And why's that?__" _V challenged.

_'You'll see…' _Katie assured her mind-friend. _'By the way…you never really told me why you're in my…well, noggin, V.' _

Katie heard V sigh, _"__I'll tell you later. I want to watch the runt get squashed by a dragon.__"_

_ 'Boy, aren't you Mr. Happy?'_ Katie asked rhetorically. Katie watched the arena suddenly fill with smoke. Being an asthmatic, she instinctively pulled up her shirt collar over her nose and held it there. The smoke cleared to reveal a large red dragon on all fours hissing at Hiccup. A Monstrous Nightmare. It crawled slowly at the boy. Hiccup dropped his knife and shield to the ground, which earned shocked gasps from the crowd of Vikings.

_"__What on earth is that runt doing?!__" _V yelled.

Katie winced at the minor headache that V's yell left behind before she responded, _'Just give him a sec.' _

Hiccup reached for the Viking battle helmet and took it off. "I'm not one of them." He told the dragon. He threw his helmet to the ground. Hiccup turned around to the crowd. "You all need to see this…"

"Stop the fight…" Stoik said quietly.

Hiccup held out his hand to the Monstrous Nightmare. "They're not what we think they are!" he said to the crowd.

Before the Monstrous Nightmare bumped Hiccups hand with its head, Stoik yelled, "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" He slammed his hammer on the arena's barred roof.

The Monstrous Nightmare stopped and its eyes quickly turned to slits. It spewed molten lava-like fire at Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Katie yelled. She ran to the closed metal gate and wielded Void Gear.

"I'm helping you." A voice came from behind Katie. Katie turned around to see Hiccup's friend, Astrid. Katie opened her mouth to protest but Astrid already pried the gate open with her axe, kneeling down she and Katie slid into the arena. Astrid grabbed the stone hammer on the wall and threw it at the Monstrous Nightmare's head to get its attention away from Hiccup. The Monstrous Nightmare glared in Astrid's direction and ran towards her, making Astrid run for it. Katie teleported next to the Nightmare and grabbed one of its horns, with her Keyblade, she butted the dragon with its hilt. "Leave them alone! Fight me!" she growled at the dragon. Sending Darkness to her arm holding onto the horn of the dragon, her arm grew in size and threw the dragon at the wall with a large 'thud'.

Katie heard the gate creak open. "This way!" she looked up to see Stoik motioning her and Astrid to escape. Katie grabbed Astrid's arm and ran to the exit with Hiccup close behind. Katie and Astrid got to safety and right before Hiccup joined them, a stream of fire plastered to the wall making Hiccup turn around and away from the exit. "Son!" Stoik called after Hiccup.

A roar was heard above the stadium. Someone in the crowd screamed, "Night Fury!"

"Get down!" yelled another voice. An explosion rang in Katie's ears. Through the smoke of the explosion, Katie saw the outline of Toothless. Fighting off the Monstrous Nightmare and protecting Hiccup. Unfortunately, Stoik didn't see that Toothless was protecting Hiccup not attacking him. Stoik grabbed a sword and charged towards the Night Fury as Vikings jumped into the arena to attack the dragon. Katie watched in fear as the Vikings pile onto Toothless and tied him up. Before Katie knew it, Toothless was captured and was put on a boat with a whole militia of Vikings, going to the Nest. They were going to destroy the home of the dragons. And Katie and the gang couldn't do anything about it except watch and be there for Hiccup as they took his best friend away.

* * *

If you guess what Katie was making a "reference" to with her own twist right, you get a cookie! O3O


	23. Chapter 21

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or How to Train Your Dragon characters, I only own Katie.

* * *

"So…what now?" Astrid's voice broke the silence.

Hiccup sighed, "I don't know…"

Katie was fiddling with Terra's Wayfinder. She growled, "Man, I can't make a D-Link with Toothless…must be those restraints your father put him, Hiccup. There's gotta be a way to get to the island."

Sora nodded. "Yeah. Is there any more boats left?" he asked Astrid.

"Nope. Stoik took all of them with him to the Nest." Astrid answered.

"There's gotta be a way…" Kairi mumbled. Her eyes lit up. "Hey, Hiccup! Don't you guys have dragons at the arena?"

"Well…yeah but I don't see how that'll—" Hiccup's brain clicked with an idea. "Kairi…you are a genius." He walked away from the group.

"Where are you are going?" Astrid called after Hiccup.

Hiccup turned around and rubbed the back of his head. "To do probably something stupid…" He said sheepishly.

Astrid rolled her eyes playfully. "You've already done that."

"Then something crazy…" Hiccup turned back around and ran to the arena.

Astrid smiled, "Now that's more like it." She followed him. "Come on, you guys! To the arena!" Astrid hollered over her shoulder. The Keyblade wielders looked at each other and shrugged. They took off to catch up with the two Vikings.

* * *

Hiccup was unbolting the pen that the Monstrous Nightmare was in. There were four other Vikings in the arena around the same age as Hiccup and Astrid. Two of the Vikings looked exactly the same, twins. They both had platinum blonde hair and identical clothing but the bad thing was that you couldn't tell the gender of either of them. Another Viking was short compared to the others and was wearing all black and had black hair and a Viking helmet. The last one was tall and very chubby; his body bigger than his head and wore a brown fur coat that went to ankles. The gang learned that the twins were Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the chubby one was Fishlegs, and the short kid was Snotlout. They were all watching Hiccup with folded arms.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs told Hiccup half-heartedly.

Tuffnut walked up to Hiccup with a scowl. "You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon." After a pause, he cockily said, "It's me."

"Uh…" Hiccup started.

Snotlout pushed Tuffnut out of the way. "I _love_ this plan."

"I didn't—"

Ruffnut pulled Snotlout by one of his horns on his helmet. "You're crazy." She told Hiccup, she leaned closer. "I like that."

Katie mentally faceplamed and shouldered past Ruffnut. "So. What's the plan, Stan?" she asked Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled then went into the pen that the Monstrous Nightmare was in. After hearing a low rumble, Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him. The teens watched in awe, except for Snotlout. He slowly reached for a dagger that was lying on the floor. Katie and Astrid slapped him on the arm and glared at him. Afraid of the two girls, Snotlout dropped the dagger back to the floor. Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.

"Wait!" Snotlout exclaimed. "What are you-?!"

"It's okay, Snotlout. Just relax…" Hiccup told the Viking. Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm.

Snotlout chuckled nervously, terrified yet amazed by the dragon's behavior. Hiccup walked away. "Hey—where ya goin'?" Snotlout called after Hiccup nervously.

Hiccup came back with ropes. "You'll need something to help you hold on." He said to the group of teens. As if on cue, three more dragons stepped out into the open. A Zippleback, a Gronckle, and a Deadly Nadder.

Sora frowned. "We only got four dragons…"

Hiccup laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry Sora…"

Katie lightly smacked Sora's arm. "We don't need dragons, smart one. We got gliders!"

"Gliders?" Astrid repeated, her eyes filled with curiosity.

Katie nodded. She was about to hit the red orb on her armor piece to summon her armor, but Riku stopped her by grabbing her hand. "No, Katie."

"Aw…why not?!" Katie pouted.

"Because, they don't have that kind of technology and if they saw this they'll know about…well, you know." Riku told Katie.

"I highly doubt that." Katie retorted to young Keyblade Master. With her other hand, she hit her armor piece and got engulfed in shadowy light. The other Keyblade wielders took this as a sign and summoned their armor as well, except for Riku. Riku growled at Katie's arrogance. It could get quite annoying… Riku couldn't see her face but he assumed she was sticking her tongue at him. "See? Nothing's wrong. You worry too much, Riku." She snickered. Riku sighed and summoned his armor as well. When they're armor finally appeared, they summoned their gliders as well. After mounting onto the hoverboards and bikes, they turned to the awe-strucked Vikings.

"How did you do that?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"That was _AWESOME_!" yelled Snotlout.

"I gotta find me one of those!" Fishlegs chirped.

"We'll explain later." Repliku lied. He took off to the sky. "Hiccup, lead the way." Hiccup nodded and commanded the Deadly Nadder to fly up. Everyone followed the young Viking to the home of the dragons.

* * *

As the group of Vikings and Keyblade wielders flew to the Nest, Katie remembered to ask V her question. _'You still haven't told me why you're in my head, V.' _

V sighed, _"__Look, it's very complicated Katie. I don't know how to explain it to you…__"_

'_Stop making excuses, V! Just tell me how you got in there!'_ Katie growled.

"_Okay, okay! Fine, jeez, you don't have to yell…__" _V let in a deep sigh before he asked, _"__How much do you remember when you were four, Katie?__"_

Katie sputtered her lips. _'What kind of a question is that?! I was four! What do you expect me to have, an elephant's memory?'_ she retorted.

V chuckled, _"__Nevermind. Anyways…I was…let's say…_wounded _in battle…__"_

'_Okay…and?'_

"_Well, my heart was damaged. Just when I was in the brink of oblivion, I saw a light and heard a tiny voice calling me. It was you. You offered me to come into your heart and stay there until I was fully healed.__" _

'_Talk about déjà vu…' _Katie rumbled, _'That sounds like what Sora did for Ven.' _Katie suddenly felt anger bubble inside of her but it wasn't hers…did she somehow offend V? _'Did I say something, V?'_

"_No—just…__" _V growled. "_Nevermind…anyway, if you didn't find me…I'd be dead.__" _

_'But why are you suddenly communicating with me now if you've been in my head for…let's see…twelve years?'_ Katie asked.

_"__I sensed you were in danger and you didn't know how to fight…I was protecting you. I never talked to you before because you were one: a loud mouth. Two: annoying. And three: you would've freaked out.__"_ V explained. Katie nodded then she suddenly froze. Twelve years? V has been in her head for twelve years? Twelve years ago was when Ventus destroyed the χ-blade…and Vanitas. She knit her eyebrows as she thinked. V…V…was that really his name? Katie had no idea. _"__Now I'm sensing confusion from you…what are thinking about?__"_

_ 'You said twelve years ago right?' _

_ "__Yes…why?__"_ V asked.

_'Did you own a Keyblade?' _Katie asked.

_"__Yes…yes I did."_

_ 'What about enemies? Can you name me a few?'_

Katie sensed uncomfortableness come from her mind friend. _"__You don't need to know, Katie. That's for me to know only.__" _V said with his voice edged with irritation. V huffed, _"__That's it…let me know when you need my help.__"_

Katie looked back ahead and her eyes widened, _'V! Come back!' _She wielded her Keyblades. _'Giant dragon up ahead!'_ They have arrived at the Nest and to Katie's horror; the Green Death has emerged from its mountain but unlike in the movie, its eyes were blank and glowed yellow. On its chest was the Heartless crest, the Green Death has turned into a Heartless Monster.

* * *

Alright! Yet another cliff-hanger! Congrats to the guest who guessed (LOL, 'guest who guessed' xD) Katie's reference in the last chapter correctly!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this fanfic then bless _you._ Peace off. BOOP!

(OH! And if you know who V is...KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!)


	24. Chapter 22

I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or How to Train Your Dragon characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

_"__That is one big dragon…__" _

_ 'Yeah, no shit, Sherlock…' _Katie grumbled to V. She turned her attention to Hiccup. "Hiccup! That dragon is a Heartless! Be _very _careful!"

Hiccup turned on his saddle to look at Katie. "Don't worry, we got this." He turned back around and dived towards the Green Death. Everyone went after him. The Deadly Nadder shot a fireball at the back of the head of the Green Death. Katie and Lea sent a large fireball towards the dragon also. The group punched through the flames. "Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!" Hiccup commanded. The monster shakes off the blast and snapped at their wake. Hiccup directs the group out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circled each other.

"Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons!" Tuffnut yelled at the Vikings on the ground. Katie wanted to smack him but that would make her lose her balance and the last thing she wanted was to make a hundred-foot drop to the rocky beach down below.

"Up, let's move it!" Hiccup shouted over the commotion. They climb past the Green Death and circled over its head. "Fishlegs, break it down."

Fishlegs gave him a worried look for a second then nodded. He looked at the monstrous dragon carefully. "Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell." He reported on his evaluation.

Hiccup nodded thanks to his friend. "Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad."

"That's my specialty." Ruffnut said boldly.

Tuffnut shoved his sister. "Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See?" He made his side of the Zippleback to turn him upside down and made the most irritating faces and noises that even Sora got annoyed by him.

Hiccup groaned, "Just do what I told you!" He turned to the Keyblade wielders. "Okay, Repliku and Lea, help the Vikings down below get to the other side of the island. They might freak out by your armor but just stay you're there to help. Sora and Kairi, try and help the twins. Riku, help out Lout and Legs. Try to use that sword of yours to try to take out its eyes to make its blind spot bigger. Katie, you're with me and Astrid." Katie nodded and took her glider towards Hiccup and Astrid. "We'll back as soon as we can."

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" Sora said with a grin.

"Yup!" Kairi agreed.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Katie peeled away. The teens bank and dive toward the Green Death and spilt up. Repliku and Lea went down to the shore and aided the Vikings. The twins, Sora, and Kairi race alongside the monstrous' head, taunting it.

"Troll!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Butt elf!" Ruffnut added loudly.

"Ansem's bitch!" Sora shouted loudly. Kairi giggled.

"Bride of Grendel!" Tuffnut added with a crooked laugh. The Green Death sprayed fire at the twins. "Uh-oh." Sora and Kairi leaded them away from the fire and used Barrier on the twins. They barely dodged. After recovering from the attack, they continued to call it names.

* * *

Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket, while Riku looked for weak spots. The Green Death opens all _six_ of its eyes, spotting them. "Um…this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Fishlegs yelped.

Riku circled to where Fishlegs was then stared at the three eyes glaring at him. Riku wielded his Keyblade and threw it like a boomerang at one of its eyes. The Green Death roared in pain and shut its damaged eye. He smirked and said, "Well, I just somewhat made one. Keep it confused, Fishlegs!" Fishlegs nodded and continued to bang on his shield.

"Ye-eah! It's working!" Fishlegs chirped. Riku started to notice that the Gronckle and Monstrous Nightmare started to get effected by the noises. Before Riku could say anything, both of the dragons the two teens were riding lost their bearings. The Green Death thrashed to the side, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounced across the top and came to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop. Fishlegs and the Gronckle spun out of control. "I've lost power on the Gronckle!" He reported worriedly. He chucked his hammer at Snotlout. "Snotlout! Do something!" He crashed down to the beach below and skid to a stop. "I'm okay!" He yelled in assurance…then the Gronckle flipped over, crushing Fishlegs. "Less okay!" His voice was muffled.

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, and Katie circled the blazing ships, looking for Toothless. Katie spotted him on one of the burning ships, still in his restrains. "Over here!" She dived down to the ship and jumped off of her glider.

Hiccup steered the Deadly Nadder to the ship and lined up, then hopped off of the dragon, leaving Astrid in control. He landed on the burning deck. "Go help the others!" he told Astrid. Astrid nodded and flew away. Hiccup turned his attention to Toothless and pulled off his muzzle. Toothless shrieked. "Okay, hold on. Hold on." Hiccup told the Night Fury. He started to work on the chains.

Snotlout eyed at the Green Death's blank, bulgy eyes then looked at his hammer. He smirked and raised it high. "I can't miss!" He yelled. He hammered the giant dragon Heartless' eye and started to play whack-a-mole with his hammer. "What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye?" he sneered. Riku smirked at the Viking then started to help by shooting Blizzaga spells at the Green Death's eyes.

Astrid flew by on her Nadder. "Yeah! You're the Viking!" she praised Snotlout.

Snotlout grinned at Astrid, distracted. Suddenly he got thrown off the Green Death's head and landed heavily on one of its spines. He clinged on desperately onto the spine and looked down to the ground. "Whoa!"

"Snotlout!" Riku yelled. He rushed on his glider to the Viking and outstretched his hand to him. Snotlout took it and Riku haled him on.

The monster's tail swept across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. One of the masts crashed down to the deck Hiccup and Katie were on. Hiccup yelped and jumped to the side at the falling mast. Shaking off the scare, he went back to the chains. Fire licked at his clothes.

Katie looked up when a sudden shadow casted over them to see the Green Death's foot. Her eyes widened at the sight and screamed at Hiccup, "Watch out!" But she was too late. The monster's giant foot crashed through the boat's frame, smashing it under its impressive weight. She, Hiccup, and Toothless were thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging. Katie doesn't know how to swim. Toothless' palette landed onto a rocky ridge but Katie was thrown much farther than the Viking and dragon. She sunk deeper than Hiccup and Toothless because of her armor. Katie felt water rushed into the cracks of her armor and heard it creak under the water's pressure. Hiccup outstretched his hand to Katie but she sunk too fast. She disappeared in the black water.

Hiccup couldn't believe what was happening; his best friend was in restraints and underwater while his new friend was drowning into nothingness. He shook the thought of Katie screaming and went back to Toothless chains. He tugged and tugged as lungs screamed for air. Toothless tried to bite at the chains as he started to notice Hiccup's lack of air. Hiccup made one last hopeless tug then his grasp on the chain loosened and floated backwards, his eyelids half-closed. Toothless yelled when a flash of Darkness took him up to the surface. Hiccup coughed up some water and opened his eyes to see a blurry black and red figure. "Who-?" The figure dived back into the water between flaming wreckage.

Toothless stopped struggling in his restrains and looked at the rocky floor, drowning. His head shot up when he heard water slosh to see a black and red figure with a black mask. Toothless froze. The figure wielded a Keyblade and slashed it at the yoke on Toothless neck. It snapped and released Toothless. Toothless stared at the figure for a couple of seconds. He lunged out of the bars and grabbed the figure.

Hiccup stared into the water worriedly then suddenly…BOOM! Toothless shot out of an explosion of sea water with the figure in his claws. He set the figure down by Toothless. "I don't know who or what you are but…thank you." The figure just stared at Hiccup then its black helmet melted away, revealing its face. Hiccup took a step back. "K-Katie?"

"Not exactly, runt." Katie's voice was deeper and darker. Her gold and blue eyes flashed mischievously as a very large blackish-grey bird-like creature with weird shaped red eyes appeared by her. She hopped onto the bird. "C'mon, runt. There's a dragon that needs to be destroyed." She told Hiccup with a crooked smirk. Hiccup stared at Katie for a moment then nodded; he climbed onto Toothless and buckled himself in. Katie waved her hand at the ground and black line formed on the surface. Blue creatures in many shapes and sizes shot from the ground. "Unversed! Attack!" Katie commanded the creatures. They hopped excitedly and rushed towards the Green Death. Katie and Hiccup took up to the sky.

Astrid heard a roar and looked up. She grinned. "He's up!" she yelled at the gang.

Riku looked up to see, of course, Hiccup and…an Archraven Unversed? He froze and looked at the ground. Unversed were everywhere! But they weren't attacking the Vikings, they were attacking the dragon. The Archraven pulled up next to him. He stared at its rider. "Katie?!"

Katie made a cold, wicked laugh, "I'm not Katie, chump. I'm Vanitas."

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! :D


	25. Chapter 23

**Holy Jenova, almost 50 REVIEWS?! Aww...! Thanks you guys! :D I'm glad you all like my story and thank you for staying with me this long! Thank you so much! I won't let you guys down! :D**

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or How to Train Your Dragon characters, I only own Katie/Katie-Vanitas

* * *

"Well, are you just gonna stare at me all day or take down that dragon, chump?" Katie-Vanitas sneered.

Riku still couldn't believe that Katie was Vanitas…or Vanitas was Katie…man, this is confusing! Was Katie really this deep in the Darkness; to have Master Xehanort's former apprentice control her? He shook the thought away and sighed, "You better not be up to any tricks, Vanitas…"

Katie-Vanitas chuckled darkly. "Trust me; if I was…" she leaned closer. "You and your little friends would've been dead a long, long time ago." With a devious grin, she dived down to Green Death before Riku could respond. Hiccup went beside her; Katie-Vanitas looked at Hiccup and nodded at him. "Let's see what you and your dragon got, runt!" Hiccup and Katie-Vanitas both looked ahead and dived at incredible speed. Toothless opened his mouth and the inside glowed blue while Archraven screeched and glowed a deep red. They were going so fast that the familiar whir of the Night Fury rang through the sky.

"Night Fury!" someone yelled from the ground.

"Get down!" added another Viking.

Toothless let out a massive blue fireball from its mouth and it snoozed towards the Green Death. Right before impact, Katie-Vanitas jumped off of her Archraven and plummeted to the ground. The massive beast was knocked over by the blasts. Toothless flew quickly underneath Katie-Vanitas and caught her. "What were you thinking, Katie?!" Hiccup yelled.

"For the last time, I'm not Katie! My name's Vanitas!" Katie-Vanitas growled. She shrugged, "I used my Unversed to ram into that thing. It's the only thing it can do right, run into things." Her eyes widened as she yelled, "And…YOU MIGHT WANT TO LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She made Hiccup look back forward by grabbing his jaw and turning his head forcefully.

All Hiccup could see was mountain. "Oh, gods!" He pulled up and around before they became part of the mountain. Shaking off the scare, they circled the fallen Green Death. "That thing has wings…" Hiccup said to himself. "Okay, let's see if it can use 'em! Up, Toothless!" Toothless soared high into the air then folded in his wings, plummeting at the speed of sound towards the giant Heartless dragon.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to make that fireball of yours a bit bigger…" Katie-Vanitas told Hiccup with a smirk.

"Huh?"

Katie-Vanitas rolled her eyes. "Just wait and see, runt." She wielded Void Gear and pointed it at the Green Death. "Ready when you are."

"Fire, Toothless!" Hiccup commanded his dragon. Toothless unloaded a fireball towards Green Death's head.

"Suffer!" Katie-Vanitas yelled. A large, dark fireball exploded out of Void Gear's tip. It merged with Toothless fireball and, like Katie-Vanitas said, it grew larger and more dangerous. The fireball exploded against the giant Heartless' head and knocked it back to the ground. They climbed back up.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup asked Katie-Vanitas over his shoulder. Katie-Vanitas nodded in an all-knowing manner. They looked back down at the Green Death to see it slowly unfold its wings and extended. Hiccup was surprised when the giant Heartless flapped its wings furiously as it rose from the ground and after them with impressive speed for its size. "Well, he can fly." He stated bluntly. He took Toothless to tangled sea stacks and weaved through the columns of rock to see if he could lose the Green Death. The Green Death snapped at their wake but was unable to reach due to Toothless' sound-like speed. Hiccup pulled Toothless up. That didn't stop the monstrous beast. It smashed through a canopy of rock and closes in on Toothless. They didn't notice that they were over three-hundred feet above the ground.

* * *

Stoik, Gobber, the teens, and Keyblade wielders watched as Hiccup, Toothless, and Katie-Vanitas weaved through the sea stacks. They all cheered the Viking and the Master of Void on but their hope died down when the Green Death smashed through the sea stacks, turning them into dust.

* * *

In the air, Hiccup realized there wasn't anything that he or Katie-Vanitas could do to slow the beast down. He eyed the clouds above and an idea struck him. "Okay, Toothless, time to disappear!" Toothless pulled into a steep climb and into the layer of thick storm clouds. The Green Death closed in on them. Hiccup heard the hiss of gas form from the large Heartless' mouth. "Here it comes!" He yelled. A large blast of hot flames shot by their wake, they barely dodged. They punctured through the low layer of clouds and disappeared. Green Death looked around angrily for the dragon and its riders as it roared furiously. From out of nowhere, Toothless dived out of the clouds and blasted a fireball at one of its wings, puncturing a hole. They disappeared before the Green Death could attack.

* * *

The Vikings and Keyblade wielders stared up at the sky listening to the resounding booms and watched flashes of orange light burst through the clouds, making them only see the dark outline of the Green Death. Repliku felt fear grow in his chest, will he lose another friend like he did long ago?

* * *

Hiccup, Katie-Vanitas, and Toothless dived again and again, shooting fireballs and ice shards at the Green Death's flank, using the clouds to hide and use the element of surprise. Furious, the Green Death bellowed and whirled around while it spewed fire in every direction blindly.

"Watch out!" Katie-Vanitas yelled. A random line of flame hit Toothless' makeshift tail, burning it slowly to a crisp.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the damage. "Okay, time's up!" he voice was shaking with worry. He pulled Toothless up and to a turn. "Let's see if this works…" They flew directly into the Green Death's face, taunting it.

"Come on, lizard breath! Is that all you got?" Katie-Vanitas sneered. Toothless uttered an insult too, and they jackknife into a steep dive. The Green Death pursued closely. Toothless pumped his wings as hard as he could, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup, Katie-Vanitas, and Toothless stay just ahead of the Green Death—no longer evading it. Katie-Vanitas looked over her shoulder to check Toothless' tail, it was disintegrating. "Okay, runt! You better wrap this up, that tail isn't gonna last any longer."

Hiccup nodded and patted Toothless neck. "Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer." He told his reptilian friend. The Green Death closed the gap. Hiccup and Katie-Vanitas tucked in and hold Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on. The monster narrowed its eyes. "Hold, Toothless." Green Death opened its mouth. The familiar gas hiss emanated from its throat, ignition was coming. "Now!" Hiccup yelled. Hiccup hit the pedals hard as Toothless extended one wing. They pivoted in place, hurtling directly into the Green Death's mouth. Toothless and Katie-Vanitas fired point blank down the monster's throat. The monster's amassing gas ignited, backfiring into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body.

Hiccup, Katie-Vanitas, and Toothless burst from the clouds, the Green Death hot on their tail, exploding from within. It glanced forward and sees the ground rushing up. It threw open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Green Death choked on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head. The Green Death crashed to the ground headfirst, exploding on impact like it was a Nuclear Bomb. Hiccup, Katie-Vanitas, and Toothless weaved through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the free fall slalom run. The expanding fireball raced toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles.

Hiccup glanced back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go dead. "No…no!" he yelled as the tail got closer. Everything went black.

* * *

Katie jerked up in a cold sweat to her alarm clock. She slammed her fist on the annoying alarm clock to make it shut up…wait…alarm clock? She slowly sat up and looked around. She saw the very familiar line of mini Harry Potter posters around her bed and a Heartless plushy. "I'm in my room…I'm in…my room…? It was all just a dream?" She ran her fingers through her straw-like hair. "It can't be…it couldn't be…!" Katie threw her sheets back and climbed down her loft bed's ladder. She looked at her clothes. Checkered pajama bottoms and a see-through light blue cammie. Katie reached out her veiny, boney hand and closed her eyes. _'Come on…come on…' _No Keyblade appeared. Katie opened her eyes and let out a confused sigh. "Was it all just a dream…?" She walked out her bedroom.

Katie was amazed to see her kitchen untouched and there were no shotgun shells scattered across the floor. Katie mentally smacked herself. It's official. She's crazy. Then an idea hit her. She ran to her bathroom and turned on the light. Because she doesn't have her glasses on, she leaned on her counter to see herself in the mirror. She blinked to see only light brown hair and blue eyes. She rubbed her eyes and blinked at her refection. "No silver hair? No gold eyes…? So it _was _all a dream…" Katie walked back out to her kitchen and opened a cupboard; she reached in to grab a can of Friskies. Opening the can, she called, "Venitas! Ooooh, Venitas! Here kitty, kitty! Mommy's got breakfast for you!" Her cat didn't come. Confused, she set the can down and walked around her house to find her cat. "Venni? Oh, Venni…! Where are you…?" she stopped at her curtains. Something didn't feel right. Slowly, she grabbed her curtains and pulled them open. She clamped her hand over her mouth from what see saw. Outside the window were no longer green grasses, the grass lost its color and was dead. There was no sun. The bright blue morning sky Katie was used to was replaced by swirling grey clouds. The tree's had no leaves and were grey; dead. Katie's mind spun. What the hell was going on?!

* * *

Confused bros? O3O


	26. Chapter 24

**Fifty reviews?! Aw, you guys...! You making me want to cry of happiness! I never thought that this story would get so popular! Thank you all so much! :D**

*****I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or How to Train Your Dragon characters, I only own Katie.

* * *

Katie took a couple steps back from the window. "What—how…?! What's going on?!" she screamed. She smacked herself. "C'mon, Katelynn…wake up! Wake up! Wake up! This is gotta be a dream!" No matter how hard she slapped herself, she was still in the dull room. Katie was hyperventilating because she was so freaked out. She heard a crooked laugh behind her. She ever so slow turned around. No one was there. Ringing suddenly filled her ears followed by a blistering headache. Katie let out a pain filled scream as she sunk to her knees and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't notice the Darkness swirling around her. "Stop…make it stop…!" she howled. Without knowing, the Darkness took her.

* * *

The Keyblade wielders were relieved that Katie wasn't hurt in the hundred foot fall she took and Vanitas left her for now. Thanks to Toothless, she landed safely. Hiccup, sadly, wasn't so lucky. He lost his foot. Gobber replaced it with a metal contraption while the boy was unconscious. Both him and Katie were now resting. About a week past.

"When do you think she's gonna wake up?" Kairi asked.

Riku shrugged. "Who knows…maybe in a day or two…"

Repliku was pacing back and forth. "She can't come with us anymore."

"Huh?" Sora jumped out of his seat. "Why?!"

"It's too dangerous! Katie has been on this stupid journey for almost two months and she almost got killed twice—no, three times! She also got confronted by Ansem! This is where I draw the line. When she wakes up, she's going back to Mysterious Tower." Repliku growled.

Lea crossed his arms. "Why do you get to choose what's best for Katie?" he challenged. "She's the one who decided to come along, she knew the dangers of this journey but she came with us anyway!"

"Because I failed to protect someone before and I will not lose someone again!" Repliku snapped.

The group fell into silence. "…Who did you fail to protect, Repliku?" Sora asked hesitantly.

Repliku groaned and turned his back to the group. "Leave me alone…"

"Repliku…"

"I said, leave me alone!" Repliku spat venomously. He opened the door of the house and slammed it shut.

Sora sighed and turned his attention back to Katie. His eyes widened when Katie's hair slowly turned silver. "Riku!" he yelped.

"What?" Riku asked.

"It's Katie! Her hair—it's…! See for yourself!" Sora dragged Riku to Katie.

"Sora, what are you-?!" he stopped when he saw Katie. "Xehanort! He's trying to get to Katie. We need to wake her up!" Riku wielded Way To Dawn.

Lea stepped in front of Riku. "Nuh-uh. You are _not _going into Katie's dream—nightmare…whatever." He told the young Keyblade Master.

"Why not?" Riku queried.

"Because…Xehanort might get you too and we can't afford that!" Lea exclaimed. "We need to find another way."

"Okay…and how do we do that?" Riku asked.

Lea paused for a second to think then he looked at Sora. He grinned mischievously. "…We'll chase the Darkness out."

Sora blinked a couple times. "Huh?"

"I get it!" Kairi said. She turned to Sora. "Sora, you need to put some light into Katie! That'll make Xehanort go away!"

"How do I do that?" Sora asked.

Kairi smiled, "Open your heart and let the light out!" After a pause, she added quietly. "Like you did for me…"

After thinking for a bit, Sora nodded. He walked up to Katie and kneeled down. "Katie…this might hurt…" he told his comatose friend. He placed his hand over her heart and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. A bright white beam of light glowed out of Sora's chest and streamed down his arm to Katie. The white light when inside Katie's chest. Sora removed his hand and stood back up. "I hope that worked…"

* * *

Katie opened her eyes to find herself in an empty white room. Standing up, she looked around. "Hello…?" Her voice echoed on the blank walls. Katie wringed her boney hands when a dark portal formed in front of her. "No…no…! Not now!" Katie moaned. The portal did nothing; Katie watched it with wide eyes, waiting for its creator to appear. Like in Radiant Garden, no one came. Katie stepped slowly towards the portal and stuck one hand into it. It felt weird, like her hand was in water but it was cold, like ice. Gathering her courage, she walked through the portal. It was pitch black, how the Xehanorts walked through these things was beyond Katie's knowledge. She walked for what seemed like hours until she saw a very dim light up ahead. Relieved, Katie ran to the light. She walked out of the portal to see yet another white room but this one was…occupied. "Terra?!"

Terra's head shot up. "Katie? Is that you?" He stood up and walked closer to Katie. His eyes widened. "No…not you too!"

"What?" Katie asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Your hair…"

Katie raised an eyebrow. "My hair…?" A strand fell in her face. Before she blew it out of her face, the color caught her eye. Silver. She reached her hand to grab a chuck of hair but she stopped when she saw her boney hand covered with a black glove. Katie looked at her hands, black gloves. Black long sleeves. "N-no…" Katie whispered. She looked down to her outfit, an Organization XIII cloak. "No…no! No, no, no, no!" She turned around to see her reflection. Katie clamped her hand over her mouth from what she saw. Her blue eyes were gold and her light brown hair was replaced with silver.

"Katie, what did you do?" Terra's voice broke Katie's thoughts.

Katie slowly turned to her friend. "…I'm a…Xehanort…" She held her head high. "This can't be happening!" Katie yelled to the ceiling.

Terra looked at the ground, then back at Katie. "Wait…you're still yourself."

"What are you-?!" Katie realized what he was talking about. "That's it! That Old Fart is just scaring me into joining him, making me believe he won!" Katie looked at Terra. "But…if this is a dream…why are you here…? You're in Castle That Never Was."

Terra thought for a second then shrugged. "Maybe this is real…maybe it isn't…Katie. Don't fall to the Darkness…it'll be the last thing you'll do." He warned her.

Katie nodded. "I know…it's just that…I think I'm too far in it now…I can't go back…" Darkness swirled off her body.

"Katie! What are you doing?!" Terra yelled.

"It's not me!" Katie yelled back.

"Get out of there!" Terra walked up to Katie and reached out for her. But his hand went straight through her, like a ghost. "Huh?"

Katie started to glow brightly and the Darkness withered. She started to fade. "Terra, I _will_ find you! It might take me awhile but I will find you! I'll find Aqua and Ven too!" She was gone.

* * *

Katie jerked up and head-butted Riku in the process. "Ow!"

"Ow!" Riku yelled. He rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, Katie…" His eyes widened. "Katie! You're okay!"

Katie rubbed her temples. "Holy Jenova…do I got a headache…what happened?" she asked.

"That dragon nailed you and Hiccup with its club for a tail, knocking you and Hiccup out." Riku answered. He helped Katie up.

"Is Hiccup okay?" Katie asked worriedly.

Riku nodded. "Yes, actually he woke up yesterday. He lost his foot, though."

Katie's shoulders drooped. "Shoot. I wanted to prevent that happening to him…wait a second…did you say dragon?"

"Yes…why?"

"The last thing I remember was getting plunged into water…" Katie confessed sheepishly.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Katie nodded. "Yup." She stretched. "So…we done here? Did you guys find a Keyhole? How long was I out?"

"Yes, we were going to leave as soon as you woke up. Kairi found the Keyhole in the cove and sealed it. You were out for eight days." Riku answered.

"I was out for eight days?!" Katie exclaimed.

Riku nodded. "Hey, we were all worried about you, Katie. Especially Repliku."

Katie snorted, "Well, that's Repliku for you…I don't know what his problem is…babying me all the time." With a smile, she playfully punched Riku's arm and summoned her armor. "C'mon, Mr. Keyblade-Master, we got more worlds to go to." She opened the door and bumped into a familiar Viking. "Hey, Hiccup!"

"Katie, you're awake. Oh, thanks the gods. Toothless thought you were dead or something." Hiccup told her. He noticed that Katie's armor was on. "You're leaving."

" 'Fraid so, Hiccup." Katie said with a sad smile.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Well…take care Katie. Hope I see you again and please tell Vanitas to not be so reckless."

"Vanitas?" Katie repeated.

"Yeah, you know…that crazy guy that took over your body and used those Unversed things to get rid of Green Death." Hiccup explained.

Katie raised an eyebrow then turned to Riku. "Riku…what's he talking about…?"

"I'll tell you on our way back." Riku assured her. He turned to Hiccup. "Take care."

"You too. I'll say goodbye for you guys." Hiccup waved goodbye and walked away.

Katie summoned her glider. "You ready?"

Riku nodded and summoned his own. "Yeah, the others are already at Lanes Between. They left shortly after you woke up." With that, Katie and Riku took off to the sky and through the portal, leaving Berk behind.

* * *

Aw! Berk is now done! DX Shame, I like this world! Oh well...

Here's the clue for the next world: Kenya.

Good luck and bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!

(I just decided to this!) **Fun Facts!: Katie's favorite movie series is Star Wars.**


	27. Chapter 25: Pride Lands

**Author's Note: I've been getting a lot of questions lately about where Katie's cat, Venitas, is/ what happened to him...Well...Venitas isn't actually on Earth anymore...You see, in chapter 3, when Katie gets captured by Master Xehanort and got swallowed by darkness, there is a line that said Venitas hissed and jumped into the dark portal before it disappeared. So...Venitas is somewhere in the Dark Realm (I actually know where he is but that's going to be revealed in another (very later) chapter.) I'm surprised how many people were concerned about Katie's cat...O.o' But meh, it's fine to wonder! :D Now that we have an explanation, on to the story! xD **

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters...or Lion King II: Simba's Pride characters; I only own Katie.

* * *

Katie tapped Riku's shoulder as they drove through the Lanes Between. Riku slightly looked over his shoulder, "What?"

"Can you _please _tell me what the heck Hiccup was talking about earlier? Something about Vanitas?" Katie questioned.

Riku totally forgot he was going to talk to Katie about that. "Well…" he started. "How do I put this…?"

"Oh, for Ven's sake, you sound like V…" Katie mumbled.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "V?" he repeated.

Katie nodded. "Yeah…he's the reason I fight so well. Just takes over my body when it's time to fight and just kicks the enemy's butt. Just a voice in my head."

"V isn't just a voice, Katie. He's a person."

Katie scoffed, "Yeah, I know that. But he's being a stuck-up snob and won't tell me who he is!" She paused then made her glider go in front of Riku to make him stop. "Wait…how do _you _know that?"

"Like I said earlier, you were on Toothless along with Hiccup. You were…" He searched for the right word. "…taken over by this V. You said you knew about what happened in Castle Oblivion, right?" Katie nodded. Riku continued, "Well, it was like you had a Dark Mode."

"Wait a sec…are you saying I was wearing that bodysuit thing?!" Katie exclaimed. "I don't even _like _the color purple! Or hula skirts!"

"Yes, you were wearing a bodysuit but not the one I wore. It was black and red." Riku explained.

Katie knit her eyebrows. "Black and red?" she repeated, Riku made a short nod. Katie tapped her armored chin as thinked. She gasped, "Vanitas wears a black and red bodysuit! You're saying V is-?!"

Riku nodded. "Yes. V is Vanitas."

Katie whistled. "Wow. He was one of my choices I just thought…man, I got Xehanort's former apprentice inside me." She stopped. "…That's it."

"What's it?" Riku asked.

Katie was shifting her glider back and forth as she thinked out loud, "That's why the Old Fart wants me. I can—"

"Katie!" a familiar voice yelled. It was Sora, Lea, Repliku, and Kairi.

"Darn it, I forgot what I was going to say!" Katie growled. She motioned her head to the side and pulled her glider back so she was beside Riku. "Let's get over there before someone blows a gasket." She leaned forward and controlled her glider to go towards the rest of the group.

Sora was bouncing up and down on his glider as Katie and Riku pulled up to them. "We scouted up ahead, there's one more world left!"

"Just one?" Katie asked, disappointment dripping in her voice. "We haven't even found an opening to the Realm yet!"

Lea nodded. "Yeah…but hey. This might be the one, Kates. If it isn't, we'll just go to boss man's tower and start over."

Repliku pushed his way through the gliders so he could reach Katie. "Speaking of Mysterious Tower…" he grabbed Katie's arm. "It's time for you to go."

"WHAT?!" Katie exclaimed. "Why?!"

"This is far too dangerous for you, Katie. You were almost killed three times! I just want you to be safe…" Repliku answered, the last part mostly to himself.

Katie broke out of Repliku's grip and spat, "I don't need you to tell me what to do and what not to do, Repliku! I'm older than you by a good year or two! I'm glad that you want to look after me, but please, I don't need you to babysit me!" She floored it.

"Katie, wait!" Kairi called after her, following her.

"Now looked what you did, Repliku…" Lea snickered.

"Shut up!" Repliku yelled, he followed Kairi and Katie.

Katie didn't even notice that see got close to the world that Sora was talking about. Without even knowing before it was too late, she broke the world's atmosphere. Everything went white.

* * *

Katie opened her eyes to the sound of moths buzzing. She noticed that no one was nearby. "Guys…?" Katie called out hesitantly. She looked around. All see saw was columns of dirt and rock. The sky was blood red and the clouds were black, there were no visible signs of life were she was standing. Just a couple of dead trees and plants. The earth was crackling, like she was in a desert.

"Katie?" a voice answered a few seconds later. "Is that you?"

"Kairi? Is that you?" Katie asked loudly. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here!" Kairi shouted. A few seconds later, a _lioness cub _showed up. Its fur was tinted a dark pink and its underbelly was about five shades lighter, maybe carnation pink. On the top of its head looked like marooned colored human medium-lengthed choppy haircut and the tuft on its tail was also maroon. A silver pendant was dangling from its neck. Its eyes were bright blue and the whites of the eye were tinted a pale yellow.

Katie's eyes bugged out her head. "Kairi?!" she exclaimed. "Why the heck are you a cat?!"

"You're a cat, also!" Kairi exclaimed. "Why are we cats?!"

"I don't know! Don't ask—" Katie and Kairi froze when they heard a lion roar. They turned around slowly to see a pale brown, slender lioness with its left ear clipped. Katie gulped, they were in the Pride Lands…but not the side she wanted to be on. This was the Outlands. And this was the main antagonist of Lion King II: Simba's Pride…Zira.

"You look lost, young ones…" Zira crouched down and unsheathed her claws. "And you are not welcome here…" she growled.

* * *

YES! I FRICKIN LOVE THIS MOVIE! Time to bring out the Lion King collection and read some Warrior Cats books! :D I like kitties. I was listening to the soundtrack and "This Time For Africa"by Shakira to get into the mood. xD

**Fun Fact!: Katie is a copy of me but she is taller, older, skinnier, and smarter than I am...and for obvious reasons (knows the KH characters, wields Keyblades, etc.) **

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while this KH fanfic, then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!

(OH! I start school again tomorrow so I might not update for awhile! Sorry!)


	28. Chapter 26

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Lion King II: Simba's Pride characters, I only own Katie

* * *

Katie drew her mouth back into a snarl, "We're just passing through."

Zira stalked towards Katie and grabbed her muzzle with her front paw. "Oh, I bet you are…it's just I don't like it when a lioness and her cub trespass into my territory…"

"Wait a minute…Kairi isn't my cub! I'm two years older than her!" Katie retorted.

Zira raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, my dear?" She laughed and let Katie go, "Oh, you Pride-Landers don't know when to stay on your side of the savanna."

"We're not Pride-Landers!" Kairi quickly responded. "We're travelers." Katie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and we're sorry that we trespassed. We'll just be on our way…" Katie and Kairi slowly backed away from Zira.

Zira jumped in front of them before they could run for it. "Oh, but I need to make sure that you never do it again…" She dropped into a hunter's crouch and unsheathed her claws.

Katie mirrored Zira's movements. She looked over her shoulder to tell Kairi, "Kairi, get out of the Outlands and see if you can find the others! I'll catch up with you later…" Kairi nodded and ran off, leaving a dust trail. Katie turned her attention back to Zira and flicked her tail forward. "Bring it." She and Zira started to circle around each other, growling and spitting at each other.

With a roar, Zira pounced. Katie didn't even have time to think of retaliation that the she-cat was so fast. Zira pinned Katie to the ground and sunk her teeth into Katie's neck. Yowling in pain, Katie used her back legs to flip Zira off of her. Katie scrambled back up to her paws and hissed. Katie decided to make the first move this time; she charged towards Zira and looked at Zira's left flank. Zira followed her gaze, right Katie wanted her. Right before she striked, Katie quickly changed direction and sunk her claws deep into Zira's right flank. Katie grabbed Zira's scruff and shook Zira violently. Zira let out a furious yowl and suddenly went limp. The sudden change of weight threw Katie off and gave Zira the advantage, Zira sprang to live and rolled onto Katie. Katie let out a hiss and started to wrestle with Zira, rolling in the cracking earth. Zira finally got on top and raked her claws on Katie's exposed belly. Katie yowled on the top of her lungs as the stench of blood filled her nostrils. Katie raised her right front paw and batted at Zira's muzzle, knocking the lioness over. Katie got back up to paws and growled a challenge to Zira, ignoring her bleeding belly. Katie rushed at Zira and batted at Zira's head before jumping back. Katie winced at the sharp pain igniting in her belly.

Zira smirked, "My, dear…you look like you're in pain…" she mocked.

"Well…you're going to be in the same circumstance pretty soon…" Katie panted.

Zira laughed, "I'd like to see you try…"

Katie smirked and chuckled, she rushed at Zira. Unexpectedly, Katie jumped _over _Zira as if she was a hurdle! Landing on her front paws, she rose up her back legs and shifted all of her weight to her front. She kicked Zira's backside harder than a mule. Zira let out a yelp of surprise and spun around. She made a deep, angry growl in her throat. Katie circled around Zira, panting hard. Her mind was spinning from all the blood she lost. She needed to end this and fast. Katie aimed for Zira's neck and charged with a roar. Clamping her jaw on Zira's muscular neck, she sunk her fangs into Zira's neck. Zira hissed in pain and pulled herself away from Katie's death grip, making the gash larger than she intended. Katie licked her lips and growled, "Now we're even…" She turned around and stalked away.

Zira growled and pounced Katie. "I'm not giving up that easily…" She sunk her fangs into Katie's scruff.

* * *

Kairi kept tripping over her paws, still not used to running on all fours. She noticed that the dead ground steadily turned into grassland. On the horizon, Kairi could see a large mountain with a long rock ledge. She stopped as a large, full-grown dark orange lion with a spikey red mane and a cream colored underbelly walked by her with his head down. It was obvious on who this was. "Lea!"

Lea looked up and grinned. "Kairi! There you are! Riku, Sora, Repliku, and I have been looking everywhere for you!" He turned around and yelled, "You guys! I found Kairi!"

Three lions ran up to them. Only one of them was a full-grown lion and was a light periwinkle that transitioned to blue as it got closer to his paws, which were white like his long mane, tail tuft, and underbelly. On his left front leg was a white arm-band, it was obviously Riku. Next to him was a mini Riku but was a cub instead of an adult and had the outline of the Heartless emblem on his back, it was dark blue and didn't have an armband. This was Repliku. The last one was also a cub he was brown and had spiky hair. It underbelly was a very light brown and a clunky crown necklace hung from his neck. Kairi went to the brown cub, "Sora? Aw! You're so cute!"

Sora looked at the ground, embarrassed. "The last time I was at the Pride Lands, that's what Donald thought you'd say that."

Repliku looked over Kairi. "Where's Katie?"

"She's in the Outlands…fighting a lioness. It gave me time to escape." Kairi answered.

Sora turned around and said over his shoulder, "I'll go get Simba. I'll be right back!" He ran off to the large rock. Two minutes later, he came back with a muscular lion with a red mane and orange-yellow fur. "Kairi, this is Simba. King of Pride Rock."

Simba bowed his head, "It's nice to meet you, Kairi." He turned to Sora. "You ready to go?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, thanks for helping us go get our friend, Simba. "

"No problem, least I can do. Now come on, it's a long trip to the Outlands, and if we want to get there quick, we'll have to dash all the way there." Simba told the group, with that said, they took off to the Outlands.

* * *

To tell you guys the truth, I'm more comfortable with this world than any of the other worlds I had Katie visit. The reason is that I'm really good with writing cat-based stories because One: My favorite book series is about cats and it has very detailed fights. Two: I've been around cats all of my life. And Three: I've been writing cat stories since I was in 2nd grade. So...this is right up my alley! :D

**Fun Fact!: Out of all of the KH games, Kingdom Hearts II is Katie's favorite while Re:Chains of Memories being her least favorite. **

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic, then bless _you._ Peace off. BOOP!


	29. Chapter 27

* I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Lion King II: Simba's Pride characters, I only own Katie

* * *

Katie finally broke free of Zira's death grip, leaving her blood splatter on both her and Zira. Katie's flanks were heaving heavily from exhaustion and blood loss, she was seeing double. Why wasn't Vanitas helping her? Was it because she was now a lioness and not human? She put most of her weight on three paws and looked at Zira, "You…done…yet?" Katie panted.

Zira smirked evilly. "Finely begging for mercy?"

"No. I'll never beg for mercy. I'm not a weakling…"

"Not a weakling, eh? Then why have you lost?" Zira sneered.

Katie looked at the floor. "…Because…you weren't fighting fairly, Zira." She growled.

Zira's eyes narrowed. "I haven't told you my name, weakling!" She batted Katie to the ground; Katie went down hard and made a grunt of pain. "Who are you?" Katie didn't answer. Zira pressed her forepaw on Katie's neck, not allowing air flow to the lioness' lungs. "Who are you?" Zira repeated bitterly.

"L-let me go…" Katie gasped.

"Who are you?!" Zira yelled.

"I said…let…me…GO!" Katie's body burst with dark energy that threw Zira off of her. Katie's fur started to frizz, the blood coming from her neck and belly stopped flowing and the gashes disappeared. Slowly, Katie stood back up, her eyes locked on Zira. Katie's ribbon melted off of her face and fell to the ground. Katie's eyes were glowing gold. The silver streak in her hair-like fur on her head grew larger, now almost taking half of her head. She glared at Zira angrily and panted very hard, those pants became growls; those growls became roars of rage. She charged at Zira.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Simba called over his shoulder, leading the pack of lions.

Repliku was running right beside the feline king. "That's good. I don't want her to be—" He suddenly let out a yell of pain. Repliku stopped dead in his track and sunk to the ground, having his paws clutching onto his head.

The whole group stopped. Lea nudged Repliku with his paw. "Repliku! What's wrong?"

"There's too much…there's too much…!" Repliku cried. He let out another yell of pain.

"Too much what?" Sora asked.

Repliku couldn't speak; he was in too much pain. Riku walked closer to Repliku, "Is it the Darkness? Nod for yes, shake for no." Repliku nodded his head hard while hissing in pain.

"How did you know, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Repliku can sense the Darkness. How, I don't know, but it has been very useful in the past for finding Heartless. If he can't even move that he's in so much pain, there must have been a very large spike in the Darkness." Riku explained. He motioned Lea to step forward, which he did. Riku grabbed Repliku by the scruff and put the lion cub on Lea's back. "Be careful, okay?" He told Lea.

Lea nodded. "No prob!"

Simba walked to Riku. "Will he be alright?" he asked.

"I don't know, Simba." Riku sighed, "It's never been this bad before."

"If Repliku is in this much pain, there's gotta be something big." Sora added. They continued forward.

Lea stopped and sniffed the air. "You guys smell that?"

Kairi sniffed the air and reported, "No."

"Really? I smell smoke." Lea sneezed. "Like, real bad."

Sora rolled his eyes, "You set something on fire again?" he joked.

"No!" Lea answered quickly. He looked around and his eyes widened. "It's coming from over there!" He lifted a forepaw to point to his right. On the horizon was a fire crackling.

Simba's eyes widened too. "Kiara!" He yelled. He ran towards the flames.

"Kiara?" Riku repeated.

"Simba's daughter. Today's her first hunt." Sora answered.

"Alright, Lea and Sora. Go help Simba find his daughter. Kairi, you're coming with me." Riku turned to Lea and picked Repliku by the scruff again and laid him on his back. "I'll take Repliku."

"Be careful." Said Kairi.

"You too." Sora returned, with a nod, the group split up.

"Riku! I'll show you the way to the Outlands!" Kairi called over her shoulder. "C'mon!" Riku went after her, hoping that Katie wasn't in the flames along with Simba's daughter.

* * *

I own you guys an explanation of why my chapters are so suddenly short. I realized that if I keep on updating regularly, this story will be done by the early summer. I want it to last longer than that so I'm making them shorter...and I getting writers block. ^-^'

**Fun Fact!: Katie's favorite KH character is a constant rivalry of Roxas and Riku.**

****Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfiction, then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!


	30. Chapter 28

*I don't ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Lion King II: Simba's Pride characters, I only own Katie.

* * *

Riku jumped out the way of a falling burning branch, the fire was getting out of hand. Moving his shoulders to keep the unconscious Repliku on his back, he yelled at Kairi, "How much farther?"

"We're almost there! I just know it!" Kairi hollered over her shoulder. She coughed and said, "This fire is getting out of control!"

Riku nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we better find her quick." They continued to run through the smoking grass. Riku suddenly heard violent hacks over the crackling flames, but it was too far away to be Kairi. "Did you hear that?"

Kairi stopped and pricked her ears, forcing her hearing to go farther. She soon heard the violent coughs. "Yeah!" She flicked her tail to the side. "It's coming from that way!" Kairi ran east. Riku scrambled after her, still not quite running on all fours and having a dead weight on his back didn't help that much either. Kairi served around a corner, noticing that the grassland is suddenly stopping. "We're here!"

"How can you tell?" Riku asked.

"The Outlands doesn't have grass! It's just a bunch of broken earth!" Kairi answered. She went to a large boulder and sniffed the floor. "This is where Katie was…but…where is she?"

Riku looked around with worry flashing in his eyes, where is she? A shadow creeped up the boulder's wall and started to bubble. "Kairi, look out!" he yelled.

Kairi turned and gasped at what she saw, Heartless! She ran away from the boulder and next to Riku. She wielded her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace. It appeared in her mouth. Over the Keyblade's hilt, she groaned, "Man, these guys have bad timing!"

Riku nodded and huffed in agreement. As the Heartless formed, he slowly set Repliku down and set a Dark Barrier around him, to keep him safe. He wielded his Keyblade, also appearing in his mouth. Out of the boulder came out Riku has only heard from in Sora's stories of the Pride Lands; Shaman. About a baker's dozen appeared. "I'll the ones on the right while you take the ones on the left." He told Kairi, his voice muffled by the Keyblade.

"Got it!" Kairi and Riku charged at the Heartless. Turning her head to the side and sending it down, Kairi slashed at the Heartless. Since she wasn't as strong, the Heartless didn't disappear at the Keyblade's contact. The attack only weakened the Shaman. The Shaman countered attacked by sending a flurry of blue flames at Kairi, the flames circled around her. Just before the will-o-wisp hit Kairi, Kairi quickly retailed and sent the flames to the Shaman, making it disappear. Lucky for her, the blue flames also hit the Shaman next to it, setting it on fire and burnt it to a crisp. Kairi rushed at the Shaman coming behind Riku and extended her from paws with her claws unsheathed. She pounced the Shaman and ranked its face, then quickly getting off of it to stab it with her Keyblade. The Shaman disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Riku thanked Kairi by flicking his tail upwards. He went back to the Shaman he was fighting; he threw his Keyblade at the Heartless like a boomerang. The Shaman disappeared with a puff of smoke. One the Shaman dodged and took off its mask, the mask glowed blue and radiated blue flames, it flew towards Riku. Riku didn't have time to block; the enchanted mask rammed him over and dealt major damage. Riku hissed in pain and dropped his Keyblade, he heaved himself up to his paws but the enchanted mask just knocked him back over. This continued for quite some time.

Kairi was in a predicament herself; too busy fighting off the Shaman that got too close to the crystal barrier that protected Repliku. Kairi finally casted a Blizzara spell around the crystal barrier to secure it better, batting her way through the Heartless she got to Riku. She sent a small thunderbolt towards the glowing mask that kept attacking Riku. It did nothing. Kairi bit her bottom lip, unsure on what to do. Taking all risks, she jumped at the mask and wrestled it away from Riku. She winced at the flames singed at her fur. The Shaman's mask suddenly stopped glowing and disappeared, making Kairi fall over. Scrambling back up to her paws, she ran up to Riku. "Are you okay, Riku?" Kairi asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Riku answered sternly. He limped to his Keyblade and picked back up in his jaws. He charged at the Shaman. The Shaman jumped to the side and then jumped back towards him, scratching its claws to his side. Riku winced at the sharp pain but held his ground. With his Keyblade, he slashed at the Shaman. The Shaman twitched then disappeared. It was quickly replaced by another Shaman; it kicked its legs at Riku. Riku blocked and countered with a blast of Darkness. This destroyed the Shaman and the one next to it also. Spinning around, Riku casted a Thundaga spell at three Shamans. He was surprised that the magic spell didn't even scratch the savannah-native Heartless. The three Heartless tackled him, making Riku let out a growl of frustration and surprise.

"Riku!" Kairi yelped. She rushed to her friend's aid but got knocked down by one of the Shaman's masks. Kairi tried to get up but the pain was too great, she couldn't get up.

Riku saw Kairi's fall under his attackers. "No, Kairi!" he yelled. One of the Shamans dug its claws into Riku's pelt and ranked his side, making blood flow. Riku let out a yell of pain and tried to whack the Heartless with his Keyblade, but he couldn't reach. The weight of the Shamans on him only made the pain worse, his vision blurred. He was almost to his breaking point.

Suddenly, a roar broke into the silent air. The weight disappeared on Riku and he heard the chime of a Cure spell, the pain was gone. Riku went back up to his feet and didn't see anything except for a handful of Shaman and Kairi, still on the ground. Riku's eyes widened when a flash of darkness picked Kairi up and send her next to him. He didn't see who…or what it was. A crystal barrier suddenly went around them. The dark blur jumped high into the sky. Red light shot from the blur and rocketed at the ground. Slowly, red light grew on the cracked earth around the Heartless, making an odd circle around him with foreign and runic symbols. Red lighting shot from the sky and hit the ground around the Heartless. The circles burst into red flames and caused a large explosion that made a crack in Riku and Kairi's crystal barrier. In the dying flames where nothing, the Heartless were gone. The only thing left was a large black mark on the dirt. The crystal barriers shattered.

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"I think…I think that was Apocalypse…" Riku said, he turned to Kairi and healed her quickly. A flash of darkness caught the corner of his eye. Riku spun around and wielded his Keyblade. "Who—what are you?" He growled at the dark blob.

The dark blob appeared to look at the ground, the darkness melted away, revealing a lioness. The lioness was full grown and was a very light brown that transitioned to platinum blonde as it got to its paws, which the right forepaw was a very light silver. It's under belly was a pale yellow. The lioness muzzle was tinted grey; its eyes were gold with its whites a pale yellow. It also had medium lengthed human hair on the top of its head, a third of it was silver and the rest of it was light brown frosted with platinum blonde. Its tail tuft was silver and under its eyes was pure black and also outlined its eyes as it was a raccoon. On its wrist was an orange star-shaped charm and a silver and black heart-shaped pendant dangled on its neck.

Kairi slowly walked to the lioness, as if she was hesitant to approach it. "K-Katie…?"

Riku gasped. This lioness _did _repressible the teenager that he's known for over three months, but the eyes and the patches of silver it didn't feel right. He slowly approached the lioness, too. "Katie? Is that really you…?"

The lioness narrowed its eyes at Riku and its gaze shifted to Kairi and Riku, as if it was trying to read their faces. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" she asked. She scoffed, "Of course it's me!"

"But-! You didn't have the eyes a-and the silver hair when I saw you last!" Kairi exclaimed.

Katie's eyes widened. "You can see my eyes?!" Riku nodded. Katie sighed, "Ah, man…I really didn't want to show you guys them…" She turned to Repliku and gasped. "What happened to him?!"

"He sensed a spike in the Darkness. It was so great, he passed out." Riku explained.

Katie took a step back, was that a flash of gilt in her eyes. Before Riku could identify, Katie turned away from him and pulled Repliku to her back. "I'll carry him." She offered, her voice suddenly emotionless. "Where's everybody else?"

"We split up. Simba's daughter was out hunting and then there was a fire! Sora and Lea went to go help him while we went to find you." Kairi answered.

"Oh." Katie walked ahead of them. "Let's go and meet up with them. I've spent enough time in the Outlands." With that said, they went back to the Pride Lands.

* * *

They walked until they saw a dark brown lion and a pale yellow lioness bickering. Katie recognized them as Kovu and Kiara. Before they fully approached them, Simba's voice yelled, "Kiara!" Simba, Sora, Lea and Nala arrived. Simba jumped in front of Kiara, snarling and growling.

Nala, Kiara's mother, bounded towards Kiara and nudged her with her muzzle. "Kiara, you're alright!" she breathed.

Kiara broke away from Nala and growled at Simba, "Father... how could you break your promise?"

"It's a good thing I did." Simba growled. "I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!"

Kiara gasped, and protested, "But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu-!"

"Kovu?!" Simba repeated angrily. He faced the dark lion and roared at him. Kovu growled and returned his roar.

Sora was surprised by Simba's ferocity. "Simba?" he asked hesitantly. Simba shot a glare at Sora, making him shut up.

"Hey! You!" The gang turned around to see a baboon with a white beard and a walking stick.

"Rafiki!" Sora said cheerfully.

Rafiki grinned at Sora for a few short seconds before returning his attention to Kovu. "How dare you save the king's daughter!" He laughed, pointing at Kovu.

Simba raised an eyebrow and returned his fiery gaze at Kovu. "_You_ saved her? Why?" he questioned bitterly.

"I humbly ask to join your pride." Kovu simply stated, his head held high.

"No!" Simba yelled immediately. "You were banished with the other Outsiders"

Kovu still held his head high as he explained, "I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" The last part was spitted out like venom.

Simba snarled and passed back and forth in thought. Nala looked hard at him, "Simba... you owe him your daughter's life." Simba stopped at stared at his mate. Nala returned his hard stare.

Simba growled and turned back to Kovu. "...Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are." He turned away from Kovu and stalked back to Pride Rock. The Keyblade Wielders looked at each other, then shrugged. They followed Simba.

* * *

Katie felt bad for Kovu; he wasn't allowed to sleep in the king's den, like the rest of the Pride and themselves. She wanted to go outside and be with him so he wouldn't be alone. But she then thought of the still unconscious Repliku. "Will he be okay?" she asked Riku in a low voice, trying not to wake up the lions and lioness.

Riku sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, Katie. That dark presence was just too much for his mind to handle. Maybe he'll wake up tomorrow." Before leaving her, he added, "Try yourself to go to sleep."

Katie's eyes wavered in uncertainty. "But what about Xeh-?"

"He won't get you, Katie. I promise. Not while Sora, Lea, Kairi, Repliku and I are around. I know that you haven't been asleep naturally for three months now…it's not good for your health, Katie. I believe staying awake is only making it easier for Xehanort to invade your body. I mean, you're eyes are gold!" Riku told.

"But-!"

"Katie, please. Just get some rest." Riku walked away.

Katie sighed and looked at the ground. It was true that she hadn't slept for three months, the reason why she stayed awake for this long was secretly using an Esuna Materia on herself that she got from Zack and the fear of not waking up as herself but as something evil or not even wake up at all! She returned her gaze at the prone form of Repliku. She tip-toed slowly to him and laid down around him, wrapping her tail protectively over Repliku. As soon as Katie laid her head on her paws, darkness took her vision.

* * *

Dah, that was a cute yet mushy ending! xD I ended that way because Katie and Repliku have a brother/sister relationship...in case you've forgotten.

Okay! This the order of the world visits so far for Katie!

1) World That Never Was

2) Radiant Garden

3) Mysterious Tower

4) Kohona (Naruto)

5) Berk (How To Train Your Dragon)

6) Earth (The Light of A Darkened Heart Christmas)

7) Pride Lands (Lion King...you are here! xD)

I only made that list so you guys could keep track of the worlds cuz I know that can be very hard sometimes...:D

**Fun Fact!: Besides Kingdom Hearts, Katie's favorite video game series is Pokemon and her favorite video game is Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core!  
She's never gotten past the fight against Angeal...xD**

****Katie: Neither have you!

Me: Oh, shut it!

Katie: At least I've played the _original _Final Fantasy VII game!

Me: That's it you-! (Tackles Katie to the ground)

Repliku: ...(Faceplams)

Sora: Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic, then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!

Me: HEY! That's _my_ line!

Sora: Sorry!

Riku: Actually, that's Tobuscus' line...

Katie: See?!

Me: (Slams head on the keyboard) Oh my God...

(Oh and sorry if I sound greedy here you guys but Light of A Darkened Heart needs an appropriate cover like it's an actual book! So...If any you guys are good at art, may you please make a cover for LoaDH? But you don't have too; just a thought!)


	31. Chapter 29

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Lion King II: Simba's Pride characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

Repliku woke up to the sudden tickling sensation under his nose; he opened his eyes sluggishly to see a tail. Following the tail to see a large lioness wrapped around him, keeping him warm. He scrunched out from the lioness' tail and stretched. His head was still throbbing from the dark presence, as if the presence was still in existence.

Repliku jumped when a voice asked behind him, "Feeling any better, Repliku?" It was Sora. "You gave us quite a scare yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm fine…my head still hurts but I'm okay." Repliku flicked his tail towards the sleeping lioness. "Who's that?" he asked.

"That's Katie. Riku finally convinced her to sleep." Sora explained.

Repliku dug his claws into the cave's floor as he spat, "Doesn't he know the dangers of sleep for Katie?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah…but he thinks that staying awake is only making it easier for Xehanort to capture Katie's body. I mean, she has gold eyes and a larger silver patch in her hair now." Before turning away, he added, "It's about noon. I know it's the first time in months for Katie to sleep but she's the last one asleep now. Don't want her to get jump-stare wake up call, ya know?"

Repliku chuckled at the memory when he tried to wake Katie up in Kohona. "Yeah, don't want someone getting a broken nose." He joked.

Sora laughed and said over his shoulder, "Kairi and I are going to the hunting grounds with Kovu and Kiara, if what to join us." Flicking his tail as if he was waving good-bye, he stalked out of the cave.

"Sounds like fun! Catch you later!" Repliku called after Sora. He turned back to Katie; he almost didn't want to wake her. She looked at peace…but she'll hurt somebody if someone doesn't wake her up properly. Wielding Soul Eater, Repliku grabbed it by its sharp end and used its handle to poke Katie's side. Repliku rolled his eyes when Katie moaned angrily and flipped over, facing away from him. "Katie…" Repliku called under Soul Eater's blade in his mouth.

"No..." Katie groaned, half asleep.

"Come on Katie…time to wake up…"

"I don't wanna go to school today…" Katie moaned. She put her paw over her eyes.

Repliku couldn't help but stifle a laugh. He poked Katie harder. "Katie. Up. Now." His patience was now running thin. Repliku last resorted to whacking Katie hard on the head with his sword's hilt. "Wake up, lazy ass!" Repliku yelled.

"Ow…!" Katie complained as she roused up to her paws and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes and glared at Repliku. "Repliku, what the hell?! I was in the middle of an awesome dream!"

"C'mon, we're meeting Sora and Kairi in the hunting grounds." Repliku dismissed his sword and nudged Katie. "Sorry that I hit you so hard, by the way."

Katie shook her head hard to make to pain go away. "S'all good. You said the hunting grounds, right?" Repliku nodded, Katie grinned. "Great! I haven't been hunting for months!" She bounded out of the cave.

"Wait, you know how to hunt?" Repliku asked Katie when he finally caught up to her.

Katie nodded. "Yup! Growing up on a farm and in a state where white-tail deer overpopulate the county, you kinda learn how to hunt." She answered with a sheepish smile. "But, this is teeth and claw hunting and I do rifle season so…this is going to be interesting."

"Yeah, I don't see any guns around here." Repliku joked.

"Ha-ha! That's funny!" Katie laughed. She saw Kairi in the distance. "Kairi!" she called.

Kairi turned around and her tail shot up. "Hey, Katie, Repliku! Coming over for some hunting lessons?" she asked.

Katie shook her head 'no'. "Nuh-uh. Just gonna watch." Katie looked around, "Where's Lea and Riku?"

Sora bounded up to the group. "They're helping Simba with the perimeters, looking out for Heartless and Outlanders." He answered. He yanked his head to the side, "C'mon. Kovu is teaching Kiara how to pounce right!" They followed him.

Kovu was downwind with his back against Kiara, who was creeping in the tall yellow savannah grass. Kovu looked bored out of his mind. As Kiara reared up her pounce, he mumbled under his breath, "Three…two…" he rolled his eyes. "One." He ducked as soon as Kiara pounced, making Kiara soar over him and land heavily in the dirt. Kovu walked up to her and stood over her head, looking down at her.

Kiara let out a nervous laugh, "You could hear me, huh?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Only...a lot." Kovu helped Kiara up and explained, "You're still breathing too hard. Relax... feel the earth under your paws... so it doesn't shift and make noise." He flexed his claws and Kiara followed his example. A flock of birds interrupts them, alighting beyond a nearby hill. Kovu looked over his shoulder to look at the Keyblade Wielders and sent them a smirk. He whispered to Kiara, "Watch the master... and learn." Kovu ran silently down into a gully, then up the other side.

"He does know that Timon is down there, right?" Sora asked Katie quietly.

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. He'll find out in a second."

Kovu leaped over the ridge top, he pounced with claws fully extended right down on top of, as Sora predicted, Timon, who is foraging for bugs there. The meerkat turned around and his eyes bugged out of his head. "AHHH!" he screamed. Kovu freezes in position as soon as he landed, with his mouth open; he skidded to a halt with Timon between his forelegs. Timon cowered in fear as he whimpered, "Don't eat me! Please! I...I...I never really met your tyrant-I mean, uh- Scar. Scar. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but, I..."

Kiara, Katie, Kairi, Sora, and Repliku walked down the hill. Kiara asked furiously, "Timon, what are you doing here?"

Timon looked relieved when Kiara got closer. "Kiara! Thank goodness! Ohh! Hey... for once, we're not following ya. This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands. Bugs everywhere!" He motioned to the field before him, but it was heavily occupied by birds. "But, you don't call for a reservation, and-yeesh!" Turning toward the birds, he yelled, "Get outta here, ya scavengers! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Timon tried to scare away the birds; he waved his arms at one unconcerned bird, which bit Timon's nose. "Ow! Oh!...Oh!...oh!"

Pumbaa, Timon's red warthog friend, rushed down the hill, and back up, scattering birds, who just come back to land right where they were. Kiara and the Keyblade Wielders watched with amusement, Kovu with bewilderment. Pumbaa plopped down to the ground, then stood back up when a dozen or so birds landed on his back. "Ohh... Timon, I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some pounds!" he complained.

Timon shooed the birds off of his buddy's back. "Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Looks like ya got a bird problem. Where I come from, we shoot—I mean, _scream _into the sky. The ruckus makes the birds fly off."

Pumbaa looked at Kovu. "Hey! Maybe he can help. Ya think?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah... there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious Outsider- Hey! Wait! I have an idea!" He ran over to Kovu. "What if he helps?"

"What?" Pumbaa asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Didn't Pumbaa just suggest that?" Repliku asked Katie.

"Sh, Repliku. Just wait for a sec." Katie told him.

Timon turned to Kovu, "You wanna lend a voice? Huh?" Kovu blankly stared at the meerkat. Timon faceplamed and sighed. He screwed up his face to make it look like he was growling, "Grrr. Guh...Roar! Work with me!"

Kiara shouldered her way past Kovu. "Like this." She let in a deep breath and let out a large, loud roar. The birds scattered but settled back to the ground.

"Wooo-hoo! C'mon, do it again! Do it again!" Timon shouted. He jumped onto Pumbaa's back. Kiara looked at the still confused Kovu and motioned him to roar. He did. The birds scattered again but he sent them into a rout. The Keyblade Wielders looked at each other, then shrugged. They let out the mightiest roars they could muster. The birds were scared now! "Yee-haa!" Timon yelled, he sent Pumbaa charging down the hill.

Kiara, Kovu, and the Keyblade Wielders ran down the hill, sending birds flying in every direction. Kovu was still clueless on what was going on. "Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?" he questioned.

Kairi laughed. "Training?" she repeated. "This isn't training, this is having fun!"

Kovu stared at Kairi with confused eyes. "Fun?" he repeated, as if he's never heard of the word before.

"Yeah, you know! Fun!" Sora confirmed cheerfully. He looked at Kovu with puzzled yet shocked eyes. "Wait, you've never heard of fun?!" Kovu shook his head 'no'.

Repliku rolled his eyes, "You need to out more often, Kovu."

"Fun!" Katie squealed, letting her inner kid out. "Ha-ha!" she ran faster down the hill, now racing with Repliku. "Yee-ha! Ha-ha! Woo!"

Kovu looked at the ground, he slowly got the idea. "Ha-ha…" His eyes brightened. "Ha-ha! Yeee-haa! Yeee-haaa!" The group was having too much fun to notice the rhinos in their path. After noticing the rhinos, they all skidded to a halt. They notice the birds all sitting on top of the rhinos' heads.

"Uh-oh." Kiara whispered. The birds blew raspberries at the group and the rhino's suddenly looked miffed. They snorted steam out of their noses.

"Run! Run, run, run, run, run, run! RUN!" Kairi screamed. She quickly spun around and ran back the way they came. The lions and the warthog quickly followed Kairi's example.

The rhinos were in hot pursuit, gaining on the lions. Timon yelled to Pumbaa as he turned a corner using the edge of a small overhang. "Jeez, watch it!"

"Sorry!" Pumbaa cried. They all franticly skidded around another corner, hoping to lose the rhinos. Kovu was the only one laughing with joy. The lions turned another sharp corner and hid in a crevice.

Kovu laughed as the rhinos stampeded past the groups hiding place. "What a _blast!_" he yelled happily.

"Blast?!" Repliku growled. "That wasn't a blast! That was us running for our dear lives!"

"Hey, lighten up, Repliku!" Katie giggled. "I agree with Kovu, it _was_ fun!"

Repliku stared at Katie. "Fun?!" he repeated. "_That's _not 'fun'! What is wrong with you two?!"

Timon ignored Repliku and gave Kovu a noogy. "You're alright, kid."

"Hey!" Kovu laughed, caught off guard the first time in his life.

"You're alight." Timon told Kovu again. They all squeezed out the crevice.

"Whoa, it's getting late." Sora commented as soon as everyone got out of their hiding place. Katie looked up to the sky to see the sun setting. "We better get back to Pride Rock." He started to walk away.

One by one, the group followed. Katie stopped and turned to Kovu and Kiara when they didn't follow. "You guys comin?" she asked.

Kiara shook her head 'no'. "No, Kovu and I are going to stay out for a little while longer. But thanks for asking, Katie."

"No prob. See you guys later!" Katie bounded after Repliku, who waited for her at the top of the hill.

They both failed to notice a lion on the top of the cliff, looking down at them. Especially Katie. "That's right, Katelynn Heart…go have your _fun_ while you still can…" he disappeared with a dark portal.

Katie stopped and looked up at the cliff, she saw nothing. "You coming Katie?" Repliku called

"Comin!" Katie called back; she slowly looked away from the cliff and ran after her friends.

* * *

That chapter was a..."I'll do whatever I want" chapter. XD

**Fun Fact!: Originally, I was going to have Katie wield Chaos Ripper, a Keyblade that Terra could wield in Birth By Sleep. The plan was to have a Keyblade that tied to Birth By Sleep. I always wanted Katie to wield MX's Keyblade cuz, one: I could. And two: I wanted to have her tie with MX somehow. Then I also thought: "If she carries Vanitas' heart, wouldn't she wield Void Gear?" And that's how she ended up wielding Void Gear. :D  
**

Bless your face. And if you sneezed with reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!


	32. Chapter 30

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Lion King II: Simba's Pride characters, I only own Katie, her sister Clementine, and her cat Venitas.

* * *

The moon has finally risen in the Pride Lands, Katie and the gang had a long day. Nobodies and Heartless tried to get into the king's den and it took a good two hours of fighting to get them out. That and Katie, Repliku, Sora, and Kairi got chased by rhinos an hour before the invasion. Katie was pacing back and forth, trying to decide to go to sleep or not. "I know that nothing happened to me last night, but that could change very easily. Either way I put it, Xehanort would get me…I just don't know what to do!" Katie mumbled.

"I still think it's fine for you to sleep…" Riku told her.

Repliku turned quickly to Riku and spat venomously, "It's dangerous for her to sleep!"

"How so?" Riku questioned.

"First off, do you remember what happened to Katie in Berk?!" Repliku snapped. "Xehanort almost got her! _And _so did Ansem!"

"She was awake when Ansem found her!" Riku retorted.

"So?!"

"GUYS!" Katie yelled. "Would you two just _stop _fighting?! It's literally driving me insane! Just shut up already and get along! You're both the same person so just stop it!" She covered up her mouth with her tail right after realizing her mistake.

Repliku and Riku stared at her wide eyed; Repliku angry and Riku confused. Riku walked up slowly and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Katie looked at the cave's floor and turned around. "I'm going to bed."

"Katie, you didn't answer my—"

"I SAID GOODNIGHT!" Katie screamed, not caring that she was drawing attention. She ran off before Riku or Repliku could say anything else.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Lea approached the two boys. "What was that all about?" he asked.

Riku sighed and shook his head, "I don't know…"

"Well, if I were you two, I wouldn't talk to Katie for a while. She sounded pretty mad." Lea advised.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Repliku growled. Looking at Riku bitterly one last time, he bounded away to find a place to sleep for the night.

"Is it just me or does Katie seem like a different person?" Kairi's voice cut into the instance silence.

"Yeah, she seems more…" Sora looked for the right word. "Viscous lately."

Kairi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, when those Heartless and Nobodies attacked earlier, she was fighting so brutally…I know that they're just Heartless and Nobodies but Katie attacked them like an animal."

Lea rolled his eyes playfully. "We _are_ animals, Kairi."

"You know what I ment!" Kairi retorted.

"I'm sure she's fine…she's probably just tired." Riku assured them.

"You positive about that?" Lea asked.

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Wouldn't you guys be cranky too if you hadn't slept for over three months?"

Sora nodded in agreement. Then it struck him and asked Riku, "Why did Katie say that you and Repliku are the same person? I know that you both look the same—"

"And sound the same." Kairi added.

"And wield almost the same weapon." Lea added.

"But why does that make you two the same person?" Sora questioned.

Riku sighed, "I have no idea. I'll think about." He looked outside to see a full moon high in the sky. "It's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow." The group split up and went to their designated places in the den and went to sleep.

Katie plopped down onto the cave floor. She put her paws on her head and huffed. _'I can't believe almost gave Repliku's true identity away…' _she sulked to herself. _'God, I'm so stupid…' _Sighing, she closed her eyes. _'I'm sorry, Repliku.'_ She dropped into the world of dreams.

* * *

_"Okay Katie! It's time to go to bed!" an older female voice called. A girl walked into the picture, maybe ten and was wearing Scooby-Doo pajamas. Her hair was as black as night and pulled back in a tight fluffy pony tail. Her hazel eyes glowing in the dim lit room. _

_ A young girl, around four and wearing a cute white night gown, pouted. "Aw, Clementine! Five more minutes!" the little girl pleaded to her older sister._

_ Clementine giggled and pick up the little girl. "You know Mom wouldn't be happy if you went over your bed time."_

_ "But I don't wanna go to bed!" the little girl complained._

_ "Tori has to go to bed and she's three years older than you. If she has a bed time then so do you, Katie-Bear." Clementine told her littlest sister with a smile._

_ "But _Clementine_…!" Katie whined. _

_ Clementine set Katie into her bed and pulled up the bed net. "Night Katie."_

_ "Goodnight, Clemy!"Katie chirped, a tear rain down her cheek._

_ "Aw, Katie…why you crying?" Clementine asked._

_ Katie puffed her cheeks and rubbed her eyes. "My chest hurts."_

_ "Where?"_

_ Katie pointed and tapped her heart. "Right there…"_

_ Clementine clicked her tongue. "You need me to get Mom?"_

_ Katie shook her head. "Nope! I'll be fine! Night-night, Clemy!"_

_ Clementine ruffled her sister's bowl cut, messy brown hair. "Night, sis." She walked out her sister's room and turned off the light, leaving the Hello Kitty nightlight and the full moon illuminate the room. _

_ Katie gripped onto her teddy bear as her chest continued to be in pain. She laid awake until the night sky caught her eye. Crawling over the bed's net she walked over to her window. Cranking her head up to look at the sky. One of the stars was blinking, then two, then three, then four. Katie blinked when three of the four stars disappeared. She cocked her head to the side in confusion, then she shrugged. Katie waddled back to her bed and crawled under her covers. She fluttered her eyes shut._

_ Katie opened her eyes to find herself on a blood-red stained-glass platform. She walked along its edge to and looked at the many pictures of strangers. She stopped at the large portrait of a very light brown-haired teenaged girl with a ribbon over her eyes. "That girl looks like Mommy but with shorter hair!" Katie chirped. She suddenly heard a weird twinkling noise._

_ Turing her attention away from the portrait, Katie looked up to see a little sphere of shadows come down to her from the dark and cloudy sky. "Oh!" Katie reached up her tiny hands to catch the sphere. _

_ As the sphere descended to the little girl's hands, a male voice asked, "Why are you helping me?"_

_ "Who's there?" Katie asked the sphere. "Are you okay?"_

_ The voice sighed, "I can't believe I' m asking for help to a stupid little kid."_

_ "Hey!" Katie pouted. _

_ "Never mind…what's your name?" the voice asked._

_ "I'm Katelynn! But my Mommy and Daddy call me Katie!" Katie chirped. "Who are you?"_

_ After a short pause, the voice answered. "I'm Vanitas."_

_ "Are you okay, Mr. Vanitas?" Katie asked full-heartedly._

_ "No. I'm not." Vanitas huffed. _

_ "Are you sad? You sound sad. Did something happen to you, Mr. Vanitas?" Katie asked._

_ "Look, kid. I got hurt in battle. I heard you when I was just about to die."_

_ Katie cocked her head to the side. "You heard me? How? Are you okay?"_

_ "I just did, okay? I followed your voice and then I found you. Would it be…" Vanitas' voice sounded restrained as he continued, "…Okay if I stayed here for a while? Until I get better?"_

_ Katie nodded her head. "Yeah, it's fine with me, Mr. Vanitas! As long as it makes the pain go away for you."_

_ "…Thanks…" Vanitas huffed._

_ "You're very welcome!" Katie chirped._ _She watched the sphere of shadows float towards her chest. The shadowy sphere sunk into her chest and Katie suddenly felt very cold and a bit angry. She didn't know where the anger came from. She closed her eyes and opened them to find herself in her room. It was dawn._

_A blue creature with antenna and diamond-shaped red eyes popped up from the ground in front of her on her lap. "Aw, it's so cute!" Katie leaned forward to the creature and patted its head. The blue creature disappeared with a puff of smoke and was replaced by a very small black kitten with gold eyes and a yellow paw and underbelly. It meowed at her. "It's a kitty!" Katie squealed. She scooped up the cat and crawled out of her bed. "Mommy! Mommy! I found a kitty! I'm going to call him Venitas!"_

* * *

Katie woke up and yawned. _'So _that's _how it happened…' _She got up and stretched.

"Katie!" Sora called worriedly.

"Yes?" Katie asked.

Sora ran towards her with his eyes widened. "Simba's hurt!"

Katie narrowed her eyes at Sora. "Tell me everything." She followed the brunette lion cub to Simba's den.

* * *

I'm happy to announce that I found someone to do the art cover for LoaDH! It's tsukuneXmoka! He happily volunteered and is creating the new cover! I've seen the work-in-progress and MAN! It is AWESOME!

**Fun Fact!: Katie forgot about Vanitas about a year after she met him, because he didn't comunicate with her. She just believed that she got Venitas (the cat) from her cousin Kenny's farm. **


	33. Chapter 31

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Lion King II: Simba's Pride characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

Katie followed Sora into Simba's personal den. The king of the Pride Lands was lying on his side unconscious with Nala and Kiara close to him. "What happened?" Katie asked Nala as she approached the royal family.

"Simba was ambushed!" Nala exclaimed.

"By who? Or what?" Katie questioned.

"The Outlanders!" Nala snarled. "Those outcasts hurt my mate! That is where I draw the line."

Katie sighed and hung her head. "The last thing you guys should get into is a war. That'll only tear you guys apart. I mean, you're all—"

"Katie, I want you to go into the Outlands and find Kovu. He's the one responsible for doing this." Nala growled. She looked back to Simba and turned her back to Katie and Sora.

Katie opened her mouth to protest but she stopped herself and made a low annoyed growl in her throat. She stalked out of the den and out of the cave. As soon as she and Sora got outside, she growled to Sora, "I'm not some delivery person. Kovu will find his way back here on his own."

"Katie, that's not a very good idea. You don't want to be on Nala's bad side…or Simba's. I'll come with you if you want!" Sora offered.

Katie shook her head. "Nah, I can do it by myself. I'm just not happy about it, that's all." With the flick of her tail, she stalked away from Sora. "Catch you later. I'll look out for Heartless 'n Nobodies. Maybe even a Keyhole." She bounded off of Pride Rock and headed north towards the Outlands.

* * *

Katie looked at the ground as she made her way to the Outlands, watching the grass to slowly thin out with every paw step. She stopped when she heard the rustling of grass. She automatically went into a hunter's crouch, blending and disappearing in the sea of yellow grass. Rounding up her haunches, she burst out of the yellow sea with a roar, she pounced a dark brown lion.

"Ack!" the lion grunted. "Wait a sec…Katie, isn't it?"

Katie blinked at the lion's voice and looked down. "Kovu!" she yelped. She quickly got off of him. "I'm so sorry! I was just-!"

"It's fine." Kovu huffed as he got up on his paws. "That was a good pounce, by the way. I didn't even catch your sent."

Katie started to circle around Kovu. "I was sent out to find you. Since I _have _found you, I'll escort you to Pride Rock." She told the dark lion. Kovu nodded and walked beside Katie to return to the Pride Lands. After a good fifteen minutes of silence, Katie asked, "So…what happened? Simba's pretty banged up…and so are you. You alright?"

"I'm fine. Is Simba okay?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah, he's alright. You didn't answer my question, what happened?"

Kovu made a deep, long sigh before he answered, "Simba and I were just walking in the Pride Lands, examining the damage of the fire…that's when Mother—I mean Zira showed up. I accidently led Simba into a trap. Zira and her followers attacked him, I tried to help him but one of the lionesses knocked me to the side. They trapped Simba into a ravine and Simba started to climb the river blockade. I rushed on the top to help him. But the logs collapsed beneath him. Where he went, I don't know but since he's at the Pride Lands he must have escaped. The logs took my brother's life. Zira blamed me for his death and exiled me from the Outlands."

Katie whistled. "Wow. I'm sorry, Kovu. But I'll have to warn you, you might not get a very warm welcome at Pride Rock."

"I wouldn't blame them…" Kovu sighed. The two lions looked up to see Pride Rock in the distance. "We're getting close." They picked up the pace.

As the approached to Pride Rock's base, the animals of the savannah watched their approach, whispering to each other.

"It's Kovu. What's he doing here?" a cheetah whispered.

"That's Kovu…" some giraffes murmured.

"Look at that scar... I can't believe he's here. _That's_ Kovu?" the random whispers continued as they walked on to Pride Rock's base.

Simba looked down at Kovu with hard eyes as he got closer. He motioned Katie to get on Pride Rock. Katie and Kovu stopped; Katie dipped her head at Kovu before she ran up the large rock.

"Kovu!" Kiara yelled. She was about to jump down the rock. Simba snarled and jumped forward, cutting her off.

The whispers grew as Kovu continued down the narrow isle of animals. Many animal whispers over lapped as they said, "I never trusted him... It's the Outsider... it's that little troublemaker..."

Timon, who was near Simba, growled and spat, "Why I oughtta... let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!" He grabbed his tail and handed it to Pumbaa. "Here; hold me back."

"Okay!" Pumbaa chirped. He grabbed the merkat's tail and held him back.

"Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!" Timon yelled.

"Okay!" Pumbaa let his tail go.

Timon lurched forward and turned to Pumbaa. "I think you're missing the basic point here."

"Uh…"

"Would you two stop it?!" Repliku hissed. "Simba's about to speak."

Simba stepped forward and growled, "Why have you come back?"

Katie stared at Simba in confusion. Didn't she just risk her butt to bring the Outlander to Pride Rock? Assuming that he didn't know that Nala had told her to bring Kovu, Katie shrugged and continued to listen.

"Simba... I had nothing to do with—" Kovu started.

Simba cut him off, "You don't belong here."

Kovu was lost for words. He stumbled, "P- Please... I ask your forgiveness."

"Daddy, please... listen to him!" Kiara pleaded.

Simba shot his daughter a warning glance, "Silence!" He turned his attention back to Kovu. "When you first came here, you asked for judgment..."

"Give him what he deserves!" an animal shouted in the crowd.

"...And I pass it now." Simba continued.

"Kick him out!" a giraffe yelled.

"That's right!" a zebra agreed.

"Judgment day is here!" a cheetah added.

"_**EXIL!**_" Simba snarled on the top of his lungs, it echoed on the stone walls of Pride Rock and across the land for all animals to hear.

"NO!" Kiara yelled. "Daddy, please!"

Kovu took a couple of steps back as the animals scolded him, calling him a disgrace, an agitator. He turned around and ran through with his tail between his legs as the crowd of animals as they screamed he wasn't one of us. He ran and ran, until he was out of sight.

Simba was standing at the tip of the promontory, staring off into the distance, making sure Kovu was gone. Kiara walked up to her father and pleaded, "Father... please reconsider!"

Not taking his eyes off of the horizon, Simba said, "You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on."

"No! That's not—"

"He used you to get to me!" Simba growled, finally looking at his daughter.

Kiara shook her head hard. "No! He loves me... for me!"

"Because you are my daughter!" Simba snapped. "You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you... away from him."

"You don't know him!" Kiara cried.

"I know he's following in Scar's pawprints... and I must follow in my father's." Simba consulted.

Kiara pushed her muzzle into her father's face and screamed, "You will _never _be Mufasa!" She broke down and ran to her den, crying hard.

Simba and the Keyblade Wielders were stunned. Simba slowly turned to Sora. "Sora. Gather the lionesses. We're at war."

* * *

Aw man...I hope I didn't mess up on any of this...I typed most of this while sleep deprived. My stupid Insomnia has kept me awake for the past THREE DAYS...I have no idea how Katie went without sleep for _over_ three _months..._Aw, well. It's done. It's published. It's not my prob anymore.

This totally non-related but in the LoaDH Christmas Special I noticed that I had the names Lea, Kenny, and Clementine in there...WALKING DEAD: THE GAME CHARACTERS! x'D I just noticed that not long ago after I got to Episode 3 on Walking Dead: the Game. xD

**Fun Fact!: **Venitas (Katie's cat) is actually based off one my cats I owned when I was younger, but his name was Midnight, not Venitas. xD

Me: (Slams head on the keyboard and falls asleep)

Katie: (Pokes me with le stick) Uh...Katelynn...?

Me: (Snores)

Katie: -.-' Oh, great...bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you._ Peace off. BOOP!


	34. Chapter 32

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Lion King II: Simba's Pride characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

"They can't be serious!" Katie growled as soon the Keyblade Wielders were out of ear-shot of Simba. "We can't get involved in a civil war! Isn't it against the rules?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah, but if we are asked personally to get involved or help then we can break the rules and help them." After a chuckle, he added, "And you are worried about rules? You've broke them at least three times already."

Katie looked baffled. "Whaaaat?" She made a nervous laugh, "No I haven't!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Riku turned to Lea. "Can you go get Kiara? Simba wants to know where she is before we leave for the Pride Lands."

"Sure, be back in a sec." Lea said with a short nod. He stalked into the cave.

Repliku nudged Katie after Lea walked into the cave. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her.

Katie looked down at him with puzzled look. The glow of her gold eyes sent chills down Repliku's spine. "Sure." She followed Repliku away from the group and down to Pride Rock's base. "What's up?" she asked the replica.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Katie raised an eyebrow at the question. "Uh…yeah…why…?"

"Well, you haven't been acting like…" Repliku searched for the right word. "_You _lately. Are you sure you're okay?" Repliku pressed.

"Yes, I'm fine." Katie growled. "I'm just tired…why do you say I'm acting different?"

Repliku looked at the ground and sighed. "Ever since Riku and Kairi found you in the Outlands, you've acting different. Especially yesterday after we were chased by those rhinos."

Katie glared at Repliku. "I said that I'm fine…" she started to turn away. "I'm done with this."

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Katie!" Repliku yelled.

"Watch me!" Katie snapped. With a flick of her tail, she started to walk up Pride Rock.

With a frustrated roar, Repliku jumped in front of Katie. "Stop acting like this!" he commanded.

"I'll stop it when _you_ stop treating me like a helpless toddler! Now get out of my way!" Katie yelled. She shoved Repliku to the side, almost making him fall of Pride Rock.

Repliku grunted in frustration as he pulled himself up the edge. Back on four paws, he ran towards Katie. With a hiss, he pounced on her. Katie yowled in anger and rolled him off, she slashed at his muzzle with her claws unsheathed. Repliku gasped in pain and stumbled backwards, staring at Katie in fear. Before Repliku could even think, Katie pounced him. They wrestled fiercely down the stone slab of Pride Rock, they fell off the ledge, landing heavily on their backs on the dirt floor. Katie got up to her paws and lashed at Repliku before he could get up. Repliku let out a pain filled grunt and tried to make Katie stop, but failed. Katie picked Repliku up by his neck and thrashed him around in her grip. She tossed him to the side, making Repliku hit a stone wall hardly. Repliku landed back on the ground with a loud 'thud'. Katie stalked up to him and pressed her front paw on his neck, choking him.

"K-Katie…! St-stop it! P-please…!" Repliku pleaded with a hoarse voice. "You're hurting me!"

"Look who is the helpless toddler now!" Katie hissed. "I'm tired of your constant babying of me! I am one year away to reaching adulthood, _you _however still have two years left! So who do you think should tell the other one to do?! The _youngest_?!" She pressed down on Repliku's neck harder.

"L-let me go, Katie…!" Repliku wheezed.

"So that you can baby me some more?! I don't think so!" Katie screamed. Darkness started to swirl off of her body. "I get it now…_you're_ holding me back! I bet I would have found Terra by now if you didn't step into my life!"

Repliku's eyes widened at the Darkness radiating off of Katie. "Katie…stop! You're letting Xehanort in!" Katie pressed down on his neck even harder.

Katie didn't even notice the rest of gang rushed down to them. "Let Repliku go, Katie!" Kairi yelped.

Katie slowly turned her head to Kairi, her eyes wild and her pupils' slits. "Or what?" she sneered. She dug her claws into Repliku's neck, making Repliku scream in agony.

"Katie, stop! You're hurting him!" Sora exclaimed. He rushed at Katie and wielded his Keyblade. He slashed it at Katie head, making her let Repliku go and skid across the dirt floor. "This isn't you!"

Katie slowly got up to her paws and shook head hard. Her eyes were back to normal. She froze and looked at Repliku, who was being helped up by Lea and Riku then at her paws. They were clouded with dark smoke. Her eyes widened in fear and then scanned the faces of her friends. They all had fear and shock written on their faces.

Kairi slowly approached Katie. "Katie…?"

"I—I…!" Katie took a few steps back and shot off like a bullet, away from the group.

"Katie, wait!" Riku yelled. But it was too late, the troubled teen was gone.

* * *

Katie kept on running and running, not looking back to Pride Rock. She ran until her paws hurt and still kept running. She ran into the canyon she and Repliku ran away from the rhinos with Kiara and Kovu. Katie sniffed as she ran, holding back tears. _'What have I done? I can't believe I just did that! What's wrong with me?' _Katie skidded to a halt and looked over her shoulder. Pride Rock was no longer in sight. Panting hard, Katie sat down in the shade. The Darkness was still swirling off of her pelt. "Why won't this go away?" she growled.

"It is a sign, Ms. Heart…" a voice echoed in the canyon.

Katie froze and slowly got up to her paws, she slowly walked into the open. "W-who's there?" she jumped when a dark portal formed in front of her.

A dark lion walked out of the portal. His eyes glowed gold and was empty of any emotions. Somewhat spiky silver hair rested on the top of head. "Like I said to you before, Katelynn Heart…your heart is etched on a Dark path. You failed to accept my offer and now the Darkness in your heart is consuming you." The lion continued.

"Wha—wait, you're the Xehanort carnation I met in Kohona!" Katie hissed. "I still have the same answer; I'm not joining you, the Darkness, _or _that old coot Xehanort."

The lion chuckled, "So naïve…I guess I was wrong. You are not as smart as I first intended. Don't you get it? The Darkness inside you will only grow over time…there is no turning back now, Katelynn Heart. The more you resist, the more the Darkness will consume you…" Before the lion returned to its portal he added, "But I will give you a piece of advice…"

"And that is?" Katie urged bitterly.

"You can put that Darkness inside you to good use."

Katie narrowed her eyes at the lion. "…How so?"

The lion smirked. "Use it."

"I just told you-!"

"It will slow down the process, Ms. Heart. It will help you with these…random takeovers reduce to a smaller number…" As the lion slowly backed up into the portal, he said, "Oh, and one more thing. We _will _get you one day…I've seen your destiny…you can't escape us now…" He laughed menacingly and disappeared with his dark portal.

Katie blinked at where the dark portal once was. She jumped when thunder boomed above her head. "The battle! It's starting!" Katie paced around in a circle. "I won't make it to the border in time…"

The lion's words echoed in her head, _"Use the Darkness…"_

Katie let in a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She thought about the border and channeled her inner Darkness into one spot. She heard a whoosh. Opening her eyes, she found a dark portal swirling in front of her. Katie looked at her paws and gasped. The Darkness was gone. Taking in a deep breath, Katie jumped into the portal.


	35. Chapter 33

**HOLY JENOVA! Over eighty reviews! OH. MY. GLOB. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT AND LIKING MY STORY AND STAYING WITH ME FOR THIS LONG! :D :D :D :D :D :D Now that I am done spazing, let's get on with the story! X3**

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Lion King II: Simba's Pride characters. I only own Katie.

**Sorry if there is any OOC in this chapter

***WARNING: This particular chapter is violent and might make you feel uncomfortable by the way the characters are fighting, but that is how I wrote it and, sorry for being rude here, you just have to deal with it.

* * *

The Keyblade Wielders followed Simba closely to the Pride Lands and Outlands border. On the stormy horizon, they could see the last of the Outlanders, about twenty and all lionesses, walk towards them. The two prides stopped and Zira and Simba took several steps forward from their prides to face each other.

"It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!" Zira cackled.

Timon whispered to Pumbaa, "Boy...does she need a hobby."

"Shut up!" Repliku hissed under his breath.

"Last chance, Zira…" Simba warned the dark lioness. "Go home."

Zira let out an insane laugh, "I _am_ home!" Lightning shot across the sky and thunder cracked. "Attack!" Zira's chaotic voice rang through the stormy sky. The two opposing lines advanced toward each other, first walking, then picking up speed until they hit at a full run. Zira coaches her pride from a high rock. "Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!"

The dark pelts of the Outlanders crashed into the Pride Landers, snarls and yowls filled the air. The sound of ripping fur filled the Keyblade Wielders' ears and hot blood splattered onto the floor.

Kairi got pounced by a dark lioness. She let out a surprised yelp that alerted Sora from his fight. His eyes widened. "Kairi!" He slashed his Keyblade at the dark lioness he was fighting and rushed to Kairi. He jumped high above the ground and with a roar; he drove his Keyblade into the lioness' back, making blood poor. With his claws, he scuffed its nose. "Leave her alone!" he hissed. The dark lioness' gold eyes flashed angrily and roared in his face, she wasn't done yet. She jumped on Sora and clamped Sora's Keyblade in its jaws by its edge. The Outlander rattled the Keyblade, making the weapon a tug of war. With a sharp pull, the Outlander stole the Keyblade and tossed it to the side. She pounced Sora again, pinning him down.

"Sora!" Kairi cried. She wielded Destiny's Embrace and charged at the dark lioness, knocking the Outlander over and off of Sora. Kairi sent a Blizzara spell after the lioness. The lioness squealed in pain as ice crystals formed on her pelt. She ran off, away from the fight. Kairi nudged Sora up to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Sora grunted. He picked up his Keyblade by his teeth and said under its hilt, "One down, nineteen more or so to go." They lunged back into battle.

Lea was helping one of the Pride Land lionesses with an Outlander. He was mentally cursed at the rain, with it pouring down on the battlefield, Lea couldn't use his fire attacks which is basically all he knows. But good thing he had claws. He and the lioness team up, with a hiss; Lea pounced at the Outlander and knocked her over. He jumped to the side for his team mate to finish the job. The Pride Lander pinned the Outlander down and raked its belly, making the dark lioness yowl in agony. The dark lioness pushed the Pride Lander off, making the lioness fall on Lea. "Hey, watch it!" Lea exclaimed. Lea and the Pride Lander scrambled back up to their paws. A different Outlander started to circle around the Keyblade Wielder and the Pride Lander. Lea growled at the lioness and rushed at her. He slashed his Keyblade at the Outlander's feet, making her trip. Lea unsheathed his claws and raked the lioness flake. The Outlander squirmed out of Lea's grip and ran off. Lea smirked and started to turn around; he jumped when a pale flash of yellow zoomed past him.

The Pride Lander just saved Lea's life from an Outlander. "You're welcome." The lioness huffed. Lea smirked at the lioness and continued to fight alongside her.

Riku and Repliku drove a bundle of Outlanders into a corner, not giving them a choice to run. Repliku snarled and spat at the lioness, letting them know that he was miffed. "Would you like to do the honors, Riku?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah." He roared and threw his Keyblade at the row of Outlanders as if it was a boomerang. The Keyblade cut at the Outlanders pelts, leaving hallow gashes and blood trickle to their paws. One of the lionesses roared in rage and pounced at Riku, the rest of the Outlanders that Riku and Repliku rounded up followed her example and pounce on him also, making a pile. Riku let out a grunt as the weight on his flank increased.

"Get off of him!" Repliku snarled. He head-butted the lioness on the outermost part of the pile, making her to fall off and started a chain reaction. He sliced Soul Eater at a lioness' eyes. The lioness yelled in pain and squeezed its eyes shut; it stumbled off of Riku and ran away.

Riku wiggled out of the thinning pile and nodded his head in thanks to Repliku then his eyes widened. "Behind you!" Riku yelled at Repliku.

Repliku didn't turn around fast enough, an Outlander jumped on the cub-sized lion and sunk it's fangs into Repliku's neck. Repliku yowled in pain and tried to writhe out of the lioness' grip. Cracking his head to the side, he thrusted Soul Eater at the lioness' ear, cutting half of it off. The lioness screeched and let Repliku go, she ran off with her tail between her legs. Repliku plopped into the mud and gasped in pain as he tried to get up.

"You alright?" Riku asked.

Repliku tried to get back up to his paws but let out a sharp grunt of pain. "I don't think so…"

Riku turned his head to the side so that Way to Dawn pointed at Repliku. "Heal!" Riku yelled under the Keyblade's hilt. The healing vines of the Curaga spell sunk into Repliku's pelt. Riku nudged Repliku up to his paws with his nose. "Better?"

"Yeah…thanks…" Repliku mumbled. He noticed that the Outlanders that retreated soon came back, snarling a spitting. "Looks like these chickens finally gathered enough courage to fight." He summed his sword back to existence and charged alongside Riku.

The returning lionesses had vengeful fire in their eyes. They growled at the Keyblade Wielders that approached them.

"Coming back for some more embarrassment?" Lea chuckled.

One of the lionesses hissed, "We are getting revenge…"

Repliku laughed, "Oh, I'd like to see you fleabags try!"

"You asked for it…" The lioness roared and the Outlanders attacked the Keyblade Wielders. Fueled with vengeance, they quickly overwhelmed the Keyblade Wielders. The dark lionesses circled around the Keyblade Wielders, now giving them no place to run. The lioness cackled, "Not fun being in a corner, isn't it?!" The lioness charged at Sora.

Suddenly, a silver and dark grey Keyblade came out of nowhere and pierced in the ground between Sora and the lioness. Before the Outlanders and Keyblade Wielders knew it, columns of rock and dirt rocketed out of the ground, pushing the lionesses off of their paws and into the sky. The lionesses thudded into the swampy mud. The sudden high columns of rock and dirt sucked back into the earth, leaving the Keyblade be the only thing sticking out of the ground. A lioness suddenly appeared with a flash of darkness. It roared at the Outlanders fiercely. The Outlanders eyes widened and scattered, now taking on Pride Lander lionesses. The lioness snorted and pulled the Keyblade out the ground with its tail.

Lea eyes widened and yelped, "It's Katie!"

Katie turned to the Keyblade Wielders and dipped her head, her eyes flashing with guilt. "Guys…I'm sorry…I don't know what happened."

Repliku walked up to Katie and smiled. "It's okay."

Katie gasped at the bare four diagonal lines going across Repliku's face; scars. "Repliku…you're scars! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Katie, I just told you, it's okay. I forgive you. You were being controlled by the Darkness, you didn't do this to me, the Darkness did." Repliku's eyes returned to the battlefield and they widened. "Simba!" he rushed away from the group.

* * *

I just love cliff hangers, don't you? xD I'm sorry guys but this all I could think of for this chapter but I bet in the next couple of days or so the next chapter will be up. ^-^

**Fun Facts!: Katie's favorite YouTuber is PewDiePie. X3**

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic, then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!


	36. Chapter 34

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Lion King II: Simba's Pride characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

The Keyblade Wielders saw Zira laughing as she viewed the battle turning in her favor. Her sharp gaze flashed at Simba. The king of Pride Rock was surrounded by many enemy lionesses. "Simba…" Zira hissed, she jumped down from the rock she was sitting on. "You're mine!" Two of Zira's followers accompanied Zira until she fully approached Simba. The Outlanders noticed Zira and parted away from Simba, leaving it as a one-on-one battle.

Simba turned and made a low growl in his throat. "Zira…" he dropped into a hunters crouch. "It's time to finish this…once and for all…"

Zira also dropped into a hunters crouch. "For Scar!" she yowled. She pounced. Simba did the same.

Just as they raised their forepaws and claws shot out, two roars rang through the sky. Out of nowhere, Kovu and Kiara jumped between the two leaders. Kovu faced off his mother Zira with Kiara faced off her father.

"Kiara?" Simba asked, his voice edged with frustration.

"Kovu!" Zira spat. Kovu stared at her, his eyes narrowing at the mention of his name. "Move…" Zira growled.

Simba yanked his head to the side. "Stand aside." He commanded his daughter.

Kiara shook her head 'no' and stood her ground. "Daddy, this has to stop!"

Zira made a low growl and snarled to Kovu, "You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!"

"You'll never hurt Kiara..." Kovu growled, he leaned closer so his muzzle was centimeters away from Zira's. "…or Simba. Not while I'm here." He unsheathed his claws.

Zira gasped, "This is not what I trained you for!"

"Stay out of this!" Simba snapped.

"A wise King once told me, 'we are one'. I didn't understand what he meant..." Kiara told her father, she smiled. "Now I do."

Simba looked bewildered. "B-but…they…"

"Them...us." Kiara urged Simba. She motioned her tail to the Pride Landers and Outlanders. "Look at them...they _are_ us. What differences do you see? Aren't we _all_ part of the Circle of Life?" she asked him.

Simba stared at his daughter then looked at the ground as he went into deep thought. His gaze went back up and went over the battlefield, the battle had stopped. The Pride Landers and Outlanders started to look at each other from head to toe and slowly smiled, realizing they are the same like Kiara said. As Simba and Kiara looked at one another, the clouds parted and the rain stopped. Finally, Simba and his daughter nuzzle, now understanding each other.

Zira's growl broke the suddenly calm atmosphere. She narrowed her eyes at her daughter, Vitani. "Vitani...now!"

Vitani took a step back and stared at her mother. Then she stared across the battlefield. She took a deep breath and said sternly, "No, Mother! Kiara's right." She walked over to Simba's side, turning around to face Zira. "Enough." Vitani growled.

Some of Zira's lionesses began to move over onto Simba's side. One of the lioness nudged Repliku, it was the lioness that got her ear cut off because of his sword, telling him she forgave him. Zira's eyes began to fill with panic as her whole pride left her. "Wh-wha...where are you going? Get back here!" she snarled.

Simba stepped forward and told Zira calmly, "Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Zira. You can't live in the past forever; let it go."

"I'll _never _let it go!" The tense air was cut as the creaking of logs sounded. The dam that blocked the river near the battlefield was slowly breaking. Zira let out an insane laugh, "This is for you, Scar!" She leaped towards Simba.

"No!" Katie yelled. She jumped into the air and caught Zira in her claws. She threw Zira to the ground and rolled her; the two lionesses tumbled down the embankment.

"Katie!" Repliku yelled. With the Keyblade Wielders, Simba, Kiara, and Kovu behind him, they jumped down the slope. The group of lions tried desperately to reach Katie, but she and Zira have already fallen too far for them to catch up. Katie managed to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing her descent enough for her to jump onto a small ledge. Zira clung to the rocks some distance below Katie, hanging by her front paws. Only Repliku and Simba continued down the cliff, leaving the Keyblade Wielders, Kovu, and Kiara on the ledge.

"Hold on, Katie!" Kiara and Kovu called in unison. The dam of logs broke; the river suddenly began to swell to many times its normal flow.

"Repliku! Repliku—the river!" Kairi cried.

Repliku's attention quickly went to the dam and his eyes widened. The river is rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Returning his attention to the situation at hand, Repliku leaped from rock face to rock face, trying to reach Katie.

Below, Zira hangs precariously from the rock face. Katie was above on the ledge. "Zira! Give me your paw!" Katie reached down the dark lioness. Zira swiped at Katie, growling and making Katie draw away. Zira slipped further down the rock face; she glanced at the tumbling water and logs below.

Katie reached down again. "Zira, come on...I'll help you!" Zira continued to slide; she dug her claws into the rock face, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but is unable to climb up. Katie's eyes widened in horror when the dark lioness let go. "No! Zira!" Katei cried. Zira fell back-first into the churning water below. The water and logs carried her under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsides. Katie looked at the river with hard eyes, looking for the dark lioness. Zira body never showed up. She turned around to see Repliku standing on the ledge above her.

"Katie…are you-?"

"No, I'm not. I couldn't…" Katie let out a long sigh and reached up to Repliku. Despite Repliku's size, he hoisted the lioness up. They climbed back up the canyon side-by-side. Kovu and Simba reached down to them and helped them up.

"Katie, that should have been me!" Kiara told her as Katie got back onto solid ground and away from the ledge. "I was going to stop Zira, but you beat me to it! Katie, I'm so sorry!"

Katie dipped her head at the princess. "It's okay. You wouldn't want to be down there anyways, it was hard on my claws."

Simba stepped forward to Katie. "Thank you for protecting me, Katie. I'm sorry that you fell into the canyon but I'm glad you're safe." He turned around to face his pride and the Outlander Pride. "Let's go home…_all _of us." The two prides slowly walked back to Pride Rock.

Something caught Katie's eye on the trip back. She stalked up to a small boulder that was shadowed by a tree. She jumped when a Keyhole appeared. "Hey, guys!"

"What's up?" Lea asked, stopping.

"I found a Keyhole!" Katie reported happily, Darkness' Master suddenly appeared in her mouth. Shadows swirled around its tip, making a sphere. The shadows suddenly burst and went to the ground. Around Katie's paws, the outline of the Unversed symbol appeared and got filled with shadows. The shadows of the Unversed symbol swirled around Katie and fully engulfed her. Katie opened her eyes to be surrounded what looked like to be the Lanes Between but it was black with glowing gold clouds instead of just black space. Above Katie's head, the outline of a Keyhole appeared. Katie smirked and did a backflip, sending Darkness' Master to her tail. Twirling the Keyblade until it pointed at the Keyhole, a ring of light formed near the Keyblade's tip as a sphere of shadows formed also. The ring conjoined with the sphere and shadowy light shot towards the Keyhole. The shadowy light went inside the Keyhole and the barrier broke. Katie got blinded with light and found herself back in the Pride Lands.

"What was that?" Kovu asked.

Simba made a sad smile, remembering the time when this happened with Sora on his last visit. "It means it's time for them to go."

"Go?" Kiara repeated. "Go where?"

"Er…someplace else." Riku answered.

"Don't worry; we'll you guys again someday!" Kairi chirped.

Katie nodded in agreement then she remembered something. "Oh, yeah!" With her teeth, she took off Terra's Wayfinder from her wrist and walked up to Kovu and Kiara. She placed it in front of them as she explained, "This is what I use to keep in touch with people and summon them when I need help. Would you two like to make a D-Link with me before I go?"

Kovu and Kiara looked at each other then nodded happily. "Sure!" They both placed a paw on one of the star-shaped charm's tips.

Katie put her paw on it also. She felt Kovu and Kiara's presences in the Wayfinder and put the Wayfinder back on her wrist with much difficulty. "Thanks! Oh, and by the way, I'll look different when I summon you two." She warned the two lions.

"We better get going." Sora interrupted. The Keyblade Wielders said their last goodbyes and started to glow with light. They soon found themselves in the Lanes Between in their armor and on their gliders, now human. Their trip to the Pride Lands was now over.

* * *

Dang it, The Pride Lands is now over! I gotta tell you guys, this is the world I like the most and it was absolutely fun writing it! It's too bad that it had to end...

Alright! Here is your clue for the next world!: **Villain's Vale**. Good luck! ^-^

Katie: Really? We're going there?

Me: YES! X3

Katie:...I'm scared.

Me: That's good! Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you._

Katie: Peace off.

Both of us: BOOP!


	37. Chapter 35: Radiant Garden

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Final Fantasy VII characters. I only own Katie and her cat, Venitas.

* * *

"It's good to be on two legs again, that's for sure." Lea's voice broke the awkward silence.

Riku nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I'll never get used to wielding a Keyblade in my mouth, which was difficult!"

"Tell me about it; that's why I used claws and teeth more than my Keyblades." Katie added. Her shoulders drooped. "But the Pride Lands was the last world over here..."

"That's why we're going back to Yen Sid's tower, to start over." Repliku told Katie. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Sora was having a hard time with his glider. "You okay over there, Sora?"

Sora shrugged. "I dunno. My glider is acting weird. It's trying to get me off course!"

"You wanna stop for a bit?" Katie asked.

"Nah, I'll be-" Sora suddenly rocketed away from the group.

"Sora! Where are you going?!" Kairi yelled after him.

"I have no idea!" Sora yelped.

The Keyblade Wielders looked at each other then shrugged. They went after the out-of-control-Sora.

"Sora, get your butt back here!" Katie yelled, leading the group of gliders at full speed.

"I can't! I have no control on this thing!" Sora cried. A large world came into view. "I thought you guys said there weren't any worlds left in this sector!"

"Well, thanks to your glider, we've been in hyperdrive for the past ten minutes! Who knows where we ended up!" Lea grumbled. Riku recognized the world as they got closer but before he could say anything, the Keyblade Wielders broke the atmosphere and everything went white.

* * *

Katie looked around and quickly recognized the surroundings. "Looks like Sora's gilder took us to Radiant Garden." She blankly stated.

"Leon must've summoned me or something." Sora said. He took the lead. "C'mon, let's go to Merlin's."

"Wonder what's up? Looks fine to me." Repliku mumbled as they walked through town.

Katie shrugged and sighed, "Ya never know with this world. It's sometimes as unstable as the loyalty to Shinra."

"Shin-what?" Riku repeated with an eyebrow raised.

Katie mentally slapped herself. _'Crap, of all places to mention that I pick this place.'_ "Um…you know what? Nothing, never mind. Just—don't tell Leon and the others I know what that is. Especially Aerith and Tifa. Cloud too if he's even here."

"How do you know Cloud? You've never met him." Sora questioned.

Katie chuckled and answered, "My world knows everything about other worlds, remember?" _'Plus I'm friends with his dead friend.' _ Sora's mouth shaped into an 'o' and continued on.

"Fluffy! Come _baaaaack_….!" The Keyblade Wielders heard a yell as they got closer to Merlin's. A few seconds later, a large black and yellow cat skidded around the corner and rushed towards the Keyblade Wielders.

The cat jumped literally jumped into Katie's arms. Katie stared at the cat with wide eyes, she knew this cat. She'd know it from anywhere. "Venitas?!" she yelped. "What are you doing in Radiant Garden?!"

"You know this cat?" Lea asked.

Katie nodded. "Yeah, he's _my _cat. That I left on Earth. I don't know how he got—" she narrowed her eyes at Venitas. "You jumped into that big old dark portal that Xehanort made to capture me, didn't you? Huh? Didn't you?" Venitas meowed and purred. "And that means yes."

Like a bullet, the hyper-active, self-appointed ninja Yuffie came around the corner and almost ran Katie over. "Oh, you found Fluffy!" Yuffie chirped. "He's always running away from me! Come here, Fluffy!"

Sora stifled a laugh. "Uh…Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

"That's _Katie's _cat, Venitas." Kairi giggled.

"What…?!" Yuffie pouted.

"It even says on his collar that his name is Venitas." Katie told Yuffie. Katie suddenly remembered that Venitas' tag was the SOLDIER logo, she quickly yanked it off.

Yuffie's shoulders drooped. "Aw, man! I thought he was mine to keep! He showed up right after you guys left!" She straightened up and said, "Oh, yeah! You guys need to get to Merlin's! Leon needs you right away!"

* * *

Congrats to Shadowclaw98 for guessing the next world correctly! You sir get a virtual cookie! *Sends you said cookie*

I'm sorry that I made this chapter so short you guys! I just can't think anymore! It doesn't really help that I'm sick either...DX All I know is that I'm going to make this trip to Radiant Garden more connected to Final Fantasy VII because 1) I can. And 2) Square Enix left out very important events that surrounded FFVII and altered it's storyline in Kingdom Hearts.

**Fun Facts!: Katie often makes references when she speaks. Especially FFVII references.**

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you._ Peace off. BOOP!


	38. Chapter 36

**90 REVIEWS?! Holy Jenova, that's a number I NEVER expected to see on one of my stories! I'm just so happy that you guys love my story and it can be loved world-wide! Thank you for all the reviews and your support! I promise to keep the story going as long as I can and make it as interesting I can! ^-^**

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters, or Merlin. I only own Katie and her cat, Venitas.

* * *

As soon as the Keyblade Wielders made it into Merlin's house, Cid, as usual, was sitting at his computer, typing in codes and muttering bitterly under his breath. "What's up?" Sora asked.

The retired airman angrily replied without stopping his rapid-fire typing, "The stupid computer system turned to crap on us, that's what's up!"

Katie walked up to the computer with her cat still in her arms and looked at the codes Cid was typing in. "From the looks of it, you're typing an override code. Did something happen in Space Paranoids or the security system?"

Cid looked over his shoulder and stared at Katie. "Looks like I finally got a computer whiz!" he got up from his chair and motioned Katie to sit. "If you're so smart, how 'bout _you _fix it! It'll be better than that old wizard's voo-doo!"

"My magic is not voo-doo!" Merlin retorted.

"If you didn't use that spell of yours in the first place, I would've gotten the damn computer system working again by now!" Cid bellowed.

"GUYS!" Katie yelled, making the two men stop quarreling. "If you want me to fix this, I'll need peace and quiet so shut up!" She cracked her knuckles. "Let's see what's going on in this thing…" Quick as lighting, she started typing green characters onto the black screen. After typing about twenty lines of codes, she said over her shoulder, "This might take me awhile…"

"Take your time, Kates." Lea told her.

"I will need all the time I can get…" Katie huffed. She continued to type. The sound of key's clicking filled the silent room. After a good ten minutes of typing, Katie leaned back into the chair and stopped typing. "Well, there's you're problem."

The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee and Keyblade Wielders gathered around Katie. "What's wrong with the system?" Leon asked.

"Well…it looks like someone hacked into the system, overridden the security of Radiant Garden, and the Space Paranoids is filled with viruses." Katie answered, she turned around in her seat to look at the group better before she continued, "And the problem can't be fixed from this computer…it has to be fixed from the source; Ansem's Computer."

"Ansem's Computer?" Sora repeated.

Katie nodded, "Yeah. And the Space Paranoids. From the looks of it…" she turned back to the computer and started to type in a long code. A video feed popped up on the screen. "…It's getting over run by robotic Heartless and…uh-oh."

"What? What's wrong?" Leon asked, his voice staring to sound worried.

"Bug Boxes." Katie stated worriedly. She started to type quickly. Under her breath, she muttered, "How did they get here? They can only be generated by Data-Naminé…"

"What the hell are Bug Boxes?" Cid grumbled. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

Katie didn't stop typing franticly as she answered, "That's because Bug Boxes are a new type of viruses. Basically, Bug Boxes are, well, bugs that totally mess up a computer's data. From what I know, they can only be destroyed by Keyblades. These codes aren't doing anything to them except make more!" She got up from the computer and turned to the gang. "We _need _to get into Space Paranoids and help Tron. Those Heartless and Bug Boxes are too much for him to handle."

Sora nodded in agreement and suddenly heard screams outside. The group dropped what they were doing immediately and ran outside. Heartless were everywhere. "Heartless!" Repliku hissed. He wielded his sword. "I can't believe I didn't sense any of them!"

Katie wielded her Keyblades and the Keyblade Wielders quickly followed her example. "They must've just shown up." She noticed the vast numbers of Heartless, at least quadrupling their numbers. "Leon, we've got to split up. There's too many of them!"

Leon nodded and ordered, "Lea, Riku, and Sora; go to Market Street. Kairi and Repliku, you go to town's square. Yuffie and Cid, get to the church in Sector 7; help Aerith. Katie, you and I will make a path to the Research Facility. Once all of the Heartless are taken care of, go to the Research Facility and meet me and Katie there. Let's go!" The group nodded and split up.

As Katie ran beside Leon, she suddenly realized she had no idea what she was doing; Vanitas hasn't taken over her body yet. _'Vanitas? Vanitas, are you there?' _The Master of Void didn't respond. _'Vanitas! Come on, I need your help! Vanitas!'_ Still no response sounded from Vanitas. Katie started to panic, how was she supposed to help if she couldn't even fight? Then she remembered she used Apocalypse in the Pride Lands, but pushed the thought away, using that move in Radiant Garden would be dangerous. The only summons she had on her that would lend her power and merge with her body were only Zack and Sasuke. '_Zack is out of the question, summoning him would be extremely dangerous. Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle all of these Heartless; he's more for one-on-one fighter.' _ Katie was running low on options, then she remembered. Her Materia. She dismissed her weapons.

"Katie, what are you doing?!" Leon exclaimed. Katie didn't answer him; she dug into her pockets until she felt an orb. She smirked and pulled out the Materia and shoved it into her wrist, making her arm glow green. Leon raised an eyebrow at the orb, recalling that only Cid, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith had these, "Materia?"

"Yup." Katie confirmed. She raised her glowing hand and aimed at a Shadow, with a yell, she sent a large fireball from the palm of her hand. The Firaga spell zoomed towards the basic Heartless, it burnt to a crisp on impact and the fireball still continued down its path, taking out more Heartless. "Let's go!" she told Leon. Leon nodded and continued on. Katie fired a Firaga at a Soldier Heartless that came behind Leon. Leon sent her a silent thanks then fired his gunblade at a row of Shadows, making them disappear at the bullet's contact. An Air Pirate swooped down at Katie; Katie jumped up at the Heartless and grabbed its wing. With all of her strength, she threw it at a large flock of Air Pirates and sent a large fireball after them, making them burst into flames. With a nod of approval from Leon, Katie launched the biggest Firaga spell she could at large cluster of Neoshadows and Shadows in their path, blocking the entrance to the tunnel that led to the Research Facility. Leon sent a shower of bullets after the fireball, making the Firaga spell break and go in all directions. The flames rained onto the ground and caught the Heartless on fire and ultimately destroyed them. Katie and Leon ran into the newly opened entrance and shut the gate.

"Don't lock it." Leon warned Katie. "The others will have to go this way to get to the Research Facility."

Katie nodded in understanding; she followed Leon in the dark tunnel. Not surprised, Heartless appeared from thin air. Katie grabbed a Neoshadow's face with her Materia-infused arm and lit it on fire, she tossed it at a hoard of Shadows, lighting them on fire as well. Leon sent bullets towards the flaming Heartless, finishing them off.

In the corner of Leon's eye, he saw a Neoshadow jump in Katie's blind spot. He couldn't shoot because there was a very likely chance he would shoot Katie instead of the Heartless. "Katie, behind up!" he shouted.

Katie didn't turn fast enough, but right before the Neoshadow clawed Katie, Void Gear appeared in her Materia-infused hand and slashed the Heartless down. Darkness' Master appeared in her other hand suddenly and was thrown at an Air Pirate. Katie blinked in confusion, how did she do that?

_"__Missed me, kid?__" _a familiar voice rang in Katie's head.

Katie mentally smiled, _'Vanitas!'_

_ "__Now know who I really am now, huh?__" _Vanitas huffed.

Katie shrugged. _'Yeah…you couldn't hid it from me forever, you know that right?'_ She cut down another Air Pirate. _'Where were you? I tried to contact you like four times!'_

_"__I have no idea…but from the looks of it, we're not on Berk anymore, are we?__"_

_ 'Wait, you don't know that we went to my home world and the Pride Lands?' _Katie asked mentally as she sent a large Blizzaga spell at Heartless that got too closer to her and Leon.

_"__No…__" _Vanitas answered boredly. After Katie threw a flaming Void Gear at a Heartless, he groaned._ "__There's too many of these stupid things…Katie, I permit you to use my minions.__"_

_ 'Your minions?' _Katie repeated._ 'You mean the Unversed? I can just summon then just like that?'_

_ "__You can _now _since I gave you permission to use them. They'll listen to you just as if you were me.__" _Vanitas huffed.

Katie nodded mentally to Vanitas and took in a deep breath. "Leon, I'm just about to do something crazy so…don't…_freak _out."

Leon sliced his gunblade though a baker's dozen of Heartless before he asked, "What?"

"Just don't attack them, all right?" Katie sighed and yelled, "Unversed! Round Up!" Just like that, Floods and Scrappers jumped from out of the ground and Archravens swooped out of thin air. They surrounded Katie as if they were waiting for orders.

"What are those?!" Leon exclaimed.

"I'll explain later!" Katie told Leon before she returned her attention to the Unversed. "Unversed, attack the Heartless! But don't attack anything else, got it?" Not even waiting for a response, Katie yelled, "Attack!" The Unversed excitedly jumped into battle. She turned to Leon, "The Unversed will give us time to get out of here. C'mon, let's get to the Research Facility! My Unversed will cover us!" Katie urged the swordsman. Leon thought for a bit then nodded. He and Katie made a break for it for the large former castle.

* * *

At Katie and Leon's approach of the former castle, a pale blonde scientist emerged from the gate. "If it isn't Leon! What brings you here?" He eyed Katie. "And who is this?"

"Even, this is Katie. She's a friend of mine; she's here to fix the computer system." Leon told the scientist. "The others will come shortly so let them in when they come please?"

Even nodded. "Of course." He stepped to the side, letting Katie and Leon pass him and get into the castle. Even was about to leave but he stopped and looked over his shoulder to eye Katie. To himself, he said, "How weird…the girl has two different dark presences inside her…and her heart is made of both light and darkness equally as if someone took half of a heart of light and a heart of darkness and sewed them together. Also, one of the dark presences inside her seems to be slowly taking over her heart; very interesting. I hope she realizes she has less than three weeks left before it takes her heart completely…"

* * *

Uh-oh...


	39. Chapter 37

I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

Katie and Leon didn't have to wait long for the Keyblade Wielders to come to the former castle and into Ansem's Computer room. "Where are Cid and the others?" Katie asked Sora.

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, I think they went back to Merlin's house."

"Are you ready to go into the Space Paranoids, Katie?" Riku asked.

Katie thought for a second and then shook her head. "I think I'll stay here. I need to monitor the computer in case something goes wrong. You guys go on ahead."

Riku nodded in understanding. "That sounds reasonable." He turned to Sora. "So, how do we get inside the computer?"

Sora sent his friend a childish grin and walked over to the computer to press a button. He quickly ran back to the large scanning device and motioned all of the Keyblade Wielders to join him, they did. A beam of green light shot from the scanner and turned the Keyblade Wielders into data. With a flash of bright white light, they were gone.

Katie went to the computer and typed in codes. She smiled and said to Leon, "They're in."

"Good. Hopefully, they can get rid of the Heartless and Bug Boxes." He started to walk away. "I have to go back to HQ. There's still a lot of restoration to do."

"I understand…oh! Before you go, Leon…" She unclipped Terra's Wayfinder and handed it to Leon. "This is what I use to summon others. Is alright if you make a D-Link with me?"

Leon thought for a second then nodded with a smirk. Katie grinned at him and grabbed one of the Wayfinder's points; she put back on her belt when she felt Leon's presence and oddly many others in the Wayfinder. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome. I took the liberty to add Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith to your charm also, to give you more help."

"Sweet! Thanks! Catch you later! Oh, and can you watch Venitas for me? He likes to get into trouble…" Katie requested sheepishly.

Leon chuckled. "We've kind of figured that out already." He waved good bye and walked away. Katie turned to the computer and cracked her knuckles. Taking in a deep breath, she started to type in codes.

* * *

Katie stopped typing and ran her fingers through her hair; it felt like straw, dead. Lifeless. A strand of silver hair fell in her face, reminding her she was running out of time. She sighed and tucked it away. Popping her tired hands, she went back to typing. "I hope the others are doing okay..." she muttered.

Katie jumped when a voice said behind her, "I bet their okay."

Katie turned around to see a very familiar somewhat transparent man. "Zack?!" she exclaimed.

Zack grinned at Katie but his childish grin slowly faded to a look of concern. "What happened to you? You look-"

"Terrible?" Katie finished for him. "Yeah, I now. Kinda makes you think of a certain person, doesn't it?"

Zack's knit his eyebrows and went into deep thought. His eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, you're degrading?!" He exclaimed.

"In a way, yes." Katie sighed. "Zack, how'd you get here? I didn't summon you."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. The last time I saw you, I gave you my Esuna Materia...I'm starting to think you were misusing it; weren't you?" Zack returned the question.

"It doesn't matter! Zack, I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to leave." Katie told her best friend.

Zack narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Because!" Katie huffed. "This world is dangerous for you to be in!"

Zack crossed his arms. "How so?" he questioned.

Katie face-palmed and groaned. "Because, if someone sees you-!"

"Katie?" a gentle voice called from the hall. "Katie, who are you talking to? Is someone else down there?" footsteps sounded.

"Crap, it's Aerith!" Katie whispered. She turned to Zack and motioned him to hide. She growled when the stubborn ex-SOLDIER shook his head 'no'. Katie narrowed her eyes angrily at him. She mouthed, "Go!" Zack knit his eyebrows at Katie. He almost yelped when Katie forcefully pushed him into the former Heartless creation device room and shut the automatic door quickly.

Right as soon as the door closed, Aerith appeared. "What's going on, Katie? I thought I heard another voice..."

"Nope! That was just me!" Katie nervously laughed. "I was talking to myself."

"Are you sure? I thought I heard a man's voice..." Aerith smiled at Katie. "I must have been hearing things." as she turned around to the computer, Katie let out a silent sigh of relief. Aerith looked at the computer Katie was working on. "Are you close to finding what's wrong with the system yet?"

"Almost." Katie answered, she joined beside Aerith. "I'm getting closer. I removed Merlin's faulty spell not that long ago, with that out of the way, I should be able to fix the bug."

Aerith nodded and asked kindly, "Do you need any help?"

Katie thought for a second and stifled a laugh, "You can help by keeping Yuffie from infiltrating. She comes in here every fifteen minutes asking if I want help and it ends up into a five minute argument until she stomps away."

"Okay." Aerith started to leave the computer room. "Let me know if you need any more help. I'll be at the church."

"Wait, this place has a church?" Katie asked.

Aerith stopped and nodded as she looked over her shoulder. "Yes. It's about three blocks away from the Market Place." She sent a smile to Katie and waved goodbye. "I'll keep Yuffie busy for you."

"Thanks, Aerith."

"No problem. I'll see you later, Katie." Aerith left.

Katie made sure Aerith was gone before she opened the door to the corresponding room. Zack almost fell to the floor but caught himself just in time. "Eavesdropping, eh?"

"You know Aerith? She's here?" Zack asked.

Katie nodded. "Yeah, she's here. She's a very nice person." She narrowed her eyes at Zack. "...You're not going to leave, aren't you?"

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Zack questioned.

Katie let out a long sigh before she answered, "Because, Zack...Aerith and Cloud believe you're dead, which you are, and if they see you, they'll flip! I don't know what Cloud would do but I can tell you, it'll just make him more..." She searched for the right word. "...Distant towards others and, well, make him a bit more confused than he already is."

Zack shook his head. "That's not the Cloud I know."

"Well, the Cloud that you knew died along with you." Katie stated blankly, she sighed. "I know that's a lot for you to take in, but it's true. Think of it as the Angeal-"

"Don't you dare talk about Angeal, Katie!" Zack snapped. In his anger, he slammed his fists on the keyboard, making the computer screen glitch and little sparks of electricity fly. One of the sparks when under Katie's glasses and into her eye. She yowled in pain as she clutched her eye and staggered backwards. Zack turned around in alarm and cried, "Katie! I'm so sorry!"

Katie hissed in pain and kept her hand clamped on her eye as she assured him, "It's fine...should've known better..." With her good eye, she eyed the computer. A screen popped up and had a title box. "What's this?" Katie walked up to the computer and tried to get back to her previous pages, but the pop-up refused. "Darn it!" Katie growled. "The stupid thing won't let me go back to my codes..."

Zack looked over Katie's shoulder, "Looks like it's asking for a password."

"I don't know the password! Maybe if I had enough time; I'd be able to-" Katie stopped and stared at the keyboard, she suddenly saw transparent cloaked hands typing. Katie didn't even think and followed the hands clicks.

Zack eyed Katie suspiciously, "What are you doing?" Katie didn't answer him. Zack nudged Katie but Katie didn't even notice. He heard a low whir behind him and turned around. His eyes widened as the floor opened, revealing a staircase. "Katie, you need to see this." Katie was still not paying attention. Zack, concerned, he pulled his friend away from the computer. "Katie, snap out of it!"

As soon Katie was pulled away from the computer, she removed her clutched hand from her injured eye and moved it to her head. She looked at Zack with confused eyes. "What happened?"

"You just suddenly started typing in passwords into the computer and it was like something was making you type. You made this stairwell appear." Zack answered. Putting his serious face, he added, "Stay away from the computer, got it?" Katie nodded, having her fingers crossed behind her back. "Good. Now let's see where this goes..." He started down the staircase but was stopped by Katie's arm.

"This is something that Leon and the others need to see before we start exploring, Zack." She stifled a laugh before she added, "Now go back into the Wayfinder like a good SOILDER and stay in there till I summon you, m'kay?"

Zack pouted and his shoulders dropped. "Aw! Katie, you're no fun at all!" He straightened up and waved her good-bye. "Oh, well. Catch you later, Katie!" With that said, the ex-SOLDIER was gone.

Katie went back to the computer and shut the secret passage. Walking out to the hall, she called, "Hey, Ienzo?"

The purple-haired scientist showed up with, as usual, a large book in his hands. "What do you need, Katie?"

"I need you to watch the computer for me. I need to go tell Leon and the gang what I've found." Katie thought for a second, then added, "Which is closer, Aerith's church or Merlin's house?"

"That would be the church. It's a half-mile walk from here while Merlin's is about two miles." Ienzo answered. "Don't worry; I'll watch the computer for you."

Katie sent Ienzo a grin. "Thank you!" She sent him a wave then headed out for the church. Little did she know she would see a life-changing event unfold before her eyes…

* * *

The next chapter may or may not be up for awhile, I need to plan it out so that it will go smoothly...YouTube...don't let me down...


	40. Chapter 38

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Final Fantasy VII characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

Katie walked casually through the streets of Radiant Garden, stopped every so often to ask for directions to make sure she was going the right way. On her walk, she tried to piece together what Even said back at the castle. Katie didn't hear him that well because he was talking to himself and, well, she wasn't exactly listening but she did hear him say something about 'three weeks'. It might have just been Even talking about his schedule but for some reason, it really rattled Katie's nerves. She even asked Vanitas if he heard what Even said but the Master of Void said he didn't hear anything.

"You're still thinking about that, Katie?" Vanitas asked, breaking her thoughts.

_'Well, yeah. I want to forget about it but I just can't, you know?'_ Katie shook her head. _'Whatever it was, it was in a somewhat worried tone...which surprises me because Even doesn't really worry about others, just for himself.'_

"I still think you should drop it. I'm sure it had nothing to do with you."

_'But, Vanitas, what if it-?'_

"I said drop it." Vanitas growled.

After a long silence between the two's mental conversation, Katie added, _'Thanks for letting me use your Unversed back there. It could've ended badly for me and Leon if you hadn't.'_

Vanitas grunted. "You're welcome...just don't overuse them, alright?"

_'Don't worry, I won't._' Katie assured him. The next thing she knew, she bumped into somebody. "Sorry..." Katie muttered under her breath. Not even looking up to see who she bumped into, Katie went around the person and continued her commute to Sector 7 for Aerith's church.

* * *

The church came to view on the horizon. Katie made a small grin and ran towards it, happy to see Aerith again. Katie walked up the church's steps and pulled the large wooden door open. It creaked of old age as it shifted. Stepping inside the church, Katie called, "Aerith? You here?"

"I'm over here." A gentle voice answered. Aerith came from the shadows of the high marble columns and smiled at Katie. "Hello, Katie. Come in!"

Katie returned the Cetra's smile and followed her to the center of the old fashioned church that was decorated by white flowers. She noted that above the flowers, the roof had a hole in it which would allow sunshine and rain come in. "Your flowers look very nice, Aerith. They brighten up the room quite well." she commented.

"Thank you!" Aerith folded her arms behind her back as she asked, "What do you need?"

"I know you came to the Research Facility not that long ago but I found something." Katie answered. "Almost right after you left, I found a secret passageway in the computer room. I don't know where it leads to yet but I was wondering if you could explore what's down there with me."

"I'd be happy to." Aerith agreed with a smile.

"Great! After we're done, we'll report what we found to Leon." Katie heard the church's door loudly creak open and heard a bang as if the door hit against the wall. As she turned around, she saw the person she wanted to avoid the most, the ex-SOLDIER Cloud at the door. He looked terrified.

"Hello, Cloud. What's wr-" Aerith suddenly stopped.

Katie heard the ring of a sword and a rip. She suddenly felt something hot splatter onto her back. Everything went into slow motion. Katie turned around to face Aerith. Katie's face twisted into pure terror. Aerith had a sword going straight through her chest, covered with blood...her blood. Blood stained her pink and white dress, growing frantically. Blood streamed out of Aerith's mouth. The sword extracted from the Cetra's chest and left her to fall forward.

"Aerith!" Katie and Cloud cried. She caught her friend and lowered herself and Aerith to the ground. Behind were Aerith was standing was man with a crooked smirk and silver hair. Katie knew this man. She would know him anywhere.

"Sephiroth!"

* * *

**Before you scream at me, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!", (And I REALLY don't want to hear it/read it/see it) I have my reasoning. Right when I started this Radiant Garden segment, heck right even when I started the fanfic, I wanted to make LoaDH follow the FFVII storyline more than Kingdom Hearts did. (I even warned you guys that would do that). I wanted to do that because I just love FFVII, heck, my uncle wanted to name me Jenova/Vincent when I was born, and it's story. Having Aerith still alive in KH was a big impact on me, I was like: "She's alive! :D" Then I realized in KHII that Cloud acted like he did after Aerith was eliminated by Sephiroth but Aerith was still around. This confused me. It confused my uncle. It confused my friends. I love Aerith but I was angry with Square Enix (and I still kind of am) that they didn't follow a very important part in the FFVII world. It was probably because of Disney's tight grip on them but still. It kind of angered me. Also, this event would change Katie in a way that I want her to in order to complete the LoaDH storyline. How, I'm not telling you cuz I'm mean like that. xD So, if you got a problem with that (and sorry if I'm rude here)...it's my story, it's how I wrote it, it's how I wanted it to go, and you should just deal with it. I don't want to hear harsh/flame comments/reviews because of my choice, I just wanted to follow the FFVII storyline.  
**

**Fun Facts!: Katie's favorite anime/manga (and it's mine also xP) is "Higurashi: No Naku Koro Ni". She loves the second theme, Naraku no Hana, much more than any other song she has listened to and loves the way the characters where developed and drawn. (Same with me)**

**Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you._ Peace off. BOOP!**


	41. Chapter 39

**Me: OVER HUNDRED REVIEWS?! GAH! (Falls over)**

**Yuki (Le Naruto OC): (Pokes me with le stick)...I think she's dead.**

**Rio (Le FFVII OC): -.-' Well that's just great...**

**Katie: I guess we'll have to run the show.**

**Yuki: RobotToxic doesn't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters-**

**Rio: Or Final Fantasy VII characters!**

**Katie: She only owns me; Katie Heart.**

**All of them: Enjoy this chapter of Light of a Darkened Heart! **

* * *

"Hello, Cloud…" Sephiroth greeted the blonde.

"Why? Why did you do this?!" Cloud demanded.

The One-winded angle chuckled, "What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?"

Cloud growled and spat, "Of course! Who do you think I am?!"

"I warned you about refusing the darkness, Cloud…it will come back to haunt you." He motioned his Masamune at Aerith. "If you just gave into the darkness, none of this would have happened. Your _precious _friend would still be alive…but don't worry. She will become part of this world's energy as of I one day…"

Katie slowly looked up to Sephiroth, her eyebrows down as far as they could go. Her teeth clenched in bitter rage, evil flashing in her eyes. "…Shut up…" she growled.

"And who are you?" Sephiroth asked. "I sense I great darkness in you…maybe you're not as much of coward like Cloud and use it."

"Cloud is _not _a coward…the only coward I see is _you_…" Katie spat. Slowly, she placed Aerith's cold limp body onto the church's stone floor and got up. She wielded Darkness' Master. "…You just made this little charade of madness between you and Cloud involve me…you killed—no, _murdered_ my friend!"

"Is that so?" Sephiroth sneered. "I see you wield a Keyblade…"

"Yeah, so what?" Katie hissed. She pointed Darkness' Master at Sephiroth as her silver chunk of her hair slowly grew. "…I am going to _KILL YOU…_!" With an enraged yell, she charged at Sephiroth. Sephiroth simply stepped to the side and smirked. He extended his wing and took off to the sky. Katie growled and ripped Terra's Wayfinder off of her belt, she held it to the sky. "Toothless!" she hissed. Light shot from the Wayfinder and spiraled around her. A roar filled the air and a black dragon rushed to Katie's side. Katie dismissed her weapon and hopped onto the super-sonic Night Fury as he ran past. Katie put her foot in the pedal's holder and commanded Toothless to go up through the church's hole in the ceiling. With a roar, Toothless took up to the sky, after Sephiroth. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Katie screamed.

* * *

Toothless got into hot pursuit of Sephiroth. "Aim for his wing!" Katie hissed. Toothless looked at Katie with surprise at her tone. "NOW!" she barked. In surprise, Toothless launched a blue fireball from his mouth. As if Sephiroth knew this was coming, he dodged the faster-than-lightning blue flame, making it zoom past him. Sephiroth dove to the ground below. Katie clicked her pedal up, making Toothless nosedive after him. She tapped the Night Fury's head, signaling to fire again. Toothless hesitantly obeyed only for his fireball to get dodged again. Sephiroth landed only to rocket towards the sky again. He sliced his sword at Toothless' fake tail fin. In panic, Katie barrel rolled to the side and jackknifed into the clouds. Sephiroth went after them; he quickly caught up and swung his sword at Katie. Katie wielded Darkness' Master and blocked his Masamune just in time. With a yell, Katie pushed his sword off of her Keyblade and slashed at Sephiroth. Sephiroth parried the blow and stabbed Katie's arm. Katie let out a hiss of pain and clutched onto the sword. Sephiroth lifted Katie off of Toothless' saddle and threw her to the ground below, a five hundred-foot drop. Toothless let out a worried roar and tried to level himself out but couldn't because his rider was thrown off, making his fake tail fin useless to the dragon. The Night Fury spiraled down to the ground. Katie stared Toothless in horror and grabbed Terra's Wayfinder. _'Toothless! Go back to Berk!' _she commanded mentally. She felt a wave of relief as the flailing Night Fury faded into nothingness. She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

'_Puppy…you're up.'_ Katie wielded her Darkness' Master and held it out to her side. The dark Keyblade burst with light, engulfing the Keyblade. The silhouette of her Keyblade extended in length and width, making the blade six feet long and one foot wide. It ended with a slanted tip and two holes formed near what appeared to be the silhouette's hilt. The light broke to reveal a large silver sword with a gold engraved hilt and red handle. Katie's hair shrunk into spikes and faded to black, leaving the two long pieces of hair framing her face platinum blonde. Her clothes faded to a sleeveless black uniform with black shoulder guards and black gloves. Katie flipped in midair and stabbed her new sword into the ground, skidding into a stop. She slowly stood back up as Sephiroth landed, opening her eyes slowly. Her eyes were sky-blue and glowed green. She pulled the sword out of the ground and went into a fighting stance.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Katie's appearance. "Zack?"

"Not quite, Sephiroth." Katie replied, now sounding like the ex-SOLDIER, her voice barely hitting her own. Her face twisted into a scowl. "You're going to pay for what you did to Aerith..." She charged at Sephiroth, Buster Sword raised high.

* * *

**Yuki: Aw! Master made it as a cliff-hanger! And short! T-T I really wanted to see you kick Sephiroth's butt, Katie.  
**

**Katie: (Shrugs) You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, I guess.**

**Rio: OH! We have to do "Fun Facts".**

**Yuki: I GOTS A GOOD ONE!**

**Katie: Oh no...**

**Yuki: Fun Fact!: Katie is a brony. X3**

**Katie: Oh. I thought you guys were going to do an embarrassing one...  
**

**Rio: Like you have a crush on-**

**Katie: SHUT UP, RIO!**

**Yuki: Didn't Master say something about that?**

**Rio: Oh, yeah! RobotToxic needs your help. You see, she showed this fanfic to many of her friends and they suddenly thought of pairings. **

**Katie: SHUT UP, GUYS! **

**Yuki: Some of her friends argued that she should be with Terra- **

**Rio: A handful said Vanitas-**

**Yuki: And the rest said Ventus. X3**

**Katie:...You guys suck.**

**Rio: That's our job! ^-^**


	42. Chapter 40

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, or Final Fantasy VIII characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

"It was good to see Tron again!" Sora chirped as soon as the Keyblade Wielders returned to the real world. "Oh, Katie! We got rid of the Bug Boxes and Heartless in Space Para—" He turned around to see Ienzo at the computer. "—noids…?"

Riku looked around. "Where's Katie?" He asked the scientist.

"She went to the church in Sector 7." Ienzo answered. "To get the Cetra, Aerith, I believe she said. I didn't get exact details of why, however." He turned around to face the Keyblade Wielders. "I believe you got rid of all of the viruses like you said?"

Kairi nodded. "Yep. They shouldn't bug the system again."

"Well, that's—"Ienzo got interrupted by Leon bursting into the room.

"Leon? What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I just got a call from Tifa. It's Aerith…she's been murdered!" Leon started to head out again. "C'mon, we need to get to the church. Katie was seen going over there not that long ago."

Repliku crossed his arms. "Are you suggesting Katie did this?!"

"No!" Leon quickly answered. "It's just that—" The castle shook, interrupting Leon and startling the crew. After the shaking stopped, Leon commanded, "Outside! Now!" The Keyblade Wielders followed him out. Outside, they looked up as a shadow covered them and went away quickly. "What is that?" Leon asked Sora.

Sora squinted as he identified the creature flying in the sky high above. His eyes widened at the recognition, "That's Toothless!"

"Toothless?" Lea repeated. "That dragon from Berk? How'd he get here?"

"I dunno…but he's being followed—" Sora pointed at a much smaller figure in the sky, he recognized it also despite the sun's glare and the figure being figuratively microscopic. "Sephiroth." Worry edged his voice. He shook his head hard as he spoke, "What is he doing here? I thought Cloud took care of him on my last visit!"

"Well, apparently not…" Repliku huffed. "Who's Sephiroth?"

Leon didn't take his eyes off of the sky as he explained, "Sephiroth is the embodiment of Cloud's darkness. He and Cloud have some kind of history, I've never heard much about their pasts but whatever it was, it must have been bad. From the stories Tifa and the gang have told me, Cloud and Sephiroth have ties to each other that aren't explainable and they have been rivals for a long, long time…" His eyes widened at the sudden sight of another figure in the sky be thrown off of the dragon and plummet to the ground below. "Someone was just thrown off of that dragon!" Pulling out binoculars, Leon looked back up to the sky. He gasped. "It's Katie!"

"Katie?!" The Keyblade Wielders repeated.

"She's going against Sephiroth? Is she crazy?!" Sora exclaimed. "He's a hard one to beat! I literally almost got killed!"

"Wait…Katie knows everything about other worlds, right?" Kairi asked. "If that's true, she'd know the dangers going against Sephiroth. I know Katie can be reckless sometimes but not _that _reckless! I mean, why would she go against someone who she knew that is almost impossible to beat? That's crazy!"

They lost sight of Katie behind the rock face as she fell. "She'll land in the farthest point of the Great Maw, Dark Depths." Leon told the group.

"If gravity doesn't come first and turns her into a pancake." Lea said. The group looked away from the sky and glared at the spikey redhead. "What?"

Scoffing at Lea's childish behavior, Repliku turned to Leon. "How'd fast can we get there?" he asked.

"About fifteen minutes." Leon answered. He pulled out his cell phone. "You guys go on ahead. I need to tell Tifa and the others what's going on. If Katie is going against Sephiroth, she'll need all the help she can get." The group nodded and ran out of the castle, ready to aid Katie.

* * *

Katie now seriously doubted her plan for using Zack's persona to go against Sephiroth. She thought that it'll give her a big advantage but according to all the stab wounds that littered her body, she'd be better off with her Keyblades and Vanitas instead of a Buster Sword and her knowledge from all the hours she spent on Earth playing Crisis Core and Final Fantasy VII. She blocked Sephiroth's sword from the side and pushed it off. Jumping and spinning in the air, Katie lashed the Buster Sword at Sephiroth's head only to get her fatal blow blocked. Katie growled in frustration and quickly moved the Buster Sword and slashed it at Sephiroth's side; the dark angel disappeared before the large broadsword hit his side, leaving a single black feather float in Katie's face. She let out a yell of pain when she felt the Masamune go straight into her shoulder and grinded her teeth as pain shot threw her body as it was lifted off of the ground. The next thing she knew, she hit a rock face hardly. Katie slowly got up to her feet, despite her knees shaking from exhaustion. She pointed the Buster Sword at Sephiroth. "Is that all you got?" she taunted between deep gasps. Not even waiting for an answer, Katie charged at Sephiroth again, raising the Buster Sword high. Quickly, Katie sliced at Sephiroth's side, only to be blocked again. Katie lifted the Buster Sword off of the Masamune and spun on her foot to slice at his other side, performing Octaslash. Sephiroth quickly realized what Katie was going and used Octaslash also to counter. They went into a lock, both pushing forcefully on each other's swords.

"You're more willing to the darkness than Cloud is…" Sephiroth told Katie.

"Shut up!" Katie growled. With an enraged yell, she pushed the dark angel off of the Buster Sword, making him stagger. Smirking, she quickly stabbed his arm. She jumped back and held the Buster Sword in a defensive stance. "Your mind games don't work on me, Sephiroth. I know you are just a crazy Mama's-Boy that likes to see others wither in pain! You've killed thousands of people and I will avenge every single one of them! From all those people in Nibelheim to poor Aerith! None of them deserved to die! The only one who deserves to die is _you_!"

"How do you know about Nibelheim?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?! How bout you ask your precious alien mother, Jenova?!" Katie snapped. "Mother this, Mother that! You two don't even come from the same bloody planet! Hell, the only thing you two have in common are your cells! As it even crossed your mind that maybe, just maybe, she _isn't_?!"

Sephiroth made a low growl in his throat. "Don't talk about her like that…"

"What'cha gonna do about it?! Cry to your mommy?" In a mocking tone she continued, "Mother! She's being mean to me! Make her stop by using the Black Materia on her!"

"Shut up!" Sephiroth yelled.

Katie made a fake pouty face. "Aw! I made Mr. Emotionless mad! Taunting him about his _fake, alien 'Mother'_!" She cackled, "Then why don't you just come and make me, Mama's-Boy?!" She blocked Sephiroth's sword and pushed him back. Sephiroth disappeared but Katie knew where he was going to appear. Stabbing the Buster Sword, she hoisted herself and swung on the handle. She kicked Sephiroth in the mouth as soon as he returned with the force of a pack mule, making him stagger backwards. Katie sat on the Buster Sword's wide hilt and taunted, "Would you look at that? I surprised the surprise attack! I know you're every move, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth spat blood and wiped his lip. "Is that so?" He charged at Katie.

Katie jumped off of the mounted Buster Sword and pulled it out of the ground. She charged at Sephiroth also. The two swords clashed, making a shockwave burst in the air and send the two swordsmen flying. The Buster Sword fell out of Katie's hand and skidded on the rock surface, Katie stared in horror as it slid almost over the cliff, balancing itself on the cliff's ledge. She scrambled up to her feet but howled in pain at the feeling of a sword going through her leg, pinning her on the ground. Katie looked up to see Sephiroth with a smug look on his face. He walked over to the Buster Sword and picked it up. He examined the broadsword before he returned his gaze to Katie. The dark angel smirked evilly and walked over to Katie, he stood over Katie. Sephiroth pointed the sword's tip at Katie's chest and slowly lifted the sword high. Katie stared at Sephiroth in horror; he was going to kill her! She tried to pull the Masamune out of her bleeding leg but hissed in pain, it hurt too much to pull out. Katie closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for her end. But nothing came; the clank of swords rang right above Katie's head. She hesitantly opened her eyes and gasped. Someone blocked Sephiroth's blow! She followed the sword and her eyes widened in horror. Her savior was the ex-SOLDIER, Cloud Strife.


	43. Chapter 41

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, or Final Fantasy VIII characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

"I won't let you take any more lives today, Sephiroth!" Cloud growled. He pushed Sephiroth off of his sword, making Sephiroth stagger. He turned to Katie and took a step back. "Z-Zack...?"

Katie shook her head 'no'. "I'm not Zack, Cloud. I'm the girl from the church earlier. My name's Katie." Her eyes widened. "Cloud, look out!"

Cloud spun around and blocked Sephiroth's blow just in time. They went into a lock. Cloud growled and pushed Sephiroth back. He slashed his Fusion Sword at the dark angel, making a direct hit. Cloud kicked Sephiroth away and turned back Katie. Hesitantly, he approached towards her and grabbed Masamune's handle. He pulled it out of Katie's leg. Cloud winced when Katie made a blood curdling cry of pain. He helped her up to her feet and let her lean against him. Cloud threw Masamune at Sephiroth. "Give her back her sword, Sephiroth." he growled.

"You mean Zack's sword?" Sephiroth corrected.

"She isn't Zack, Sephiroth! Zack died protecting me years ago!" Cloud yelled.

Sephiroth chuckled and threw the Buster Sword at Katie's feet. "Then why does she know so much about us, Cloud? Things that only you, me, and Zack Fair knew?" He picked up his own sword and motioned it at Katie's face. "And why does she resemble him almost exactly, even sound like him?"

"I'm not Zack Fair! My name is Katie Heart!" Katie growled. She looked at the confused Cloud and urged him, "Don't listen to him, Cloud! He's trying to mess with your mind!"

"If you aren't Zack Fair..." Sephiroth walked over to them and questioned Katie, "Then how do you about Nibelheim and Jenova?"

Cloud eyes widened and looked at Katie. "What?"

Katie shook her head hard. "No! No, I'm not Zack, Cloud! He's only helping me!" She grabbed Terra's Wayfinder weakly and clutched it. _'Zack, go back to where you came from!_' She started to panic when her persona didn't fade and left her as, well, Katie. In panic, she told Cloud, "I-I summon him! He's one of my great friends and helps me out all the time! I only know about Nibelheim and Jenova because my home world knows about them!" Katie panicked even more when Cloud didn't say anything, she fell over when Cloud's support suddenly left her. She looked up to see Cloud charge at Sephiroth.

Cloud swung his sword high and took it down towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocked Cloud's blow and parried. Cloud blocked Sephiroth's retaliation and quickly cut at the dark angel's arm. "Stop saying she's Zack, Sephiroth! She may sound like him and look like him but I know for a fact that Zack didn't have that orange charm when he was alive. Or blonde bangs. That girl in the church did, she is not Zack!" Cloud growled. He thrusted his sword into Sephiroth's shoulder and kicked him back. Sephiroth growled and disappeared. Cloud looked around in frustration.

"Cloud! Behind you!" Katie yelled.

Cloud didn't turn around fast enough. Sephiroth reappeared and stabbed Cloud in his shoulder. Cloud hissed in pain and ripped the sword out of his shoulder. He spun around and slashed his sword at Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocked and pushed Cloud away. Cloud quickly recovered and charged at Sephiroth. Their swords clanked together as they blocked each-others blows. Cloud found an opening and pulled his sword away from Sephiroth's. Quick as lightning, he stabbed the dark angel's shoulder. Cloud jumped back to Katie. Without taking his eyes off of Sephiroth, he grabbed the Buster Sword and handed it to Katie. Then he helped her up to her feet. "Get out of here."

Katie leaned on the Buster Sword as if it was a cane. She shook her head. "No. Sephiroth isn't just your problem anymore..." She slowly lifted the Buster Sword into a fighting stance and tried her hardest not to fall over. "...He's mine..." Ignoring her extremely injured leg and the pain with each step, she charged at Sephiroth. Cloud came close behind her. Katie swung the Buster Sword at Sephiroth's side, which easily got blocked. Cloud came from the side and slashed the Fusion Sword at Sephiroth's wing. Sephiroth quickly moved Masamune to block Cloud's blow, a second longer of hesitation, Sephiroth would've lost his wing. Katie slashed the Buster Sword at Sephiroth's arm, the blades edge came down hard on the dark angel's skin. This had Sephiroth hiss in pain and lash out at Katie. Cloud blocked Sephiroth's attack and pushed him away. With all of her strength, Katie leaped high into the air. _'I hope this works…' _Her hand glowed red and Katie shot the red light at the ground. The familiar runic symbols and circles covered the ground far below. They only formed around Sephiroth. Both Cloud and Sephiroth stopped their duel and stared at the symbols. Katie raised her hand to the sky. "Cloud, step back!" Katie hollered. Cloud turned his gaze to Katie then made a short nod. Quickly, he jumped back. Sephiroth tried to follow him but Cloud sent a shockwave from his sword, keeping the dark angel in his place. Katie closed her fist. Red lighting shot down to the runic circle of light and burst into flames. The ground exploded, Katie got knocked back down to the ground because of the shockwave. She couldn't get up by herself; her leg, and body, had enough. Cloud grabbed Katie by one of her arms and hauled her up to her feet; he caught her before she fell over again. Katie looked in the dying flames to see if Sephiroth was there. He wasn't. Katie and Cloud looked around with confusion. Just then, Cloud let out a pain filled cry. Katie turned her head to face Cloud and her face turned pale. A sword was going through his stomach. "Cloud!" Katie cried. Cloud fell forward while clutching onto his stomach and making low hisses of pain as soon as the sword extracted. Sephiroth was where Cloud once stood. Katie's eyes filled with rage. "…You monster…" With an enraged yell, she swung the Buster Sword hard at Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth blocked the blow with ease and pushed Katie back effortlessly, making Katie crumble down next to Cloud. She returned to her normal attire and hair as soon as she hit the ground. She didn't get up.

Sephiroth smirked and raised his sword with the end pointed at Katie's side. He thrusted it downwards. The sword jerked to a stop. He growled at the sight of a red sword that looked like a bat's wing and had a white angel wing on its tip. Sephiroth looked up to see a purple-silver haired teen. "Stay away from her…" the teen growled. He pushed Sephiroth off and quickly went into a fighting stance. Behind the boy came many others. They all summoned their weapons and followed the teen's example.

"If it isn't Sora and the Restoration Committee…" Sephiroth said smugly. He looked down at Cloud then at Katie and chuckled. "My work here is done." The dark angel extended his wing and rocketed into the sky.

Repliku made a deep growl and yelled, "Get back here!" But Sephiroth was already out of sight. He huffed and dismissed his weapon. Repliku kneeled down to Katie. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me." Katie mumbled, not even looking up to Repliku. "Cloud is hurt far worse than I am…tend him first…"

Riku and Kairi casted Curaga spells on both Katie and Cloud to stop the bleeding. Riku kneeled down to Katie and told her, "We need to take you to Merlin's House so you get better care there, okay?" Katie nodded weakly and looked over her shoulder to look at Cloud. "Don't worry, Katie. Cloud will be fine." Riku picked Katie up slowly, not wanting to hurt her even more. Leon and Cid helped Cloud up and helped him walk. Riku led the group, he whispered to Katie, "I'm sorry that you'd had to go through all that…" Katie stayed silent, making Riku start to worry. He noted her silver patch in her hair was much larger now. It now took up half of her head.

* * *

Uh-oh...that's not good...


	44. Chapter 42

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, or Final Fantasy VIII characters. I only own Katie and her cat, Venitas.

* * *

Katie let out a long sigh and rested her head on her hand as she waited. Her other arm was in a sling and had bandages wrapped tightly on her leg. Cloud was in very bad shape and everyone was working on him to get his stomach to stop bleeding. Katie was all alone. Katie unhooked Terra's Wayfinder off of her belt and blankly stared at the charm, she slowly clutched it. Her eyes were hidden under a shroud of silver hair. Katie got up from the bed she was sitting on and hooked the Wayfinder back on her belt. Katie took off her sling and grabbed paper and a pen. She scribbled down a note then walked up to the door and opened it slowly, revealing the outside. Katie took in a deep breath and walked outside; her cat trotted next to her and meowed at her. Katie looked down at her cat and shook her head. "...Goodbye, Venitas..." She walked away from Merlin's House. As she got up the stairs that led to the Bailey, she looked over her shoulder. Merlin's House looked small. Katie reached into her pocket and pulled out a long black ribbon, she tied it over her eyes. She turned around and looked over her shoulder one last time; she walked on through the Bailey.

* * *

Sora let out a relieved sigh as they walked back to Merlin's House. "Glad we finally make Cloud's stomach stop bleeding."

Kairi asked Riku, "He'll be okay now, right?"

"I think so. He lost a lot of blood though so it'll take a while to gain it all back. After that, Cloud will be back to normal." Riku answered. He let out a long sigh, "Was it a good idea to leave Katie alone at Merlin's?"

"Dude, she was asleep." Lea told him. "After what just happened, she's gotta be exhausted from fighting. I bet she's still asleep."

Riku shook his head. "Something wasn't right about her when we got her and Cloud. She was awfully quiet and wouldn't talk to me when I talked to her. She didn't even talk when Leon asked her what happened and tended her wounds."

"She witnessed a murder, Riku." Sora told him. "I'd stay quiet too if I saw something like that."

Repliku stopped and turned to Sora. "Riku's right. Katie is acting very weird...that girl has too many deaths in her life."

"Her family..." Kairi sighed.

"And Aerith..." Lea added

"Not to mention that Xehanort wants her as a vessel." Sora added.

Riku reached for the door's handle. Over his shoulder, he said, "We need to be there for her. Help her get through this." The Keyblade Wielders nodded in agreement. Riku opened and stepped inside. "Katie, we're back." No response. Riku looked at the bed where Katie was when they left, his eyes widened. She wasn't there. "Katie?" Riku called in the house, his voice echoed. "Katie?!" He looked around the house in panic.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked as soon as he stepped in.

Riku saw a yellow note in the corner of his eye. He snatched it and read the note. "...She's not here."

"What?!" the Keyblade Wielders exclaimed.

Riku turned around and showed them the note. They stared at the single word that was on the note: "Goodbye". Riku crumpled the note and put it in his pocket. "I knew that leaving her here all by herself was a bad idea..."

"We have to find her! She can't be far!" Kairi said confidently.

"Where would she be though?" Sora asked.

Lea thought for a second and said out loud, "Maybe she went to the church?"

Repliku shook his head no. "No, I know Katie. She wouldn't go there when there's a large crowd of people, she doesn't like crowded spaces. Why do you think she prefers the country more than a city?"

"So where else would she be?" Kairi wondered.

Sora scratched the back of his head and went into deep thought. His thinking got interrupted by a meow. He looked down when he felt something bating on his leg; it was Katie's cat, Venitas. "Not now, Venitas. We're trying to figure out where your master went at the moment." Venitas meowed at him again and trotted at the door. He paced in the doorway and meowed again. Sora stared at the cat in confusion. "What's wrong with you? If you need to go to the bathroom just go ahead and go." Venitas let out what sounded like a frustrated huff and trotted at the brunette. At Sora's feet, Venitas meowed at him a bit louder. Sora picked up the cat and scratched behind its ears. "There. Is that what you wanted? Some attention?" Venitas let out a hiss and jumped out of Sora's arms; he clamped his teeth on Sora's shoe and tugged on it. "Hey!" Sora yelled. "Stop it!"

Kairi picked up the cat and asked it, "What's wrong with you?" She let out a surprised yelp when Venitas turned into a puff of smoke, Kairi dropped the cat to the floor. As soon as it hit the ground, a Flood Unversed with a leather red collar around its neck showed up.

"What the?!" Lea exclaimed, "Katie's cat is an Unversed?! That's messed up!"

"Wait a minute…Katie carries Vanitas' heart, right?" Repliku asked, the group nodded. "So…if that's true and Katie's cat is an Unversed, wouldn't be able to find Katie because it's likely that she could control them also?"

"That makes sense…" Riku kneeled down so he was eye level with the Unversed. "Can you lead us to Katie, Venitas?" The Flood nodded and rushed out of the house, the Keyblade Wielders followed the tamed Unversed to the Bailey. It finally struck Riku, "She's heading for the castle."

"Why?" Sora asked. "Why would she go there?"

Riku shrugged. "I have no idea…but that note said 'goodbye'. I think she's losing her battle with the Darkness and doesn't want us to get hurt…" Then it hit him. "She blames herself for Aerith's death! C'mon, we have to get to that castle. Venitas, go back to Merlin's. We'll make sure we get Katie back." The Flood Unversed hesitated then nodded, with a puff of smoke, it returned to a black and yellow gold-eyed cat and trotted away. Riku started his way to the castle. "Let's get to Katie before she does something hasty."

* * *

Katie stared at Ansem's Computer and tapped the screen. The password screen popped up. Katie looked down to the keyboard and typed as each password box popped up, _'Another. Xehanort. Braig. Dilan. Even. Aeleus. Ienzo.' _A low whir sounded behind Katie, she turned around to watch the floor open to reveal a staircase. Katie started down the staircase and the lights of the secret passage turned on to her approach. A long white corridor aligned by doors came to view. A memory that wasn't Katie's popped in her head, it told her to go to the door that mattered the most, the one at the end of the hall. Katie walked down the corridor and didn't stop at any of the doors, her eyes focused on the door at the end of the hall. It opened to Katie's approach. Katie stepped into a large grey room that had white luminous chains run along the floor and up the walls, each chain stopped at the Nobody symbol. In the center of the room was a large white thrown. Katie approached it and peeked her head around the throne, no one was there. She clicked her tongue and then something caught the corner of her eye. Katie turned her head to see a dark purple and grey armored figure laid down on the floor, near it was a light purple and grey Keyblade that leaned against the wall. Katie approached the armor and almost touched it until she heard quick footsteps behind her. She turned around to face the Keyblade Wielders.

"Katie, what are you doing down here? What is this place?" Repliku asked her. Katie didn't answer him. "Come on, Katie. We're your friends, you can trust us." Katie stayed silent.

Riku approached her slowly. "Katie, I know that you went through some bad stuff in the past few hours…but it's alright. We're here for you." Katie looked at the floor and stayed silent.

"What's the matter, Katie?" Sora asked her, his eyes widened. "…Y-You don't believe us…?" Katie let out a small, quiet sigh and turned away from them. He looked around Katie and saw the armor. "What's that?"

Kairi gasped at the Keyblade. "I know that Keyblade! Where have I seen it…? It's on the tip of my tongue!" A fuzzy memory flashed before her eyes. "Oh! I saw it when I was very little! A woman with short blue hair wielded it to protect me!"

"Blue hair?" Riku repeated. "That's Aqua! Katie, you found Aqua's armor!" Katie showed no joy, her blank expression stayed. She knelt down and touched the armor; she jumped back when Darkness burst from the armor. "Katie, get away from that!" Riku yelled. But it was too late; Katie got engulfed by Darkness and disappeared. The Darkness seeped on the grey floor towards the Keyblade Wielders and swirled upwards to their feet, making them stay put. They jerked down and sunk into the Darkness, fighting it only made them sink faster. In the matter of seconds, the room was empty.

* * *

Riku groaned as he opened his eyes and slowly got up. His eyes widened at the sight that was before. He knew this place, it haunted his dreams. "…The Dark Realm…"

"Dark Realm?" Sora repeated.

Riku turned around to face the Keyblade Wielders and frowned. "Where's Katie?"

"She's not here!" Kairi yelped. "I don't think she got transported along with us because everyone except her is here. She disappeared first. Who knows where she is?!"

A voice in the darkness made the Keyblade Wielders freeze, "Who's there?" A tall woman came into view from the darkness. She looked like she was in her early twenties and had light blue short hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. On the two pink belts was a silver heart emblem. She also wore a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She had what appear to be black stockings which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Her shoes were pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp hook on the outer side of each. She wielded a Keyblade, making the Keyblade wielders wield theirs also. Suddenly, the woman's eyes widened and she dismissed her weapon. She approached Sora hesitantly. "Sora…? Is that really you…?"

"Have we met?" Sora asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, you were very young. My name is Aqua."

"Aqua?!" the Keyblade Wielders repeated in shock.

* * *

Katie opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by Darkness. "…H-Hello…?" She called into the Darkness, no one responded to her voice. She was all alone. She slowly turned around when she felt that something was quite right. She gasped at the sight. Behind her was a very large dull gold castle that had towers that pointed in every which direction, ending with a pointy teal witches hat. In some places, the castle was decorated by creepy large gargoyles and giant eerie stain glass window panes. Right in front of her was Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Man, I'm so sorry that I keep ending them as cliff hangers you guys! DX It's just that when I can't think anymore to write, I just call it good and just leave it as a chapter...I hope you understand. ^-^ Anyways, a GIANT snow storm is heading towards where I live and there is a 97% chance that I'll lose power all the way to Tuesday & plus I really need to plan out the next chapters so I won't update for awhile...DX

**Fun Fact!: Katie's theme (And I have many of these choices but I'm going with this one) is "So Far Away" by: Staind. _Light of a Darkened Heart_'s theme is "Bad Harmony!" by Michiri (Reicheru Charin).**

**Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you_. Peace off. BOOP!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE 110+ REVIEWS, EVERYBODY! :D :D :D :D :D**


	45. Chapter 43: Castle Oblivion (Part I)

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

Katie slowly approached the castle's door. With all of her strength, she pushed the door open; she slipped through the narrow crack of the heavy door and shut it. The thud echoed through the empty white halls. Katie walked down the castle's corridor, glancing at the high marble columns that outlined it. She climbed up the steps, which was quite difficult with a slight limp, and reached for the golden door's handle, she cursed under breath when it didn't budge; locked. "Damn it..." Katie hissed. She looked back at the main door and shuffled back to it, she grabbed the handle and jiggled it, and it also became locked. Katie let a frustrated groan and slammed her head against the door.

_"__Ow! Katie, don't do that! Remember that you got me up here!__"_ Vanitas growled. With a huff he added, _"__Let me guess. We're suck?__"_

_'Yup.'_

_"__And we have no idea how to get out?__"_

_'Yep.'_

_"__And you don't know your way around?__"_

_'Yeah.'_

Vanitas groaned angrily. "_Great, just great._ Fantastic_, even_!"

Katie sighed, _'I knew I should've finished Re: CoM...If I did, I'd have somewhat of an idea how to get around. All I know is that there are thirteen top floors and twelve basement floors. I think Naminé's room is upstairs...? Ugh, where's Repliku when you need him?'_

_"__I thought he annoys the living crap out of you?__" _

Katie shrugged as she looked around the columns. _'Eh...he does at times with the overprotectiveness but he's a very nice guy. So, I'm okay with him. Just want to know why a fifteen-ish year old is concerned about a seventeen year olds safety...'_ She clicked her tongue in disappointment and got back up. She leaned against the pillar as she mumbled, "When Aqua made this place, she definitely made sure people wouldn't be able to find their way around…" Katie let out a huff when Vanitas didn't reply; she started to turn around until a flash of something gold caught her eye. Squinting she went towards where the flash came from and kneeled down, it was a gold card with a picture of a key on it. Katie snatched the card and studied it; she looked over her shoulder at the door, then an idea popped into her head. She walked over to the golden door and lifted the card up, with a chime the card disappeared from her hand, the door slowly creaked open.

"_How'd you do that?__" _Vanitas asked.

'_Magic.' _Katie answered sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She stepped into the newly opened doorway and walked down it. She slapped her head when she ended up in another empty white room. "Damn it! I can only use that card once! I'll never my way through this bloody maze of a castle…I'll just fade into oblivion and never see daylight again…" She looked around the room to find more cards, but she never got lucky. This room was stripped clean; Katie banged her head against the wall in distress. _'Stupid God-forsaking castle…' _She punched the wall in frustration; she eyed the slight darkness that formed around her hand. Katie stared at smoke-like darkness with wide eyes then remembered what the lion said in the Pride Lands. "…Use the Darkness…" She raised her dark hand and closed her eyes to focus; a whoosh sounded in front of her and opened her eyes slowly. A dark portal stood before her. She walked into the portal with no hesitation and ignored the cold of the portal and the fact she could barely see a thing as she walked down the portal. Katie finally saw light at the end of the never-ending hall of darkness and picked up the pace. At the end of the portal, she walked into what looked like a mad scientist's lab. She hesitantly walked into the room and eyed the test tubes and beakers that littered the white counter tops. Katie stopped in her tracks at the sight of a giant test tube that was connected to the floor and the ceiling; it was filled with light green goo and had many free wires floating in the substance. Next to the tube were diagrams of humans, scribbled with notes and tables of data. One of the tables was labeled _Replica Program: Clone Number 1 Progress._ Katie slowly backed away from the tube and accidently knocked over some beakers. It was a good thing they were empty.

"_What's wrong, Katie?__" _Vanitas asked.

Katie stammered out loud, not even bothering to contact to Vanitas mentally, "T-this is Vexen's lab…w-where Repliku was created…" She turned around to the counter and saw a brown, spiral notebook. She opened it and her mind instantly began to spin from confusion, each page got more confusing until she got near to the end. Out loud, she read, "The copy of the subject Riku was a total success. I've managed to create a clone that is fully functional and even has a heart. With this, I'll be able to create a clone of Number XIII that can also wield the Keyblade like the Superior requested. Now I'll be able to create Keyblade Wielders and then, and only then, Kingdom Hearts will be ours." Katie shook her head and continued to flip the pages, more complex data that didn't compute to Katie's mind. With a sigh, she closed the notebook and put it in her flak jacket's pocket. To Vanitas, she said, "This notebook has all the information about Repliku and Xion. I think I'll give it to Yen Sid when…_if _I see him again." She turned the computer and typed in the words, _Replica Program_, she smirked when many files popped up; Katie went through drawers until she found a compact disc. Katie pushed the disk into the computer and moved all the files into the disc; she put the disk in her pocket when it got rejected. "Now I got Riku and Roxas' stolen data…"

"_Why does that matter?__" _Vanitas huffed.

Katie shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe I could give it back to them." She raised her hand and focused her inner darkness into one spot. Even though Katie tried her hardest, the dark portal didn't appear. Katie made a low growl in her throat and paced in a circle. "Why isn't this working?!" she hissed. In the corner of her eye, she saw a black coat. Katie walked to it and took it off of its hook, she studied it and let out a long sigh, she put it on.

Katie felt confusion rise from Vanitas, _"__You're seriously putting on a Organization XIII cloak?!__"_

"I remember in one of the Kingdom Hearts games, it said that these make it easier to control and go through dark portals." Katie explained, she zipped it up. "Trust me, I_ so_ don't want to wear this but if it'll get me to use the Darkness easier, I have to wear it. I don't see any cards lying around, do you?"

"_No…__" _

"Then the only way to get around is dark portals." Katie raised her hand and a portal automatically opened, ready for use. As Katie stepped in, she asked Vanitas, "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" She didn't even notice that her silver hair grew; now barely taking up over half of her head.

* * *

Okay, this is how it will work. This segment of the story (Dark Realm/Castle Oblivion) will go to each part. Such as this: Castle Oblivion, Dark Realm, Castle Oblivion, Dark Realm, and so on and so forth. This pattern will end when both parts of this segment of the story is completed, okay? ^-^

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!


	46. Chapter 44: Dark Realm (Part I)

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

"How did you guys find me?" Aqua asked after proper introductions.

The Keyblade Wielders looked at each other then nodded. Repliku stepped forward to answered, "Actually, we didn't find you. A member of our group, Katie, did. She found your armor in a secret passage at Radiant Garden, when she touched it; it transported her and transported us."

"Why isn't she here along with you then?" Aqua asked.

"We don't know why she didn't show up with us." Kairi explained. "She was the first one to touch the armor, so she should've shown up here before us."

"But she didn't." Lea added. "I think that she is also in the Realm somewhere, just not in the same area as us."

Aqua nodded in understanding and apologized, "I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions…but what has been happening since I've been gone?"

Sora laughed, "It's okay! You've been gone for about twelve years!" He continued with a grim face, "The darkness is rising and the Keyblade War is in the very near future. Master Xehanort has returned to get what he's always wanted, Kingdom Hearts and has gathered twelve incarnations of himself and formed an Organization in order to get the Keyblade War started and Kingdom Hearts. It's our job to stop him."

"Xehanort has returned?" Aqua asked with worry edging her voice. "Who's Katie?"

Riku let out a long sigh before he explained, "Katie is from a very far away world called Earth that knows about all worlds. She can wield two Keyblades and is very skilled using them. Before we even met her, she was picked by Xehanort to become his final thirteenth vessel of darkness in order to complete the seven lights, thirteen darkness part of the Keyblade War. This whole entire journey to find you and Ven she has been fighting Xehanort and the Darkness but I'm afraid she's losing her battle…"

"The last time we saw her was with your armor and was acting extremely weird. She wouldn't talk to any of us!" Kairi added. "Katie's has helped us in many ways though. Like telling us where we could find you and Ventus."

Aqua thought for a second then asked the Keyblade Wielders, "…Does she know anything about Terra?"

Lea nodded, "In fact, I think she carries his Wayfinder-thing around with her everywhere. From what she told us, Terra saved her from Xehanort in her home world. Katie wants to find him as fast as possible before Xehanort can do anything to him."

Aqua's eyes lit up with hope to Lea's answer. "Did she tell you where he is?"

Sora crossed his arms as he went into deep thought, he answered, "It was a hunch, but Katie said Castle That Never Was."

'_Terra…you're okay…please stay that way…' _Aqua prayed in her head. After a long silence, she asked the Keyblade Wielders, "Do you guys know the way out of here?"

"The last time I was in the Realm of Darkness, Sora and I were at this shore then the Door to Light appeared." Riku explained.

"That's the Dark Margin." Aqua told Riku. "I've been to the Dark Margin many times but I've never seen this Door to Light before or heard of it. If you like, I'd show you guys the way."

"That'd be great." Riku said with a small smile.

Aqua nodded and led the group down the dark passages of the Dark Realm. "Stay close to me. Many powerful monsters live here and if you get lost, it'll be the last thing you'll do." The Keyblade Wielders nodded in understanding and followed Aqua closely.

* * *

Aqua stopped in her tracks and motioned the Keyblade Wielders to stop and wielded her Keyblade. She looked around with stern eyes, "Barrier!" she suddenly yelled. A very large white crystal barrier surrounded the group just in time, a giant black fist crashed on top of the crystal barrier, only making cracks. Aqua thrusted her Keyblade upwards and the crystal barrier shattered in all directions, making them into sharp projectiles. She went into a fighting stance, "It's one of the monsters. Get ready!" The Keyblade Wielders summoned their Keyblades. They stood their ground when the earth shook to the monster's heavy landing. It was nothing like the Keyblade Wielders have seen. It was a massive, muscular, humanoid monster with dark purple skin. Its legs were rather short and its feet were very thin and curled upward. Its arms were rather long, and is had two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There was a large, heart-shaped hole in the monster's chest. Its head was covered in dozens of twisted, dark purple tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes were visible. It roared fiercely at the Keyblade Wielders and Aqua.

"It's a Dark Follower Heartless!" Sora blurted out.

"A what?" Repliku asked. "Never heard of it, where have you seen it?"

Sora opened his mouth to answer then closed it and scratched the back of his head, "…I have no idea…I've never seen this thing before! I got no idea where the name came from, just popped into my head!"

"This Dark Follower looks like a Darkside. It may have the same fighting traits as one also, go for its head. That's its weak spot." Repliku reported.

Aqua raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know that?"

"Repliku's like a Darkness and Heartless expert." Lea explained. "But he's not with the darkness so his skills come very handy."

Aqua thought for a second then nodded in understanding, "Be careful. I haven't gone against one of these before so it'll be hard for us to take down. Go with Repliku's advice and aim for its head but don't go for it if it's too risky, okay?" The Keyblade Wielders nodded and went into a fighting stance. She returned her attention to the Dark Follower and yelled, "Blizzard!" A giant chunk of ice flew out of Aqua's Keyblade. It hit the Heartless square in the head and it roared angrily, the Heartless quickly recovered and threw its closed fist to the ground. All the Keyblade Wielders jumped to the side, narrowly escaping a bone-crushing shock-wave. Lea threw his fiery Keyblade as the Heartless punched the ground. Sora aimed his Keyblade at the Heartless' head and let out a large white bolt of lightning, the Heartless dodged the spell. The Dark Follower swiped at the Keyblade Wielder, but Sora jumped out of the way. Repliku jumped onto the monstrous Heartless' arm and hopped his way to its head, with a yell, he sliced at the Heartless' bulging eyes. The Heartless roared in pain and thrashed around. Repliku lost his footing and was thrown to the ground with a hard thud. Kairi helped him up and shot a Fira spell at the Heartless. Surprisingly, the Heartless deflected it back.

"Kairi! Repliku!" Riku yelled. He rushed over to them and set a large dark crystal wall in front of them. The large fireball plastered onto the crystal wall and pushed it back. Riku's eyes widened when the wall stared to crack, quickly, he moved Kairi and Repliku to the side. Just then, the Fira spell broke the wall and zoomed down the dark paths of the Dark Realm. "You two okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." Kairi assured him. Repliku nodded in agreement, all three of them rushed back into the fight. The Dark Follower slowly lowered itself to the ground and laid slightly backwards. Its heart-shaped hole started to glow a light purple. With a roar, orbs of Darkness shot out of its chest. Lea jumped out of the way of one of the orbs and his eyes widened when it followed him. He sliced the orb in half, but it didn't make them stop. He flew backwards when the two halves crashed into him. Lea slowly got back up to his feet to only get knocked back down again. Sora rushed in front of him as another orb zoomed towards him and blocked it. The orb bounced off of his Keyblade and went back to the Dark Follower, direct hit between the eyes. The Heartless let out what sounded like a hiss and stood back up, it punched the ground. Aqua set a crystal barrier around the Keyblade Wielders and herself and shot the barrier in all directions when the shock wave hit. Aqua sent large thunderbolts from her Keyblade towards the Dark Follower, she glowed with white light. The light broke away and had a bright green aura surround her with little sparks of electricity fly off her skin. Faster than lightning, Aqua rushed at the Heartless and leaped high in the air. Her Keyblade crackled with electricity with each swing and emitted sparks. The Dark Follower howled in pain as Aqua continued to attack it, it tried to move but it couldn't. The Heartless was paralyzed. The Keyblade Wielders moved in on the Heartless and attacked from all directions and areas. Aqua let out a yell and pointed her Keyblade to the sky. Balls of electricity exploded from the Keyblade and shot in every direction, making a powerful static electricity field that zapped anything in range. Aqua's aura faded away and back flipped away from the Dark Follower's head. The Dark Follower slowly recovered and pounded it's fist back onto the black ground, shadows swirled around its fist and blobs of darkness rose from the shadows. The shadows melted away to reveal more monsters.

"Shadows!" Sora growled. As he sliced his Keyblade through a couple and said over his shoulder, "I'll take care of these guys!"

Lea chuckled and joined beside the brunette. "Don't think that you'll get these bad boys all to yourself, Sora. I'm getting rid of some them whether you like it or not!" Lea raised his arms up and jerked them out to his sides; dark vines spiraled around his arms to the palms of his hands. His hands burst into flame and the flames grew as they spun. With a clink, the flames exploded to reveal circular and red weapons in each hand, with silver spikes and circles around the edges, and two black handles shaped like crosses in the middle. Each weapon had eight spikes; they were his Chakrams. Effortlessly, he threw them at Shadows that surrounded him and exploded into flames. The fiery Chakrams returned to his hands. "Man, do I miss these things…" With a smirk, he sent his Chakrams floating around him as a shield and wielded his Keyblade. Over his shoulder, he said, "We got this covered. Get rid of Dark Follower!" The Keyblade Wielders and Masters nodded and went back to the Dark Follower. The Heartless seemed pretty winded but that didn't stop the beast, it swiped its hand at the Keyblade Wielders. Riku jumped over its arm like a hurdle and casted a Blizzaga spell at Dark Follower's head. Unlike earlier, the spell actually froze a section on its head. Repliku leaped into the air, and with the assistance of Riku, he made it up to the Heartless head and lifted Soul Eater high. He stabbed his sword deep into the Heartless' head, making it go all the way to his handle. The Heartless roared in pain and thrashed around to throw Repliku off, Repliku gripped onto his sword's handle tightly. He dug into his pocket with one hand and pulled out a bright blue crown shaped card with the picture of yellow lightning bolt. Repliku lifted it up to the sky and with a chime, the card disintegrated in his hand. Out of nowhere, a large lighting blot shot from the heavens and crashed down onto the Heartless. Repliku jumped off of Dark Follower and landed safely. He looked back up to the Heartless, it screamed in agony and withered in pain as visible electricity ran through its body. The Heartless soon fell forward, the Keyblade Wielders ran out of its way but just before it hit the ground, the Dark Follower disappeared from thin air. They dismissed their weapons and gasped for breath.

"That's why you don't want to get lost down here." Aqua warned. "Those monsters show up out of nowhere and they _will _try their hardest to kill you." She turned around and said over her shoulder, "Come on, the Dark Margin is this way. It's a good four mile walk so stay with the group and watch out for more of the monsters." With that said, the Keyblade Wielders continued on to their destination that was their only hope for finding a way back home.


	47. Chapter 45: Castle Oblivion (Part II)

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

Katie walked out of another one of her dark portals; her shoulders drooped in disappointment. Yet another empty white room. "Stupid castle!" she hissed. Turning on her heel, she opened her fifteenth portal of darkness. Just as she entered the portal, an auto tuned meow sounded behind her. Katie looked over her shoulder to see a cat that a long neck and six legs, its shape was very similar to the cat breed Oriental Shorthair. It had a musical theme, as evinced by the bells on the tip of its pointy ears and its collars, and the eighth note-shape of its tail. Its eyes had a cheery expression. Its body has two layers of color, which swirl together near its rear, and its knees are striped. It color was a greenish-blue and light blue underbelly, its music note for a tail faded to a cool grey and it's bells were black that was outlined with neon pink. The cat trotted towards Katie and crisscrossed around her legs. Katie stared at it with confused eyes and closed her portal; she kneeled down to the creature. "Um…hi weird cat—thing. Where did you come from?" Katie smirked and shook her head when it just meowed for an answer. She was taken aback when the cat-like creature jumped into her arms and rubbed it's head on her neck and let out an auto tuned purr. The cat creature jumped out of Katie's arms when a small roar sounded behind them. Katie looked over to see another cat-like creature but it was much larger and ferocious looking. It looked every much like a tiger due to its massive size and stripes, but also had two large crystal fangs come out of its mouth because they were much too big to fit its mouth, like a Saber-Tooth Tiger. It was brownish-red and its stripes were as black as night, its paws were also pure jet-black. Dark purple jagged crystals came out of its ankles and its large tale had many layers of crystal that were dark red and slowly transitioned to black. Its eyes had a very self-absorbed yet somewhat cheerful expression. The creature slowly approached Katie and sniffed her, then nudged her arm.

Katie narrowed her eyes at the emblem on its chest. "Dream Eaters…you two are Dream Eaters, Spirits to be exact." The two Dream Eaters nodded. Katie looked at the musical Dream Eater. "You're a Necho Cat…" Her eyes went to the massive tiger-like Dream Eater. "And you're a Kiba Tiger…both of you are dark-typed Dream Eaters." Katie's eyes lit up with an idea. "You guys live here, right?" The two Dream Eaters nodded, Katie grinned. "Then you know your way around! How bout you two come with me and help me get around?" The Necho Cat meowed happily automatically, as if was saying yes. The Kiba Tiger thought for a second then let out a huff, as if it was saying whatever. Katie pointed at Necho Cat, "Your name is now Miku. You resemble her quite well." The Necho Cat nodded happily. Katie turned to the Kiba Tiger, "And you remind me of a certain one-winged angel…your name is going to be Genesis." The Kiba Tiger nodded. Katie stood back up. "Alright. I'm looking for a medium-sized white room that has a white chair in it, some sort of crystal ball thing, and a bird cage with a doll in it. You know how to get to it?" The two Dream Eaters nodded. Katie smiled and opened a dark portal. "Lead the way." Miku meowed happily and took the lead, Genesis shook his head and followed the eccentric Necho Cat, and Katie brought up the rear. The dark portal faded away from existence as soon as Katie walked in.

* * *

Miku led Katie to another empty white room, making Katie sigh in disappointment. "This isn't it…" Katie told the Dream Eater. Genesis pushed way through Katie and Miku walked up to the gold door. It turned and sat in front of it then let out a small roar, like it was saying, 'over here, stupid!'. Katie shook her head and approached Genesis to pat its head. "I need a gold card to open this door. The last time I checked, I don't have Castle Oblivion cards in my possession. Why can't we just go into the room?" Katie asked. Genesis shook his head and flicked his tail at the door. Katie bit her cheek in frustration, before she could yell at the Dream Eater, Miku let out an auto-tuned hiss behind her. Katie turned around and gasped. Nightmare Dream Eaters! Katie growled and wielded Darkness' Master without even thinking, Katie stared at the Keyblade with confused eyes. _'I can still wield it…? I haven't forgotten how?' _Katie shook the thoughts away and went into a fighting stance; Void Gear appeared in her other hand.

"_Don't think you'll make me stay out of this.__" _Vanitas told Katie, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Katie chuckled, _'I can't fight without your help anyways.' _ She sent a large fireball at a Meow Wow Nightmare; it cried in pain and bounced around as the flames slowly ate at its skin. On accident, it sent its teammates on fire and made them burst into flame. They all disappeared in thin air. Katie smirked and almost dismissed her weapons but yelped in surprised when something tackled her to the ground and pinned her. It was a Nightmare Aura Lion. It opened its mouth and it glowed a dark purple, just when it almost released its aura, Genesis tackled the Aura Lion off of Katie. It roared in rage and slashed at its muzzle. Aura Lion hissed at Genesis and pounced on him. Katie rushed over to them and stabbed the Aura Lion, making it disappear. She patted Genesis' head and went back into battle. The Nightmare numbers tripled. Katie bit her bottom lip and threw an electrified Darkness' Master at a flock of Komory Bats and Peepsta Hoos followed by a Thundaga spell. She rushed at a Pegaslick Nightmare that threatened the fallen Miku and sliced it in half with fiery Void Gear. Katie helped Miku up and shot a Dark Mega Flare at a hoard of Meow Wows and Ghostabockies. The Mega Flare exploded and burnt the Nightmares into a crisp. Miku hissed at Necho Cat Nightmare and clawed at its face then let out a music note from its mouth. The music note burst into a measure and swirled around the opposing Necho Cat, it closed in on it and made it burst from the powerful sound waves. From behind, an Electricorn Nightmare charged at Katie with its hide and horn crackling from electricity. She spun around and shot a Blizzaga at the Nightmare, turning it into a block of ice. Genesis ran to the frozen Nightmare and shattered the ice with its massive claws, taking the Electricorn with it. Miku destroyed a Yoggy Ram with its sound waves and rushed to Katie. It let out an auto-tuned cry and rushed to the gold door. It meowed at Katie.

Katie looked at it with puzzled eyes then cut down a Tatsu Blaze before she joined the Necho Cat Spirit. "What's up?" Miku let out an auto-tuned meow and flicked its music note tail at the door then at Void Gear. Katie eyed her Keyblade then at the door, it clicked. Katie jumped back and twirled Void Gear until she held it the proper way. A beam of shadowy light shot from the dark Keyblade's tip and to the gold door. The door clicked and creaked open. Katie smirked, she turned around on her heel and pointed both of her Keyblades at the remaining Nightmares. "Genesis! Get over here now!" The Kiba Tiger looked over its shoulder then nodded. It rushed to Katie's side. "Shotlock!" she yelled. Three large blue crystals shot out of Void Gear and Darkness' Master's hilts and orbited around the dark Keyblades. They circled faster and beams of light shot from each crystal that conjoined together and made a large and powerful beam of dark energy shoot towards the Nightmares. The Nightmares thrashed and cried in agony as the dark energy ripped their skins apart. They exploded. Katie dismissed her weapons and kneeled down to her personal Dream Eaters, she patted their heads. "Thanks. You two can go now. Come back when I need your help, okay?" The two Dream Eater Spirits nodded and disappeared with a puff of pink smoke. Katie got back up to her feet and walked down the newly opened doorway. She saw a spiraling glass staircase that defied gravity and looked up. "I got a _long_ way to go…where's my inhaler when I need it?" She shrugged and started up the large staircase.

* * *

"Holy mother…! I made it…phew!" Katie wheezed when she made it to the final step, her legs felt like Jell-O. She whipped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve and grabbed onto a large white handle. "Here we go…" She pulled the oversized white door open slowly. She made a big enough opening for her squeeze through the door, she wasn't gonna open the door all the way! It's heavy! She walked into a small all-white room with a white chair with a sketch book laying on its seat and a bird cage with a doll in it. Katie made a small grin, she made it to Naminé's room.

Vanitas let out a small hiss. _"__I'm sensing something…__"_

'_What is it?' _Katie asked.

"_Katie, let's get out of here. I don't like that presence I'm sensing…__" _

Katie cocked her head to the side. _'Huh? Why? What's wrong?' _Vanitas let out a growl in reply. This angered Katie. _'Look, if you aren't going to tell me, then I'm staying in this room until you do!' _She leaned against the birdcage; a hiss of air filled her ears. She stumbled away from the bird cage as it folded into the floor. The wall next to her slowly lifted up, revealing another room. A giant chair faced away from her and was in the center of the room. Images of hearts and chains illuminated from the floor, ceiling, and walls. Katie walked cautiously into the extra room and towards the chair. Slowly, she peaked from behind the chair and stumbled to the floor. "Oh my God…" This wasn't just any room; it was the Chamber of Awakening. Katie's heart was pounding, blood roared in her ears. Never in her life had she thought she would see the legendary Chamber of Awakening. Katie walked around the throne with her arms folded across her chest. There he was: Ventus. Just like the game says, he's in peaceful sleep. Katie smiled then suddenly, rage that wasn't hers filled in her chest and her head started to pound with pain. Katie clutched onto her head and hissed in pain. Ringing filled her hears, the ringing got louder and louder until Katie couldn't take it. She sunk to her knees and let out small cries of pain. "V-Vanitas…! Stop it…!" she cried between jagged breaths. The rage only grew. It felt like Nuclear Bombs were exploding in her head. Katie let out a weak sigh and crumbled to the floor. Her vision turned to black.


	48. Chapter 46: Dark Realm (Part II)

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Disney characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

"What's a matter, Riku?" Sora asked his best friend.

Riku shook his head, "I don't know..."

"Sure you know! C'mon, you can tell me Riku!" Sora urged. He slowly made a small grin. "...Is it about Katie?"

Riku's face turned bright red. "Of course it's about Katie!" He let out a long sigh, "I just can't believe everything she has been through in such little time. The way she acted at Radiant Garden made me worry...remember when we went to Earth?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Her eyes. They were gold back then."

"What?" Sora gasped. "But that was-"

"About a month ago?" Riku finished for him. "It makes me wonder what else she has hidden from us. Why doesn't she understand that we could have helped her?"

Sora shrugged. "She has been alone for a long time before we met her, Riku. Maybe she isn't used to others still."

"I know, but Repliku knows more about her than we do. So why she tell him everything and not us?"

Sora thought for a second then let out a sigh. "I got no idea. Maybe something happened to make her not trust very easily anymore or something."

"All I know is that I just want to get her back as fast as we can. From what I saw, she doesn't have very much time left." Riku told Sora. Sora nodded in understanding and looked back up ahead.

Aqua stopped, making the rest of the group stop also. "We're here." The group walked around Aqua and stood beside her. In front of them was a dark cost line, surrounded by large and spikey rocks, making them look like thorn vines. In the night-like sky was an eerie glowing moon. The water looked black and didn't reflect the moon's light. "Dark Margin."

Lea shuddered, "Yikes…I forgot that this place was so creepy…"

"You've been here before?" Aqua asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lea nodded. "Yeah. But I was a Nobody back then." He explained when confusion sparked in Aqua's eyes at the word 'Nobody', "A Nobody is what remains of those who have lost their hearts to Darkness, or become a Heartless. Those with the strongest wills manage to retain human forms while the rest possess malformed, barely humanoid appearances, like the Nobody Dusk. When defeated, Nobodies return to nothingness; however, when a person's Heartless and Nobody both are defeated, that person is restored to their original, complete form, with their memories from their time as a Nobody intact. That's how I'm still around…and Xehanort."

Aqua nodded in understanding and turned to Sora and Riku. "How does this Door to Light appear?"

"To be honest with you Aqua, it just showed up when Riku and I were stuck down here." Sora confessed. "It appeared when I read that letter Kairi sent me."

"You got my letter?" Kairi asked with a surprised tone. "Down here? In the Realm of Darkness? I sent that letter from Destiny Islands!"

"How's that possible?" Repliku inquired. "Destiny Islands is not even close to Dark Margin! Are you saying that Sora's Light opened the door when he finished your letter?"

The group fell into silence. Sora broke the silence by saying, "My Light…my Light! That's it! My Light opened the door! All I need to do is let it out." He waded into the shallow black bay and closed his eyes to concentrate. The Keyblade Wielders and Masters eyes widened when Light slowly bloomed out of the brunettes chest and expanded with bright vines of light. The Light gathered in front of Sora into a large white sphere, the sphere transformed into a ten feet tall rectangle. The Light faded to reveal a large white door. By itself, the door opened. Everyone shielded their eyes from the sudden blinding light exploding from the door. Slowly returning their gaze to the door and Sora. Sora waved at the group and hollered. "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" With that said he ran into the warm white light of the Door to Light. One after another, the group followed Sora's example. Aqua looked over her shoulder to glance at the dark corridors that she called home for twelve years, taking a deep breath; she walked in the welcoming Door to Light. As soon as she walked in, the Door to Light shrank into nothingness.

* * *

"Hey, you guys alright?" The groups eyes shot open at the high-pitched voice. They looked up to see King Mickey and Mysterious Tower. Slowly, the Keyblade Wielders and Masters slowly got up to their feet. "You guys had quite a fall. Are you—" His eyes widened at the sight of Aqua. "Gosh, Aqua! You're alright!"

Aqua smiled. "It's good to see a familiar face, Your Majesty." Behind King Mickey came Yen Sid, Aqua automatically straightened up. "Master Yen Sid."

"It has been a long time, Master Aqua…" Yen Sid told her. A brief smile showed under the sorcerer long grey beard. "It is good to see you all again unharmed."

King Mickey looked around with a puzzled look. "Where's Katie?"

"She's not with us, Your Majesty." Riku answered. "We were separated at Radiant Garden, the Darkness took her somewhere…" Worry edged his voice.

"Oh, gosh…how long ago was this?" King Mickey asked.

"What's the date?" Sora returned the question.

"Well, it's the beginning of March."

Repliku's eyes widened. "What? When we left Radiant Garden, it was in the middle of February! We've been the Realm of Darkness for two weeks?"

It was Aqua that said, "The Realm of Darkness' time zone is very confusing. I've learned that the lowers levels are slower than most worlds, the middle levels are about the same time, and upper levels are faster than normal time. We were on the upper level. So it would be very possible for two weeks to pass with it feeling like a couple of hours."

Lea shook his head. "I still can't believe that we missed two weeks in two hours…man, I wonder how long Katie has been down there…"

"She won't be that much longer. We have to find—" Riku was interrupted when a dark portal suddenly formed in the center of the group. The Keyblade Wielders and Masters jumped back and wielded their Keyblades, ready to attack. What came out of the portal was a limp form of a boy with spikey blonde hair that wore a jacket that was white one side and black on the other, the collar of the jacket was red and pleated. Underneath this, he wore what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wore a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. His pants balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants were colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wore an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband with black trimming. Like Aqua, he had two crisscrossing straps on his chest but was black instead of pink, and had the Keyblade Master emblem. His shoes resembled armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey. He crashed onto the ground.

Aqua's eyes widened and ran over to the comatose boy. "Ven!"

"Ven?!"


	49. Chapter 47: Castle Oblivion (Part III)

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Katie.

* * *

Katie sluggishly opened her eyes and slowly got up to her feet. She glanced over to the prone form of Ventus; she winced at the sharp pain that ignited in her head. Shaking it off, she walked over to Ventus. Katie leaned close and stared at his face. She straightened up and scratched the back of her head. "Man...to think that I carry his dark half..." Katie heard a soft moan come from the comatose boy. "Ventus?" She looked at the boy with concern and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Ven?" Her eyes widened as she see witnessed something she wasn't supposed to. Ventus' eyes were slowly opening. "Ven!"

Ventus' eyes opened half way, they were extremely dull. He moved his head up slowly and stared at Katie. "A…qua…?" He asked between tired breaths.

Katie shook her head, "No. I'm Katie…I didn't mean to wake—" She let out a surprised yelp when Ventus jumped out of his throne and wielded his Keyblade. He pushed Katie out of the way and threw his Keyblade. Katie looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened, it was a Dusk. Ventus just saved her from a Dusk. The Dusk obliterated from existence at the Keyblade's contact to its grey skin. Katie scrambled back up to her feet as the blonde Keyblade Wielder lurched forward, just in time Katie caught Ventus before he hit the floor. Slowly, she lowered him and herself to the floor. "Are you alright?"

Ventus slowly nodded his head after a few seconds of recognition. "Are…you okay…?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Katie looked around the room for a brief minute to see if there anymore Nobodies, to her relief there wasn't. She noticed Ventus fighting off falling back into a coma in the corner of her eye. "It's okay…you can go back to sleep. Your heart hasn't recovered completely yet." _'In fact, it's not even here…I think.' _

Ventus shook his head slowly. "No…I can't." His breathing became slower as he spoke, "I need…to go and find Sora…"

"I know Sora. I'll take you to him, I promise." Katie vowed. Ventus made a very weak smile then let out a small, tired sigh. He slipped back into his coma. Katie looked at the ground then back at Ventus. She shook her head. '_I can't believe I'm doing this…Aqua's gonna kill me._' She slid one arm under Ventus' knees and wrapped her other arm around his shoulders, she lifted him up carefully.

"_No. No, uh-uh. We are not helping him.__"_ Vanitas hissed.

'_Then go in someone else's head. I'm helping him whether you like it or not.' _Katie spat back mentally. _'I keep my promises…always have and always will.' _

"_Then I'm not helping you if you get into trouble while helping this idiot.__" _

Katie huffed out her cheek in frustration. _'Hmph. Fine…I'll just use this Firaga Materia Zack gave me instead.' _ With one hand still holding Ventus, Katie dug into her pockets until she felt a familiar orb. She pulled out the glowing green Materia and clamped it with her teeth; she pushed the orb into her wrist, making her arm glow a lime green. _'One day, I hope you get over your hatred of Ven. He's not bad of a guy and neither are you, you two just have different aspects of the world. After all, you both come from the same heart.' _All Vanitas did in response was a deep growl. Katie smirked and shook her head, with her hand still free, she grabbed her cloak's hood and pulled it up. "Where's there is a Nobodies…there's a controller." Katie turned on her heel and ran to the staircase and down the stairs. When she was half-way down the stairs she looked behind her shoulder, she couldn't believe what she saw. Each step suddenly started to disappear. '_Time to pick up the pace!' _Taking in a deep breath, she launched into full speed. In a matter of seconds, she made it to the final step and ran through the golden door and slammed it shut with her foot. She growled at the portals that opened from the floor. Dusks. Lots of Dusks. Katie raised her Materia hand, with a yell, a large fireball launched from her hand. The Firaga spell zoomed through the Dusks, making a handful of them disappear back into the Nothing. The basic Nobodies were quickly replaced and lunged at Katie. Katie jumped high in the air, making the Dusks crash into each other. She sent down a red light from her hand and closed it to a fist. The light exploded, taking the Dusks with it. Katie landed firmly onto the chard floor and opened a dark portal; she rushed into the portal, holding onto Ventus tightly.

What was at the end of the portal made Katie clench her teeth, more Dusks. With a yell, she sent a large fireball towards the Dusks. The Dusks scattered in all directions, some on fire some not. A few finally notice Katie weaving through the panicking Nobodies and slithered towards her. She looked over shoulder and growled. With all her might, she punched the Dusks that came to close to her and Ventus. "Leave us alone!" She hissed. In the sea of Dusks, Katie found a hole; she dashed in the hole and opened another dark portal. She burst out of the dark portal's exit and noticed she was on the main floor. Katie glanced down to Ventus; he was still in peaceful deep slumber. Looking back up, she made a break for it. Katie skidded around a corner, not slowing down. She jumped over an incoming Dusk and sent a small fireball at the basic Nobody, it disappeared. As she descended back to the floor, she round-housed kicked a couple of Nobodies. The two Nobodies crashed into each other with great force and crumbled to the ground, with a twitch, they disappeared. Now on her feet, Katie burst into a sprint. A wave of relief came over her as the entrance of Castle Oblivion came into view. While still having a good grip on Ventus, Katie reached for the large door's handle. Just as her fingertips got mere centimeters from the handle, something grabbed Katie's head and yanked her backwards. She let out a yelp of pain and surprise. The sudden jerk backwards made Katie drop Ventus; he landed with a hard thud. "No!" Katie reached out to grab Ventus but was yanked back, the force made Katie get on her knees and look at Castle Oblivion's marble floors.

The sound of a portal being created filled Katie's ears, then heard footsteps come towards her. The next thing she knew, her face got slapped with great force, making Katie taste blood in her mouth. The force made her look up to see a hooded figure. Katie's eyes widened, this was just like her dream she had before she found Terra. Katie made a deep growl in her throat, "Xemnas..."

Xemnas pulled down his hood. "So you know my name...yet I do not know yours..." He grabbed Katie's hood and pulled it back, he smirked. "Well, if it isn't the legendary Number XIII, Katie Heart...I thought you didn't want to join the Organization."

Katie spat blood at Xemnas' feet. "I don't. And I never will..." She eyed Ventus then at Xemnas, she chuckled. "Man, you guys keep on forgetting something..."

"And that is?" Xemnas asked with a raised eyebrow.

Katie smirked then disappeared with a flash of darkness. Quickly, she reappeared behind Xemnas and kicked him on the side of the head. "I can teleport." She turned to Ventus and slowly raised her hand, "...I always keep my promises..." Darkness swirled under Ventus and rose up and around him. _'Sora...please wake him up when he gets to you...'_ Katie looked over her shoulder and growled when she saw Xemnas rise up from the ground. He rushed at her and grabbed her shoulders, he threw Katie to the side and pinned her against the wall. Remembering a trick that Saïx did in Kingdom Hearts II, Katie tapped the wall. With a smirk, darkness started to surround her and swallowed her whole, making her disappear from Xemnas' grip.

* * *

Katie jumped out of her portal and automatically closed it. She glanced over her shoulder as pale light shone in her eyes, before she could see what it was; she felt something drip onto her exposed head. Katie looked up, storm clouds started to role in, just like that, thunder cracked and it started to pour down tons of rain. Katie sighed and pulled up her cloak's hood. She walked down the dark alley-way that her portal sent her too; she had no idea where she was. All she imagined was to be anywhere but Castle Oblivion, surprised that the portal even worked in the God-forsaken castle. Out of the alley-way, Katie looked around to verify her surroundings but her shoulders drooped in disappointment for only seeing neon signs on vacant buildings that didn't register in her mind. Just as Katie started to turn around to create a new dark portal, a building far down the road caught her eye. Curious on what it was, she walked down the slippery road. It was a black skyscraper that was covered in blue and yellow neon lights and was very similar to the Chrysler Building's structure and design. On the skyscraper's top was a massive television screen. Katie stared at the large television, images started to flash on the screen, and Katie definitely recognized them. One of the images was a portrait of a young adult girl with black hair pulled back in a ponytail, her hazel eyes flashing mischievously and a man with a brown bowl cut came running from behind, around the same age as the girl and hugged her from behind. He grinned. "D-Dan…Clementine…" The images flashed again, this time it was a dark brown haired girl rocking out on a black electric guitar. The girl stopped and waved. "Tori…" The images flashed, but this was one Katie didn't want to see. A gold mini caravan crushed into nothing on a highway, a wrecked red semi sat on top of the caravan. It was the car-crash that killed everyone in Katie's family. Katie's eyes overflowed with tears and let out silent hicks. Before she looked away, one more image flashed on the giant television screen. It was Terra, getting ready to fight and appeared to protect someone; Master Xehanort was standing before him. Terra rushed at Master Xehanort, a hand reached out to Terra; _Katie's _hand. The screen turned black. Light burst from the sky, Katie looked up and gasped. The moon was shaped like a heart, in front of it was a white hovering castle: Castle That Never Was.


	50. Chapter 48: Mysterious Tower (Part I)

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Disney characters. I only own Katie.

* * *

Sora laid Ventus on the floor as soon as the gang got into Yen Sid's study. He took a few steps back and scratched the back of his head. "How did he get here? He was out cold when that dark portal disappeared..."

Repliku was leaning against the wall. With a huff, he said, "That portal wasn't made by him. It was made by someone else..."

"How do you know that?" Kairi asked.

"I can trace dark portals. It was open long enough for me to find out where it came from but I just can't believe its origins..."

"Which is?" Riku inquired.

"Castle Oblivion." Repliku huffed. "Which is abandoned, that's why I don't understand the dark portal's signature. Also, it was open long enough to get the gender of the portal's creator, that's how I know it wasn't Ventus. The creator was a female."

The Keyblade Wielders and Masters eyes widened. It was Lea that said, "Female? That means—"

"It could be very possible it could've been Katie." Riku finished for him. He turned to Yen Sid. "We have to go to Castle Oblivion, or at least send a team."

"If Katelynn Heart had used a dark portal to send Ventus from a place where ones of the darkness call home, she is losing her battle against Master Xehanort. I have been monitoring her star and it gets dimmer by the week. I'm afraid that she is far too down in the darkness for us to help her." Riku's eyes showed dismay at Yen Sid's words and looked at the ground. His head shot back up when Yen Sid continued, "But it is worth the try. I will not sit here and watch another innocent life fall into Xehanort's hands." He stood up from his chair and his sharp gaze went over the Keyblade Wielders and Masters. "Repliku, Aqua, and King Mickey. You will travel to Castle Oblivion to see if Katelynn Heart is still there. If you find her, come back immediately no matter what her condition she is in."

"What about Ven? I can't leave him." Aqua argued.

Yen Sid bowed his head in understanding. "I understand, Master Aqua. Perhaps we should wake Ventus up first." His gaze went to Sora. "It is true that you carry the boy's heart within you, Sora. You must return it to him."

"How?" Sora questioned.

It was Kairi that suggested, "Maybe you can return it to him by channeling your Light into him, like you did to Katie in Berk to escape from Master Xehanort."

Sora thought for a second then nodded. He approached Ventus and kneeled in front of him to face him. He glanced over his shoulder to get the go from Yen Sid, Yen Sid nodded. Sora returned it and returned his attention back to Ventus. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his hands over Ventus' heart should be and closed his eyes to concentrate. Everyone's eyes widened when a white sphere popped out of the brunette's chest and floated over to Ventus, it sunk into Ventus' chest. Pure happiness grew in Aqua and the others when Ventus' eyes opened for the first time in years. That happiness faded away when Sora pressed his palm to his head, as if fighting off a headache. Then Sora let out a tired sigh, and began to fall to the ground. Ventus quickly moved and caught the brunette before he hit the ground.

"Sora!" Riku and Aqua rushed over to them and kneeled down. Ventus lowered Sora to the ground. Riku shook Sora's shoulder, "Come on, buddy, wake up."

"It's okay." Ventus told Riku. "He's in natural sleep; he'll wake up in no time."

Aqua smiled at Ventus and hugged him. "I missed you."

Ventus was taken aback from the hug at first but soon returned it. "Me too." He let go of Aqua and his gaze went around the room, he frowned. "Where's Terra?"

It was Lea that answered, "We think he's in Castle That Never Was." He paused and said with a smirk, "Remember me? Name's Lea."

Ventus' eyes widened. "Lea?" Lea nodded. Ventus smiled at his old friend and asked Aqua, "Then why don't we go after him?"

"That's the thing." Repliku walked over to him. "We got a situation. One of our group members, Katie, is missing and she sent _you _here. To get Terra, we need to find Katie first. I'm Repliku, by the way."

"Katie?" Ventus repeated. He scratched the back of his head. "Why does that sound familiar…?" He shook the thought away. "Okay, where is she?"

"Well, since she sent you here, she should be at Castle Oblivion." King Mickey answered. "We were going to find her after you woke up."

"I'll help you." Ventus volunteered.

Yen Sid bowed his head at Ventus. "Thank you, Ventus. You will go along with King Mickey, Master Aqua, and Repliku." He noticed Ventus glance at Sora. "Don't worry, Ventus. We will watch Sora while you're gone." He turned to King Mickey and told him, "Take the Gummi Ship to Castle Oblivion. Aqua will help you find your way." King Mickey nodded and headed out of the study. Yen Sid dismissed Repliku, Aqua, and Ventus to go, the trio followed the King out of the door. To the remaining, Yen Sid said, "The rest of you gather your strengths. As soon Katie is returned, we will go to Castle That Never Was to find Terra."


	51. Chapter 49: CTNW (Part I)

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Katie.

* * *

Katie took a few steps back from the skyscraper, not believing that here portal had took her to the World That Never Was, another world she didn't want to be in. As she turned around to create a new portal, the memory of her promise to Terra came into her mind and echoed, "I will find you! It may take me awhile but I will find you!" Katie stopped and stared at the black road glistening with puddles and the moons light. She slowly clenched her hands into tight fists, which made a flame of darkness spark, and turned on her heel, she ran down the dark roads of World That Never Was.

* * *

Rain pattered on Katie's head as she cranked her head back to look at the hovering white castle as she slowly approached it, the last time she was here she almost died and slipped out of Xehanort's grip. But here she was again, knowing her friend is somewhere inside. Katie unclipped Terra's Wayfinder from her belt and stared at it. "I'm coming, Terra..." she murmured. She hooked the Wayfinder back on her belt and wielded Void Gear, pointing it at the giant castle. A beam of shadowy light shot out from its tip and made its way to the castle, bringing a transparent bridge into existence. Katie took a deep breath and walked to the castle's entrance. Her quest will soon be over. As soon as Katie stepped into the castle, she felt a sudden wave of tiredness crash into her system. Her vision became blurry...just like her first time in Castle That Never Was. "Xehanort must have kept the Sleep spell just in case I came back...that damn smart-ass." Katie chuckled. "Unlucky for him, I'm more prepared this time." She wielded her Keyblades and burst into a sprint, ready to find Terra.

Katie went down the white corridors, searching restlessly. Like her first time, she had lost track of time searching for her friend. "Damn it all...!" Katie growled, she punched the wall. She knew this archway, she went down it before. Katie was going around in circles. She turned on her heel and went down a flight of stairs, going deeper into the castle. Katie's vision got foggier with each step, her knees shook from exhaustion. Young Xehanort's words from her first visit rang in her ears, "She'll have to give up at some point." Katie shook her head roughly, trying to keep herself awake, but her determination pushed her forward, keeping her on her toes. She reached a dark hallway, too dark for her to see with her blindfold on. Cursing at herself, Katie slowly untied the blindfold's knot and peeled it off. Katie slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She could see better in the pitch black hall, Katie stuffed her blindfold into her pocket and continued on.

It wasn't long till Nobodies, Dusks, Dancers, and Assassins, found her. "Shit!" Katie growled. She summoned Void Gear and Darkness' Master and charged at the nearest Dusk. Katie slashed the simple Nobody with ease as if it was nothing but air, making it disappear. She threw Void Gear at the incoming Dancers covered in flames, the dark Keyblade cut through the line of Dancers like butter and set them on fire. As soon as Void Gear returned to her hand, Katie spun around and blocked a fatal attack by an Assassin; with quick reflexes she slit the Nobody's throat. Dusks lunged at her from both sides but they were no match for Katie's speed. Katie spread out her arms and quickly spun on her ball of her foot, making herself into a human top. The two Keyblades cut the Dusks and made them disappear. With her other foot, Katie brought her self-made twister to a halt and looked around to find the remaining of the Assassins but they were nowhere in sight. As soon as Katie let her guard down, she a blade slice her back; making yell in pain. "Earthquake!" she hissed. Katie threw Darkness' Master at the marble floor and the hall started to shake. In a matter of seconds, high columns of rock and dirt push the hiding Assassins out of the ground and were obliterated with a large Thundaga spell. Katie looked around for more hidden enemies but to her luck she saw none. With a sigh of relief, Katie healed herself and continued down the corridor.

The hall ended at a large white door, Katie slowly reached for its handle and opened the door slowly. She peeked her head through the door to see a long white hall outlined with grey cells. Katie squeezed around the door and closed it as carefully as she could behind her, trying not to make any noise. With the door closed, she walked down the prison hall. She glanced at each cell when it past her, but they were all empty. By now, Katie could barely walk. Each step made her vision foggier; her glasses didn't help at all. Her whole body shook with exhaustion; with her hand, she guided herself with the support of the white walls and grey cell bars. Her legs felt like blocks of lead, she got to a cell and leaned against it, catching her breath and trying not to collapse.

A voice sounded from the cell, "Coming to gloat some more?"

Katie knew that voice. She turned her head and gasped, Terra was right behind her sitting on the floor in the cell she was leaning against. "Terra!" her voice was filled with relief. She pulled her hood down with an uncontrollable trembling hand, revealing herself. "It's me, Katie!"

Terra's eyes widened at Katie's eye color, hair color, and her skin. He shot up to his feet and rushed to the cell's bars. "Katie, what's going on? What happened to you? Why are your eyes gold and your hair almost completely silver?"

"There's no time to explain, Terra. I have to get you out of here." Katie wielded Darkness Master and Void Gear.

"Master Xehanort's Keyblade...and Vanitas'...why do you have them, Katie?"

Katie pushed herself off of the cell's bars and took a few shaky steps back. With Darkness' Master, she stuck it in the ground and leaned on it, as if it was a cane. "Can't explain. Terra, step away from the bars." She pointed an extremely shaky Void Gear at the cell weakly and yelled, "Fire!" A large fireball exploded from the dark Keyblade's tip and zoomed at the cell, melting the metal bars on contact. She dropped Void Gear and fell to the floor.

"Katie!" Terra stepped through the hole that Katie created and rushed to her. He helped her get off of the ground. "Are you okay?" Katie nodded and slipped from Terra's grip. His grip quickly returned when she staggered and almost fell over again. Her legs were shaking greater than five magnitude earthquake. The rest of her body was shaking also, making it hard for Terra to keep a good grip on his friend. "You are _not _okay." He picked her up. "Let's get out of here."

"You are not going anywhere, Terra…" a gruff voice sounded behind them.

Terra whipped around and growled, "Xehanort!"

* * *

Two chapters finished in one day! WOOT! xD

Anyways...THANK YOU FOR ALMOST 150 REVIEWS! I never believed I would see that number on one of my stories! To me, having that number is more awesome then if the planet Gaia was real and I personally knew Zack Fair 'n that jazz. THANK YOU!

Alright! I've just decided to do this, I will answer your questions that you have for me! Like this question the guest **anonamis **asked: "What is the saddest KH moment you have ever seen?" Well, the saddest moment for me was when Master Eraqus (Did you know he was voiced by Luke Skywalker? xD) got struck down in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Oh my God, the water falls that came out of my eyes and my heart literally broke...the music didn't help in that situation, either. Man, I'm just gonna start crying just thinking about it! I'm gonna go before I cry my eyes out and use up my family's supply of tissues...

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic, then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!


	52. Chapter 50: Mysterious Tower (Part II)

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Katie.

* * *

Riku paced back and forth, waiting for Aqua, King Mickey, Ventus, and Repliku's return from their three-day search for Katie.

"You're going to make a rut in the ground if you keep pacing like that, Riku." Kairi's voice snapped Riku back into reality.

Riku looked at Kairi. "I'm just worried...Katie has been missing for too long. I just hope—"

"I know what you're getting at, she's not gonna lose herself in Darkness. She's...too stubborn." Lea smirked when he said 'stubborn'. "Besides, she sent Ventus to us a few days ago. She should be fine."

"But she sent him to us with a dark portal!" Riku exclaimed. "That is a clear sign she's losing her battle against Master Xehanort!"

Lea raised an eyebrow. "I use dark portals. I'm not with the Darkness; you worry too much man."

Riku sighed and sat down next to Lea and Kairi. He ran his fingers in his hair and sighed, "Why is this happening to her? She did nothing wrong and is from a world that is literally blocked from the Heartless and Nobodies." He heard the large oak door creak open to reveal Sora, Riku smiled. "How you feeling, buddy?"

"Like my head went through a grinder. And my chest feels like a Large Body Heartless is sitting on it, but other than that, I'm good." Sora answered. His every-present smile twisted into a pout. "What's wrong, Riku?" He walked over to his group of friends and plopped besides them.

Riku just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was Kairi that answered for him, "He's worrying about Katie...we all are. She's a good friend."

Riku shook his head, "No. It's not only that...when Ansem captured and almost took Katie, my heart went into panic. I ran to take Ansem and get Katie alone, which was stupid. I should have waited for Lea to get the others but my heart demanded me to go after her. Ever since, my feelings have...changed for her...it got in the way multiple times. I don't know what it is. It's my fault that this is happening to her."

Lea cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"For not helping her get through this and leaving her at Merlin's..."

Sora nudged his best friend. "Oh, c'mon Riku. What's happening to Katie isn't your fault!"

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Riku asked helplessly.

"Maybe you feel guilty because you...care for her. A lot."

Riku's face turned bright red. "O-of course I care for her! She's my friend!"

"You know what I meant..." Sora snickered.

Riku heard the wooden door creak open again to see Ventus, King Mickey, and Aqua. The group of friends stood up at their arrival. Riku looked at them with eyes filled with worry. "Any sign of her?" Riku asked.

Ventus shook his head. "No. We looked everywhere in Castle Oblivion; it was like she wasn't there at all."

"Repliku decided to stay at Castle Oblivion, in case Katie showed up. But I don't think she will return to the Castle." Aqua added.

Riku hung his head and let out a long sigh. "She's almost out of time...and we sit here like ducks!" He growled.

"Out of time?" Ventus repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Sora turned to Ventus. "Katie is marked to be Master Xehanort's thirteenth vessel. Throughout our entire journey, she has fought off sleep just so Xehanort won't take control of her. Her life is basically a ticking time bomb; slowly turning into the thirteenth vessel." He explained with a blank look on his face.

"Xehanort? He's back?" Ventus asked.

Riku nodded then ran his fingers through his hair, and let out a sigh. "Okay...so if Katie sent Ven and she was in Castle Oblivion..." His thinking-out-loud was interrupted by a dark portal forming in the center of the group. Everyone jumped back and wielded their Keyblades, ready to attack. Who came out of the portal surprised everyone.

It was Terra. He stumbled out of the portal with terror shadowing his expression. As soon as he got out of the portal completely, he rushed at the portal. "No!" Before he could go back into the portal, it vanished as quickly as it came.

"Terra!" Aqua, Ventus, and King Mickey gleefully said in unison. The group surrounded him.

Terra eyes widened when he saw Aqua and Ventus. He smiled. "Aqua, Ven!" his face quickly returned to a serious expression. "We need to get to Castle That Never Was...now." Before anyone could ask why, he rushed out the room and into Yen Sid's study. The group looked at each other then shrugged, they went after him.

* * *

Short chapter! I forgot to mention this in the last couple of chapters, this segment of the story is split into two like I did for the Realm of Darkness and Castle Oblivion. It will alternate between Mysterious Tower and Castle That Never Was for each chapter. Sorry that I forgot to mention that...^-^'

Question Time! X3

The guest **Oblivion** asked: "And the name Miku (Katie's Necho Cat Dream Eater) is referring to Vocaloid, right?" Yes. I am a huge fan of Vocaloid and in my own copy of KH: 3D, I had a green-blue Necho Cat that I named Miku. I thought it be cool to make a Vocaloid refrence...Go Vocaloid! ^-^

The FF member **decode9** asked: "Do you plan on doing a sequel?" Yes, actually I'm planning it out right now! It is far ways off by now and I'm trying to figure out who will be—ack! I'm saying to much! Anyways, I'm ironing out the plot and which worlds they will visit...I've already picked a world and I kinda don't care that I couldn't find any way to connect it to Disney...oh well. xD

Got any more questions for me? Ask a question in a review! ^-^ I'll see y'all later!

**Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic, then bless _you._ Peace off. BOOP!**


	53. Chapter 51: CTNW (Part II)

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Katie.

* * *

Master Xehanort chuckled. "If it isn't Katelynn Heart…it has been awhile."

"Leave her out of this, Xehanort." Terra growled.

Master Xehanort chuckled again and with a smirk he said, "Don't you get what is happening, Terra? Ms. Heart is slowly becoming _me…_or are you just too blunt to realize that?"

Terra half-gasped and looked down at Katie. Katie looked up to meet his gaze and nodded slowly, confirming Master Xehanort's statement. Terra noted that her breathing was getting slowly and her silver hair slowly grew by the minute. To Xehanort, Terra yelled, "Why? Why did you choose her?! She did nothing to deserve this!"

"Katelynn Heart is essential to part of my plan to get Kingdom Hearts. You see Terra; your friend has something that will complete it…"

"Which is?" Terra spat.

Master Xehanort smiled evilly. "She has something that is perfect to create the ultimate weapon: the χ-blade."

With a shaky and weak voice, Katie growled, "χ-blade? This is what it was _all _about?! A damn oversized Keyblade?! You got the Keyblade War to create the χ-blade so why do you need me?"

"I know that if you made the χ-blade, you'd use it to the Light's advantage." The Dark Keyblade Master wielded his Keyblade and pointed it at Katie. "I will not allow that to happen. That is why I need you...I need you as the thirteenth dark vessel!" He sent an ice shard towards Katie and Terra.

Terra jumped to the side still holding Katie, making the large Blizzaga spell zoom past them. With his eyes glued to Master Xehanort, he lowered Katie to the prison block's marble floor. He wielded his Keyblade. "Not if I can help it…" he growled.

"Terra, don't." Katie pleaded. With all of strength, she got up to her feet and swayed as she struggled to keep her balance. She grabbed Terra's shoulder. "…I'm sorry." She opened a dark portal behind him and with quick reflexes, she pushed him in. Terra's face was written with surprise and terror, he opened his mouth to say something but Katie shut the portal before he could say anything. She wielded her Keyblades and held them to her sides. Katie made eye contact with Master Xehanort and made a deep growl. She threw Void Gear at the floor and pierced the floor with great force for her condition. "Unversed!" she yelled. "I need your assistance!" Darkness exploded from Void Gear and pooled around the Keyblade, shadows bubbled from the pool of Darkness and melted to reveal Floods, Scrappers, and Bruisers. With an enraged and powerful scream, Darkness burst from her body and formed around her feet. It shot in multiple directions uncontrollably and gathered behind her; slowly she hovered off of the ground. Out of the cloud of Darkness with a burst, a Guardian appeared behind her. Darkness' Master disappeared from Katie's grip and Void Gear disappeared from the ground. Katie slowly raised her hands then thrusted them out to the side, out of her palms came out long red beams and they crackled with red lightning, Eternal Blades. Her hands were covered with a light blue aura crackling with electricity and zapping out small sparks. "Get out of my life!" Katie screamed, her voice was overlapping with multiple deep, dark voices.

Master Xehanort's eyes widened then he made a chuckle, it slowly turned into a laugh. "I see you have absorbed my raments' powers…and you have the powers of my former apprentice."

"Shut up!" Katie hissed. With one of her Eternal Blades, she pointed it at Master Xehanort. "_**Attack!**_" Her Unversed jumped excitedly and ran towards Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort smirked and stepped to side when Floods lunged at him. With his Keyblade, he sliced effortlessly at incoming line Scrappers, destroying them all with just one swing. He disappeared with a flash of darkness as a couple of Bruisers came behind and aimed blows at the Dark Keyblade Master. He reappeared as fast as he disappeared behind the Bruisers and froze them with a Blizzaga spell. Floods rushed at him from all sides, Master Xehanort raised his hand and closed it into a fist. Out of nowhere, I large column of rock risen from the ground and pierced the basic Floods, destroying them. Katie growled at Master Xehanort for destroying her Unversed so quickly. Katie pointed at Master Xehanort and her Guardian disappeared. A shadow crawled on the marble floor towards Xehanort. The Guardian jumped out of the shadow and swung its claws at him. Just as its claws were close to the Dark Keyblade Master's head, he disappeared with a flash of Darkness. He reappeared behind Katie. Katie spun around and lashed her Eternal Blades at him; each swing was blocked and parried. Katie locked with Xehanort and mentally summoned her Guardian as she pushed against Master Xehanort's retaliation. The Guardian sunk back into the ground and made its way towards Xehanort. Its shadow crawled behind Xehanort; the Guardian sprang out of its shadow and swung its arms down. Master Xehanort pushed Katie off of his Keyblade and spun around; he sent five chunks at the Guardian, freezing it. He smirked and swiftly cut the block of ice prison that the Guardian was in, cutting the ice block and the Guardian in half. The Guardian disappeared with a puff of black smoke. Katie let out an enraged yell and rushed at Master Xehanort. She disappeared with a flash of darkness, she reappeared and disappeared in a blink of an eye as she floated around Master Xehanort and set small red orbs of light. She kept rapidly teleporting until she completely surrounded Master Xehanort with the red orbs. The white walls of Castle That Never Was were replaced with a dark black void. Katie teleported at the top of the red barrier, with a crazed laugh, she released the red orbs by throwing her arms down. The red orbs glowed and formed into rods of red lightning lasers. The lasers shot at Master Xehanort from all angles and directions. Master Xehanort smirked and deflected each laser effortlessly. Katie growled at this and put more power into her lasers, making them more dangerous and larger. It didn't affect Master Xehanort at all. The last bunch of the lasers fired, but only to be blocked. Master Xehanort smirked and deflected the last laser at Katie. It hit her in her directly in her abdomen. Katie let out a yell of pain and plummeted to the ground. The dark void faded back to the white walls. Katie landed on the floor with a hard thud; she shakily lifted herself off the ground but only plopped back to the ground. She could feel her heart slowing; her vision was distorted, making her see doubles and look like everything was in 3-D, but without the 3-D glasses on.

Master Xehanort walked slowly towards Katie kneeled down next to her. He smirked evilly. "It is useless to resist us now, Katelynn Heart…"

Katie's face turned into a scowl and made a deep growl. Katie's dilated eyes widened and her scowl faded to a frightened face. Her breathing became slower as she asked Master Xehanort with fear in her voice, "Where will my heart go?"

"I do not know…but I assume it will wither from existence." Master Xehanort answered.

Katie sighed and closed her eyes. "…Do it." Master Xehanort made a crooked smile and stood up. A dark orb formed on his hand, he aimed it at Katie's chest. With a grunt, the dark orb rushed at Katie's heart and sunk in. Katie let out a blood-curdling scream, darkness took her vision. The last thing she saw was eleven figures in black coats appear from dark portals and surround her.

* * *

Me: T-T

Katie: (In the background) GAH! This SUCKS...!

Me: Imma so a-sorry!

Katie: What up with the Italian accent?

Me: I went to the Olive a-Garden!

Katie: (Facepalms) Oh my God, Katelynn...meh. I'll be playing Assassin's Creed III if you need me. (Walks away)

Me: (Anime style hung head) I'm going to hear a lot of ranting...please don't crush my soul and make me go in my emo corner and cry please...

Question Time!:

(Sorry if this wasn't a question!) The FF member **hopefuldreamer1991** asks: "So i am guessing those cages are no keyblade zones on the inside?" Only Xehanorts can wield their Keyblades/weapons in the dungeon. This rule works for Katie because she was 2/3 of a Xehanort vessel.

The FF member **LightandDarkHeart** asks: "Will anymore OCs be introduced in this story?" Yes, but they will be very minor...except for one. In the upcoming LoaDH sequel will have more high-playing roles than the ones in this story. X3

Got anymore questions? Ask me in a review! Oh, and please. Don't rant/flame me. It's what I planned to do in the very beginning.

**Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you_. Peace off. BOOP!**


	54. Chapter 52: CTNW (Part III)

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Disney characters, I only own Katie and Organization XIII members VII-XIII

* * *

Yen Sid's eyes widened when he saw Terra come into his study. He raised a bushy eyebrow at Terra's facial expression. It was as pale as a ghost. "Terra, how did you get here? What is the matter?"

"We have to get to Castle That Never Was right now." Terra told the old Keyblade Master, avoiding his question.

"Why? What's wrong, Terra?" Ventus asked.

Terra let out a long sigh and explained to everyone, "Katie's in Castle That Never Was. She sent me through a dark portal. She was left alone with Master Xehanort."

Riku's eyes widened at the mention of Xehanort's name. "Xehanort?" He repeated. "Katie was left alone with Xehanort?!"

"Is she okay?" Kairi asked Terra.

Terra shook his head 'no'. "No, she isn't. Katie was shaking like crazy when she found me, she could barely stand on her own. Her eyes were gold and her hair was turning silver, she was in this weird black coat."

That caught everyone's attention, except for Aqua Ventus. "What?!"

"Black coat?" Sora repeated.

"Black coat means Organization XIII!" Kairi added. Lea cleared his throat and pointed at himself. "With the exception of Lea and Repliku."

Riku joined Terra at Yen Sid's desk, he ignored Terra's shocked stare and told Yen Sid, "Master Yen Sid, I agree with Terra. We have to go to Castle That Never Was and get Katie before Xehanort does anything to her."

Yen Sid dipped his head at Riku in agreement. "I agree with both of you." He stood up from chair and walked over to the study's window, his sharp gaze studied the starry sky. In the sky, one of the stars started to blink slowly and dim. Another one next to it also started to blink but it wasn't dimming like the other star. Yen Sid walked away from window and faced the Keyblade Wielders and Masters. "Katelynn Heart's star is starting to blink out and dim, you all must hurry to Castle That Never Was before her star disappears...forever."

Aqua and King Mickey stepped forward. "We'll go to Castle Oblivion to go get Repliku to tell him what his happening."

Yen Sid nodded in approval, as they left he said to the rest of the Keyblade Wielders, "Be very cautious in Castle That Never Was, you all are walking straight into the enemies' home world and headquarters. When you find Katie, get her back here safely." The Keyblade Wielders nodded and rushed out the study. As soon as they stepped outside, they summoned their armor and gliders. They took off through their portal and made their way to Castle That Was.

* * *

"So this is Castle That Never Was..." Ventus said as he cracked his head back to stare at the white hovering castle.

"They must've expected us; the crystal bridge is in existence." Sora noted, he walked on the bridge and tapped it with his foot to check for stability. He turned and gave thumbs up, letting the gang know it was safe to cross. They stepped into the castle, at their arrival, a dark portal formed in front of them.

Riku stepped forward to examine the portal. "It might be one of Katie's portals."

"Or one the Xehanorts." Lea huffed. Riku shot the red-head a glare and hesitantly reached towards it. He let out a surprised yelp when the portal sucked him in.

"Riku!" the group of Keyblade Wielders rushed towards the portal but it disappeared before they could enter after the young Keyblade Master. Lea took the lead of the group, "C'mon. I got somewhat of a signature of the portal and I know this castle better than anyone else, follow me!" The group followed the spiky red-head.

Riku stumbled out of the portal into a circular white room that was outlined with towering white chairs. His attention shot upwards at the sound of portals opening and his eyes widened when he recognized the room. This was the room where he, Lea, the King, Donald, and Goofy saved a comatose Sora from Master Xehanort. The twelve dark portals disappeared and were replaced by figures in black coats, except for one. Riku growled, "Xehanort..."

Master Xehanort chuckled, "Hello, Riku...I assume you are here for the girl?"

"Where is she, Xehanort?" Riku snarled.

"Well, aren't you Mr. Pushy!" Riku eyes darted to the hooded figure that sat next to Xehanort. The figure pulled down its hood to reveal to be Xigbar.

The hooded figure that sat next to Xigbar also pulled down its hood, revealing it to be Young Xehanort. "I sense something rising from you, _Master_ Riku..."

"I believe it is anger." The hooded figure next to Young Xehanort pulled his hood back, it was Ansem. Riku made a small, low growl at his reveal. Two hooded figures that sat by Ansem nodded in agreement and chuckled, they pulled down their hoods to reveal the faces of Xemnas and Saïx.

"Is it because he has feeling for the girl, yah?" The hooded figure by Saïx pulled down his hood, revealing a young man with a bowl-cut red-orange hair and his eyes orange-gold eyes. Freckles littered his face. Riku raised an eyebrow at him, not recognizing him. The man pointed at himself, "I am Number VII, Ixulos." His voice had a think Scottish accent.

The hooded figure that sat next to Ixulos let out a stifled laugh. "Like what? Love?" When he pulled his hood down, Riku thought it was a double for Ixulos. "I'm Xalgon, Number VIII." He also had a Scottish accent.

"Love is stupid…" The hooded figure next to Xalgon huffed. He pulled his hood down to reveal a man in his early twenties and had his black frosted blood red hair all flipped onto one side, only letting one gold eye show. A long scar ran across his face and went all the way down to his collarbone.

The hooded figure next to the black-haired vessel pulled down his hood to reveal a man in his mid-thirties and had a blonde surfer cut. His eyes were gold also. "Xylek is right. Love is a useless emotion that always drives ones heart in the wrong direction. I am Ledanix, Number X."

The hooded figure nodded next to Ledanix and pulled back his hood. He was around twenty and long dark grey hair, his eyes pierced Riku's bitterly. The last hooded figure sighed and pulled down his hood, revealing a young adult with a dark brown mullet with orange-gold eyes. "Pardon Foxsej, he doesn't talk that much. I'm Kixem, Number XII. Has your heart led you in the wrong direction, Riku?" Kixem snickered.

Riku clenched his hands into tight fists. "Where is she?"

Master Xehanort smirked evilly and motioned his hand at the chair that was empty next to him. A dark portal rose from its seat and disappeared to reveal another hooded figure, but unlike the rest of the Organization members, its frame was smaller and the shoulders of its coat were more pointed and sagged. The sleeves of its cloak were also somewhat closer-fitting than normal, its hood ended with a sharp point. It slowly looked down at Riku and reached for its hood. Riku gasped and took a couple steps back at the Organization member's face. It was a teenaged girl with silver hair and gold eyes that were behind silver squared-shaped glasses. "May I present to you Number XIII…Tiaxek!"

* * *

Alrighty, I have spent awhile for making the names of the Organization and I'll give you the list of their original names!

**Ixulos=Louis**

**Xalgon=Logan **

**Xylek=Kyle**

**Ledanix=Daniel**

**Foxsej=Josef**

**Kixem=Mike**

**Tiaxek=...will be revealed next chapter if you don't know who it is.**

Question Time!

The guest **anonamis **has two questions!

First Question: "Do you think Sora and Kiari will live married together forever with kids? (got a little emotional there, sorry)" Hehe...I dunno...maybe? I'm not much of a Kairi fan so...xP

Second Question: "Does this mean Sora is no longer a keyblade wielder?" He's still a Keyblade Wielder...just think of it as a Passing of the Power.

The FF member **KHsupergeek1288** asked: "You know I've been wondering... How did you come up with this story?" (Get ready for a long answer!) I came up for the idea for LoaDH after I played Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and I asked myself, 'What if Vanitas also got someone heal his heart like Ven? And what would happen if someone found Terra still Terra?' Then my mind clicked, my favorite characters in KHBBS were Vanitas and Terra, so why not a KH character that knows them? I guess if I go farther, I created Katie when I first played my first KH game, Re:CoM. But at that time, she was originally named Yumi Sazha. Farther down the road, I changed her name to Katelynn Heart after, well, _me _because I wanted to be in the KH world, dangit! Then after four alternative beginnings, LoaDH was born and brought to you guys! ^-^

Got anymore questions for me to answer? Ask me in a review!

**THANK YOU FOR 170 REVIEWS! 8D**

**Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic, then bless _you._ Peace off. BOOP!**


	55. Chapter 53: CTNW (Part IV)

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Katie/Tiaxek.

* * *

It was Katie. Riku took a few steps back in fear and shock. "…N-no. No…" Rage filled in his chest and yelled at Master Xehanort, "Why?! Why her?!"

Master Xehanort just chuckled and waved Riku off. He motioned his hand towards Riku; Tiaxek eyes suddenly narrowed and sprang out of her chair. She wielded a black and red Keyblade that represented the Kingdom Key but its teeth formed to an outline of a heart. It lacked a Keychain. Riku knew this Keyblade and never thought he'd ever see it again in his life, it was the Keyblade to Peoples Heart. Riku wielded his own Keyblade and blocked Tiaxek's attack just in time. Riku pushed her off, Tiaxek mouth formed into a snarl and charged at him again. Riku clenched his teeth as Tiaxek swung her Keyblade down over her head and towards Riku with great force, he blocked the blow and parried it. Tiaxek parried his parry and sliced his cheek, making blood trickling down. Riku let out a started gasp and staggered backwards.

Tiaxek's face remained expressionless as she said, "Run." Riku eyes widened as he slowly shook his head, hesitantly he started to back way. He spun around and ran off. Tiaxek slowly turned and looked up to Master Xehanort.

"Finish him." Master Xehanort ordered.

Tiaxek dipped her head, "Yes, Master…" She turned around and opened a dark portal. She walked in with no hesitation.

* * *

Riku couldn't believe that Katie was gone, when he and Tiaxek made eye contact while they were in a lock, nothing showed that his friend was in there somewhere deep inside. He skidded to a halt when a dark portal opened in front of him. Out of the portal came Tiaxek. She slowly stalked towards Riku and wielded Key to Peoples Heart. Riku hesitantly wielded his own and slowly back away as Tiaxek got closer.

"I can sense your fear, Riku…" Tiaxek told him, her voice was flat, dead but still sounded like…Katie.

"Why did this happen? Where is Katie's heart?"

Tiaxek softly chuckled and pointed her Keyblade at Riku. "You see, Riku…my Other, the one you refer to as 'Katie', is gone. Her heart has floated to the unknown. Not even Master knows where it went."

Riku shook his head. "No, that's not true. Katie is still in there somewhere!"

Tiaxek let out a crazed laugh. "Oh, don't please yourself. She is gone. And so will you!" She charged at Riku.

Riku blocked Tiaxek's attack and pushed her back. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Tiaxek yelled and charged at Riku again, she sliced her Keyblade upwards. Its tip was only a millimeter away from Riku's nose. She jerked the Keyblade back and thrusted it forwards. Riku blocked the blow and parried. With Way to Dawn's blunt side, Riku countered and swung at Tiaxek's side. Tiaxek grabbed the Keyblade with her hand and yanked it from Riku's possession. She tossed it to the side and stabbed Riku in the shoulder. Riku let out a hiss of pain and clutched onto the black Keyblade. His hiss intensified when Tiaxek lifted him off of the ground. With a yell, Tiaxek threw Riku at a wall. Riku's body slammed against the blank wall, he even made an indent that he was thrown so hard. He crumbled to the floor and slowly stood back up. Tiaxek picked up his Keyblade off of the floor and examined it, her gold eyes flashed at Riku. She threw it at his feet. "Pathetic little runt…and you call yourself a Keyblade Master? You have to be the weakest Keyblade Master I know…did you somehow cheat on your Exam?" Tiaxek made a small chuckle, "To think the Keyblade chose you…" Her eyes hardened and her face went back to a blank expression. "Now fight like you mean it." She disappeared with a flash of darkness.

Riku's eyes darted from side to side trying to figure out where Tiaxek could have gone. In the corner of his eye, she saw a dark flash. He spun around and blocked Tiaxek's death blow. He staggered backwards when the weight of Tiaxek's blade suddenly disappeared from his hand along with Tiaxek. Tiaxek appeared besides Riku and softly chuckled, from her a flash appeared beside her. Riku's eyes widened when another Tiaxek appeared, just like that, twenty Tiaxek's surrounded him. It was impossible to tell which one was the real Tiaxek. From the shifting doppelgangers the voices of Tiaxek overlapped to ask Riku, "What's the matter, Riku? Can't tell which is real and which one is not?" All the Tiaxek's darkly chuckled and lunged at Riku. Riku bit his bottom lip and set a dark crystal barrier around himself. The Tiaxek doppelgangers bounced off of the crystal barrier but that didn't stop them. They quickly got back onto their feet and charged at the crystal barrier from all sides. All at once, the doppelgangers slammed their Keyblade's onto Riku's barrier. Riku's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat when he heard his barrier violently crack. In the blink of an eye, the dark crystal barrier shattered and shards gathered around his feet. The doppelgangers formed into one and the real Tiaxek appeared inches away from Riku's face. She grinned sinisterly and forced her knee into his stomach, making Riku grunt in pain and sink to his knees. Riku almost got back up but Tiaxek kicked him in the gut harder than a mule. Blood come out from the corner of his mouth at the blow and crumble back down to the floor, he wheezed in pain. "Pathetic." Tiaxek spat. "What a waste of a life…"

"K-Katie…please…d-don't…" Riku wheezed.

Anger rose from Tiaxek and she kicked Riku again. "That is not my name!" She bellowed, she put her foot against Riku's throat and pressed down hard. "Are you blunt?! Katelynn Heart is no longer! She was nothing but an empty puppet to my Master that was a waste of a life, just like you!" Tiaxek eyes darted upwards when she heard several footsteps rush towards her. She growled at the up comers, "If it isn't Sora and his foolish group of friends…care to see Riku die before your eyes?"

"Let him go!" Ventus growled.

It was Kairi that said, "Is that…? No, it can't be!"

"Katie?" Lea asked. "Is that really you?"

"That can't be Katie…" Terra growled. "I won't believe it…"

Tiaxek chuckled darkly. "That is because I am not, Terra. Your hopes of saving your _precious_ friend are over for that she is gone…" she sneered.

Sora shook his head hard and yelled in determination, "No! Katie is still inside you!" He wielded his Keyblade. "Let Riku and Katie go!"

Tiaxek shook her head as she let out a soft laugh. "You are all as blunt as a rusted sword and your friendships blind you from the truth…Katie is gone and she will never return to you."

"We'll see about that!" Ventus wielded his Keyblade, followed by the others with his example. They all charged at Tiaxek. Tiaxek just closed her eyes as she softly chuckled. She kicked Riku from under feet and summoned her Keyblade. The Keyblade burst with a dark energy as Tiaxek slowly raised it high above her head. With a powerful yell, she threw the blade at the ground. Darkness burst off of the Keyblade when it made contact to the ground with great force. The ground shook and suddenly shot up in a line, catching the Keyblade Wielders in surprise and lifting them off of their feet. Tiaxek threw her Keyblade at the column of rock; the Keyblade glowed with red runic symbols and crashed into the rock face. The rock got covered with red runic symbols. Tiaxek let out a crazed laugh as she raised her hands that glowed a blood red and black smoke rose up from her palms. With a scream, she released the symbols. The rock exploded and shot the Keyblade Wielders in all directions and slam into the walls. They all fell to the ground and didn't get up, some had smoke roll off of their bodies. Riku landed in front of Tiaxek's feet. Tiaxek evilly grinned and summoned her Keyblade back to her hand, she twirled the Key to Peoples Hearts until its tip pointed downwards. She rolled Riku onto his back with her foot and grinned evilly. She aligned its tip to Riku's heart and raised it high. With a crazed laugh, she thrusted it downwards. Her arms suddenly locked right before her Keyblade's tip made contact to Riku's chest, making her stop. Tiaxek growled and tried again, her arms locked again but this time they started to shake. Suddenly, her heart made a sharp pain. Tiaxek made a sharp gasp and dropped her Keyblade, it clattered onto the marble floor. She stumbled backwards as she clutched onto her heart, Tiaxek toppled to the ground and made sharp hisses of pain as she curled herself into a ball. She let out a pain-filled scream when she felt her heart made another eye-watering sharp pain. Her heart stopped. As her vision faded to black, she could see a lock of her hair turn to jet black.

* * *

Question Time!

The guest **anonamis** has FIVE questions! :D

Question One: "Is there a chance you you might put the alternative beginnings or any other extras after you finish the story?" I deleted them a long time ago...sorry! ^-^'

Question Two: "Will you ever be accepting OCs from people?" Sadly, no. I won't, the only OC that I will accept is my co-writer's, tsukuneXmoka, OCs, Render and his sister but that's not going to happen until the LoaDH sequel. Sorry! DX

Question Three: "Do you watch pewdiepie on youtube? If so he is doing a play through of kingdom hearts 1." Yes, I do watch Pewdie! I know he is playing that right now, it's totally awesome! :D

Question Four: "What is a Somebody and what is an Unversed?" (Get ready for a VERY long answers!)

**Somebody: A Somebody is any character that has a heart and is not a Nobody or Heartless that still has its original heart, body, and soul. For example, Sora isn't a Somebody since he lost his heart in the first game but got it back but since it was removed for a short period of time, it makes him not a a Somebody. An example of a true Somebody would be like Goofy or Donald since they never turned into Heartless/Nobodies.**

**Unversed (Get ready for a VERY long explanation!): The ****Unversed** are the main enemies of the game Kingdom Hearts: Birth BY Sleep. They are considered "the opposite of human life" and grow from the negative emotions produced when Vanitas was created from Ventus. By all accounts, the Unversed are extensions of Vanitas himself, allowing him to control their actions. They represent emotions of a human, or Vanitas technically, because they are seen with smiling, angry, and crying "faces", referring to the shape of their red eyes, which all Unversed share. The emblem most Unversed are christened with is also meant to represent a heart that expresses emotion. Even Vanitas said, and I quote, "_It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel—a horde of fledgling emotions under my control._" It is unknown if Unversed have hearts or not, but I believe they don't because they represent Vanitas' feelings. 

Question Five (I've interpenetrated it into a question): "I thought Ansem was a good-guy?" You're thinking of Ansem the Wise from Kingdom Hearts II, or more commonly known as "DiZ". The Ansem that I'm talking about is the bad guy in Kingdom Hearts I that took over Riku and from there on, represented Riku's Darkness. When I'm talking about the good Ansem, it be typed as: "Ansem the Wise". The bad guy Ansem would just be plain Ansem.

The FF member **KHsupergeek1288 **asked: "If Terra, Aqua, and Ventus are back then will they restore Land of Departure or live in Destiny Islands?" I'm sorry but I can't answer that because it would give a part of the story away! Sorry! ^-^'

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review!

Have nice day~!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you._ Peace off. BOOP!


	56. Chapter 54: CTNW (Part V)

**200 REVIEWS?! Holy Jenova! That's a lot of reviews! Thank you guys so much! Without you, I wouldn't have continued this story! Now on with the story! xD**

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Katie/Tiaxek/Katie-Vanitas

* * *

It was cold…much colder than usual. Vanitas groaned and slowly opened his eyes, but unlike his fimiliar farm-like surroundings of Katie's heart, it was completely black. Vanitas shot up in alarm and looked around. "Katie, what's happening?" No response came from his host, making Vanitas go into somewhat of a panic. Thinking quickly, he opened the portal to Katie's Station of Awakening. Once he got the the Station, his eyes widened from what he saw. Katie's Station of Awakening was turning black and deteriating, just like Katie's heart. Vanitas mentally slapped himself, why he leave Katie alone at Castle Oblivion?

"V-Vanitas…?" A voice came from the black void. "Is that you…?"

Vanitas eyes darted towards the voice and his eyes widened, it was Katie. She was at the center of the Station and half of her body was gone under a blanket of shadows, her eyes were extremely dull and her breathing was laybored. Vanitas made his way to her as he asked, "What's going on, Katie?"

"Xehanort…he's taken over me…" Katie gasped between deep, jagged breaths.

Vanitas' eyes narrowed at the mention of his former Master's name. "_Xehanort_?" he repeated.

Katie nodded and motioned her head at the darkness. "This is his darkness, it's too strong…I can here _it _attacking my friends."

Vanitas kneeled down to Katie and examined her, her face was deathly pale and had sweat run down from her forehead. "Does he know that you're still here?"

"I don't think so…it keeps saying that my heart is gone…" Katie looked up to Vanitas with fear in her eyes. "I'm starting to believe it."

"Your heart isn't gone. Not yet." Vanitas thought for opions then he asked Katie, "There's only one way to get out of this, Katie." He got up and wielded his Keyblade and pointed it at Katie. "Katie, is there anymore Light here?"

Katie thought for a second then slowly nodded, with a sluggish hand, she pointed at herself then Vanitas. "We're all that's left…"

Vanitas stared at her. "Me? I have…Light?"

Katie nodded. "Xehanort might have told you that your…pure darkness but…you have been in my heart for so long…"

"That I've been influenced by your Light…" Vanitas finished for her. After being in deep thought he assured Katie, "You're going to be okay, Katie. I promise. I have have been in your debt for years and I'll start returning it to you now." Katie smiled weakly at him and her eyes fluttered shut, she slipped into uncousiousness. Vantias took in a deep breath and raised his Keyblade high, with a yell, Light as well as some Darkness streamed out of his chest and formed as an orb on his Keyblade's tip. The orb shot off of the Keyblade and rocketed towards the sky and exploded, shattering Light and Darkness and making it rain down. Each drop of Light that touched Xehanort's Darkness evaporated the shadows. Vanitas pointed his Keyblade at the ghost-like form of Katie and with high concintration, he made Light shoot out of her chest. Vanitas contained Katie's Light into an orb and made Darkness come out of his chest, forming the Darkness into a sphere. With the two spheres, Vanitas conjoined them. A large shockwave exploded from the two orbs, Light and Darkness shot rapidly in all directions , destroying Xehanort's Darkness with each conjoined beam. The Light-and-Dark orb shot to Vanitas' hand, making it glow. With his other hand, he gripped onto Katie's wrist and closed his eyes. He felt his Keyblade disappear from his hand and was slowly replaced with a much heavier weapon. He felt his being merge with Katie's and let out a pain-filled yell. He and Katie disappeared with a flash of Light and Darkness.

* * *

The Xehanort's appeared through dark portals as soon as they felt something unbalanced in their order. They looked at the ground to see Sora and the Keyblade Wielders unconscious and have smoke roll off of their bodies. Their gazes stopped when they saw Tiaxek on the ground near the young Keyblade Master, Riku. Master Xehanort's eyes narrowed when one of Tiaxek's silver locks turned to jet black then widened when Tiaxek started to glow with an aura of Light and flames of Darkness. Her limp body lifted off of the ground and rose up to the ceiling, her aura glowed brighter. Seven of the Keyblade Wielders also started to glow then Light shot up towards Tiaxek from them. Darkness formed off from the surprised Xehanort's and also conjoined with Tiaxek. Her body was no longer in sight because the bright aura. The figure lowered back to the ground and it suddenly broke off its light with a sonic boom. Tiaxek was no longer there. In her place was a teenage girl that had jet black hair tipped with platinum blonde. She was wearing a red and black organic body suit that had boots to match. Around her waist was a ripped-up red half skirt that was open in the front and faded to black, the only thing that keeping it from falling off were two intersecting red belts. Hooked to one of the belts was an orange charm made of glass and gold metal. Jagged dark silver metal outlined her jaw. Her skin was two shades paler and had one deep blue eye and one gold eye behind silver square-shaped glasses. In one of her hands was an extremely large Keyblade, bigger than its wielder in fact. It was made with two crossing Kingdom Keys, with the teeth facing outward and greenish-blue that faded to yellow filigree came out of the crossing Kingdom Keys. Out of Kingdom Keys was a long gold blade that faded to white as it got closer to its tip. Its Keychain was a black and red heart that is similar to the Heartless symbol, only without the fleur-de-lis bottom and jagged cross, with two Kingdom Keys crossed over it. The chain started out as two separate chains that form into one: it was the χ-blade. The girl looked up blankly at the Xehanorts.

Master Xehanort growled when he recognized the girl, "You fool…Vanitas did you think you could forge the χ-blade on your own accord without your two hearts being synchronized first like yours and Ven's were since the used to be one...and now your mistake has fractured your heart, hasn't it? But if you're still awake enough, I'd like to know how you're still to be from the girl. You should've been broken down and became a part of her powers..."

Katie-Vanitas looked at the ground. Then slowly she put on an insane smirk and made crazed laugh, surprising the Xehanorts. "You kept telling Katie how she had been marked by the path of Darkness since she met me when she was four…now let's think real hard about that. After dwelling in the same body for so long how would our hearts _not _be synchronized? And as for you having thought I broke down into her powers earlier…are you blind?! The Unversed are shaped by my feelings since they are my emotions if they became Katie's emotions they would change shape to reflect what she feels. She can only _command _them because I am with her. Oh well. The time for explanations is over so sorry but I've got somewhere to be."

The Xehanorts wielded their weapons. Master Xehanort spat, "You are not going anywhere, Vanitas…"

Katie-Vanitas scoffed and shrugged her shoulders. "Ugh. Fine, fight to the death coming up." She threw the χ-blade at the ground. "Wakey-wakey." Light shot off of the Keyblade and went to the Keyblade Wielders on the floor.

Groans rose from the Keyblade Wielders as they slowly stood up. They all saw the Xehanort's and wielded their weapons. Sora saw Katie-Vanitas in the corner of his eye and grinned. "It's Katie!"

The group turned their heads to face Katie-Vanitas. Ventus growled at her. "Vanitas!" He charged at her.

Katie-Vanitas blocked Ventus' attack effortlessly and pushed him away. "Idiot. I'm not the enemy!" She hissed. Terra and Ventus jumped at her voice.

Riku quickly explained to Terra and Ventus, "Katie carry's Vanitas' heart! He protects her in fights!"

Terra's eyes narrowed at Katie-Vanitas then joined besides her. "If you pull anything…"

"Trust me, I'm not going to." Katie-Vanitas assured him. The rest of the Keyblade Wielders joined Katie-Vanitas. She pulled the χ-blade out of the ground and pointed at Master Xehanort. "You've been around for too long, old man." Unversed shot out of Katie-Vanitas and surrounded the Xehanorts. "Attack." Everyone lunged into battle.

* * *

Question Time!

The FF member **lapina-theobserver** asked: "What if Terra had a secret younger (due to time flowing differently on different worlds) twin sister?" Hmm...(Looks at Katie and grins evilly)

Katie: NO! Big N-O! I know what your thinking but the answer is no, Katelynn!

Me: DX Well, there goes that idea. But yeah! Sounds like its possible to me!

Got anymore questions? Ask me in a review!

Big thanks to **tsukuneXmoka** for giving me the idea for this chapter! ^-^ Oh and before you ask, the beginning of this chapter took place in Katie's heart/Station of Awakening then it went to Castle That Never Was.

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic, then bless _you._ Peace off. BOOP!


	57. Chapter 55: XalgonIxulos VS TerraRiku

*I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Xalgon, Ixulos, and Katie.

Me: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE...! (Drums on my desk as I say "Rumble")

Zack: I told you not to give that liter of Mountain Dew and let her eat _ALL_ of her Eater candy.

Rio (Le Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core OC): Don't remind me...

* * *

Terra and Riku were teamed up to take on the Xehanort-Twins, Ixulos and Xalgon. "You've picked the wrong day to mess with us, laddies!" Xalgon laughed. His twin brother nodded in agreement and stuck out his left arm out to his side, it glowed white and started to take form of something else. Terra and Riku were taken aback when Ixulos' arm turned into a giant black and orange _scythe blade,_ the two colors were separated by a zigzagged line going along the twins chuckled at their shocked expressions. The rest of Ixulos' body glowed white like his arm and formed into a thin rod, everything turned white and spun like an insane windmill in front from Xalgon, making his Organization coat and hair whip around from its self-made wind. It made its way to Xalgon; he grabbed the weapon and twirled it between his fingers. He flipped it to his left hand with ease and spun it around in his hand until he set it over his shoulder. The white light broke off the weapon like lightning, revealing a black, orange, and gold colored-schemed scythe. The scythe blade itself was easily six feet long and three feet wide. The rest of the weapon was at least seven feet long. "Hehe…never seen this before, have ya?" Xalgon asked the shocked Keyblade Wielder and Master.

"How is this even possible?" Riku inquired, shock rang in his voice.

"Where me and me brother come from, there are four types of people: Human, Witch, Weapon, or sometimes called 'Demon Weapon', and Meister. I'm a Meister, me bother is a Weapon. Weapons are humans that have the ability to turn into weapons, in Ixulos' case, a scythe. Meisters are humans who are able to wield Weapons in their Weapon form, which is why I can wield me brother. Together, we can achieve a greater amount of power than we would on our own." Xalgon skillfully twirled his scythe in his hand and pointed it at Terra and Riku. "Meisters are also powerful and skilled in combat…much stronger than a wee-little Keyblade Master!" He lunged at them.

Riku and Terra jumped to opposite sides to dodge Xalgon. Xalgon quickly spun around and twirled his scythe over his head, he lashed out on Riku. Riku blocked Xalgon's attack and parried the blow with a Firaga spell. Xalgon back flipped out of the fireball's way and knocked it back over to Riku. Terra ran in front of Riku and cut the fireball in half, making the fireball split and zoom past them. Xalgon drew his mouth back into a snarl and charged at them again. He spun on his heel, making his scythe whip around him. Terra and Riku blocked the attack and pushed Xalgon away. They ran towards Xalgon, Terra leaped over him while Riku swung his Keyblade towards Xalgon's side. Xalgon blocked Riku's attack but he didn't react quickly to block Terra's attack. He hissed in pain when Terra cut at his back, ripping his Organization cloak open and make his back bleed. Xalgon spun around and brought down his scythe down hard on Terra only to be blocked. But the blow was so forceful, it made Terra fall over. Xalgon smirked and spun on his heel and sliced Riku's side. Riku made a startled gasp and clutched his side, it was cold and sticky. While still holding onto his side, he sent a Thundaga spell Xalgon. Xalgon yelled in pain as electricity ran through his veins, paralyzing him.

His scythe glowed white and Ixulos zapped back into his human form. "How dare you do this to me brother!" he snarled. He charged at Riku and back flipped, kicking Riku in the jaw and knocking the young Keyblade Master down to the floor. He spun around when he heard Terra charge at him from behind, he ducked Terra's blow. He barreled rolled away from Terra's Firaga spell and sprang back up to his feet. Ixulos aimed a blow at Terra's gut but only to be stopped by Terra's arm. Terra parried Ixulos' blow and punched the young adult in the face. Ixulos staggered backwards and moved his jaw around. "Not back, lad. Not bad…" Ixulos saw Riku in the corner of his eye and dropped down to the floor, dodging Riku's attack. He rolled away from Riku and spun off of the floor, tripping both Terra and Riku. Ixulos smiled when he saw his brother finally recover from his paralysis; he ran towards him and shifted back into a scythe.

Xalgon grabbed the scythe and charged at the Keyblade Wielder and Master. He yelled powerfully when he swung his scythe down. Terra and Riku quickly rolled away from the blade and got back up to their feet. Xalgon pulled his scythe out of the ground and spun the scythe over his back as he made his way towards Riku. Riku blocked Xalgon's attack and stabbed him in the arm. Xalgon hissed in pain and lashed out on Riku. Riku dodged the Meister's attacks from all sides, sweat dripped down from his brow in difficulty to keep up with him. Terra came from behind and leaped in the air; his Keyblade was on fire and brought down on Xalgon. Xalgon let out a grunt when his body thudded to the ground. He flipped back onto his feet and threw his scythe at Riku with great force and charged at Terra. He pushed Terra to the ground and kicked him on the jaw.

Riku let out a yelp of surprise when the scythe returned back to Ixulos, who kicked him in the throat while flying in midair. Ixulos back flipped away from Riku before he could retaliate and charged at him again. He slid onto the floor and spun as soon as he got to Riku's feet, tripping him. Ixulos sprang off the floor and jumped in the air above Riku, his foot landed heavily on Riku's gut. This made blood splatter out of Riku's mouth. Ixulos got off of Riku and flipped high in the air, with a zap, he turned back into a scythe. Its point was heading straight to Riku's skull, before Riku could dodge; a large beam of multi-color light pushed the scythe away. The scythe zoomed towards Xalgon and knocked him over before he made a fatal blow to Terra. A Curaga spell flower appeared above Riku; he felt its healing effects and flipped back onto his feet. "Aqua?" He asked. "When did you—?"

"No time to explain, Riku." Aqua simply explained. She charged at Xalgon and sliced her Keyblade at the Meister before he could get back up. She helped Terra up and asked him, "You okay?"

Terra nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He, Aqua, and Riku surrounded Xalgon and pointed their Keyblades at him.

"Surrender, Xalgon and Ixulos." Riku commanded Xalgon.

Xalgon shook his head weakly. "N-n-no…we will not…give up…!" He sprang off the floor and spun his scythe over his head, cutting the Keyblade Masters and Wielder in many ways and knocking them over. "Kingdom Hearts is ours!" he bellowed. He raised his scythe over his head and let out an enraged yell. Before he could attack, a red batwing shaped sword when straight through his chest. Xalgon let out a startled and sharp gasp; he dropped his scythe to the floor.

Ixulos turned back to human form and screamed, "LOGAN!" His brother disappeared with a flash and vines of darkness. Tears were streaming down his face and he also started to fade from existence. The last of him was two drips of tears staining the floor. Where Xalgon was standing was Repliku. All of their attention shot to the center of the room when they heard a painful scream.

* * *

Now this is how this works. All the battles are happening at once, they'll just be in separate chapters. And they will all end with, "All of their attention shot to the center of the room when they heard a painful scream."

Question Time! ^-^

(This question was all the way back to Ch. 19) The guest **makoto hagane **asked: "What was the name of the book Katie was reading? Was it the 'Warriors' series?" Yup! To be more precise, it was "Warriors: Omen of the Stars: The Last Hope".

The guest **anonamis (Prometheus)** has FOUR questions! ^-^

Question #1: "What do think Katie's and Terra's children would look like(if they ever had any of course)"

Katie: Wait, WHAT?

Me: (Shrugs) A question's a question, Katie.

Terra: I don't like Katie like that, she's like a sister to me!

Katie: You said my love interest was R-

Me: JUST ANSWER THE DANG QUESTION! (Grabs a pitch fork)

Katie: Okay, okay! Jeez! Well, I think they would have brown hair and blue eyes, since we both have that and...probably look more like Terra.

Me: ^-^ Thank you~!

Question #2: "So were Katie's and Vanitas' darkness' destroyed or simply removed from there bodies?" I'm sorry but I can't answer that because it'll spoil the end! ^-^' Sorry!

Question #3: "Does Kairi have her own keyblade? If so what game did she first get it in?" Yes, she does. It's called "Destiny's Embrace" and she got it in Kingdom Hearts II.

Question #4: "Is the Key to People's Hearts keyblade the keyblade that Sora stabbed himself with to free Kairi's heart?" Yup! ^-^

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!


	58. Ch 56: Ventus VS Ledanix Xylek & Kixem

*I don't ANY of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Zack Fair, or Experiment 626/Stitch. I only own Katie, Katie-Vantias, Ledanix, Xylek, and Kimex

* * *

Ventus faced against the Organization members Ledanix, Xylek, and Kixem. It was Ledanix that sneered, "Have your friends left you?"

"They must not care about you if they made you face three all on your own…" Xylek snickered.

Ventus shook his head 'no'. "I know they would never leave me. There are only seven of us and twelve of you." He slowly reached for his Wayfinder. "It may look like I'm alone, but I never am." He raised his Wayfinder to the sky, "Experiment 626, Zack! Let's go!" Light shot out of the Wayfinder and spiraled around him, the light separated into two orbs and came down beside him. The two orbs took form of figures then shot off, revealing the ex-SOLDIER Zack and the alien Experiment 626, Stitch.

Stitch extracted is extra arms, spikes, and antennae. He spun his yellow plasma pistols in his claws, "_Goobaja_!" he yelled.

Zack cracked his knuckles and wielded his Buster Sword off of his back. "Ready."

Ledanix rested his hands near his hips, out of his sleeves came out medium-lengthed silver cylinders. He connected the two cylinders and bushed a button, making red beams of come out with a whoosh. The strange sword hummed as he spun it in his hand and got into an attack stance. Xylek grabbed onto his left arm and raised it so it pointed at Ventus. As if his arm was a gun, he cocked it. That was when out of thin air came large pieces of black metal and clamped onto his arm. The pieces whirred and spun as they snapped into place on his arm. The metal pieces transformed Xylek's arm into a high-tech, futuristic six-foot long gun that somewhat looked like a cannon. Its barrel glowed red and the pieces slowly rotated, ready to fire. His visible eye burst into red flame. Kixem held out his hand and closed his eyes as he muttered ancient words under his breath, shadows rose from the ground as he muttered. His eyes suddenly shot open and the whites of his eyes turned black, his pupils shrank into narrow slits, and his eyes glowed red. The shadows burst from his hand, revealing a small and slim sword that looked like it was made of red crystals. The handguard had what looked like bat wings come out of its hilt and a skull-like form in the middle with the eye. He gave Ventus, Stitch, and Zack a twisted smirk and got into a fighting position.

"What kind of weapons are those?" Ventus asked as he wielded his Keyblade.

"Where I am from, we have this thing called the Force. The only people that can use the Force are knights called Jedi and Sith…I am a Sith. Darkness, hate, anger…that is the Sith way." Ledanix made his sword float in front of him. "And this is our weapon: the Lightsaber." The Lightsaber went back to his hand.

"In my world, we have what we call 'other selves'. An 'other self' is an alternate counterpart to a human that resides in the Otherworld, Hell basically. Master Xehanort found me while I was in the Otherworld, but I go by my human-counterpart's name. My true name is Black Yami Shooter. This is the weapon I wield, rock Cannon. Only two besides me uses this kind of weapon in the Otherworld." Xylek explained, his mouth didn't match with his words as if time was distorted around him.

Kixem's voice sounded metallic and demonic as he explained, "I was chosen to wield the all mighty Soul Edge, the true ruler of my world!" It was followed by a crazed laugh. They lunged at them.

Ventus blocked Ledanix's blow, he could feel the heat radiate off of the Lightsaber. Ledanix's eyes widened when Ventus pushed him back and threw Keyblade at him. Ledanix held out one his hands and the Keyblade stopped in midair, it turned on its own and zoomed back at Ventus. Zack blocked the Keyblade from harming its own wielder and charged at Ledanix. Ledanix back flipped away from the ex-SOLDIER and got replaced Xylek. Xylek lifted his gun-arm up and aimed it at Zack, a large red orb shot out of the gun's barrel with great force. Stitch jumped in front of the bullet of light and fired his pistols, making the bullet of light shatter. Both Zack and Stitch ducked simultaneously, making Ventus' Firaga spell not hit them and zoom towards Xylek and Ledanix. Kixem ran towards the Firaga spell to slice it in half but was stopped by Stitch. Stitch lunged at Kixem and landed on his face, his teeth sank into the swordsman's face. The Firaga spell knocked Xylek over flat on his back, making smoke roll off of him.

Ledanix growled and pointed his finger tips at Zack, lightning shot out of them. Zack jumped to the side, making the lightning miss him but Ventus didn't react fast enough. He groan in pain as visible lightning ran through his veins, he collapsed to the ground. "Ven!" Zack yelled. He stepped forward to assist his friend but got knocked over at something exploding on his back. He growled when he saw the still smoking Xylek standing with his gun's barrel smoking and glowing a dim red, a smirk was on his face. Xylek raised his gun and aimed at Ventus, he fired. Zack scrambled up to his feet and picked Ventus up; he jumped to the side and sliced the bullet of light in half. With the Buster Sword's blunt side, he knocked the split bullet Xylek. Xylek dropped down to his knees and leaned back, the bullet nearly grazed his nose. Ledanix helped his teammate up and threw his Lightsaber at Zack and Ventus. Zack sliced the Lightsaber in half as it got closer to him and Ventus, making the twin sabers slip and go around them. Zack let out a startled yelp when Stitch was thrown at his face, "Hey!"

Kixem snarled, "Stupid puff-ball…made me miss out on the fun…" Then an insane smirk formed on his face. He pointed Soul Edge at them and thrusted it into the air, making him glow with a red-and-black aura. Kixem charged at Zack with his sword raised high. Zack practically ripped Stitch off of his face and set him down along with Ventus. Stitch casted a Cura spell on Ventus, making the Keyblade Wielder shoot back to his feet. Ventus stepped in front of Zack and blocked Kixem's attack; he parried his blow and kicked him back. He shot a Blizzaga after Kixem. Kixem sliced the ice-shard with a smirk, is smirk faded as he saw a large fireball suddenly appear in his face and hit him right on. Kixem screamed in pain as he felt his face melt at the Firaga spell's hungry flames, burning flesh filled the brawlers' noses. Kixem sank to his knees as his face continued to melt. His pain-filled cries stopped when the flames died, his face was frozen in a mid-scream. No flesh was left on his face, just exposed, burnt muscle. He faded away with the darkness.

"Kixem!" Ledanix cried. His eyes flashed at Ventus. "You…!" He charged at Ventus. Ventus jumped to the side and fired a Blizzaga spell after Ledanix as he passed. Xylek fired at the Blizzaga spell, making it shatter. Ledanix spun on the ball of his foot and dropped to the floor, he suck his hands out. His twin Lightsabers shook on the floor and made it back to his hands. Their beams automatically reactivated at his touch and charged at Ventus again. Ventus blocked Ledanix's fatal blow and pushed him back, right into Zack's Buster Sword sharpened point. Ledanix let out a sharp gasp and his head drooped. He faded away with dark vines and darkness. Xylek's eyes widened, he was the last one of his team. His mouth drew back into a snarl and aimed at Ventus and Zack, his armed jerked backwards but no bullet formed. Xylek looked down and gasped.

Stitch combined all of his plasma guns to create a mini plasma cannon, its barrel was in Xylek's gun barrel, clogging it. "Bye-bye!" He pulled his cannon's trigger. Xylek's gun exploded, taking Xylek with it.

Ventus smiled at Zack and Stitch. "Thank you for help—" All of their attention shot to the center of the room when they heard a painful scream.

* * *

:{D I really let my twisted self out in this chapter...I like it! :D I'm telling you guys, I could be as crazy as Sephiorth if I tried. ^-^

Question Time...! X3

The guest** Prometheus** 4 questions!

1: "Is it just me or did Sora stab himself with the hilt of the Key to People's Hearts keyblade to free Kiari's heart?" No, he used its point. You can tell because it is black, the hilt is red.

2: "Am I correct in assuming that the darkness in Katie and Vanitas was just removed from their bodies and their darknesses will take the shape of something later on?" Like I said, I'm not telling!

3: "How often do you update these chapters?" I dunno. When my creativity isn't blocked, I guess.

4: "Assuming you've played through Final Fantasy VII go on youtube search game theory: who really killed Aireth and let me know your reaction-" (Eye twitches)...Not. Gonna. Believe. It.

The FF member **satheroth335 **asks: "Are you gonna do any other little tid-bits from different anime/games/shows/book are you gonna do?" (Points up) Does that answer your question? X3

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP!


	59. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey~! This is RobotToxic here. I'm sorry that you were expecting an ACTUAL chapter for LoaDH but I have to go over something with you guys first…I am seriously considering to not type Lea VS Saïx and Foxsej battle chapter or the Sora and Kairi VS Xemnas, Ansem, and Xigbar battle chapter because 1) Making up battle scenes is difficult to me and 2) I think it's (sorry) a bit useless. So…I'm just going to skip to the battle that matters most: Katie-Vanitas VS Master Xehanort and Young Xehanort. If you have any questions and want to have your say if I should skip or not, write a review down below. Once I get opinions, I will delete this chapter and start working on the next. Now, I have finals in a couple of weeks so I'm under a bit of stress…anywho, let me know!


	60. Chapter 57: Katie-Vanitas VS MX & YX

*I don't own any of the KH characters, I only own Katie-Vanitas/Katie

* * *

All the sudden, everything flashed white and was gone as soon as it came. Katie-Vanitas' eyes widened at the sudden change of landscape, a wasteland with high rock formations: The Keyblade Graveyard. She narrowed at Master Xehanort, she growled when Young Xehanort came from behind. They wielded their Keyblades.

"You will lose, Vanitas." Young Xehanort sneered.

Katie-Vanitas made a sly chuckle. "Oh, don't please yourself, Time-Boy." She raised the χ-blade in a fighting stance and her Unversed, Floods, Bruisers, and Scrappers shot to her side, ready to attack. "If I interrupted the brat's memories right, she'd do whatever it takes to destroy you…and I will also. You _used _me, _betrayed_ me! All you wanted was as soon as I completed this χ-blade twelve years ago was to take over my body and use it for yourself!" Katie-Vanitas growled. "Now…I'll make sure you'll never get this weapon for as long as I live." She lunged at Master and Young Xehanort.

Master and Young Xehanort simply stepped to the side, making Katie-Vanitas miss them completely. She made a deep, low growl in her throat and mentally commanded her Unversed to attack, they happily obliged. The Unversed jumped at the Xehanorts but suddenly stopped in midair, as if time had stopped against the negative emotions. Young Xehanort came forward and sliced each Unversed one by one. They were all gone. He smirked at Katie-Vanitas and sent a large fireball towards her. Katie-Vanitas sliced the Mega Flare spell in half as soon as it was a foot away from her and sent it back. She backed up the spilt Mega Flare with her own flames, knitting the spilt halves back together and making it impossibly larger. Master Xehanort stood in front of spell and made a cocky smirk, he raised his hand. Like a rocket, a mountain of rock shot out of the cracked earth, carrying the two Xehanort's away from the larger-than-life Mega Flare spell. This really pissed Katie-Vanitas off. That's when she heard metal clanking come from behind. She looked over her shoulder and clenched her teeth; a storm of flying Keyblades. Thinking fast, Katie-Vanitas jumped in the air. She landed on one of the spinning, flying Keyblades and smirk. She rode the storm of Keyblades up to the top of Master Xehanort's self-made mountain.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" Katie-Vanitas yelled at the Xehanorts. Still on the storm of Keyblades, she circled around them and aimed the χ-blade's tip at them. She casted a large Blizzaga spell. The spell broke into three large shards of sharp, solid ice. Master Xehanort countered it with his own Blizzaga spell, destroying the ice shards. Young Xehanort disappeared with a flash of darkness and reappeared in Katie-Vanitas' face. With his Keyblade, he knocked Katie-Vanitas off the storm of Keyblades. She landed with a solid 'thud'. She flipped off of the ground like nothing happened and slashed the χ-blade, making a sonic boom erupt from the blade. The shock wave pushed the Xehanorts back but failed to knock them over. Master Xehanort casted a Thundaga spell. The spell directly hit Katie-Vanitas on the gut and the electricity shot into her body. She made an agonized scream as her skeleton glow through her clothes and skin like an x-ray. Master and Young Xehanort raised an eyebrow when Katie-Vanitas raised the χ-blade with much difficulty. Suddenly, both Light and Darkness burst from its tip and zoomed towards the Xehanorts. Young Xehanort shot locked at the beams of Light and Dark but were absorbed into the beams, making them larger. The beams crashed into the Xehanorts and pushed them to the ledge of the mountain. Just before they went over, they teleported back to safe ground. Katie-Vanitas was standing, electricity free, and breathing hard, smoke rolled off of her body.

"That spell didn't kill you?" Young Xehanort asked, astonished.

Katie-Vanitas eyes went to Young Xehanort and slowly made an insane laugh. "You idiots! It'll take more than a stupid, dinky, little Thundaga spell to kill the χ-blade's wielder!"

Master Xehanort made a frustrated growl. "You little…!" He sent a Blizzaga spell towards Katie-Vanitas.

She sidestepped away from the spell and jumped in the air, with a sift swipe, large ice chunks, bigger than a car, shot out of the blade. Young Xehanort held his arm out in front of him and a clock appeared, the time hands quickly spun. Time slowed around Katie-Vanitas. Before she could break away from the time freeze, she felt herself freeze in the rift of time. She tried her hardest to just move her eyes but she couldn't even do that. From the corner of her eye, she saw Master Xehanort appear with a dark flash behind her. Katie-Vanitas picked and struggled to move. _'Come on!'_ Her hand twitched holding the χ-blade and felt her face unfreeze. She smirked. Before Master Xehanort could attack, the χ-blade shot out of Katie-Vanitas' hand and rocketed towards the sky and disappeared into the black storm clouds. A boom sounded overhead and the clouds separated and cleared away. Bright pale light shown down on them; the Kingdom Hearts. A beam of light shot out of heart-shaped moon and engulfed Katie-Vanitas. She shot out of the beam of light on a storm of Keyblades, the χ-blade returned to her hand and freed from the frozen rift of time. She jumped off of the stream of Keyblades and thrusted the χ-blade down at Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort blocked the charged χ-blade. A sound wave burst from the two Keyblades making contact. They both held their ground and pushed on each other defenses.

Young Xehanort came behind Katie-Vanitas and sliced her back. Katie-Vanitas hissed in pain and parried Master Xehanort away. She lashed out at Young Xehanort. Young Xehanort swiftly dodged and blocked each swing. Katie-Vanitas growled in frustration then made a crazed smile. Quickly, she disappeared. Young Xehanort looked around in rage. "Come back out and face me, Vanitas!"

That's when a storm of Keyblades plowed him down to the ground. He was roughly grabbed by the hood of his coat and lifted up. Katie-Vanitas sent an insane smile to him and threw him at the ground with great force. He landed with a dull thud. She zoomed around Master Xehanort and sent a Firaga spell towards him. Master Xehanort countered it with a Thundaga spell and fired a Blizzaga spell. Katie-Vanitas jumped off of her storm of Keyblades and over the Blizzaga spell. She came down on Master Xehanort and sliced at his arm. It came off clean.

Master Xehanort made a cry of pain a clutched onto his shoulder that was gushing out blood like waterfall. He looked at Katie-Vanitas with hatred. "I've had about enough of you, Vanitas..."

"Right back at ya." Katie-Vanitas spat back.

Young Xehanort got back up to his feet and looked at Master Xehanort with horror hinting in his cold eyes. "Master!"

"My young counterpart, finish off this brat!"

"Me? A brat?" Katie-Vanitas repeated. She laughed. "Thanks for the compliment, gramps."

Young Xehanort eyes darted at Katie-Vanitas. A large outline of an old-time style clock appeared behind him and the ground became a clock also. The hour and minute hands went crazy. "Time stop!"

The next thing Katie-Vanitas knew that everything became dark and both Xehanorts were gone. In the middle was a white clock and the hour and minute hands spun. Her eyes widened when transparent doppelgangers of Young Xehanort and Master Xehanort came out of the clock and attacked Katie-Vanitas. She sliced at the doppelgangers that got too close. _'The clock. That's where they're hiding...'_ She chuckled at the new information and charged towards the clock. The doppelgangers tried to stop Katie-Vanitas but they only faced death. She jumped high into the sky and held the χ-blade high. Beside her appeared a faint outline of a girl in an Organization XIII coat. Katie-Vanitas gawked at the girl then saw her reflection in the χ-blade's reflection. Her hair was now spiky just like Sora's and both of her eyes were now gold and her glasses were gone.

The girl smiled: it was Katie's ghost. "Hi...Vanitas..."

Vanitas blinked then remembered the task at hand. Katie's ghost grabbed the χ-blade's handle along side with Vanitas. He then noticed him himself was also transparent. They both came down to the clock like a rocket. The clock shattered at the χ-blade's contact and it burst with Light and Darkness. Katie's ghost came one with him, his spikes went back to shoulder length hair and his eyes turned back to blue. He became Katie again. A pain filled scream echoed in her ears as the darkness turned back in the halls of Castle That Never Was.

The χ-blade was going through both Young and Master Xehanort's chests. They both looked up to Katie with hatred and started to fade into darkness. "Katie!" she heard her friends call behind her.

Riku smiled at Katie then his eyes narrowed where Master Xehanort and Young Xehanort were. Their darkness lurched at Katie. "Katie, look out!"

Katie screamed in pain when the darkness from _all _of the Xehanorts when to her wrist. She levitated off of the ground and held up the χ-blade. It's crystal blade started to crack. The χ-blade shattered and everything went to white.

* * *

Got any questions? Ask me in a review! ^-^

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	61. Chapter 58

*I don't any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Katie.

**Thank you all for the 289 reviews! You have no idea how happy I am each time I get an email that is a review...it is basically the only smile I get in the day. ^-^**

* * *

Riku groaned when he opened his eyes and slowly got up, but his body only allowed him to only to progress into a kneeled position. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head roughly to get rid of his sudden migraine and the ringing in his ears. He looked around and his eyes widened when his eyes reached Sora and Kairi. Oddly, there were _three_ bodies by them. Near Kairi was a blonde girl in a white short dress and near Sora was a girl with short black hair wearing an Organization XIII coat and a boy that looked exactly like Ventus but with different clothing. "Roxas?!"

Roxas slowly got up and somewhat staggered when he got up to his feet, he shook his head hard as if he was suffering from a headache also. He finally opened his eyes and they widened. Frantically, Roxas looked around at his surroundings. That's when he saw the blonde girl. "Naminé!" He helped her up. Then helped up the other girl.

Naminé clutched to her head as she asked, "What happened…?" She looked down to Kairi and knelt back down to shake her shoulder. "Kairi, wake up…" Roxas did the same to Sora.

Sora and Kairi's eyes sluggishly opened and groaned as they got up. They looked up and their jaws hit the floor. "R-Roxas…? N-Naminé…?"

"But how?" Kairi asked.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

Sora looked at the girl with black hair with a puzzled look. "Who are you?"

The girl opened her mouth then shut it. "I-I don't remember…"

Riku mind somewhat spun then got snapped back into reality. Katie. He quickly shot up to his feet and looked around as the rest of the Keyblade Wielders and Masters rose up from ground. His attention went towards Ventus when Ventus growled, "Vanitas…" He followed his sharp gaze to see both Katie and Vanitas. Vanitas was holding onto his head as he got up. His golden eyes widened when he saw Katie.

"Katie!" Riku yelled. He rushed towards her and knelt beside her. She was still in an Organization XIII coat. He slowly reached for Katie and picked her up to hold her. Her head slumped backwards has her upper half got lifted off of the ground. He zoned out the Keyblade Wielder and Masters hushed chatter as they surrounded them. A feeling unknown to Riku welled in his chest and felt something wet run down his face. It gathered on his chin and dropped down onto Katie's face, making the small water droplet splatter. "N-no...no. No!" Riku shook her. "No, Katie! Wake up!" Katie's eyes didn't open. Tears welled in Riku's eyes and finely dropped. He pulled Katie's limp body to his chest and gave her a tight hug.

"Is she...?" Sora started quietly.

"She can't..." Terra growled and turned to Vanitas. "What did you do?"

"Oh, so this is my fault? I didn't do anything!" Vanitas snarled.

Kairi gasped. "Guys, she's breathing!"

They looked down to Katie and were puzzled by Kairi's statement. That was when they noticed that Katie's chest rose then fell, she _was_ breathing. But it was extremely shallow and slow, getting slower by the minute. Riku picked Katie up and turned to the Keyblade Wielders and Masters with Katie in his arms. "We have to get to Mysterious Tower." The Keyblade Wielders and Masters nodded and rushed out of Castle That Never Was.

* * *

Sorry for short chapter, guys! Got a lot of studying to do! ^-^' But hey! Short chapter is better than no chapter, yes?

Got any questions? Ask me in a review! ^-^

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	62. Chapter 59: Mysterious Tower

*I don't any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Katie.

* * *

Master Yen Sid watched the Keyblade Wielders come into his study. He raised an eyebrow at Naminé, Roxas, Vanitas, and the girl with short black hair, not recognizing them. His eyes darted to Riku and Katie, still in his arms unconscious. Riku went over to the wall to set Katie against it. "What happened?" Yen Sid asked.

"We honestly don't know exactly..." Sora admitted sheepishly.

Master Yen Sid motioned his hand at the former Nobodies, the girl, and Vanitas. "I have never seen you four before...who are you?"

"I'm Roxas, this is Naminé."

"We're Sora and Kairi's Nobodies." Naminé explained.

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow at Roxas and Naminé, only have heard their names in King Mickey's tales. His sharp gaze went to the girl and Vanitas. "And you are?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably and didn't answer. Vanitas sighed and answered, "She doesn't know her name. I'm Vanitas."

"Vanitas?" Yen Sid repeated. "You were the darkness within Katelynn Heart."

The retired Keyblade Master's attention went to Repliku when he asked, "Do have any idea how they came to be? They were all originally in someone's' heart."

"They all appeared when the χ-blade shattered." Lea said.

"The χ-blade?" Master Yen Sid repeated, the Keyblade Wielders nodded and pointed at the comatose Katie, saying that she was the one who wielded it. Master Yen Sid made a puzzled hum and stroked his beard as he went deep in thought. "...According to the legend, the χ-blade is made of seven Lights, thirteen Darkness's...it may be possible that the Light and Darkness was returned after the χ-blade's use. When the χ-blade shattered, Sora, Kairi, and Katie's Lights must have given their heart's inhabitants a path out of their hearts and made their bodies materialize back into existence."

It was Vanitas that said, "I was in existence at the same time as Katie...it was when we struck Master Xehanort and Time-Boy down. A few seconds later, I woke up by Katie's side."

"Hm...that supports the theory...however, we may never know how exactly you four came into existence." His gaze went over to Katie and Riku. "What is Katelynn Heart's condition?"

Riku shook his head. "She's unconscious...and her hair still has silver patches...as if Xehanort is still there." He got up to his feet and requested, "Master Yen Sid, I ask your permission to go in Katie's heart to wake her up."

Master Yen Sid thought for a moment then said, "You said yourself that Xehanort may still have a hold of Katelynn Heart, Master Riku...but you must try. There is still hope for Katelynn Heart's full return."

"Thank you." Riku bowed to Master Yen Sid, showing his thanks. He turned to Katie and wielded his Keyblade. Riku examined Katie's face before he raised his Keyblade and aligned its tip to her heart. Just like that, a black sphere-shaped crystal that had dark purple smoke swirl inside appeared in front of Katie. Light engulfed Riku and when into Katie's chest, leaving Riku behind. He dropped his Keyblade and slumped forward. Sora rushed forward and caught his friend.

"Take them to the spare room next door and give them some space." Master Yen Sid ordered. Sora nodded and dragged Riku to the spare room. Repliku went over to Katie and picked her up and went into the spare room after Sora. Repliku set Katie on the bed and Sora layed Riku near Katie. They both left the room and shut the heavy oak door behind them.


	63. Chapter 60: Katie's Station of Awakening

*I don't any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Katie/Tiaxek.

**310 REVIEWS! GAH! (falls over)**

* * *

It was dark; Riku could barely see past his nose. And it was cold, colder than when he got pushed in a snow bank in below zero weather with no jacket on. Riku shivered at the dark presence hanging over his head. Slowly, he had his Keyblade glow with Light, making it become a make-shift flashlight. He squinted his eyes to see farther in the pitch black darkness. A shadow slid past Riku, oddly, it was blue. Riku raised an eyebrow and followed the blue shadow. The blue shadow led him to what seemed to be the center of the supposed Station of Awakening, Riku gasped. Hung from black chains by the wrists was Katie, a dark aura curled off of her body and her colors were faded like an old painting. "Katie!" He rushed to her and went to free her from her chains but felt something force in his gut, making Riku fly backwards.

"Ah-ah-ah...it's not nice to wake someone that is sleeping..." Riku froze. He knew that voice. "..._Master_ Riku..."

Riku slowly looked up and growled. "Tiaxek..."

Tiaxek chuckled darkly and snapped her fingers. Suddenly something wrapped around Riku's wrists and jolted him up: chains. He thrashed around but yelled in pain when the chains tightened. "I wouldn't move if I were you, Riku. Those chains are ultra-sensitive to movement."

"What are you doing here, Tiaxek?!" Riku demanded.

"Geesh...talk about pushy." Tiaxek laughed manically. "What does it look like? I'm taking back what is rightfully mine!"

"None of this is yours in the first place! Let Katie go!"

Tiaxek tapped her chin and looked up, making it look like she was thinking. "Let's see...no."

Riku made a deep growled. "I said, let her go!"

"Nope. That would require losing what is mine..." Tiaxek disappeared and reappeared millimeters away from Riku's face. "And I don't like that idea." She grinned like a fox and stepped away from Riku and made her way to Katie. The last Xehanort counterpart turned on her heel to face Riku; her grin twisted to a demonic smile and wielded her Keyblade, Key to Peoples Hearts. She brought its tip dangerously close to Katie's heart. "Now if you excuse me, I have a job to complete…" Tiaxek laughed crazily and slashed Katie's chest. Katie subconsciously screamed in pain and her hair steadily grew to silver from her roots. The pitch black Station suddenly shook and the rim burst into black-and-purple flames.

"No!" Riku yelled. "Stop!"

Tiaxek just sent him a devilish grin and slashed at Katie again, she screamed and the Station shook again.

Riku heard a chunk of the station break off and plummet into the nothingness. "You're making the Station fall apart! Stop it right now, Tiaxek!"

"That's the plan!" Tiaxek laughed. "And I plan taking _you_ along with it! You have spoiled our plans far too many times!" She stalked towards Riku and grabbed his jaw to make him look at her in the eyes. "Even if Master is gone, I will complete his task. And the only way to do that is take back this brat's body."

Riku narrowed his eyes at Tiaxek bitterly. "I'll never let you do that to Katie."

"Says the man in chains." Tiaxek snickered. She let go of his jaw and walked away from him again. "And I'm gonna make you watch your friend turn into _me_…" Tiaxek snapped her fingers. Riku groaned in pain when his head moved against his will and looked right at Katie, he tried to avert his eyes but they refused to move. Tiaxek cackled, "Enjoy the show, Riku!" She raised her Keyblade high and brought it down.

"Katie!" Riku cried.

Right before the Keyblade's tip made contact to Katie's heart, a flash of brown-red and green-blue snatched the Keyblade right out of Tiaxek's hands. "Hey!" The blurs ran towards Riku and jumped in the air, it sliced his chains. Riku landed heavily on his feet and looked at the two blurs as they came to his side. Their bodies shifted back to a solid to reveal a brownish-red Kiba Tiger and a greenish-blue Necho Cat, both Spirits. The Necho Cat made an auto-tuned hiss and the Kiba Tiger roared angrily. Tiaxek eyes widened when she saw her Keyblade in the Kiba Tiger's mouth. "Drop it, mutt…" Tiaxek growled. The Kiba Tiger narrowed its eyes at her and snapped the Keyblade in half with its jaws. It spat the two pieces out. "No!" Tiaxek let out an enraged yell and rushed at them. Riku almost wielded his Keyblade but the Necho Cat stepped in front of him, it took in a deep breath and let out an ear-shattering note. Tiaxek yelled in pain and grabbed onto her ears as she sunk to her knees to the concussive sound. The Kiba Tiger dashed towards the last Xehanort carnation and extended its crystal-like claws. The claws slit Tiaxek's throat. Tiaxek let out a short gasp of surprise and tumbled down, blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth and her eyes began to dull. She faded away with the Darkness.

Riku blinked at how quickly Tiaxek was defeated, he looked down when a soft mew sounded at his feet. It was the Necho Cat. The Necho Cat rubbed its head on Riku's leg and made an auto-tuned purr. The Kiba Tiger came behind Riku and gently pushed him forward to Katie. The two Dream Eaters went in front of Riku and flicked their tails at Katie then at Riku's hand, his Keyblade appeared in his hand. Riku examined his Keyblade and made a curt nod. "Thank you…" he said to the Dream Eaters. The Dream Eaters nodded and disappeared with a puff of pink smoke. Riku pointed his Keyblade at Katie and Light gathered at its tip, a beam of Light shot out of the Keyblade and sank into Katie's chest. Her dark aura evaporated and the darkness dissolved from existence. Her chains disappeared with a flash of light and Katie fell to the blank grey Station of Awakening. Riku caught her before she hit the floor. He heard a chime and looked over his shoulder, the missing piece returned and the flames died.

He gasped when the Station sprang to life of ravens and doves. He watched them fly away and looked down, he made a soft gasp. The blank surface was now blood-red stained glass that had a large full body portrait of Katie. Around her portrait's head were the Nobody, Heartless, and Unversed symbols. The background of the Station was the Keyblade Graveyard with the real Kingdom Hearts and bordering the Station were mini portraits of people: Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Vanitas, Sora, himself, Lea, Kairi, Repliku, Roxas, Naminé, the girl with short black hair, and a man with spiky black hair and sky-blue eyes that glowed green.

Riku's hold on Katie suddenly faded, he looked down and his eyes widened. Katie was fading away. "Katie!" She was gone. Riku stared at his hands and his eyes wavered. Everything went to white.

* * *

Question time!

(Sry that I forgot about this question! ^-^') The guest **Prometheus** asks: "Is it alright if I try to advertise your fic on another one?" Sure! I don't care! ^-^

Got anymore questions? Ask me in a review! ^-^

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	64. Chapter 61: Katie's Heart & Mysterious T

*I don't any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Katie, Fergus, Clementine, Tori, and Dan

* * *

Riku opened his eyes to find himself not at Mysterious Tower, but at a farm in the fall. His face twisted into a puzzled look and looked up to look at the gate's entrance. His eyes widened at what the sign said: Heart Ranch. The logo beneath was a heart with a horse shoe overlapping it. "Katie's home..." Riku walked through the gate and started down the long gravel road.

After many minutes of walking, Riku heard hoof-beats come behind him. He turned around to see a man riding a black horse in his mid-forties with deep blue eyes behind square-shaped glasses and black hair that hid under his black cowboy hat. He was wearing a red plaid shirt and was stuffed in dark blue jeans, he also had on brown working gloves and cowboy boots. "You lost, son?" he asked Riku.

"No...actually, I don't know..." Riku confessed.

"Well, you're on Heart Ranch, son. Did you hit your head on something?" The man dismounted off of his horse and walked over to him. "What's your name? Your ma has to be worried sick 'bout ya."

"My name's Riku."

The man eyes widened and took off his glasses. "Riku?" He repeated, Riku nodded. "...What are you doing here, son? You're not allowed to be in here! Did something happen to my daughter?" The man grabbed Riku by his collar and somewhat lifted him up. "Don't just gawk at me like a Duce, boy! Did something happen to my daughter?!"

"W-who's your daughter?" Riku stumbled.

"You blunt, boy?! My kid is Katie!" The man growled.

"Katie?!" Riku exclaimed. "That makes you her–! But you're–!"

"Dead?" Katie's dad finished. He let Riku go. "Yeah, but I ain't to Bear. This has been my home for about two years now, me and the miss' and the kids. We've lived here ever since that accident."

"So everyone is here?"

"Yeah, including that boy with the gravity-defining black hair...what was that boy's name again...? His name sounds a lot like Bear's damn cat..." Katie's dad scratched his chin as he thinked. "Oh, yeah. Vanitas."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "You know Vanitas?"

"Yep. Had quite the attitude, that's for sure. But once I gave him the belt treatment, he came to senses." He laughed and slapped Riku on the back. "Don't worry, son. I'm not gonna do that to ya. But, I'm tellin' ya, you need to leave."

"Why?" Riku inquired. "Why do I have to leave?"

Katie's dad sighed and moved his hand down his face. "Look, son...you just have too, alright? I know why ya came now; she'll need ya when she wakes up." He held up his hand when Riku opened his mouth, stopping him. "Yes, I know what's going on. So do the miss' and the kids. We were in the dark for a while but we figured it out. Now I have something to ask ya, son."

"Which is, Mr. Heart?"

"Please, son. Call me Fergus." Fergus took a deep breath and asked, "Look after my daughter, okay? That Vanitas kid is gone now and his job was to keep her safe...if you were able to lift that damn darkness outta here, you're strong enough to keep her safe."

Riku shook his head. "But I still have Darkness in my heart...I still wonder why the Keyblade chose me–"

"Now stop right there. You are _too_ strong enough. Trust me; I know a good heart when I see one. And you got a good one, son. And that's why should trust yourself for once." Fergus paused and smiled. "And that's why I trust ya with my daughter." He walked back to his horse and mounted back on its back, he tipped his hat at Riku. "Take care, son." Fergus snapped his horse's reigns and the horse galloped away.

Riku somewhat smiled as Fergus left, "Nice guy…" Then he got curious about the rest of the Heart family. He almost stepped forward to continue down the gravel road but stopped; Riku shook his head at himself and turned around made his way back to the gate. Half down the road, Riku heard sudden shots.

In the distance, two girls, both looked like they were in their early twenties, and a man, also in his early twenties, were by the gate. One had black hair tied in a tight ponytail and had a similar to Fergus' but had on pink plaid and wore shorts and black and pink cowboy boots. The girl next to her had dark brown hair that the bangs covered half of her left eye and was wearing a red shirt that said "Sleeping With Sirens" and had a white anchor on it. She was wearing black skinny jeans and red convers. The man had brown hair that was a bowl cut. He was just wearing a simple white tee, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. He had on a camouflaged baseball cap on. The boy noticed Riku first. "Hey, kid!"

The two girls stopped their conversation and turned to face Riku. The girl with the cowboy hat smiled and waved at Riku. "Never seen you before…I'm Clementine Guthrie, this is my husband Dan Guthrie, and this my younger sister, Tori Heart."

"You're Katie's older sisters and step-brother."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Well, duh…"

Dan elbowed Tori in the ribs and gave her a look. He sighed and said, "Sorry bout that…and you must be Riku!"

"How'd–?"

"Kingdom Hearts video game character, right?" Clementine interrupted. "Yeah, that was Katie-Bear's favorite game…still can't believe you're all real! But you kinda have to face reality when your kid-sister gets taken over by an old guy."

"You know about that?" Riku asked, his eyebrow raise.

Dan nodded. "Yeah. We also know that she was healing that Vanitas kid since she was four."

"You need to leave, Pixel. This place ain't for you." Tori snarled.

"Tori!" Clementine gasped. "Chill!"

"No, she's right. I need to get going." Riku got to the gate but stopped when Dan grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Dad might have already told you but…take care of Katie, okay?"

Riku nodded. "I will."

Clementine grinned. "Good! Now get going, Riku! We'll meet again someday!" She pushed Riku through the gate.

Riku jolted up and looked around frantically; he was back in Mysterious Tower. He slowly turned his head to the bed next to him and gasped. Katie was still unconscious.

* * *

Riku had lost track of how many days had passed since Katie slipped into unconsciousness. He even lost how many days and nights he had stayed up, waiting for Katie to wake up. Her skin was slickly pale and her breathing was slow, making Riku worry that her last breath could be moments away. He gripped onto her hand gently. "Katie, please...please wake up..." Riku whispered. Once again, his pleas weren't answered.

Riku turned his head when he heard the door creak open, it was Terra. "Still awake, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Terra walked into the door and leaned against the wall near Riku and Katie. "That's not good for you, Riku. You need to rest. It's been about a week."

"A week too long." Riku sighed. "I can't leave her, Terra. I won't leave her alone again."

"Again?" Terra repeated.

"If I didn't leave her in Radiant Garden while she slept, I could have stopped her from leaving. It's my fault that she ended up into Xehanort's hands."

Terra shook his head. "No. It's mine. I'm the reason why Katie got outside her world in the first place...and the mess we're where in. If I wasn't so arrogant twelve years ago, Xehanort wouldn't have risen." He sighed, "I'll leave you two be. If anything happens-"

"I'll let you know." Riku finished for him with a smile. "Trust me; I'll keep a close eye on your 'sister'."

Terra chuckled at the word 'sister'. "Yeah, I guess you can call her that from my perspective. See you later, Riku." Terra pushed himself off the wall and looked down at Katie for a few short seconds before he left the room. He slowly closed the door.

Riku's eyes averred his eyes from the door back to Katie's prone form. He outstretched his hand and cupped Katie's cheek. He was taken aback when a very soft moan came from Katie, his eyes widened when her eyes fluttered opened. "K-Katie...?"

Katie's eyes only half-way opened to the call of her name. "R...iku...?" she asked, her voice was weak and distant. "Is that...you?"

Riku's eyes were misty as he answered, "Yes. Yes, it's me, Katie." He helped her sit up, Katie somewhat jerked when he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you." he whispered.

Katie slowly returned the hug. "I missed you, too..." She asked Riku quietly, "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter; all that matters is that you're safe now." Riku assured her. He pulled away from Katie and smiled warmly at her. "C'mon. There are some people that are anxious to see you."

"Are you okay, Riku? You don't look so good." Katie's eyes were now fully opened and revealed her true eye color, a deep azul. Her eyes narrowed at the black bags under his eyes. "...When was the last time you slept?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Four...five days tops."

Katie poked his arm as she told him, "You need to get some sleep, Riku."

"Look who's talking..." Riku snickered behind a smirk.

"Hey!" Katie pouted. "I had a very good reason to not sleep and you know that!"

"And so did I."

Katie gave Riku a questionable look. "Huh?"

Riku just shook his head with a small smile. "Nothing...you look tired."

"I am...and so do you." Katie slouched against the wall and sighed.

Riku scooted closer to Katie and also leaned against the wall that the bed connected to. "You sure you're alright?"

Katie made a hesitant nod. "I think so...I just need to get some sleep."

Riku made a soft gasp when Katie leaned her head onto the crook of his shoulder. He looked down and smiled, Katie was fast asleep. Riku slowly wrapped his arm around Katie's waist and leaned his head on Katie's. His eyes fluttered shut and quickly dropped into the land of dreams.

* * *

Sora opened the door that lead to where Katie lye unconscious. "Hey, Riku–" That's when he noticed Riku and Katie sleeping peacefully, together. Sora smirked and shook his head, "I knew it..." He slowly closed the door and let them be.

Riku's eyes sluggishly opened when he heard the wooden door creak shut. He cranked his head to the side to look out the window, his eyes widened at what he saw. Slowly, he nudged Katie. "Katie..."

"Hm?" Katie subconsciously hummed.

"It's time to get up."

Katie's eyes opened slowly, she looked up at Riku. "Why...?"

"We've been asleep for a day." Riku answered, he helped her up. "Time to see the others."

Katie nodded in understanding and said in mid-yawn, "Okay..." As soon as Riku let go, she plopped back onto the bed.

"Come here, I'll help you." Riku gripped onto Katie's arm and hauled her up to her feet. He placed her arm behind his neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Nice and easy, okay?" They slowly made their way to the door. Katie reached for the door's handle and pulled it open. They walked out to the hall and to the common area.

* * *

Question Time! ^-^

The guest **LightandDarkHear **asks: "Is that OC you posted on Deviantart going to be featured in this sequel your planning?" Yes! Yumi Sahza will be in LoaDH: Dark Decent! She'll have a major role, too! ^-^

The guest **Nyex** asks: "What will happen to Vanitas and Namine and Xion considering they're not complete beings?" Actually, they are complete beings. You see, when the x-blade shattered, it not only released them but completed their hearts. ^-^

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	65. Chapter 62: Finale

*I don't own ANY of the KH characters or Disney characters, I only own Katie.

* * *

"Katie!" the Keyblade Wielders and Masters voices overlapped gleefully as soon as she and Riku stepped into the room.

Sora tackled Katie to the ground; he almost took Riku down with them. "You're alright!"

"Sora...! Can't breathe...! Off!" Katie laughed.

"Sorry!" Sora got off of Katie and helped her up.

He was replaced by Lea; he grabbed her and put her in a headlock. He gave her a noogy. "It's good to see you again, kid."

Katie pried Lea off and ran her fingers through her hair like a comb to fix it. She gave him a big grin. But it wasn't as big as the grin when she saw Terra. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Terra was surprised at first then returned it. "You're okay!"

"And so are you...sis." Terra pulled away from Katie and ruffled her hair.

Katie turned around when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She smiled, "Repliku!" She hugged him also; he returned it in a heartbeat. Repliku yelped when Katie quickly let go and put him a headlock, she gave him a noogy.

"No! No, no, no, no! Stop it, Katie!" Repliku laughed.

"Nope!" Katie yelled. Repliku squirmed out of her grip, still laughing.

Katie turned around when a voice behind her said, "So, you're Katie? I'm Ventus, but call me Ven."

Katie shook his hand and peered behind him to see Aqua. She waved at her. Aqua waved back and said, "I'm Aqua. Thanks for finding Terra, Katie."

Katie shrugged. "Technically, he found me so need to thank me."

Kairi snuck behind Katie and attack-hugged her from behind. "Katie, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Sup, Kairi? Good to see ya again!" Katie turned around to face Kairi as soon as she let go and her eyes widened. "R-Roxas and Naminé?!"

"I guess I we don't have to introduce ourselves." Roxas chuckled, he shook Katie's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"L-likewise!" Katie looked over Roxas and her eyes got even bigger. "_Xion_?"

The girl with black hair blinked and pointed at herself. "Me…?"

"Yes, you! Wow, Xion! It's nice to meet you!" Katie made her way to Xion and grinned at her. Her grin twisted into a frown. "Um…you okay? You don't look so good…"

Katie jumped when a very familiar voice said behind her, "Her memories are out like a light…"

"Vanitas!" Katie tackled him.

"Hey, get off, brat!" Vanitas pushed Katie off of him and glared at her.

"Oh, stop the tough guy act, Vanitas…it's getting old…" Katie snickered. Vanitas growled and opened his mouth to make a comeback but got stopped by someone clearing their throat. "Master Yen Sid!"

Master Yen Sid bowed his head at Katie. "It is good to see you again, Katelynn Heart." He went back to his desk and sat in his chair. "Now, everyone, may I have your attention, please?" The Keyblade Wielders and Masters stopped their conversations and faced Yen Sid. "There are things have to do that are long overdue…Terra, Ventus, Sora, Lea, Kairi…step forward." The Keyblade Wielders looked at each other and shrugged. They stepped forward. "You five have showed great courage and strength through time, and when war showed its ugly head, you all responded and brought the ones who created war to justice. Some of you have waited longer than others…some of you have just started not that long ago…however I have made my decision…" He paused and his sharp gaze when over the five before he concluded, "Terra, Ventus, Sora, Lea, Kairi…from this day forward you shall be recognized as Keyblade Masters."

The five took a step back, not expecting those words. Sora asked, "We're…Keyblade Masters…?"

"Yes, Sora…you all have showed your capability to hold such a high honor and responsibility." Master Yen Sid answered.

Kairi stepped forward to Master Yen Sid's desk. "Um…Master Yen Sid…?" She wielded her Keyblade and took a deep breath. She placed Destiny's Embrace on his desk, receiving gasps from the Keyblade Masters and Wielders. "I don't think I deserve this Keyblade…I'm not as strong as you think I am. But I ask you to receive sorcery training, my magic skills are much better than my swordsmanship."

Master Yen Sid thought for a moment and asked, "Are you sure that you do not want this title, Kairi?"

"Yes, sir."

Master Yen Sid bowed his head. "I understand, Kairi…if you want to become a sorcerer, that is your decision. I will place you under Merlin's training."

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Kairi bowed at Master Yen Sid and went back to where she was standing.

"Katelynn Heart? May you step forward?" Master Yen Sid voice rang over the congratulations of the Keyblade Wielders to the new Keyblade Masters.

Katie gulped and looked at Riku. Riku nodded and motioned her to go. Katie slowly made her way to Yen Sid's desk. "Yes, Master Yen Sid…?"

"Are you still able to wield a Keyblade, my dear?"

Katie gave Master Yen Sid a puzzled look and a raised eyebrow. She slowly nodded and held out her right hand, she closed her eyes. For a long time nothing happened. As Katie sighed and began to lower her hand, she felt a cold breeze in both of her hands. With a flash of dark electricity and flames, her hands grasped onto something heavy. Katie hesitantly opened her eyes and looked at the Keyblade that appeared and gasped, it was Master Xehanort's Keyblade. "I-I don't understand…" She raised her other hand and narrowed her eyes, it wasn't Void Gear. Instead, it long Keyblade that appeared chipped and very asymmetrical in its design. The handle is smooth and red-orange and is surrounded by a roughly rectangular guard. The guard was predominantly black, though it fades into dark red toward the base of the blade, and has uneven, chipped spikes on each of its corners. The shaft of the blade is black with a faded bronze border along its edges, which were lined with prominent chips. The head of the blade is decorated by several chipped and oddly-shaped red-orange spikes with black tips, which also form the teeth. An eye of darkness is also set in the head of the blade. The Keychain token was a blue jewel incased grey stone. "…Chaos Ripper…?"

"It seems you still have Master Xehanort's Keyblade…troubling, indeed…"

"B-But, Xehanort is gone! Why do I have his Keyblade?" Katie questioned.

"It may have seen you as its true wielder, Katelynn Heart…" His eyes narrowed at the x-shaped tear on Katie's right wrist. "Katelynn Heart, may you please take off your right glove and roll up your cloak's sleeve?"

Katie hesitantly nodded and dismissed her Keyblades, slowly; she rolled up her right sleeve and took off her glove. Her eyes widened at what she saw. On her wrist was a black "X" shaped scar, around it was what looked like little black tattooed flames. "W-what is this…?!"

Master Yen Sid eyes narrowed at the scar. "It has seemed you have been marked…what it would be for exactly, I do not know."

Katie grinned her teeth and rolled her sleeve back down and put her glove back on. She shifted uncomfortably as she asked, "Master Yen Sid? May I ask you something?"

"Yes, Katelynn Heart?"

"Please, call me Katie." Katie took a deep breath before she asked, "May I receive training to become a Keyblade Master?"

Master Yen Sid nodded with no hesitation. "Of course, I see a lot of potential in you, Katie…Master Terra? May you step forward?" Terra nodded and joined by Katie. "Even though you were just named Master, will you take Katelynn Heart as your apprentice?"

"Yes, sir." Terra answered quickly with a smile.

"Then from this day forward, Katie will be your apprentice until it is time for her to also become a Master. Pass on all of your knowledge of the Keyblade to her, Master Terra." Terra nodded and looked at Katie, he sent her a smile. Katie sent it back.

* * *

Question Time! ^-^

The guest **Nyex **asks: "are you considering OC suggestions?" Sorry, I will not. The only one I'm accepting an OC from is my co-writer, **tsukuneXmoka**. Sorry! ^-^'

The member **CirciFox81314** asks: "is Katie still going to have a Major Role in the sequel?" Yep! She will still be the main character! ^-^

The guest **kilgaharrah** asks: "Is this going to be the last chapter before dark decent?" This chapter is!

**Everyone, I have the first chapter of Light of a Darkened Heart: Dark Decent written! Go to my profile to get it! See you guys there!**

**Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)**


End file.
